Maat S'chn T'gai
by nerdielady
Summary: This story takes place on New Vulcan and involves all the members of the clan. Sequel to 'A Pearl of Great Price' and 'Let the Sunshine in'. Rated T, although there will be some clearly marked "m" chapters.
1. Chapter 1:T'Pau

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter One - T'Pau**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2264**

**T'Pau**

She sat in her favorite chair, the one with the cushions that were not too firm and not too soft, just perfect to cushion her old bones. One hundred and forty-two years old. Not so very old yet. She still had another sixty years in her, maybe more.

She wore her favorite tunic, the one with the matching trousers, both trimmed in a slightly darker shade of grey. Very simple, very elegant, very comfortable. She found comfort to be more and more important.

Her two surviving granddaughters had brought her tea and a plate of those tiny honeycakes, and a new book. When her youngest granddaughter had put the PADD on the table, she had winked at her. T'Pau had picked up the PADD immediately, this must be a racy one, just liked she liked. But she found that she was not interested in reading today.

There was nothing she needed to do in service of her maat - her clan - today. Selek and his new bondmate were progressing nicely and the healer assigned to her had confided that they were indeed expecting. They had not come to her with this information yet. Perhaps it would be necessary to invite them to tea.

Sarek, on the other hand, was still unbonded. Perhaps his trip to Earth had something to do with that. She certainly hoped so. He could not have much time left before a bondmate was necessary. She mused on this subject for some time. She could not think of a single unbonded female on New Vulcan who would be acceptable. Certainly there was none in whom he had expressed an interest. When he came back from Earth, she would have to force him to discuss this issue.

Spock and his bondmate were still in the service of StarFleet and appeared to plan to stay there. She did not think that his time had come upon him yet - he was still young. But surely there would be children from that union - there had been so many children at their wedding in Africa, surely this young woman was fertile.

Sybok was still unlocated. She used every contact she still had to try to find him, but no one seemed to have seen or heard of him in many years. She sighed. They needed him. They needed him to come home. There were too few left in their clan, they must accept all that remained. Not matter how they had acted in past years. She must try again.

And then there was the matter of the two granddaughters. The men to whom they had been bonded in childhood had both perished with Vulcan. And they were approaching the age when it would be appropriate for them to be bonded. Especially the older one. There were still many unbonded males on New Vulcan, she must examine them, to see whether any were appropriate for her granddaughters. She did not think of class now, or wealth, but of how they would treat the young women, whether they would cherish them or not. She would not let them go to just anyone. And perhaps she would speak with them, to hear their thoughts on this subject. She wondered whether they had any particular desires in this area. She knew the younger had a lively interest in what happened between males and females. A male uninterested in mating outside of his time would not do for her, not at all.

She poured out a cup of tea, and nibbled on a honeycake. Her clan needed children. There must be babies, as many as possible, for the clan to grow again. Each time a new group of orphans was brought to the planet, she checked all the DNA records, to see whether any of the children belonged to them. If ever there were any, she would take them into her household. She was sure of that. And when immigrants came, from the colony worlds, those she checked as well. She did not leave anything unchecked. Any member of their clan would be welcomed, found a place. They would care for their own. This she was absolutely certain of.

She leaned back against the pillows, content that she had thought of everything, everyone, that she was responsible for. Perhaps a short nap now. Yes, that seemed like a very good idea. She picked up the soft shawl that lay on the edge of the table, and spread it over her, putting her feet up on the footstool, and leaned back more, closing her eyes. Just a short nap.


	2. Chapter 2:Selek

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Two - Selek**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2264**

**Selek**

He looked down at his sleeping wife, and was content. More content than he had ever thought possible. He laid his hand softly low on her belly, feeling the bright shining spark of their son's life force. Something he had thought never to feel again. He remembered the other brief time when he had felt something similar and realized, now, how different that had been. He had had nothing to compare it to then. Sadly he realized that that other spark had been so pale and dim compared to this. He had not realized then that that life was doomed from the start. How might his life have been different if he had. He shook his head. Enough. That life was gone. And he did not want her to fear, knowing of that other life that had been extinguished. He must bury that memory again.

The healer, T'Nara, had said Durra must come, every week, for monitoring. And she had given her a bottle of vitamins and minerals, which she was to take with every meal. Careful monitoring had established that this child would have red blood, which was a relief to him. There would be many fewer possible complications. But he would watch her carefully, and not let her become too tired, or too hot. He did not want her to suffer at all, nor to become ill.

She stirred against him, her face turning against his neck. She murmured something, her lips moving against his skin. His fingers brushed against the side of her face, and she smiled, slowly opening her eyes and looking at him. "Good morning, Selek."

"Good morning, Durra. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. I had the most wonderful dream."

"And what did you dream of?"

"A yard full of children, running and playing, and all with pointed ears." She grinned at him, and he could not help smiling back at her.

"We have begun to fulfill that dream, have we not?"

"Indeed we have." She snuggled up closer to him, sighing happily, her fingers tangling in the soft hair on his chest. He bent his head, nuzzling against her, his hands moving over her body. Perhaps they had time, this morning, for what she seemed to want. When her hand moved lower, following the trail of hair down his belly toward his lok, she confirmed his thought. Yes, definitely what she wanted. He would gladly join her. Even if it meant missing his second cup of tea. Or even his first.

"***"

He strode down the dusty path toward the Government Building, almost wishing that it was acceptable to whistle or hum. Today he felt that such would express the way he felt. However, it would have been most unacceptable to do either. So he just strode along, his steps almost bouncy, enjoying the relative coolness of the air this morning, the warmth of the sun on his face, and the extreme relaxation that he felt from the morning's activities.

Once in his office, he settled down to work. There were four import license applications to review, and also two export licenses. It was good that the colony was finally beginning to produce things which were not absolutely necessary to maintain the colony. Only when they had exports would they begin to repay the massive debts that had been accumulated to build the beginnings of the new life here. They had five towns now, scattered about the compass points, equidistant from each other, but the only spaceport was here, and it was minimal at best. There was still so much to be done.

Having reviewed all the import/export license applications, and made his recommendations, he set those aside in the tray for the department assistant to collect, and begin to read through the requests for items to be added to the import list. There were five of those this morning. Three of them he approved. Those were added to the stack of out-going documents.

He rose from his chair and stretched his body. He headed down the corridor, and down one flight of stairs to the small lunchroom. Today they were serving a spicy vegetable stew, with small bread rolls. And there was a selection of fruit. He took his tray and moved to an empty table and sat down, missing his usual noon conversation with Sarek. He wondered how Sarek was doing, whether he was having any success in his mission. He was not certain that he thought that what Sarek was doing was logical, or safe, but then if he had been in that position, he might have done the same. Fortunately, he had found his mate in a different way. And had known, as soon as he saw her, that she was the right one.

He was interrupted in his musing when one of the other members of the trade delegation asked if he could join him. He waved his hand at the empty chairs around the table and the other man sat down. They did not speak much, as it was not the Vulcan way to carry on idle chatter while eating, but the presence of the other restricted the wanderings of his mind. When he had finished eating, he excused himself, gathered his tray, and walked over to the busing station. He selected a piece of fruit on his way out, taking it to his office to have mid-afternoon.

Before he settled himself down to work again, he let his mind drift briefly to Durra, who was just starting her first afternoon class. She sent him a wave of love, which warmed him up, and kept him working peacefully until the smell of that piece of fruit reminded him to eat it soon enough that it would not interfere with his enjoyment of whatever she had planned for end-meal.

By the end of the work day, he had cleared every piece of paper that had been delivered to his desk that morning. His calendar for tomorrow showed two meetings with off-world companies who wished to establish themselves here. He was not especially looking forward to those. But they were necessary. He walked out of his office, and shut the door, and headed home. He had work which benefitted his people, helping to re-establish themselves financially, he had a wife who loved him, and was bearing his child, he had a home, and enough to eat, and did not want for anything important. He had a place. He was accepted. He was more than content.


	3. Chapter 3:Sarek

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Three - Sarek**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**April 2264**

**Sarek**

He was not so sure that he had made the right decision. He had thought it was, but now he was not so sure. But he must do something! He had no more than eight months left. If he returned to New Vulcan without having met his objective, he knew that T'Pau would demand that he let her choose for him, and choose quickly. This was _not _what he wanted, not in the least.

He had a duty to his clan. He knew that. He must not let the fires come upon him unprepared. He must find a solution, one that he could live with. He sighed. Why must life be so hard? He must do something to calm himself. He rose and went to the closet, pulling out his riding leathers. He would go for a ride, up the coast, over the water. That never failed to help him think things through.

In the Embassy garage, he unlocked the small storage area where he kept his hoverbike, and checked it over, to be sure that it did not need anything. He unplugged the bike from the charger, and wheeled it out of the storage area. He put the helmet on his head, fastening the strap under his chin, and mounted the bike, moving completely off the Embassy grounds before lifting into the air.

The feel of the throbbing engine under him, the brush of the cool air against him, the waves tumbling below, all had their effect. By the time he reached the clearing between the trees that he had visited so many times before, he was much calmer, more collected. He set the bike down and dismounted, and walked about, enjoying the trees, the wildflowers, the soft grass in the clearing. It did something very good to his katra to be here, where nature ruled and there was no sign of man.

When he felt relaxed again, he remounted the bike and returned to the Embassy. He wheeled the bike back into the storage shed and reconnected it to the recharger, so that it would be ready the next time he needed it. He returned to his quarters, and took a long hot shower, and then, dressed in loose pants and a long-sleeved tee shirt, he settled down before his firepot, and sank into meditation. He would work on his problem again tomorrow, with his mind and body refreshed.

"***"

He was determined. He would follow this through. If it did not work out, then he would think of something else. But he would give this a chance, would see what would come of it. He could not give up before he even started. That would be illogical.

He was Vulcan. He followed logic. He knew his duty. He also knew himself, what he needed in order to survive. So he would proceed, logically, toward that. He was determined. He was most definitely not ready to give up.


	4. Chapter 4:T'Sura

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Four - T'Sura**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2264**

**T'Sura**

She was the eldest granddaughter. As such, it was her duty to see to her grandmother's comfort. She was in charge of running the household, and she took her duty seriously. She planned the menus, with her sister's help, and they did all the shopping and cooking and cleaning. Twice a week they carried the laundry out to the facility chosen by their grandmother. On Monday, it was the sheets and the towels, and the other household linens. On Thursday, it was the clothing. They carried it out in the morning, and went to pick it up in the late afternoon, bringing it home and putting it away immediately.

She took pride in the appearance of their home. And when people came to call on her grandmother, she served tea, and light refreshments, as custom dictated. She always had something in the stasis unit for just that purpose.

She was well organized. She knew it was unseemly to take pride in one's accomplishments, but secretly, she did. The household ledgers were neat and clean, and the columns of figures always added up perfectly. And she always stayed within the budget her grandmother had given her. Always.

She felt lucky that she and her sister had been visiting with their grandmother on that horrible day. Otherwise, they would have perished, with their parents and their brothers. She was glad to be alive, even with their lives changed so much. There was still much to be thankful for. Every evening, after all her chores were finished, she lit the incense and settled before the firepot, and meditated for an hour. It helped to keep her calm, and focused.

She would have liked to have attended the Vulcan Science Institute. She had been only one year away from applying when catastrophe struck. Kaiidth. By the time they had a new one built, she would surely be too old. And most probably bonded. But she could still read, and did. Every book she could get her hands on. Perhaps some day, she would have the leisure to attend some of those evening classes they had started to hold. She would not dwell on it. It would do her no good.

She was not outgoing like her sister. She was much quieter. Perhaps she was even shy. She had certainly been accused of hiding in her room, more than once as she grew up. She had never had any problem keeping herself contented, with books and new things to learn.

She had been bonded as a child, as had her sister. Neither of them had felt anything much for the boy that had been chosen for them. She had rarely seen him, not felt his thoughts, even as they approached their teens. He had not seemed that interested in her, either, nor in the science she found so fascinating. When the bond broke, she had experienced only a momentary pang, and the small emptiness that resulted had healed within weeks. She wondered what it would be like, to be bonded as an adult. Surely her grandmother meant to find someone for her. The clan was far too small now, they must rebuild. She hoped that whoever her grandmother chose would let her continue to read, and study. She hoped he would be kind, and gentle. She hoped her grandmother would consult her, before she made up her mind. But she knew her place, and her duty. It was practically all she had left. But the idea of being bonded, of having her own children, drew her. She did want children, and not just to augment their broken clan. She wanted to hold them, and teach them, and watch them grow. She knew how few unbonded young women there were, in comparison to the number of men. She was of an age now, where it would surely come before too long. And if her grandmother did not act, surely the men would begin to come, and attempt to strike a bargain. She did not want to be haggled over, like something in the market. Not at all. She certainly did not want to go to the highest bidder. She did not want to leave her grandmother, and her sister, nor her uncle Sarek or her kinsman Selek and his new bride. She wanted to stay with her family, but she did not think this would be possible. Kaiidth. It seemed to be the story of her life.

"---------"

Kaiidth = what is, is.


	5. Chapter 5:T'Boh

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Four - T'Boh**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2264**

**T'Boh**

She looked around the small room she shared with her older sister. There was not a lot here - their clothing, their beds, a small chest with a lamp sitting on it. The corner where they had a flat pillow and a very small, low table with a firepot setting on it, incense laid beside it. A stack of PADDs, some fiction, some not. She sighed. There had been a time when there was more. Before. She wasn't really sure she missed all that. She liked this new world. It offered her choices. Choices she hadn't had before.

Her sister had most of the responsibilities, she knew that. She helped as best she could. Their grandmother was not really demanding. The cooking, the cleaning, these had been new to her several years ago, but she and her sister had learned. There were no servants here. There were too many things that needed doing, needed building. No one had time to wait hand and foot on anyone else. Except not-quite-fully-grown granddaughters. Her sister, though, she had reached the age that used to be acknowledged as adult. Surely their grandmother planned to bond her soon. There were so many unbonded men, and some of them must be getting desperate.

She wondered when her grandmother would arrange for them. And with what sort of man? Would she ask them what they wanted? Would it matter to her? How could she send them away when they were all she had left, except for three men? Well, four, but her cousin Sybok had been missing for so long that everyone assumed that he was dead. Their clan was so small now, almost pitiful, really. She wanted to stay here, with her family, to be part of their clan forever, but she knew that was not possible. She would go where her grandmother sent her, and be part of some other clan, bear children that would belong to that clan, try to make a new life, and hope to see her sister, her grandmother, her uncles, when she could.

Enough. She was making herself sad. Time to go and see whether T'Sura needed her to go to the market for anything that might be needed for the day's cooking. She was a much better bargainer than T'Sura. Her sister simply paid whatever the merchants asked. She, on the other hand, always, always bargained. She conserved their money. She helped T'Sura to keep within the budget that their grandmother had set. And this gave them the money that they spent, now and then, on new books. Even less frequently, on new clothing. They had had new clothing, very recently. Formal robes, for the first time in many years. They had stood in the background, where the witnesses stood, and watched as their grandmother bound Selek and Durra. She liked Durra. She was different, full of interesting stories. Maybe they could get her to come to tea soon. They would have to schedule it around her classes.

What would it be like to go to classes? She had not even finished her basic education. She had had two years left, when everything changed. She read. She listened when her elders talked. But she felt unfinished, incomplete. Maybe she would ask her kinsman Selek for another reading list. And take him up on his offer to discuss the books she had read with her. She knew T'Sura had intended to try for the Vulcan Science Academy. Broken dreams. Well, it was not the Vulcan way to pine over what could not be. She squared her shoulders and slipped her sandals onto her feet, and headed for the kitchen, where T'Sura would certainly be going over the day's menus. She had a place to sleep, food to eat, her sister and her grandmother, as well as three kinsmen. And a new kinswoman. More than many. She would be thankful for what she did have, rather than pining over what she did not.


	6. Chapter 6:Durra

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Six - Durra**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2264**

**Durra**

She hummed to herself as she cleaned the kitchen quickly. Her first class of the day would be here soon. Her whole body glowed from the way Selek had treated her before breakfast and she was still enjoying the afterglow. She would have to tame herself down before her students showed up, though. She sighed a little. She still had to work at keeping the proper still, calm face during her classes. Especially when one of her students made a breakthrough. She wanted to smile, and congratulate them, and of course that was not done. She finished the cleanup and checked to be sure that she had everything she needed to prepare end-meal. If not, she would need to run out when this class left, but no, she had everything. That meant that the time between the end of her morning class and the beginning of her first afternoon class was all hers. She grinned. Well, what would she do today? Maybe start to plan out how she would decorate the nursery? Or she could go and visit with T'Sura and T'Boh - or ask them to come here. She did have options. But now it was time to get ready for her students.

She crossed the living room and opened the door into the classroom, closing it behind her. She unlocked the exterior classroom door, and began to set out the objects that she would use in her classes today. Today they would talk about setting the table, and she had a plate, and flatware, and a glass, and a cup, and a napkin and a placemat. She laid them out in a row on her desk, all ready. And then there was a tap on the door, and she went to open it, greeting the first family she would see today.

When the lesson was over, she let the family out, and closed and latched the door behind them. She did not leave the classroom door unlatched except during class hours. Selek had been very stern about that. Not that he expected anything to happen, but still. He was so protective. She was still not used to that. It made her feel so ...cherished. Yes, that was exactly it. She smiled to herself, laying her hand briefly over her still flat belly. And he cherished their child, as well, almost glowing with happiness when he laid his hand there.

Having made up her mind what she would do, she went quickly out the door, and down the path the short distance to the home where T'Sura and T'Boh lived with T'Pau. She knocked at the kitchen door, and girls threw it open immediately. "Come, I have something to show you."

T'Sura darted out to tell her grandmother that they were going out for a while, and then both girls followed her, to see what she would show them. Inside her own house, she led them down the hall to the small bedroom that she and Selek had decided would be the nursery. She stood in the middle of the empty room and gestured. "This will be our nursery. There will be a child sleeping here, early in the new year."

The two girls looked at her, and clasped their hands in front of them, bowing deeply. "A new child for the clan. We are pleased."

"Now you must help me."

"How shall we help?"

"I must decide what color to paint the room. And what sort of curtains to hang. And then what furniture is needed. So many decisions to make. Do you want to help me?" As she spoke, she watched the girls and saw their eyes brighten. Yes, this had been the right decision, to bring in the other women of the clan. Selek had told her how important family was to the Vulcans, and these were her family now.

She brought out the paint chips, and the scraps of fabric, and the bright illustrations from the furniture catalog that a trader had left with Selek. They sat on the floor, and sorted through these items, grouping them together in different ways. When it was time to fix mid-meal, they had narrowed the choices down to three different combinations, and she laid those out, to show to Selek tonight. They fixed enough that the girls could carry a tray to T'Pau, and not have to fix for her, and ate quickly. The girls left, almost smiling, shortly before her first afternoon class arrived.

During the hour's break between her first afternoon class and her second, she began preparations for end-meal. And when her second class had departed, once again she locked the exterior classroom door, and came back to the kitchen. As she put dishes into the oven, and started on the cold dishes, she thought about her new life, here on New Vulcan. She was most definitely content. She had a husband she loved deeply, and who loved her. And her dream of children was no longer a dream. She had her own home to care for, and she still could teach. And she had young girls to mentor, to assist in their coming-of-age. She was still finding her place, learning how things were done here, learning what her part in the clan's responsibilities were, but she was content, happy, and she saw no reason that would change.

When Selek came in from work, and stood behind her, nuzzling her neck as she finished the fruit salad, she smiled happily. Yes, her life was good, and she would not change any part of it.


	7. Chapter 7:Elinor

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seven - Elinor**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**April 2264**

**Elinor**

She sat on her couch before the small fire she had built, thinking. She had the invitation in her lap, and looked at it from time to time. Was this what she wanted? She must be very sure before she took that leap. She thought back, remembering.

She had been an only child, and always missed the siblings she did not have. Her two best friends came from large families, and she spent many happy days in their homes, interacting with their siblings, and the grandparents who lived close by. Her own grandparents were all gone by the time she was old enough to remember. She had only two cousins, both considerably older than she was, so there were not even memories of family get-togethers to reminisce about.

When she was half-way through college, her parents had been killed in a mass collision caused by a failing auto-bus and a large cargo transport. Thirty people had been killed. She had felt so alone after that. It had been several years before she began to enjoy life again. When she had bought this apartment, with the money from the award she had received, finally, she had thought she would entertain friends, fill the rooms with laughter. But that had not exactly occurred, either. She had made friends, on the magazine where she worked, and she had dated some, occasionally, but she had not made the deep connections she wanted. She felt that she was tiptoeing around on the edges of life.

She wanted family. She craved family. She wanted a real home, full of children, with someone who cared for her. And she did not see how she could achieve this. None of the men she had dated, none that she knew, seemed to want anything remotely close to what she wanted. All they wanted was a free pass to her bed. She sighed.

Finally, she had begun to investigate other possibilities. And had heard of this service. She had read all their material. And been intrigued. And now she was invited to attend their educational seminar, to learn more about the race she had chosen, as being the most compatible with her wishes, her needs. If she decided to go through with this, it would mean so many changes for her. But everything she read, everything she heard, indicated that to the Vulcans, family was the most important part of their culture. Both their own family, and their clan, their extended family, were extremely important to them. Even more important than their own personal happiness, apparently.

To have children around her, to feel such contentment, to be a part of something so wonderful, ah, she could, would give up much. Yes. She would take the seminar. She would learn all she could. And she would meet some of these tall, handsome men with the pointed ears that seemed to call to her. She would see where this led. She had made up her mind.


	8. Chapter 8:Sybok

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eight - Sybok**

**Crikton, far across the galaxy**

**April 2264**

**Sybok**

He was sitting in the common room of the inn, eating end-meal, when something the announcer on the news show said caught his attention. He lifted his head, and looked at the ancient view-screen mounted on the wall opposite him, and gasped, dropping his eating utensils onto his plate. That was Vulcan! Being consumed! Breaking up, disappearing! It could not be! Food completely forgotten, he listened intently to the remainder of the topic, then rose, almost staggering, and returned to his room. He sat down at the desk and activated the comlink, that worked sometimes, and began to search.

This was a real event, and had happened almost five years ago. Did it actually take news that long to reach this far-flung corner of the universe, or had he just not ever been where he would hear of it? His home, gone. His people, what of them? According to what he found, some had survived, being able to swiftly reach transport. And some had been off-world. There was a new home-world, under development. He watched every news article he could find, hoping against hope. And there, finally, was a face he recognized. He paused the feed, staring. She was so much older than he remembered. There were two girls with her, on either side, clutching her. He looked at the faces. Born after he had left Vulcan, surely. But they had the look about them that told him that they were kin, part of his clan.

He sat back. There were at least three left, then. But what of Sarek? And Spock? Surely, if they had perished, he would have felt it. Even this far away. He leaned forward again, and continued with the news feeds, and there, on the screen before him, he saw his brother. Grown to a man. Tall, and silent, and very Vulcan. Except for his eyes. Such sad, sad eyes. A hero, he was. Well, then, he had four living relatives. Or had had. There was no surety that they still lived.

He cut off the comlink, and sat there and thought. He had grown tired of his self-imposed exile, years before, but he had not known how to go about resolving the issues that had caused it. Now he had a reason to return. His clan needed him. His entire people needed him. He must go, and ask forgiveness. He must try again, to be what they needed. And he needed them. He would admit that. He was tired, tired of being alone.

As quickly as his decision was made, he flipped the comlink back on and began a different search. He had no credits to book passage clear across the galaxy. He would have to work his way, back and forth, wherever he could find work. It would take him years, he was certain of that, but he _would_ get there. He was determined, more determined that he had been about anything in years. There. A cargo ship, docked at the spaceport. Wanting handlers, little experience needed. He was strong. He had done worse things, these last few years, in order to have food to eat, a place to sleep. He even had some experience with the automated tools these ships used.

Quickly, before he could have second thoughts, he sent the ship his ID. Even as he waited for a reply, he began to stuff his meager possessions into his duffle. When the message chime sounded, he ran for the comlink, and quickly acknowledged receipt. He pressed the button that would print his orders in the office below, and shut down the comlink for the last time. He turned out the lights and left the cramped room, never to return. He picked up his printout, paid his bill, and headed for the spaceport transport station. He was on his way home!


	9. Chapter 9:Spock

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Nine - Spock**

**On the Enterprise**

**April 2264**

**Spock**

He settled himself down in front of his firepot, thinking. The subspace call from his father, to discuss the planned investments from the clan funds, had set him on this path, considering the clan and his duties and obligations to it. He had definite responsibilities, and he must make sure that they were all met.

His first responsibility was to obey the commands of the matriarch to the best of his ability. When he had informed her, as politely as possible, that he would not be living on New Vulcan any time soon, as he had responsibilities to StarFleet, where he had been trained and educated, she had looked at him long and hard, waiting for him to explain. He felt he would best serve his clan by helping to assure peace in the galaxy, and defense if that was not possible. She had sat there, quiet, for much longer than expected, and finally given him her blessing. He had been very grateful for that.

His next responsibility was to help support the clan. He had discussed this with Nyota, and gotten her approval for his action. The first quarter of his salary went straight to the clan coffers. They did not need it here, with two salaries, and the credit was definitely needed on New Vulcan, for the support of T'Pau and his two young cousins, and also to replace the investments lost with Vulcan. Billions of credits, lost. It would take many years of wise investments to replace that. Once a month, either his father or his other self would call, and discuss such decisions with him, seeking his agreement, or valid reasons against their suggestions. The new investments they made were widely dispersed, and greatly varied. They were taking very small chances now.

Another responsibility he had was to increase the clan. He and Nyota meant to have children, but not quite yet, although soon. She had wanted her place in StarFleet assured, her career well established, before they began their family, and he could not fault her for that. But he did look forward to the time when his child would grow in her belly, to seeing her body swell with that new life. To have a child, from his body, born from hers, was something he ached for, anticipated with great longing. He would love that child, openly, from the very beginning, he had no qualms at all about that.

Another way of increasing the clan was to find missing members. They had no way of knowing how many members of their clan might have been away from Vulcan when it was destroyed. He had been informed of T'Pau's searches of all the orphans and refugees that arrived on New Vulcan, and he had taken it upon himself to routinely search all the reports that the Enterprise received about isolated people who were found and rescued, for whatever reason, from whatever ill happening. If he found anything at all likely, he forwarded the items to his father, via diplomatic channels. So far, nothing had come of it for their clan, although he had managed to locate twenty-three living Vulcans who had been relocated to New Vulcan and reunited with their surviving clan members. He would continue this action, as long as he had access to the information.

As the oldest Vulcan on board the Enterprise, and also the one from the most prominent clan, it was his duty to intercede for other Vulcan crewmembers when necessary, and to guide them in adjusting to life on board ship. So far, that meant only that he interact with Kurik, the Vulcan ensign in the Engineering department. Occasionally, they invited him to their quarters, and he had encouraged him to participate in the activities of the Faire, knowing that he would find them compatible.

It was also his responsibility to see that Vulcans traveling on the ship were properly housed and fed, and entertained. As this did not happen very often, and when it did was usually his own kinsmen, this was not an onerous task.

He thought carefully, wanting to be sure that he had covered all facets of his responsibilities, but he could think of nothing else. He was doing all that he was supposed to, then. It was well. He relaxed and began his meditation, slipping easily into trance now that his worries were assuaged.


	10. Chapter 10:Nyota

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ten - Nyota**

**On the Enterprise**

**April 2264**

**Nyota**

She was unsure of herself in this position. She was feeling her way along, with Spock's help. She wasn't yet used to being part of two very different families, with very different duties and responsibilities. The uniting factor between the two was that both were very family oriented. Both felt keenly the need to support other family members in whatever circumstances befell them.

She could remember, when she was young, how her parents had taken in a cousin who had fallen on hard times. He had been part of their household for a year and a half, while he first recovered from a bad illness, and then studied hard to catch up and finish his education. They had all gone to see him graduate, bright smiles flashing all around. She knew this type of obligation, understood it well.

She was not entirely sure that she understood her obligations as Spock's bondmate. She had not been concerned with that in the beginning, but at her wedding in Africa, that last morning, just before the shuttle arrived, T'Pau had commanded her presence. Alone with her for the very first time, she had been just a trifle nervous, just slightly off-kilter. That severe countenance, the sometimes harsh voice, had kept her on her toes. And the demand that she produce children immediately! She had quietly explained that she had a duty to StarFleet, as well as her duty to Spock, and his family. Yes, she wanted children, she intended to bear Spock's children, if all went well, but first, she must meet her obligation, fulfill what she had promised when StarFleet provided her with an education and specialized training. T'Pau had been a bit taken aback, Nyota was sure of it. But it had been necessary to stand up to her, to assert her own rights.

She fully supported Spock's decision to send money to the clan coffers. He could not leave it all up to his father and his older self. It was right for him to help out. But she was glad that he had seen that he could contribute to the clan without going to live on New Vulcan at this time. Perhaps some day, but not yet. They had a right to their own lives as well.

She did not in the least mind entertaining Kurik occasionally. He reminded her much of Spock, when she had first met him, awkward and unsure of himself in the casual company of humans. She had been so excited to see him, there in the melee at the Faire, overcome with battle fever, just like all the other men of the several species that participated. Eventually, she would break through that Vulcan facade and help him be more comfortable here, she knew it.

She was becoming more adept at making the synthesizer create Vulcan dishes. When next there were visiting Vulcan dignitaries on the ship, she knew she would be able to entertain them. With Spock to tutor her, she had excellent command of all the Vulcan dialects, and from time to time, she even practiced on Kurik, much to his astonishment.

She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do, other than support Spock. Of course, one of her most important duties was to ensure that he survived his time, whenever that should occur. But she didn't need duties or responsibilities to cause that. Her love for him would suffice, completely.

Surely, if there was anything else she was supposed to do, to know about, he would tell her. She could only wait to see what that might be.


	11. Chapter 11:T'Pau's Plan

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eleven - T'Pau's Plan**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2264**

**T'Pau**

She had thought and thought about what to do. And she finally had a plan. She nodded her head, yes, this was a good plan. She summoned T'Boh and sent her to Durra, to tell her that she wished to speak with Selek this evening, if he was free. T'Boh returned shortly, telling her grandmother that Durra said that Selek would call on her after end-meal. It was good.

When Selek arrived, T'Sura showed him into T'Pau's sitting room. He bowed slightly to her, and remained standing, asking quietly how he could serve. She waved him to a seat. "I have a plan. I wish to discuss this plan with you to see how you feel about it."

He nodded, saying nothing. And so she began, explaining what she intended to do. As she spoke, he steepled his hands together, listening carefully. When she was finished, he nodded slightly, and then he asked a few questions. She answered him, and then asked a question of her own. "Is there enough money in the clan coffers to do as I wish?"

"Yes, if you use a good, but not expensive builder, and do not plan extravagances."

She quickly answered in the affirmative. "But I have no experience with builders. You and Sarek dealt with the builder of this house, as well as your own."

Selek looked at her. "The builder of all three homes is the same man. He and his crew are quite satisfactory. I can bring you the dossier I prepared on him if you desire." At her acceptance of this, he promised to bring the file to her in the morning, on his way to the Government Building. He also promised to contact Sarek on Earth and explain her plan. She was quite satisfied.

"***"

The next morning, T'Sura brought her the file that Selek had left for her, just as she finished her breakfast. She sat back in her comfortable chair, and began to read. This young builder was certainly an interesting person. And an accomplished builder. She must tell Selek to arrange a meeting with him, as soon as possible.

**La'shar Varun**

He sat in his room, before his firepot, and reflected on the last six years of his life. He had been one of a number of first year students at the Vulcan Science Academy who had been pushed into a shuttle and directed away from Vulcan during that all-too-short period when people could still escape. They had gone first to Earth, and then come here to New Vulcan with the other refugees. He had had no occupation, no trade, as he had only a few months of higher education. He had examined the listing of the work available, and had decided on building. He had started a laborer, hauling materials around, digging foundations, doing whatever needed to be done. And slowly, he had learned how to use a saw, a hammer, a screwdriver, a level. And become good at it. First he led a team of four, and got assignments such as framing one wall of a house. And then it was discovered that he had the ability to draw, freehand, in almost perfect scale. And to render accurately in two dimensions what was to be built in three. And eventually, he became a lead builder, with a whole team under him.

In these matters he had done well. In others, not so well. He had discovered, finally, that he was the sole survivor of his clan. He was entirely alone in the world. He had no resources, nothing except what he had been wearing that fateful day, and what he had earned since then. He had tried, several times, to find a bondmate, but no one wanted to bond their daughter to a man with no clan, no fortune. Not when there were better choices. The men in his family, unfortunately, often came to their time early. He was already past the age when his older brother had first felt the fires. He was not hopeful of finding a bondmate before his time came upon him. Nor did he feel that he would be able to meditate his way through the trial. No, when it came time, he would walk away, out into the desert, where he would harm none. He was resigned. It would be his fate. He did not dwell on it. Kaiidth.

While he still had time, he did what he had come to love, to listen to people tell of their dreams, to sketch them out, and to build them. The satisfaction that he got from his job was immense, much more than he had ever expected. It would have to be enough.

**T'Pau**

Selek informed her that the meeting with the builder had been set up for the next day at midmorning. She informed T'Sura to have something especially nice for tea. And she marshalled her thoughts, being sure that she knew what she was going to tell the builder, what she would ask for.

When T'Sura led the young man into her sitting room, he acted with all proper courtesy, waiting to be seated until she waved her hand at the chairs. He nodded respectfully, and then he sat, laying his portfolio on the table, waiting for her command. When T'Sura and T'Boh entered with the tea things, she waved them into the seats beside her, much to their surprise. They would be involved in this, and had a right to share in the knowledge she would impart, the actions that she would begin today.

Once T'Sura had taken a seat, she poured the tea and T'Boh passed the cups around. Then T'Sura set the plate of small cakes in the center of the table and sat back, waiting. T'Boh's hand sneaked out and she took one of the small cakes, filled with chopped nuts and honey, and alternately nibbled on it and sipped her tea.

T'Pau waited until everyone was settled before she began to talk to the builder. "I have been told that you are one of the best builders available."

Varun bowed slightly towards the matriarch from where he sat. "I do my best, t'sai. I try to be sure that my customers are satisfied."

T'Pau nodded at him, then she turned to her two granddaughters. "This is La'shar Varun. He is the builder that your kinsman Selek recommended to me for the project I have in mind. As this project will affect both of you, I felt it proper for you to be here while I discussed it with him."

The girls looked mystified. What was their grandmother planning?

Now T'Pau turned back to the builder. "Our clan is much decreased by the terrible fate of Vulcan. Therefore I have decided not to bond my granddaughters out to other clans. Instead, I will only bond them to males who have been left clanless and who will agree to join to our clan. In order to make this offer more appealing, I wish to build two wings onto this house, one on either side. Each wing should contain a small sitting room, a large bedroom, a large bathing room, and three smaller bedrooms. Also we shall need a larger dining area, as the one in the kitchen will not be large enough for the extended families. Can you do this for me?" She watched him carefully as she spoke.

Varun unfocused his eyes and thought quickly. What she asked should be doable. "T'sai, I need to walk about your house and refamilarize myself with the way that it is laid out. Then I can draw you a sketch of what I believe you want."

T'Pau nodded at him. "This is acceptable. T'Boh, please escort builder Varun and answer any questions he asks."

T'Boh rose from her seat and the builder rose as well, and followed her from the room. T'Sura sat beside her grandmother, thinking about what she had said. Not to have to leave! To be able to stay with her grandmother and her sister! To raise her children here, within her own family! This was not something she had ever even dreamed about, for it had not ever entered her mind that it was a possibility. She turned to her grandmother, and saw that T'Pau was watching her closely.

"Does this plan suit you, child?"

"Oh, yes, grandmother, very much indeed. This was not something that I ever thought could happen. Do you have a bondmate picked out for me already?"

"No, child, I do not. Let us first get the new wings built. Then will be time to consider who might live there."

T'Sura nodded. She would be content to wait, knowing now that the reward would be great.

T'Boh led the young builder around the house, showing him the small bedroom where she and T'Sura slept, the bathing room, the living room, and the kitchen with its small eating space. Varun noticed the number of green plants set about the rooms, nodding to himself. He also inquired about how they managed the laundry. When they had completed their circuit, they headed back for T'Pau's sitting room, and reseated themselves. T'Boh helped herself to another of the small cakes, deliberately not looking at her grandmother, sure that she would see disapproval there.

Varun opened his portfolio and took out a sketchpad. Quickly he drew the house as it now existed. Then he began to speak and draw at the same time. "Before we think of how to situate the new wings, we must make decisions about the other alterations that should be made. First you asked for a larger dining space. The logical place to put this is behind the current kitchen." He sketched out a room as large as the current kitchen with its eating area, with a large open arch between the two rooms, where the back door to the house now was. T'Pau nodded. "This room would be large enough to seat perhaps twenty people. If you used small, square tables, instead of a large rectangular one, they could be arranged in many ways." T'Pau leaned forward, interested.

"In addition, I noticed that there are many green plants around the house, but that you do not have an herb garden." He continued to sketch, drawing another large room behind the new dining room, with another arch between the two rooms. He also drew an outside door on one end of this last room. "Perhaps if a solar was added behind the new dining room, you would have a place to start your own plants, to raise potted herbs. It would make a pleasant place to sit in the afternoon when it is so hot. It would also make a suitable place for small children to play while their mothers were busy in the kitchen."

T'Pau was greatly pleased. She would never have thought of this herself. Selek had been correct. This young man was indeed the best builder for her. She nodded again, indicating that she accepted his ideas.

Now he moved to the small bedroom where T'Sura and T'Boh currently lived. "This room will not be needed as a bedroom. Perhaps a better use for it would be as a laundry room. With several young children in the home, it will be difficult to carry all the laundry out. And young children use much in the way of bedding and clothing, often necessitating several laundry days each week." He applied his pen to the paper, adding in the necessary machinery, a small sink, a long table to be used for folding clothing and bedding, and a rack for hanging clothing so that it did not wrinkle.

T'Pau was enchanted, and both girls were leaning forward now, following each stroke of that pen. When T'Pau asked their opinion, they responded in a fashion perhaps too unrestrained for company, but their actions only convinced T'Pau that this was indeed something that would both please them, and enable them to care for their families much easier. "I only have one question, young builder. If you perform these transformations before building the new wings, where will my granddaughters sleep?"

"T'sai, the new dining room will be complete. We can move their furniture in there, while the renovations on their former bedroom are in progress. And then, when the new wings are built, they can each move into their own wing, and the dining room will be ready for use."

Now T'Pau was even more impressed. This plan was certainly workable. She nodded her head. It would be done this way. T'Sura and T'Boh held hands beneath the table, greatly excited.

"Now there remains the question of the two new wings. As you requested, they should be on opposite sides of the house. We can cut a new doorway here, in the side wall of the living room, to connect to the sitting room of one wing." Quickly he began to sketch again, blocking in a long, rectangular addition on that side of the house. In the front, there was the sitting room. Leading back from that, there was a narrow hall. On the side of the hall next to the existing house, there was the large bedroom, and the new bathing room. On the other side of the hall were the three smaller bedrooms.

T'Pau looked at the sketch, her brow wrinkling. "But this large bedroom will have no windows."

"That is correct, t'sai. It will have its windows in the roof. By the use of shutters and mirrors, light can be directed into every part of the room, or they can be closed to darken the room if this is desired."

T'Sura and T'Boh looked at each other. This was very clever indeed. Their grandmother agreed with them. This builder was extremely clever.

"Now for the second new wing. A door can be cut at the end of the existing hall, to open into the sitting room of that wing." Again he sketched, showing how the second wing, almost a mirror image of the first, would be located. When he stopped, and turned the sketch about, laying it in the center of the table, T'Pau and her granddaughters gazed upon it in astonishment. The design was perfect! This was wonderful! Each of the granddaughters would have a private home for herself and her bondmate and their children, yet they would meet every day in the kitchen and dining room. T'Pau would still have her sitting room and bedroom, undisturbed. The current living room would still exist for entertainment purposes, or evenings when all the adults wished to spend time together. And there would still be room in the yard for children to play.

T'Pau turned to Varun again. "Now you must tell me what this will cost."

"Yes, t'sai. But I will need to go to my office and do calculations. Then I will return with the numbers."

T'Pau nodded. This was acceptable. She did want accurate numbers. After Selek had spoken with Sarek, he had come back to her with the maximum amount they had determined could safely be spent. If the calculations were higher than that, she would have to remove something from the planned activities, perhaps to add it in later. Although she could not now decide what that might be. Everything on the sketch seemed perfectly necessary.

Quickly, Varun made a duplicate copy of the sketch, leaving it with T'Pau. He would come again the next day, at the same time, to present her with his calculations.

After T'Boh escorted him to the door, she returned, to join her sister and her grandmother in looking at the sketch. She could hardly wait for the building to begin.

"***"

(La'shar literally translated means: Here secure. A more liberal translation might be 'This location is secure' or 'Security is found here'. This clan originated in a group of men who became security guards for the family of the ruler of a large clan.)


	12. Chapter 12:Building

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twelve- Building**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2264**

**T'Sera and T'Boh**

Early in the morning on first-day, even before they had finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, the workers appeared. They watched in fascination as the men took small stakes and string and marked where the new addition to the back of the house would be. They were careful, stepping off the length and width, and checking the angles at the corners. When the builder came around the side of the house, they stepped back respectively as he examined their work. He bent and sighted along the strings, then removed a small tool from one of the attachments on his work belt, and measured the angles. When he rose and nodded at them, the workers relaxed, ever so slightly. Then the excavation began.

Having finished their kitchen work, the girls no longer had an excuse to watch. Reluctantly, they began their usual first-day chores, stripping the beds and putting on clean sheets, gathering the ones they removed into bundles to carry out to the laundry. Then they tackled the bathing room, scrubbing everything, then gathering the towels and wash cloths up into another bundle, putting out clean ones.

The major portion of their day's work done, they went back to the kitchen to prepare tea for their grandmother. After seeing that she was well settled in her sitting room, with her tea and cakes at hand, her favorite light blanket in her lap, the latest novel on the the table beside her, they headed back to the kitchen. They looked outside and saw the workers, laboring in the heat. As one, they turned to the cupboard and brought out enough small cups for them all, plus one for the builder, who was surely around somewhere. They filled the cups with cool water, and headed out the back door, carefully, for they had seen that the excavation was a hand's-width deep. They carried the tray around and each worker took one, nodding in gratitude. When the builder came around the corner of the house, they extended the tray to him as well. He took the cup, bowing slightly, and drank the water down quickly. All the workers came then, setting their empty cups back on the tray, and going back to work. They stood there a moment, looking about. All the dirt that was being removed was being piled in one corner of the yard. The edges of the excavation were tight and straight, as though cut with a knife. And the bottom was smooth and level as the floor in the kitchen. It was impressive, that such meticulous work could be done with shovels.

They turned back toward the kitchen, and the builder nodded to them again. They nodded back and went inside, washing the cups and placing them back in the cupboard. And then they carried the bundles of laundry out.

At lunchtime, they saw the builder come, with a stack of small boxes, which he passed out to the workers. He sat in the shade of the house with them, eating his lunch and receiving their reports.

By the time they offered water again in the middle of the afternoon, the excavation was almost complete. The builder was there, and offered up the information that tomorrow they would put the foundation in place. They must not walk on it until it was cured. He asked them to lock the kitchen door so that they would not forget. They agreed, slightly miffed. Did he not think that they would remember what he told them? On their way to pick up the laundry, they scoffed at his opinion of them.

Second-day came, bright and early. After breakfast, T'Boh set off for the market, to buy the fruits and vegetables that T'Sura said they needed. If there was enough credit left, she could buy some bread rolls. Otherwise they would bake themselves.

While T'Boh was gone, T'Sura cleaned the kitchen, and then sat down and planned the meals for the next few days. T'Boh returned just as she was finished, and the two of them put away all that had been purchased, including the small packet of bread rolls, crusted with seeds. And then they prepared a tray of cups filled with water, and went out the front door and around the house with them. Once again, the workers were respectful and appreciative. The builder pushed back the head covering he wore to protect his eyes from the bright sun, and stood beside them, quietly explaining what was being done while he drank his water. T'Boh asked him questions, while T'Sura just listened. The whole process was just fascinating.

As the days passed, the two new rooms rose behind the kitchen, blocking out most of the light. But when the walls were finished, and the packing materials removed from the windows, the kitchen was once again filled with light. They weren't sure how he had done this, but it was a fact. By the time that the workers were working on the inside of the rooms, the twice daily offering of water was an accepted fact, and the builder always seemed to be there to share, no matter what his other duties were.

When the walls were painted, and the woodwork and floor varnished, the sisters stood in the kitchen doorway and admired the two bright new rooms. T'Pau came behind them, and they stepped aside, letting her be the first one to step into the new rooms. She walked all about, looking at everything, then nodding in satisfaction. If all the building was this well done, they would have a magnificent family home.

That day, when the workers left, the builder came, and was brought to T'Pau, who paid him his fee for those two rooms. On first-day, his team would come and move the sisters furniture into the new dining room and began the renovations on their room, converting it to a laundry room. The sisters could hardly wait. They concealed their eagerness as much as possible, but their grandmother's lips twitched to see them so excited.

When the workers arrived, the sisters had the new curtains for the dining room, with the rods to hang them on, laid out, and the builder quickly saw to it that the rods were affixed to the walls, so that they would have privacy in their temporary quarters. T'Boh thanked him prettily, and he flushed green across his cheekbones, and the tips of his ears. She tried not to stare, but she was mesmerized by the sight. He looked much younger when he was flustered.

As soon as their furniture was in place in the new room, they went into the old one, and quickly swept it, giving the workers a clean room to start with. T'Boh saw the corners of builder Varun's lips twitch as she left the room. From time to time that day, they peeked through the doorway, watching the progress of the workers. And they did not carry out the laundry at all, waiting impatiently to use their new facility.

It only took the workers two days to run in the new plumbing, build the new cabinets and work surfaces, and paint the room. The third day, they installed the new sink, and the 'fresher unit. And Varun presented T'Pau with the bill for this room. She gave him the chit against the clan coffer, which he could present at the Builder's Hall, for credit to his team of workers. He bowed low, thanking her. The work on the first of the two wings would begin next first-day. The workers would do another small job the remaining days of this week.

T'Sura and T'Boh were vaguely upset that the builder and his team would not be there for the next few days, but they put them to good use, doing all the laundry that they would otherwise have had to carry out. It was wonderful! They could do their other work while the 'fresher processed. They were delighted, and their grandmother amused.

Selek and Durra came for dinner and walked through the new rooms, making comments. Durra laughed when T'Sura and T'Boh exclaimed over the new laundry room, saying that she knew how wonderful it was not to have to carry the heavy bundles in the hot sun. And she brought them the first plant for the new solar, one of her sweet potatoes, with new vines just starting to grow from it. She said it would need a small trellis for the vines. T'Pau said they would have to go and buy benches to set around the room to sit the pots on. And a watering pitcher. And the trellis. Durra offered to go with them, and T'Sura and T'Boh quickly agreed, deciding to go on second-day, after her morning class. Selek would give her a credit chip for the purchases.

When they returned from their shopping trip, with the delivery man right behind them, they went around the house, to the new back door, instead of carrying everything through the house. As they were directing the delivery man where to set the new benches, the builder came to stand in the doorway. T'Boh quickly went to invite him in, and he came to see what they had purchased. She showed him the benches, now sitting along the walls, with Durra's sweet potato on one of them. He had never seen a sweet potato and was intrigued. Durra explained all about the plant, as she carefully erected the trellis where the vines could grow about it. He thanked her for the information, and turned, ready to leave. T'Boh followed him, apologizing for not bringing water to the workers that morning, as they had had to go shopping when Durra was free, having no class coming. It was then that Varun realized who she was. He was greatly interested in learning Standard. He was sure that it would be beneficial to him in securing materials, however, he did not expect that he would have the opportunity. That seemed to be the story of his life.


	13. Chapter 13:A Visitor

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirteen - A Visitor**

**New Vulcan**

**Late June 2264**

**T'Boh**

She was so curious. Her uncle Sarek was bringing a woman from Earth with him. Durra had said this woman was almost certainly going to be his new bondmate. What would she be like? What color would her skin be? And her hair? And eyes? And how old was she? Had she been to a university? Did she have a job? She had so many questions. Durra had smiled at her and said that soon they would know.

She and T'Sura had gone to Sarek's house, just down the path, and swept it out, and put fresh water in the stasis unit, so that they would have something cool to drink when they arrived. They had even changed the sheets on the bed, and put out fresh towels, and brought the dusty ones back and laundered them, folding them and placing them in the linen closet in Sarek's house.

Sarek's house. It was so strange. Almost as though no one lived there. T'Sura had agreed with her. They had come back and sat at their Grandmother's feet, waiting for her to acknowledge them. And asked, hesitantly, about that house. T'Pau had paused, quiet, for several moments. "Sarek suffered much when his bondmate died. And he could not stop and grieve for her, for there were many in need, and much to do, much to decide. So he buried his grief, and tried to pretend that it did not exist. And so it ate at him, and caused him much pain, and he was consumed by it for many years. He barely lived. He took no notice of anything around him. Let this be a lesson to you, do not ignore such things. It is the Vulcan way to control our emotions, so that they do not control us, but we cannot simply ignore them and assume that they will go away. And grief must always be allowed to express itself."

Both girls nodded. They did understand now. T'Boh tilted her head and looked at her grandmother. "Durra says that this woman that he brings from Earth will be his new bondmate. Is this true?"

"I do not know, child. But I suspect that Durra is correct. There seems to be little other reason to bring her here. As you remember, Selek brought Durra here for a visit before she decided to come here and live. He wanted to be sure that she could tolerate the heat, and the differences."

T'Sura spoke now. "But Grandmother, how could Selek have let her go, if she did not wish to live here? Their bond is so strong."

"He would not have been able to let her go, child. He would have stayed on Earth permanently, with her, if necessary, coming here only when business insisted."

The three sat, then, thinking. If this woman had brought Sarek out of the dark depression, she was truly the one that he needed. All three waited to see what she would be like.

**Durra**

She could hardly wait to meet the woman Sarek was bringing to New Vulcan. Another Human woman to talk to! Selek assured her that Sarek would not be bringing her here unless he had settled on her. When T'Sura and T'Boh came slipping in the back door, to join her at the kitchen table, she told them everything that she knew, which was not much. They would have to wait for her arrival to get to know her.

**T'Pau**

She did not feel right. Her head ached. Her chest ached. Her throat was sore. When her granddaughters brought her tea, they were alarmed. T'Sura went immediately to Healer House. A Healer came and examined her and helped her into her bed. Instructions were given to the girls for her care, and T'Boh went back with the Healer, returning with packets of herbs to brew into soothing draughts. She would not be able to meet the woman Sarek had brought to New Vulcan. She was ill.

**Elinor**

This place was different from anywhere she had ever been before. The heat was strange, but she did not find it debilitating. She purchased new clothing, made for this climate, and it was comfortable. She met Selek and Durra, and knew they would be her friends. And then Durra took her to T'Pau's house, introducing her to T'Sura and T'Boh, who told them that T'Pau was very ill and could not receive guests. But they showed her all the new rooms in the house, and the construction underway. When they explained what the new wing was for, and that there would be another on the other side of the house, she was impressed. And she could tell how excited they were about staying here with their grandmother, and uncles. She was very impressed with the young builder, who introduced himself, and answered her questions. Durra said this was the same builder who had originally built all three houses, and who had added the new rooms onto the house that she and Selek lived in. She noticed the looks that T'Boh sent to the builder, when she thought no one was looking. And she noticed the faint green tinge on his cheeks and eartips when he looked at her. She grinned at Durra, who smiled back and shook her head slightly, warning her not to say anything.

The day before she was to leave, Durra came for her again, to take her to T'Pau's house. The first of the two wings was complete. The girls were ecstatic and wished her to come and see the new rooms, which had not been finished when she was there before. Now there was a real door between the main living room and the smaller sitting room of the new wing. And the floors and woodwork all gleamed with varnish. The bathing room had a large shower, with a bench on the back wall. The girls had not seen one so large before, and hid their faces behind their hands when they pointed out that there were TWO shower heads. But their eyes danced with merriment. Elinor was delighted with them.

When she questioned why the hall went all the way to the back end of the wing, stopping dead there, they told her it was so that it would be easy to add more rooms on in the future. The end of the hall would simply be opened up, and the hall extended, with new rooms added on either side. It was such a simple and elegant solution, she could not understand why she had never seen it used before.

When she asked whose wing this was, the two girls looked at each other in astonishment. They had not stopped to consider this before. Finally T'Sura looked at T'Boh and said she thought that T'Boh should have this wing. She would prefer the one closer to their Grandmother's rooms. T'Boh looked at her, wanting to be sure that what she said was true, and then agreed, a tiny smile curving her mouth. When the men came back from Government House, they were brought over to move T'Boh's bed and small dresser into the first of the three small bedrooms. She did not think it fitting for her to sleep in the large bedroom, blushing when it was suggested. She looked about, thinking of all the rooms to furnish. The first thing she would need was a firepot! And a small table to set it on, and a flat pillow to sit on. And she knew just where it would go - right there in that corner of the sitting room, away from the windows, where there would be no distractions.

While they were there, Sarek and Selek went to stand in the doorway of T'Pau's bedroom, but she told them to stay away as she did not wish anyone else to be exposed to her illness. She would meet Elinor when she returned. And see that ring with the emeralds in it that her granddaughters had told her about.

They went back into the new wing, and told T'Boh that she would get a credit chip, to use for bedding, and towels, and curtains, and some simple furniture. They could not furnish the entire wing at once. She almost bounced, she was that excited. She blushed, and took a deep breath, and calmed her self down, but her uncles eyes twinkled at her. Elinor thought she was delightful.

They were about to leave, when the door chime sounded. T'Sura went to answer, and there was the builder Varun. He had come for the fee due for the new wing. Selek asked him to come to Government House the next morning and he would have it ready. T'Sura explained that T'Pau was very ill. The builder apologized for bothering them, but explained that his workers would not get paid until he collected. Selek and Sarek both assured him that they understood this. If they had known in advance that the wing would be finished so soon, the chit would have been ready for him. Satisfied, he bowed slightly to them, and took his leave, but his eyes lingered on T'Boh's form for a moment as he did.


	14. Chapter 14:A Solution for Varun

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fourteen - A Solution for Varun**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid July 2264**

**T'Boh**

She sat on her new pillow, in front of her new firepot, trying to calm herself enough to meditate. She could hardly believe that she was sitting here, in her own wing of the home, ready and eager to start the next part of her life. Surely Grandmother had someone in mind for her? She found her thoughts turning to the builder Varun. He was tall, and his arms and shoulders were strong from the work that he did. She had watched, as he assisted his crew, seeing the muscles bulge in his arms, below the rolled up sleeves of his tunic. She felt a thrill through her body as she remembered the look of him. He was always so patient with her when she asked questions, explaining everything so well. When he had realized that she was interested in the physics of the building construction, he had spent time with her as each new part of the building was begun, drawing sketches to show her how the weight was distributed, how the walls and roof interacted with one another to make the building more stable. It had been wonderful. And he had explained all the different materials to her, as well. And why each one had been chosen. There had been times when his fingertips had trembled so close to hers. She had held her breath, hoping for a slight touch, the briefest stroke, but he had refrained, controlling himself.

Now she must control herself. No more mooning over a young man who had his own life to live. She had her duties, and she must wait. But surely, surely, Grandmother had someone in mind for her. She just hoped that whoever it was would be as easy to be around as Varun was. As easy to get to know, to talk with. Someone who would make her tingle like he did.

**Varun**

He walked through the new wing. The work was almost done. The paint on the walls was drying, tomorrow they would start to varnish the woodwork and the floors. And then it would be finished. It was a good house. The women were happy with it. The grandmother would have her granddaughters close to her as they raised their families. He felt a pang of sorrow that he would not be around to see that. He would miss these women, he had come to feel very close to them during the weeks that his crew had been working here. The grandmother was strong, an excellent matriarch, watching out for those she was responsible for, choosing wisely how to meet their needs. She could seem harsh, demanding, but he had seen how she looked at her granddaughters, how her hands reached out to brush against their hair or cheeks. She loved them very much.

He checked each room, verifying that the doors swung correctly, that the shelves were level. He tested the water in the bathing room. And all the while, he thought. The elder granddaughter, T'Sura, was shy, but she had twinkling eyes, and she was an excellent cook. Several times, she had brought little cakes to the crew, to celebrate the completion of the framing of a wing, or some such. She listened carefully when he explained what his crew was doing. She would make some man an excellent bondmate, he was sure of it.

He checked all the windows, to see that they opened easily. He verified that they were all situated so that light did not glare into the rooms. And still he thought. The younger granddaughter, T'Boh, ah, she was a delight. Such an eager thirst for knowledge. It was stimulating to speak with her, to answer her questions. The long braid she wore, down the middle of her back, caused his fingers to twitch with the desire to undo it, to let all that hair loose about her. It would fall about her face, he knew, softly. If she were leaning over him it would rest on his chest, tickle his ears. He must stop these thoughts! These were not proper. The swish of her skirts as she moved about the house was music to his ears. She moved so lightly, barely making any noise. And she was brave, and bold. She spoke her mind. He had heard her in the market one day, bargaining with a merchant. He kept his back turned, so that she would not know that he was there. Such sauciness! But she had made an excellent bargain. He wondered what it would be like, to battle with that tongue every day. No, he must stop this! She was not his to think about.

He made his final pass though the rooms, ending up in the sitting room. Everything was as it should be. Another two or three days and they would be done. And he would not see her again. Not see her bright eyes, the slight curve of her lips when she spoke to him, the sweet shape of her body. He would not have any reason to explain anything else to her, to watch her rapt attention, to answer her questions, to smell the sweet scent of her hair. He sighed. He must get himself under control. He must forget her, for she was not for him.

**T'Pau**

She watched her granddaughter and the builder. She observed how they were together. How they never quite touched, but always seemed so close, just on the verge of doing something that would be improper. She knew those signs, knew them well. She could remember another young girl, many years ago, who had trembled when a certain young man had come near. She remembered those feelings well. She thought long and hard. And made her plans.

**Varun**

He awoke, much earlier than normal. Something was not right. His body was too hot, much too hot. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his trembling hands. It had begun then. At least it had waited until the new wing was completed. Today he would go and present the final bill. And then carry the chit to the Builder Hall, and arrange for his crew to be paid. And he must be sure that his instructions for the disbursement of his belongings were recorded. In the evening, then, he would head out into the desert, before he could do harm to anyone. He lay back on the bed, trying to calm himself, trying to still the trembling. He would make it through this day. He was strong. He would not disgrace his family, even though they no longer existed.

At the normal time, he rose, and showered, and dressed. He tried to eat some breakfast, but he found he had no appetite. Well, that was to be expected. He prepared the bill, and then he went, and performed the final inspection. All was as it should be. The elder granddaughter was delighted. She escorted him to her grandmother, and left. He made a slight bow to the older woman, indicating his respect for her, and presented the bill, his hand shaking only slightly. She looked at him sternly, and told him to sit. He could not imagine why she required him to sit, but he did, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He hid his shaking hands in his lap, and waited to see what she wanted.

**T'Pau**

She looked at the young builder. Clearly he was entering his time. She knew the symptoms well. She had not anticipated this, but it worked well with her plan. Very well indeed.

"La'Shar Varun, I have an offer to make to you."

"T'sai, I regret that I am unable to accept any more building contracts at this time."

He was well controlled. She found much admiration for him. He would do well. "This does not concern a building contract. This is another matter entirely." She watched him, to see what he would do.

"T'sai, respectfully, I must ask for the chit so that I may take it to Builder Hall, and arrange for my crew to be paid. I am not able at this time to do more. I….I am indisposed." His voice shook slightly, and his eyes were glassy.

It was time that she forced the issue. "Builder, as you know, I built these wings on my house so that I could keep my granddaughters close to me. My intention is to bond them only to males who will agree to join our clan, forsaking the one to which they were born. I have observed you these past weeks, and found you to be an upright, hard-working person. And I know that you are alone, that your clan has perished. You seem in all ways to fit my requirements."

He looked at her, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. "Me, t'sai?"

She nodded at him, watching carefully as he struggled for control. "Indeed. Would you to willing to bond yourself to one of my granddaughters, and live here, in this home that you have built, as a member of our clan, raising your children in our clan?"

He struggled. He shook. With great difficulty, he drew himself up straight and looked her in the eyes. "T'sai, I cannot answer this question without knowing which granddaughter it is that you have in mind."

Good! Excellent! It was as she suspected, then. She hardened her gaze and spoke sternly. "That is for me to decide, after you have given me your answer."

"Then I must refuse, t'sai, much as it pains me, for I cannot in good conscience pledge myself to one when it is the other that I would prefer. I…..in the weeks past…..there is one….she calls to me, t'sai." He hung his head, unable to continue.

She reached across the table, and laid her hand on his trembling head. "It is T'Boh that I have in mind for you, Varun. It is she that looks at you with yearning in her eyes. Will you take her?"

Now he raised his face to her again, wonder clearly there. "T'Boh? You would give her to me?"

"Indeed. All you must do is agree to my terms."

He leapt from his chair, and knelt before her, extending his hands, palms together. She clasped her hands about his, and he quickly stated his acceptance of her terms, his vow to join their clan, to give his loyalty to her, to accept her as his clan matriarch. And then she placed her hand on his face, and he let her in, and she set her mark upon him.

She bade him rise then, and be seated again. And she left him there, and went out to the kitchen, and sent T'Boh to Durra, to summon Selek immediately, giving no reason, but a stern look.


	15. Chapter 15:T'Boh's Bonding

**Author's Note: WARNING - The last part of this chapter is rated M!**

"**-"**

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifteen - T'Boh's Bonding**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid July 2264**

**T'Boh**

She ran quickly to Durra's house, arriving just as the morning class was leaving. She stood aside until they had cleared the doorway, and then went in, going straight to where Durra stood at the far side of the room. "Durra, T'Pau has sent me to tell you to fetch Selek to her at once! She did not tell me why."

Durra looked very concerned, then stood quite still, her eyes unfocusing slightly for a moment. Then she looked back at T'Boh. "He is coming. He will go straight to T'Pau. Let us go and see whether there is something that she needs us to do."

They went hastily back to the other house, where they found the door to T'Pau's sitting room closed. T'Sura came hurrying in from the kitchen. "She closed the door and said to allow no one but Selek in. I don't know what the problem is, but builder Varun is in there with her."

All three women looked at each other in astonishment, not knowing what to think. It was only a few more minutes before Selek arrived. When they told him what T'Pau had said, he told them to go to the kitchen, and wait for him. He waited until they were out of sight before opening the door.

**Selek**

What he saw was certainly not what he had expected. T'Pau sat in her favorite chair, and Varun knelt at her feet. She had her hand on his head, stroking his hair gently. When she saw Selek, she motioned with her other hand, and he came forward.

"Selek, you must take Varun to Healer House. His time is upon him."

Selek nodded. This was quite obvious. What she said next, however, came as a complete shock.

"Varun and T'Boh are to be bonded. You must explain this to the healers. He will need something suitable to wear. And then we must get T'Boh ready. After you have delivered him to Healer House, come back and get Durra. She and T'Sura will help T'Boh and I to get ready. T'Boh will go with me to Healer House and you and Durra must take T'Sura with you."

He could only nod in agreement. T'Pau had obviously made all the decisions. "Does T'Boh know of this?"

T'Pau looked at him sharply. "I will inform her as soon as you take him out of here. Right now he is controlled. Do not waste this time."

Selek did not. He went to Varun's side and urged him up. With one hand on his elbow, he guided him to the door. He opened the door and drew Varun along with him, out the front door. First he went down the path the short distance to his own home, where he quickly drew a set of formal robes out of the closet. Draping them over his free arm, he once again urged Varun outside and down the path. Quickly he urged him to Healer House, the other man beginning to stumble and mutter by the time they arrived there. When they entered the front door, the healer on duty there came forward immediately and drew them down a hall to a small room. Selek explained the situation, and the healer took the set of formal robes from him. "We will prepare him. Is the female on her way?"

"If not yet, then very soon. Her sister is helping her to dress."

The healer nodded, and dismissed him. He headed straight back home to change his own clothing. By the time he was finished, Durra was there, changing her own clothing as well. He turned to her, curious. "Were you aware of this?"

"Before this morning, you mean? Absolutely not. I was aware that T'Boh was casting looks at Varun, but this came as a complete surprise. And I think it must have been a surprise to T'Boh as well, because when she came to get me, she did not seem to know why."

Selek mused as Durra finished changing her clothes and began to put jewelry on. "Perhaps T'Pau had a plan, and Varun's condition accelerated it."

Durra looked at him. "I think you may be correct. He certainly fits the description she gave as to the type of men she wanted for the two girls."

Selek nodded at her, and they left to go and get T'Sura, who seemed just as astonished as they at what was happening. They set off down the dusty path to the community's place of marriage.

**T'Boh**

When her grandmother came into the kitchen, and told Durra and T'Sura that they must help her and T'Boh to dress quickly, she had no idea what was meant. Nor did the other women. T'Pau drew herself up and looked sternly at them. "Put her best dress on her, T'Sura, and the best jewelry as well. Durra, you will come and help me. We must look our best for this occasion. T'Sura, after she is dressed, you dress yourself. You must look presentable as well, at your sister's bonding."

She gasped, then, understanding what was happening. "But Grandmother, please, who are you bonding me to?"

T'Pau's face softened then. "To your builder, of course, child. Now hurry. His time is upon him and we have no time to waste."

Her heart bounded within her body, and she flooded with heat. Varun? Her grandmother was bonding her to Varun? Today? She turned to T'Sura, who was just as startled as she was. And then she was being bustled off to her room, while Durra went with T'Pau.

She was in a daze, the whole time that T'Sura worked at getting her out of the clothing she had been wearing, and into her best dress. And then her sister was pulling her fingers through the thick braid hanging down her back, separating it out. She brushed and combed and twisted, and stuck small combs and jeweled sticks into it, in a style T'Boh had never worn before. And hung a necklace around her neck, and jeweled bracelets on her arms. She was not even certain who she was when T'Sura was finished.

T'Sura took her hand, and led her back to T'Pau's sitting room, just as their grandmother was coming out of her own bedroom. T'Pau looked her up and down. "She will do. Come child, we must away to Healer House with all haste."

Haste? When had T'Pau ever done anything in haste? But she hurried to keep up, still not certain that she was not dreaming. Varun would be hers? Oh, surely not. She could not remember the last time that she had wanted something as badly as she wanted him, and she never, never got what she wanted. There were always too many needs, too many strictures, too many proprieties to observe to get what was wanted.

It was not until they were inside Healer House, and the healers were rushing them this way and that, telling her grandmother that the young man was progressing very swiftly, that she began to believe that this was really happening.

**Varun**

He was vaguely aware when T'Pau turned him over to the male and told him to follow. So he did, stumbling at times, burning with fever. When they arrived at Healer House, he let them undress him and put the fine robes on him, and then they were herding him along, out the back of the building, down the dusty paths, toward the low hills in the distance. His skin burned, his eyes burned, he could not think. Now and again, one of the healers laid a hand upon his face, and then, for a short while, he felt clearer. They took him right to the edge of the circle of stones that was the community place of marriage, and stood him beside the gong hanging there in the center. He stood, weaving, and waited to be told what to do.

Three people came into the ring, and stood in the area reserved for witnesses. One was T'Sura. And then one of the healers came, and placed the hammer in his hands. She retreated then, and he looked at the hammer. T'Boh! T'Pau had promised him. Body and mind on fire, he lifted the hammer and smote the gong, making it peal out. His hands dropped down then, the head of the hammer resting on the sand at his feet. There was a shrill sound, as of many tiny bells. He shook his head. There, across the sands, healers walked out, spreading around the edge of the circle. And then, there was T'Pau. She crossed to the large, ornate chair across the circle from the witnesses, and seated herself. Then there were more bells, shrill to his ears, and more healers, and then, there was T'Boh. Arrayed in fine clothing, adorned with jewels, her hair piled up on top of her head. T'Boh. He was flame.

He did not take his eyes from her at all as she crossed the sand to stand before him. And then she bent, and put her hands over his on the handle of the hammer, and raised it. By the time she had it half-way up, he was helping her. Still without taking his eyes from her, together they rang the gong again. The sound echoed throughout him, making him tremble. She took her hands from the handle, and he dropped the hammer at their feet. She reached out, and took his hand, and the touch flared through his body, and he made a noise, deep in his chest. She tugged at him, and turned to T'Pau, and led him across the sands.

He dropped to his knees there, as if hit by a heavy weight, and she knelt beside him. T'Pau reached out, and touched their faces, and he felt a cool soothing fill him up. He gasped, and heard T'Pau telling him to turn, and face T'Boh. And then his hand was on her face, and hers on his, and T'Pau was covering their hands with hers, and chanting. When she compelled him, he stated his vows, as clearly as he could, still unbelieving, and he heard hers, filling him up so completely that he could barely comprehend it. And then the bond flared into existence, binding them together, and she was there, in his mind, and she loved him. He trembled. How had this ever happened? What had happened to change his life so dramatically in only a few hours? This very morning, he had thought that today was his last sane day in his very short life, and now she was his. HIS! He made that sound again, deep in his chest. And then he heard T'Pau's voice.

"It is done. Arise, my child, and lead your bondmate to the caves. There it is your duty to preserve his life and bring forth a new life for your clan. Go now."

And T'Boh rose, and tugged at his hand, and he followed her. He would follow her anywhere. Always.

"*********** WARNING WARNING WARNING ***********"

"********** Sexually explicit material starts here ****************"

**T'Boh**

She led him into the cave, and stopped beside the shelf there on the wall by the entrance. She began to remove her jewelry and lay it on the shelf, while he stood and watched. But when she began to pull the jeweled sticks and combs from her hair, he stopped her with one hand, and removed them himself, slowly, reverently, moving his hands through her hair when they were all laying on the shelf, spreading it with his fingers until it lay about her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. He breathed softly at her, whispering "Beautiful." She blushed then, not expecting such words.

She slipped off her sandals, and set them against the wall of the cave, under the shelf. And then she knelt, and removed his also. He stood quietly, and let her. When she stood again, she put her hands to the seals of his overtunic and parted them, sliding the fabric down off his shoulders. She folded the garment and laid it on the shelf. And then she removed his undertunic as well, and folded it, before she laid her hands against his chest, and sighed at him. His nerves blazed where she touched him.

She removed the heavily embroidered long vest that she wore, and folded it onto the shelf. And then she removed the long skirt, and laid it there as well. The long-sleeved blouse came next, leaving her standing there before him in a long, sheer shift, that gave him such hints of her body that he groaned at her. He could feel her cool calm, encircling him, helping him to control himself as he swayed there before her.

Her hands came now to the waistband of his trousers, and her fingers trembled against his skin. She drew the garment down his body, hardly daring to look at what was revealed. She folded the trousers and laid them on the shelf, and turned back to him. With shaking hands, he drew the soft garment she wore off over her head, revealing her body completely to his eyes for the first time. He growled softly at her, his lok twitching. And then he reached out, and pulled her against him, feeling all her skin against his, the flames rising now.

He focused, trying to tell her something. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, and looked into his eyes, and his voice came out hoarse and broken. "T'Boh. I have no skill in this. I do not know how to pleasure you."

"Then we will learn together, husband. Come." And she drew him across the cave, to the padded bench on the back wall, and lay herself down for him.

**Varun **

He almost fell then, stumbling, in his eagerness, his need. But he forced himself to lower himself slowly, carefully, not to hurt her. He did not want to hurt her. But oh, how he needed her. The flames licked at him, his lok throbbed, burned, twitching at her, drops of lubricant seeping out. His skin burned, his nerves screamed at him, all over his body. He reached out with one hand, and touched her skin, drawing his fingers over her small breasts, watching the nipples pebble up at his touch. He bent, and touched one, first with his fingers, and then with the tip of his tongue, and she moaned at him, and he felt it then, for the first time, what her arousal felt like. He cupped her other breast in his hand, and touched that nipple, and tasted it, and she moaned again, arching her body up against him. He ran his hands down her body, seeing her skin shade with green as the his touch caused her blood to warm, to flood to her skin. He groaned at her, and his fingertips caressed her, filling him with her desire, her with his. His fingertips found the soft curls where her legs joined, and he dragged through them, while she sighed and moaned, and spread her legs apart for him. He found the wet slit in the center of her curls, and dipped in, coating his fingers with her secretions, then lifting them to his face, smearing her scent across his face, drawing it in, letting it fill him. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her for the first time, and bent both head and hands back to her again, spreading, touching, as she arched and moaned. He sank one finger inside her and she cried out, clutching at him, and the waves of sensation that rolled out of her into him then tipped him over the edge, and he lifted himself above her, unable to wait longer.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, he sank into her, his lok hard and hot, and she sobbed against him, clutching at his sides, her nails digging into him. He growled at her, sliding into her wet body, feeling the glorious wonder of it. When he was completely sheathed within her body, he paused, shaking, and looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes almost closed, her mouth parted. She was beautiful. She was his. "Mine. T'Boh. Mine."

"Ah, yes, Varun, all yours."

And then he began to thrust, somehow knowing that this was what he must do. At first he was hesitant, not sure what he was doing, but as he continued, he became more confident, more sure of himself. He growled at her with each thrust, and she moaned, and cried out, arching her body up at him. She was his, he must ….must… he must. He bent his head and bit her shoulder, and she screamed at him, and lifted her head and bit him on the neck, right where it curved around to his shoulder. He shook over her then, feeling something building. Something huge looming over him. He pulled back and thrust into her again, hard, and she bowed up beneath him, the muscles of her body clenching about his lok, and the heat surged from deep within his body, up, up the length of his lok and into her body, and he roared at her, shaking and shuddering.

He could not think. Not for some time. And then he moved, so carefully, withdrawing from her body, and laying down beside her, drawing her up against him, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and they slept. And it was the first time. But not the last.


	16. Chapter 16:Movements

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixteen - Movements**

**New Vulcan**

**Late July 2264**

**Durra**

She was standing at the kitchen counter, peeling vegetables for end-meal, when she felt it. Tiny little fluttering, like butterfly wings brushing against the inside of her belly. Her hands dropped to cup the slight bulge in her abdomen, as she froze in place, thrilled to her core.

It was no more than a minute when she felt his concern. _ K'diwa, what is the problem?_

_No problem, love, none at all. Something wonderful._

She sensed his confusion. _ I'll show you when you get home_. Assured that nothing was wrong, his presence retreated, and she stood there, savoring the moment, happy.

Eventually, she returned to preparing the vegetables, a happy smile hovering over her face. She almost forgot that she had one more class to teach today. At the very last minute, she washed her hands and hurried into the classroom. For the next hour, she worked very hard at staying concentrated on her students and the topic of the day. But they kept looking at her, concerned by her odd behavior.

**Selek**

He found her in the kitchen, finishing up the fruit. He came up behind her, and ran his arms about her waist, laying his hands on the slight bulge of her belly, sending love to their son. And felt the slight flutter there. He was instantly so full of wonder that he could not do anything except to stand there, his face against her neck, his body wrapped around hers, treasuring.

"You felt it?"

"Yes."

His breath fell on her skin, warm, and welcome. She made a small noise, full of contentment and happiness. He could have stayed there, like that, forever, but knew that was not a possibility. Slowly he released her, and began to set the table. He found that he moved more slowly than usual, as though walking through warm, soft flows of honey. Everything seemed bright and soft, and he could feel her happiness, thrumming through him, filling him up with joy.

He hardly knew what he ate, not did he care. The evening passed both slowly and too fast, nothing coming into focus correctly. But when they prepared for bed, he knew exactly what was wanted. He lay down on the bed beside her, on his side facing her, supporting himself on one elbow. And he laid his hand softly on her belly, feeling the slight bulge that was his son, glorying in the wonder of it. He sensed the bright spark of life, cradled there, protected. There was not much there, yet, awareness of being, comfort, but there was recognition of his presence, somehow, and he wondered at that, how his son knew who he was.

She lay her hands over his, and he fed her the images he received, and felt her wonder, and joy, at the bright life they had created. And when their son moved, rolling over inside her, and they felt the echoes of that movement against their hands, the joy that flooded through them was bright, and wonderful.

**Durra**

The next morning, after her morning class had left, she was in the nursery, admiring the new paint that Varun's crew had applied only that morning, leaving just as her students did. When T'Sura and T'Boh peeked in, she smiled and beckoned them in. They looked about, and admired the soft color, and then their were pulling her into the kitchen, to taste the cakes they had baked that morning. She made tea, and they sat about the table, chattering.

T'Boh looked so happy, her face soft, her eyes bright. Married life obviously agreed with her. She was telling of his conversation yesterday evening, with T'Pau. He had brought her a chit, from the Builder's Hall, his share of the latest project his team had finished. And she had returned it, saying to spend it furnishing their wing. She was so excited. She wished Durra and T'Sura to go with her, to look at things. She would buy nothing unless he was with her, but she wished to have specific things to show him, so that it would not take so long. Durra readily agreed. They would go tomorrow morning, as soon as her students left. And perhaps they could get the curtains and rods for the nursery while they were out, as well. Both girls agreed. The same store would have the curtains she wanted and the one T'Boh wished to look at.

And when she stilled, and her face softened and glowed, both girls looked at her, question in their eyes. "My child moves within me."

T'Sura actually smiled, her lips curving up and her eyes flashing. T'Boh gasped, her hands fluttering out. And she reached for their hands, and laid them on her belly, and her son moved again, reacting to the soft warmth of their hands. All three women sat there, full of wonder.

"***"

The next morning, they did their shopping. While they were out, Durra purchased several things for Elinor, and carried them to Sarek's house and put them in the stasis unit, ready for her return, in the next few days. And she carried the curtains for the nursery to show to T'Pau.

T'Pau fingered the soft cloth, bright with figures of animals, that Durra had chosen. This was not the sort of thing that would have been used in a child's room on Vulcan. But she found that she appreciated it, nevertheless. The small boy would see these animals every day, hanging at his window. She could almost see him, staring, trying to determine what they were.

T'Pau handed the curtains back to Durra, and observed a strange look on the other woman's face. She laid one hand gently on Durra's, where it laid on the table, and felt the wonder and joy flowing through her. And then she felt the reason for it. She strived, for only a moment, to subdue the flood of emotion that filled her then, and then she simply enjoyed it, knowing that there was a strong, lively male child growing within the younger woman. This was truly something to be glad for. Truly.

"***"

Message from author: If you send me a private message and ask me a question, please be sure that you do not have IM turned off in your profile. I cannot answer you if you have it turned off.


	17. Chapter 17:Learning Duties

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventeen - Learning Duties**

**New Vulcan**

**Late July 2264**

**Elinor**

The first meeting with T'Pau had gone so much better than she had hoped, but now she was being called for again. What was wanted this time? She dressed carefully, and set off down the dusty path, to the large house with the two wings on the sides. When she knocked at the door, T'Sura came and ushered her not into T'Pau's sitting room, where she expected to go, but into the solar on the back of the house. T'Pau motioned to the comfortable chairs spaced about the room, and she took one close to her, looking at the plants set on benches against the glass. She recognized a sweet potato, with its vines crawling up a small trellis. Durra must have brought that one here. And there was a tray full of small pots of herbs, as well.

T'Sura came, and set a tray on the small table between the two chairs. There was a teapot, and two cups, and a plate of small delicacies. And then she turned and left. T'Pau looked at Elinor. "Thee must pour, daughter. It is the responsibility of the youngest present."

Well, then, she was here to learn. Carefully she lifted the steaming pot and poured out two cups, setting one near to T'Pau and the other at her own side. Then she set the pot on the tray again, and held the plate so that T'Pau could pick something to nibble on. They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes, sipping on their tea and nibbling on the tiny pastries that T'Sura had surely baked herself. And then the lessons began.

Elinor listened carefully as T'Pau listed her duties and responsibilities. Some of these she had already figured out. As Sarek's wife, she would be expected to entertain for him, providing the correct food and drink, based on the importance of the guests, and the reason for their presence. If necessary, she would be expected to provide a place for them to sleep. Right away, she saw that it would be best to furnish the small bedroom that was furthest from their room, just in case it was needed.

Furthermore, as wife of the eldest son of the matriarch, she would be expected to be hostess for all clan gatherings. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, as unfortunately, the clan was now very small.

She would be expected to attend the bonding ceremonies for all clan members, and the naming day ceremonies for all children born into the clan. That would be a delight, not a burden at all.

She would be expected to assist in the care of any clan member that became ill, or suffered from a great variety of problems. She nodded, trying to remember all of these things. She assumed that T'Sura and T'Boh had learned these things as they grew up, instead of all at once. Her head was beginning to ache.

She would be encouraged to learn one of the ancient skills, and to pass it on to her children.

She was expected to keep her home clean and neat at all times. Well, she was used to doing that.

She was expected to see to the maintenance of her home and yard. T'Pau strongly suggested a wall, such as the one Selek had built around his yard.

Elinor was beginning to reel. How would she ever find the time to work on the newspaper?

She was to set an example to the younger women of the clan. Now how could she do that when she was just beginning to learn what was considered proper behavior herself?

Quite suddenly, T'Pau was finished. "You cannot retain any more today. Go and think on what I have told thee. If thee has questions, come and ask."

"I will do so, T'Pau. I think you for the instruction." She was as polite as she knew how to be, but oh, so glad to have this finished. She rose and exited the solar, grinning at T'Sura in the kitchen as she went through. She was almost across the living room when she saw T'Boh motioning to her from her own doorway. Quickly, she crossed, being sure that she was not visible to T'Pau.

T'Boh's lips quirked up. "Did Grandmother give you a long list of duties?"

"She certainly did. My ears are ringing. I don't think I'm going to be able to remember half of them."

"T'Sura and I will help you. She did the same thing to Durra when she was first come here. Durra was alarmed that she would be expected to do so much that she had not anticipated. But she quickly learned that most of what Grandmother said only happened at great intervals of time."

"Ah, well it does help to know that."

Now T'Boh motioned about the room. "See what I have done? I took Varun to look at the things that I had selected from what we all looked at together, and he bought most of them. Now we have the whole sitting room furnished, and our bedroom as well. There was only the bed in there, before." she blushed faintly green along her cheekbones.

Elinor smiled at her, and complimented her on her choices. The room looked very nice. She did not ask to see the bedroom, feeling that that might be considered improper. And then she remembered something else. "Durra's nursery furniture has come. I saw the men carrying it in as I came this way. Perhaps tomorrow morning we can all go and see it."

T'Boh was excited, Elinor could tell. Her eyes shone, and she grabbed her hands together in front of her, trying to contain it. "I will tell T'Sura. It will be so nice to see everything in the room."

Elinor smiled at her and said she needed to go now, and T'Boh walked her to the door. She headed down the path, back to her own home, needing nothing so much as Sarek's assurance that she could handle everything that T'Pau had demanded of her. And of course she got it, that evening when he had her alone.


	18. Chapter 18:The New Teacher

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighteen - The New Teacher**

**New Vulcan**

**Early August 2264**

**Elinor**

The four teenaged boys showed up to deliver the latest edition of the newspaper, chattering about the new teacher. She listened in interest as they told her all about him. He was come to challenge the brightest ones, the ones ahead of their age groups, the ones who would have been channeled into the Vulcan Science Academy if it still existed. Everyone was sure that he was actually the start of a new Academy. Almost everything that was necessary for survival on this new world had already been built, therefore it was time to begin on the Academy. Perhaps this was the start. Listening to the boys, she could tell that they all yearned for this to be true. They were ready, more than ready, for an academic challenge to work towards. She made up her mind to talk to Sarek tonight, to see what he knew about this. And then she would contact the Education Directorate, and see whether she could arrange an interview, to put a piece in the newspaper.

**Sarek**

He was with the group of elders who met the new teacher. He had been suitably impressed with his resume. Graduate of the Vulcan Science Academy, as well as Oxford and MIT, he had an impressive number of degrees, and had several patents to his name as well. And he was barely thirty. When they had first received his resume, it had been hard to believe that this man would give up all the expensive laboratories that the large companies had wooed him with to come to live here, where there were no luxuries, hardly any labs at all, and very little free time, nor excessive compensation. And then he had read the letter that had accompanied the resume, and felt the longing, the yearning, to be part of his race again, to contribute, to assist in the building of a new Academy, to feel the connection instead of being a showcase. He felt great sympathy for this man. And had heartily recommended that he be hired. Perhaps too heartily. But the others had agreed, and had worded the contract in such a way that they felt that it would appeal greatly to him, giving him the right to establish evening classes for adults, as well as the daytime classes for younger students.

The immediate acceptance had come as no surprise to him at all. And the quickness with which travel arrangements had been made did not surprise him, either. After all, there was no reason to delay. The man was tall, slender, a very normal appearing person. And quiet, perhaps even shy. Soft spoken, but well-spoken. Sarek was as impressed with his appearance as he had been with his resume and that letter. This man would definitely do well for the community's children.

When the general meeting was over, and the teacher had accepted all the direction that had been given to him, Sarek led him away, and showed him the classrooms which had been set aside for him. He examined the small amount of laboratory equipment with great care, and the stacks of bound books, printed on real paper. Sarek explained that the colony was still experiencing a shortage of electronic equipment, and printing books was still more cost effective than providing stacks of PADDs to each student. The teacher nodded, not arguing with him at all.

Next Sarek took him to show him the accommodations which had been provided, in the small building close to the compound where all the school buildings were. The room was fair-sized, and well lit, and his meals would be provided by the couple who maintained the building. There was a private bathing room attached. It was certainly nothing compared to what had been left behind on Earth, but it was more than many of the colony's inhabitants had, for most unbonded people still lived in dormitories, with common bathing rooms. The teacher did not seem to mind the plainness of it at all, expressing his thanks to whoever had brought his baggage to the room, and also to Sarek for showing everything to him. Sarek gave him the slight bow of scholarly respect, and bid him good evening, turning to go home. He was stopped however, when the teacher made one more request. Yes, he would come tomorrow afternoon, and show him where the evening classes could be held. The teacher was satisfied then, allowing him to leave.

**Elinor**

She was amazed and delighted when Sarek told her that he had already met the new teacher. He was able to give her many details, and even promised to bring home his copy of the teacher's resume for her to read. She made immediate plans to go tomorrow to ask permission for the interview.

"***"

When she was finally introduced to the new teacher, she was delighted that she could actually pronounce his name. She wrote it down carefully, and held out her PADD for him to check that she had it correct. "S'gan F'nu Tarel. Is this correct?"

He nodded at her. "Indeed. Your ability to write the Vulcan script is quite amazing for one who has only studied it briefly."

She subdued a grin. "I've had a lot of help. The four boys who deliver my newspaper have been very good about correcting me, once they understood that I really wanted to do it right. And, of course, my husband is very thorough in his lessons."

Tarel cocked his head to the side. This must be a trait common to all Vulcan males, she thought. He looked thoughtful, and then nodded slightly. "Sarek. The elder who showed me about, he is your adun?"

"Yes, that is correct. We have only been married a short time."

"You are adapting well to the colony then."

"Yes, I like it here, and I like my new relatives, as well. But I'm here to talk about you."

Tarel's lips quirked up. "Then that is what we shall do. Although I do find your newspaper quite interesting."

Now she did grin. "I don't think anyone here has ever seen anything like it before. It caused quite a disturbance when I printed the first issue. Now everyone wants to be showcased. I'm just starting to do interviews."

"Then I am very pleased to provide you with one. Let us walk about the classrooms and talk, shall we?"

"I would find that very appealing." She gave him another grin, and they set off.

**T'Sura**

She sat quietly at the table, listening to Elinor describe the new teacher. He sounded like a very nice man. She wondered what sort of classes he would be offering in the evenings. Perhaps it might be possible to attend one? She met T'Boh's eyes across the table, and knew that her sister was thinking the very same thing.

"-"

Note: The surname S'gan F'nu is derived from the phrase Sagen Fainu which means 'Distribution of what is known'.


	19. Chapter 19:A Minor Glitch

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Nineteen - A Minor Glitch**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid August 2264**

**Sybok**

The engines did not sound right at all. Something was very, very wrong. He hurled himself down the corridor toward the engine room, to see the three technicians that worked there swarming over one of the engine pods, working feverishly. As he stood there in the doorway, he could hear their agitated yells, the fear clear in their voices. And then, it all stopped, and they collapsed down onto the floor, panting hard.

"What has happened?"

The one that was in charge turned to face him. "We just averted that damn engine from blowing the whole ship to kingdom come. Unfortunately, without it, we don't have enough power to stay in warp."

And now he felt the familiar feeling that always occurred when a ship changed from warp to impulse drive. They were definitely no longer moving at warp speed. But where were they? And how long would it take them now to reach a port? He retreated from the engine room and headed for the bridge. He found the captain and the navigator there, pouring over star charts. They were arguing, as they always did. But eventually, an agreement was reached, and a course was set. Five days it would take them, at full impulse, to reach that port, where repairs could be obtained. He turned and left the bridge, wondering what would happen there, whether they could afford the repairs. What would he do if they could not?

When they reached the planet, they were assigned a docking spot at the station circling the planet. The authorities came, and inspected everything. At least they were not accused of carrying contraband. He spent several long days, moving cargo from the hold to the bay adjacent to the ship. The captain sold off everything as quickly as possible. When the holds were empty, there was a meeting. They could afford the repairs - only just barely. They would take three months. And there would be no more wages until they had found a new cargo.

He sat in the small room, barely more than a closet, that he had been assigned, thinking hard. He did not want to sit here for three months. And there was no forecasting what direction this ship would go in when it left here. He must find another ship. He rose and dressed, and strode out of the ship, down across the now bare bay, into the station. He found a public terminal and began the same search that had found the ship he was currently on. Nothing was going in exactly the right direction.

He subdued his feeling of disappointment. He must find a ship going as close to his proposed line of travel as possible, which also needed a crew man, with a description that he could fill. He settled down to his task. It took him three hours, but he finally found a ship, headed only slightly off the course he wished, and with three openings. Surely he could fill one of them. Quickly he sent his ID to the ship, and waiting, trying to suppress his anxiety. He was Vulcan, he could do this.

When the reply came, he almost sighed aloud. Quickly he sent his acknowledgement, and received the berth number of his new ship. Back he went, packing quickly and striding to the captain, demanding his wages. With great grumbling, and continuous swearing, the captain finally gave him his credits, glaring at him the whole time. And then he was out of that ship, and headed for the new one, as fast as he could. He could not wait around, his family was in need, and he must go to help.

It was with a great sense of relief that he boarded the new ship, finding it in much better condition than the one he had left. The room he was assigned was larger as well. Quickly he unpacked, and went in search of the person who would be his supervisor, asking what work he should begin on. His spirits lifted. He was on his way again.


	20. Chapter 20:An Increase to the Clan

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty - An Increase to the Clan**

**New Vulcan**

**Late August 2264**

**T'Boh**

This was the first time that she was officially entertaining in her new sitting room. She was just the slightest bit anxious. She tried to suppress the felling, telling herself that it was not a very Vulcan thing to feel, but that did not actually help very much. She took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly, and felt her heartrate return to normal. This was better.

She looked around the room, at the new curtains hanging at the windows, which harmonized so well with the cushions in the two chairs and the couch. There was also a small rug on the floor, centered between the chairs and the couch. Varun had picked that, and it was very nice. It was soft, and had cushioned her bare back very well, the night they had made love there. At the memory, her lips curved up. Then she flushed slightly. This was not the time to remember that!

There was a small table between the two chairs and at either end of the couch, made of the same wood as the frames of the furniture. On each one stood a small lamp, with a round pottery base, and a tall creamy silk shade. In the corners of the room stood small benches, with potted plants on them, softening the room. She was very happy with the finished look of the room. She had never decorated a room before, but felt that this one had turned at very well indeed. And Varun seemed completely content with it. In the evenings, he would sit in one of the chairs, with a book, and read for an hour, to relax.

She went into the shared kitchen, and found T'Sura filling plates with the small delicacies that she had helped to make. She took the plates and carefully carried them back to her own sitting room, T'Sura following with a tray with a pitcher of fruit juice and four glasses. She set one plate on the table at one end of the couch, and the other on the table between the two chairs. Then she took the pitcher and set it on the table at the other end of the couch, and also set the glasses there. T'Sura took the tray and slid it under the couch, almost giggling.

And then the door chime sounded, and Durra and Elinor were there. She ushered them in, and listened to their compliments. It was the first time that either of them had seen the completed room. They had both seen it when it was partially furnished, but not since the finishing touches had been added. Neither had seen the small woven tapestry that now hung on the wall, nor the small carvings in the wall niche that Varun had created. When they had all looked around, they settled down and the refreshments were passed around. They sat and nibbled and chatted for a while, and then T'Boh set down her glass, and rose, standing there with a faint flush on her face.

"I have news." All eyes were on her, and she was slightly flustered, but she continued. "There will be a new life for the clan in a year. Varun and I have created a child from his time. It is a son."

All three of the others were up on their feet and gathered close about her in no time at all. Durra and Elinor both gave her a big hug, making her flush again, but it felt so nice. T'Sura came and held her hands, and she felt her sister's love so plainly. She leaned forward so that their foreheads touched together, and they stood that way a moment, and then T'Sura straightened, her eyes happy, her mouth curved up more than T'Boh had ever seen. And then she almost laughed, saying that they would have to furnish the nursery now. Durra and Elinor both laughed aloud, saying that there would be plenty of time.

After they had talked excitedly for some time, T'Sura suddenly straightened up. "T'Boh, have you told grandmother yet?"

T'Boh's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no, I have not."

As one, all four women rose and hurried to T'Pau's sitting room, where the clan matriarch greeted them with a lifted eyebrow. T'Boh left the others standing in the doorway and crossed the room, kneeling at her grandmother's feet. "Grandmother, I have news. There will be a new son for the clan in a year."

T'Pau lay her hand on her granddaughter's head, working hard to suppress the joy that she felt. Then she took T'Boh's hands, squeezing them gently. "I thank thee, child. Thee brings joy to an old woman."

"Grandmother! You are not old yet!"

"Perhaps I am not. Certainly not to old to hold small babies. And I shall have many new babies next year, shall I not?" Her lips quirked at the corners, even though she tried to stop it.

And the others, in the doorway, smiled too.

"-"

Author's note: Vulcan pregnancies last for thirteen months.


	21. Chapter 21:Night Classes

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Night Classes**

**New Vulcan**

**Early September 2264**

**Elinor**

She wrote a long piece based on her interview with the new teacher, giving all the details about the new classes he would be giving, for those on New Vulcan who had had their education cut short. The government wished all citizens to achieve their standard certification, and there would be a series of classes, so that all could reach that goal if they wished. The first class would be mathematics and would start in two weeks, on first-day, two hours after end-shift.

Sarek came and leaned over her shoulder and read the article, telling her to print just that piece and carry it to T'Sura and T'Boh tomorrow. She smiled at him and reached up to pat his cheek. The girls would be so excited!

The next morning, just before tea-time, she went to collect Durra, and the two of them went down the pathway to the larger house, surprising T'Sura and T'Boh, who were delighted to see them. When they were seated in the new solar, among the growing plants, Elinor brought out the printout of the interview and gave it to them to read. Both young women were very excited, their eyes flashing, their mouths quivering, trying so hard not to smile.

Then Durra made another announcement. "I will have a new class, too, on second-day evening, just for family members, to teach Standard to those who do not already know it."

T'Boh actually clapped her hands. "And Varun, he can come as well?"

"Of course he can. Is he not a member of the family?"

T'Boh glowed happily. Two classes! It was beyond imagining. T'Sura met her eyes, and the two young women happily agreed that they would definitely attend.

**T'Boh**

When Varun arrived home that evening, she showed him the printout, and also told him of Durra's class. He sank down on the edge of bed, his work shirt in his hand, stunned. "She will teach Standard, just for us?"

"For you and I and T'Sura, yes. Is that not wonderful?"

"Indeed. This will be of great assistance to me in my work, in obtaining materials from traders. I am overwhelmed." He stopped and looked up at her. "You did convey our thanks?"

"Yes, yes, I certainly did."

Now he looked at the printout again. "Mathematics. I wonder where he will start?"

"I do not care. I simply want to learn."

He looked at her, his lips quirked up. "And so we shall. I shall accompany you and your sister so that you are entirely proper. This is an opportunity not to be wasted."

She sat down beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I am such a lucky woman, to have found a man like you."

He quite enjoyed being the center of her attention.

**T'Sura**

After what seemed like an eternity, the evening of the first class was actually here. She went to the door into T'Boh and Varun's sitting room, and found them ready, waiting for her. They headed out the door, down the dusty path to the secondary education building, where the mathematics class would be held. They found many others heading in the same direction. They filed quietly into the designated classroom, sitting on the benches there, all facing the front of the room.

When the time arrived that had been set for the class, a door opened at the front of the room, and a tall man walked in. He looked to be about thirty years old. He was straight, and lean, and seemed perfectly at ease there in front of so many people. He strode to the center of the small dais, and began to talk. Everyone was quiet, not wanting to miss anything. He explained that he would start with a review of simple mathematics, addition, subtraction, multiplication, division. That would be this evening's lesson. Next week he would offer a brief review of algebra. The following week, calculus. If this was too fast for anyone, they could come to him for more help. If this was too fast for many, he would go slower. The purpose here was to offer the most learning that could be absorbed. He would also teach physics, and number theory, and set theory, and other topics. He would cover everything that was expected of those who achieved the standard educational certificate, everything required for entrance to higher education.

He stopped, looking about, asking if there were any questions. One young man stood, and asked how long the class would last.

"It will last until everyone has absorbed the topic sufficiently to past the exam. I cannot say how long that will be."

The young man nodded and sat back down. No one else rose. The teacher nodded, and turned to the large whiteboard behind him, and began the lesson. She watched him, fascinated. The allotted time passed much too quickly, and soon they were filing out, walking back home. She could hardly wait for the next week, for another lesson from that tall young man with the lovely voice.

**Varun**

The next evening, he led T'Boh and T"Sura down the path to Durra and Selek's home, to the door of the classroom. Durra was there already, with the lamps lit. She smiled at them happily, and only waited until they were seated before beginning the lesson. She was an excellent teacher, and with only the three of them, they covered much material that night.

When they were ready to leave, he expressed his thanks to her, for this opportunity, and she smiled at him, and said how could she not offer to family that which she offered to strangers. Her words made him feel warm, and the sense of belonging that he felt now only increased. It was very nice, very nice indeed, to belong again.


	22. Chapter 22:Entertaining the Teacher

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Entertaining the Teacher**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid September 2264**

**T'Pau**

She sat in the new solar, surrounded by the growing greenery, and thought. T'Sura brought her fresh tea, and a small plate of honeycakes. She watched her granddaughter, thinking how pleased she had been, to be able to attend the mathematics class, how eagerly she learned Standard. This child needed more learning. She hungered for it. So did T'Boh, but not like T'Sura did. Something must be done. She considered the news that Selek had brought to her yesterday, that families were taking turns, inviting the new teacher to dine with them in the evenings. Perhaps it was time that their clan did so. Perhaps indeed.

When T'Sura poked her head into the solar to say that she and T'Boh were headed for the market, she asked her to bring her writing kit to her first, and quickly it was brought to her. When the girls had left, she opened it up, and drew out a sheet of the fine vellum that lay within, and her inkpot, and the sharpened stylus. Once she had composed what she meant to say, she dipped the stylus into the ink and began to write, the swirling columns of the old-style writing so pleasing to her eye.

She sanded the sheet, helping it to dry, and when she was sure it would not smudge, she folded it, and sealed it, and wrote the name of the teacher on the outside. There. She would give it to one of the men to deliver tomorrow. She sat back, pleased, and nibbled on another honeycake.

When Sarek brought her the teacher's reply, she was pleased. She called T'Sura to her, and told her that the clan would be entertaining in three days time. The evening meal must be outstanding. She did not tell her who they would be entertaining. She could hear the two young women, seated at the kitchen table, talking about the menu, deciding what to serve. Her lips quirked up. They had completely forgotten everything else in their excitement.

**T'Sura**

Later in the day, it occurred to her that they should have included Durra and Elinor in their planning. Uncertain what to do, she finally dashed down the pathway, arriving at Selek and Durra's home just as her first afternoon class was leaving. She waited until the doorway was clear and then went inside, informing Durra of what T'Pau had said.

"Who are we entertaining?"

"Grandmother did not say, and I could not ask."

"But it might make a difference. I mean, what if the person has food allergies or something?"

T'Sura had never considered this. A further thought came to her. "Perhaps this person is not even Vulcan. Vulcan food might not be appealing. Oh, what shall I do, Durra?"

"Come along, let us go and get Elinor and go back and speak with T'Boh." And so that is what they did.

The four women sat around the kitchen table, talking. They could see no way around the problem. They must ask T'Pau. As wife of the eldest son of the clan matriarch, the duty fell to Elinor. She stood up, straightened herself up, took a deep breath, and walked into the solar.

"Greetings, T'Pau. Durra and I have been assisting T'Sura and T'Boh in preparations for the entertainment evening that you have planned, and we have a question."

T'Pau looked at her, giving nothing away. Elinor took another breath, keeping her composure. "We feel that, in order to plan properly, we need to know the identity of the guest."

T'Pau gave her a measured look, contemplating. Well. They had thought things through very well, then. She nodded her head. "It is the new teacher."

Elinor bowed slightly, thanked her for the information, and retreated. When she got back into the kitchen, she sat down and looked around at the faces of the other women. "It is the new teacher."

There were little gasps of surprise, then. Well, Vulcan food would certainly be what was expected then. They went back to the menu planning. T'Sura found her thoughts wandering. What would the teacher be like, close up? Would his voice sound as pleasant? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This was illogical.

T'Sura stood in the kitchen, checking everything. The desert was finished. The cold salads were in the stasis unit. The hot dishes were in the ovens. The bread was ready. What else needed attention?

T'Boh came in, already dressed. "Sister, go and get ready. I will set the table." She took her by the shoulders and gently turned her about, heading her down the hallway.

When she came back to the kitchen, wearing her second best dress, Durra and Elinor were there as well, and the table in the dining room was set, and there were bowls of flowers and small candles there as well. Elinor was lighting the floating candles, and Durra was dishing up the condiments, while T'Boh was carrying them to the table. She joined in, pulling dishes out of the stasis unit, and placing serving utensils in them.

T'Pau came in while they were all busy, and seated herself at the head of the table. She could hear men's voices in the living room, and assumed that Sarek and Selek had arrived, and were talking with Varun. And then the door chime rang, and one of the men answered it. She heard the teacher's voice, and it was just a wonderful hearing it in their home as it had been in the teaching chamber, which was especially built with good acoustics. So it was not just the special acoustics, then, but his natural voice. For some reason, this pleased her immensely.

The ovens began to chime, and she quickly pressed the controls, turning them off. She took the padded mitts and drew the dishes out, setting them on slatted wooden racks. T'Boh took the first one, carefully, between padded cloths, and carried it to the table. Durra and Elinor were right behind her, taking the next dishes. She got the last one and carried it in, and then stood there, looking at the table, checking to be certain that everything was there. Drinks! They had forgotten the drinks! Quickly she called the others back into the kitchen, and they poured out glasses of cool fruit juice, and she put the water to warming for tea. By the time they had the cups on the table, and the padded rest for the teapot, she had the tea steeped, and set the hot pot down. Then she nodded at Elinor, who proceeded calmly into the living room, to summon the men to the table.

Sarek took the seat at the other end of the table, opposite T'Pau, and Elinor sat by his side. Selek seated himself next to T'Pau, with Durra on his other side. T'Boh and Varun took the other two seats on that side of the table. That left the two empty seats on this side for herself and the new teacher. T'Sura sat down next to T'Pau, leaving the seat between herself and Elinor for the teacher.

T'Pau reached out her hands, and gave a simple blessing to all gathered here, and then began wish the dish closest to her, taking a small sample, and passing the dish to Selek. For the next several minutes, there was only a bare minimum of muted discussion, as the dishes were all rotated around the table. Then T'Sura began to fill the teacups, setting them carefully where the others could pick them up easily.

When everyone's plate was full, Sarek rose from his seat. "We have with us today as honored guest, our new Teacher, the nucleus of the staff for a new Science Academy. Please acquaint yourselves with S'gan F'nu Tarel, who has been apart from his countrymen for ten years." Sarek reseated himself, and began to eat. All attention now was on the food. There was almost no conversation around the table, only the occasional request to pass one of the bowls of condiments, or one of the dishes. When everyone's appetite was sated, the women rose, and cleared the table. While they were doing so, the men rose, and returned to the living room, accompanied by T'Pau, on Sarek's arm.

When the table was clear, the four younger women went into the living room as well. The chairs and couch from Varun and T'Boh's sitting room had been brought into the main living room, giving plenty of seating for everyone. And now the conversation flowed, covering many topics. Tarel spoke of his hopes for more night classes, and inquiries were made as to the subject matter of these classes. The next would be the history of Vulcan, and following that, a general science course. There would be a survey made, of what courses people needed to finish their certifications, so that more plans could be made. T'Sura was glad to hear how varied the topics would be. She would take every course that was offered, she was sure of it.

When Tarel learned that Varun had been in his first year at the Vulcan Science Academy when the disaster struck, he queried whether the young man had selected a field of study yet. Varun said that he had not, he had been in the general preparatory courses, and had not yet decided which direction to go in. Now that he had an established occupation, he much desired courses on the properties of materials, and advanced physics, so that he could more easily calculate the stresses on various types of building features. He was also interested in learning more about the physics of liquids, helpful in designing bathing rooms, and watering systems for yards. Tarel took careful note, adding these requirements to those he had heard from others already.

Now Selek stepped in, and asked about the computer facilities in the school system. Tarel shook his head. "They could be much better. Unfortunately, there is no one who is capable of building the systems that we need, or programming them."

Selek's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps I can offer some assistance, then. I have much experience with a wide variety of computer systems."

Tarel's eyes lit up, and there followed a swift discussion which the others had difficulty in following. But it was very apparent that the difficulty with computers in the school system was now solved.

All too soon, Tarel rose and thanked them for their hospitality, saying that he had early morning classes with the students in the secondary school. His attention was obviously wide-spread.

T'Sura watched him leave, filled with something she could not explain at all.


	23. Ch 23:On the Correct Rearing of Children

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-three - On the Correct Rearing of Children**

**New Vulcan**

**Late September 2264**

**T'Pau**

She informed T'Sura that there were things she must discuss with the women of the clan. The others must be summoned. T'Sura reminded her cautiously of Durra's classes. T'Pau considered. Tomorrow morning, after that class was over. And the next morning, at the same time. These things were important. T'Sura nodded, and went away to inform the others.

The next morning, they all gathered in the solar, sitting in the comfortable chairs there, with the green plants about them. T'Sura poured the tea, and T'Boh passed the plate of honeycakes. And when they were all settled, she began.

"It is the responsibility of the Eldest Mother, the matriarch of the clan, to instruct the younger women in their proper duties." She looked at Durra and Elinor now. "When new women come into the clan, who have not learned these from a child, they must be taught." Both women bent their heads in acknowledgement. "It is also necessary to teach the young women of the clan as they grow older, in the new duties that will be expected of them. And now we have two new lives coming to us, and it is important that you be made aware of what is expected of you in this regard, and the correct manner of rearing children, so that they are well behaved, and think logically."

She paused, and took a sip of her tea. "The first, and most important thing for you to remember, is that you must keep your body healthy at all times. You must eat properly, and rest as needed, and drink plenty of clean water. If your own body is not healthy, neither will the body of your child be."

They all nodded, agreeing with her. "If demands are made on you that would endanger the well-being of your child, you must refuse, citing your child's welfare." She watched them closely now, to be sure that they understood. "This does not mean that you must refuse the advances of your bondmate. Such will not endanger your child."

T'Boh's cheeks flushed a light green, and she peeked sideways at Durra, whose eyes were dancing with merriment.

T'Pau continued. "It is necessary that a child be brought into the world in a place of peace and calm. When it is time for your child to be born, you must send your bondmate to fetch the healers, and retreat to a place you have prepared, where you will be comfortable, and your child will be safe and protected." She detected no disagreement.

"It is important to establish a routine immediately after the child's birth, and to disrupt it no more than absolutely necessary. The child will flourish with a steady routine." Durra and Elinor were looking thoughtful, and nodding. They were both aware how much a steady routine was desired by their men. "Do not allow many visitors to see the child in the beginning. Restrict this to family members only. Too many visitors will startle the child, and may bring illness." All the women were in agreement here.

"Do not clothe the child in so many layers that he becomes overheated, nor allow his body to be chilled. A constant temperature is important until the child has learned to regulate his body temperature. The child should be fed at regular intervals, so that he does not become over-hungry. And the amount of nourishment that the child receives should be calculated according to his size, and his activity level."

"The child should have a quiet, safe place to sleep, and should be placed there at the appropriate times. Sufficient rest is crucial to the child's development. Do not let the child convince you that this is not necessary." T'Boh looked at T'Sura, and they both remembered the times when they had tried to convince their parents that they were not yet sleepy, and should be allowed to remain awake longer. They had not succeeded once.

"As a child grows, exercise is necessary for the proper development of the bones and muscles. The type and length of exercise are dependent on the age of the child. As he becomes older, he should become more active."

"Each child should learn to play at least one musical instrument. It is a skill that will offer much, and the necessary commitment to practice is strengthening to the young psyche."

"A child should never be spoken to with nonsense words. Use proper language and the child will learn to speak correctly. Do not allow the child to use only his telepathy to make requests, but insist that he speak from an early age."

"Education should begin after the child has learned to walk and has gained control of his bodily functions. It is not the responsibility of the teachers to teach these things."

"Sufficient time must be allowed in the child's schedule for studying each day. And the care of a pet is useful in training for responsibility."

She paused, her throat dry. She had been speaking for some time. Hopefully they had been listening. She looked about the room. All four of the younger women looked thoughtful. Well, good then. She sipped her tea. She took a honeycake and nibbled on it. The others relaxed slightly, and drank their own tea, nibbled their own honeycakes. She was content. The clan had good women, who would raise strong, healthy children for the clan. She had no doubts of that at all.


	24. 24:On the Correct Care of One's Bondmate

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-four - On the Correct Care of One's Bondmate**

**New Vulcan**

**Early October 2264**

**T'Pau**

She had the four younger women arranged around her again, teacups in hand, ready to listen. She had no idea what they expected to hear today, but she was fairly certain that it was not what she was about to divulge.

"Today's talk is about the correct care of one's bondmate. T'Sura, although you do not have a bondmate yet, it is important for you to know these things. Surely it will not be long now before a suitable mate is found for you." She watched her granddaughter, seeing her eyes lower, her cheeks flush slightly.

"The first thing that it is important to remember is that a man never takes proper care of himself. It is your responsibility to ensure that he eats a proper and nutritious diet. He should not be too thin nor too plump. Nor should he suffer from dietary deficiencies. If he does, it will be held to be your fault." She could see no disagreement on their faces.

"You must ensure that he gets sufficient sleep. He should not go more than two nights without at least two or three hours of sleep. If he persists in not sleeping for three or more nights, you must insist that he sleep, using everything that you know about him to persuade him. Without proper sleep, he will not be able to meditate properly, and his pleasant mood will suffer." She thought that a very strange look had passed over the faces of her two Terran daughters, but as they were quickly gone, she did not think anything more about it.

"He must be dressed suitably at all times. It is your responsibility to see that his clothing is clean and mended and well pressed, so that he presents a suitable appearance." There were slight nods now.

"You must prepare a suitable place for his meditation, and ensure that it is well-stocked with the incense that he prefers, whether it is one that you find acceptable or not. The kneeling pillow must be thick enough to protect his knees, but not so thick that it is distracting to him."

"You must ensure that he gets sufficient exercise to keep his muscles in good condition. You should encourage him to participate in one of the ancient martial arts, as they cause the development of graceful movements as well as strength and agility. These are all good traits to be encouraged."

"You must prevent his children from bothering him when he is busy, but insist that he spend sufficient time with them that he is not a stranger to them. You must allow him to participate in their education and discipline."

"You must support his choice of occupation, unless it is totally unsuitable. You should gently persuade him to apply himself if he does not seem to be putting his best effort into his work. It is not desirable for others to feel that he is capable of doing more than he is willing to do."

"And you must ensure that all his needs are met. He should be satisfied and sated at all times. An unfulfilled man is likely to be argumentative, cruel, and irritable. This is not a happy home. Learn his likes and dislikes early, and strive to keep him satisfied. When his time comes, it is your duty to ensure his survival, and also to do your best to ensure that fertilization occurs. The clan is in need of more members. Each woman must bear more children than was previously considered acceptable. You cannot stop at two." The younger women were watching her now with their mouths slightly agape. Inwardly, she was highly amused.

"You must learn how to please him in the privacy of your bedroom. All men are different. You cannot assume that what you read in a book on averages will apply to your bondmate. You must experiment to learn where his desires are. This will be most rewarding. Once you have learned how to excite and arouse him, you will find it much easier to keep him in control." Now they were positively agog, even her granddaughters.

"Keeping him satisfied will also benefit you. A properly aroused man will spend more time ensuring that your needs are met. You will be much less frustrated if you keep your bondmate sated. And he will spend his nights in your bed rather than elsewhere. It will also be much easier to ensure that he gets sufficient sleep. Do not be afraid to spend your time tantalizing him and discovering the parts of his body that respond the most to your touch. It will be time well spent."

She looked around at the four stunned young women. "If you have any further questions in the future, I will be glad to answer them." She rose carefully from her chair, and departed for her sitting room, carrying the plate of honeycakes with her.

The other four sat there in total silence for several minutes. Finally, T'Boh cleared her throat and spoke, her cheeks quite green. "Did everyone else hear what I did or am I just imagining things?"

Elinor spoke next, her voice faint. "That was not in the least what I expected to hear from her. Does she often speak like that?"

Durra shook her head. "I have never heard anything like that come from her mouth before."

T'Sura still could not speak. She got up and fetched a second plate of honeycakes and passed it around, refilling the teacups. They sat there and nibbled, and sipped, and tried to recover from their shock. T'Pau was full of surprises.


	25. Chapter 25:Knitting Lessons

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Knitting Lessons**

**New Vulcan**

**Late October 2264**

**T'Pau**

She wandered down the dusty path to visit with Durra, leaving the two girls behind. They got to visit whenever they felt like it. This was her day. When she arrived, the first afternoon class was just leaving. Durra saw her on the walkway and smiled, inviting her in. They walked into the kitchen and Durra told her to take a seat while she made tea. As she sat and waited, she saw something interesting laying on the table. Carefully, she drew it closer to her and looked at it. This was some sort of handcraft, that was obvious. There were several small balls of brightly colored yarn and two long sticks with knobs on one end and points on the other. There were loops of yarn tight over one of the sticks, and a short piece of - well, she guess it was a type of fabric - that hung down below the loops. It had all the colors in it, and it looked like some sort of complicated pattern. There was not enough of it for her to tell what it would look like when it was finished.

When Durra came back to the table, with the teapot and cups, and a plate of small dainties of some sort, T'Pau was still examining the knitting. She held it up carefully, not wanting to damage it in any way. "What is this that you are doing?"

"It's called knitting. My grandmother taught me when I was quite small. You can make all sorts of garments this way. It's especially nice to make things for babies, because it is so soft."

"And what is this particular thing that you are making?"

"It's part of a blanket I am making for my son. The blanket is composed of several squares, with a different pattern on each one. Let me get the pattern and show you." She rose from the table and went into the living room, coming back with a large bag, which she set down beside the table. She reached into the bag and brought out a large, brightly colored page, which showed what the completed blanket would look like. There were several animals on it, cavorting about, with flowers strewn here and there. T'Pau remembered the curtains that had been chosen for the window in the nursery. Obviously, this pattern had been the reason for the design of the curtains.

Next Durra reached into the bag and pulled out two completed squares, which she spread out on the table. "I haven't blocked these yet, so they will curl." T'Pau looked at them with great interest. She looked from the picture to the squares on the table and saw that Durra had changed some of the colors. Ah, she had adapted the pattern to match the curtain fabric!

"Can you teach this?"

"The basic skill set, yes. This, working with several colors at once, is a more advanced technique. One cannot start there."

"I can see that, yes. What do you need for lessons?"

"Well, I would need the needles, and yarn. Actually, I do have a bag of leftover yarn that would be quite acceptable for practice, but I don't have any spare needles. I didn't think to buy extras to bring with me."

"Can they be made of wood?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Many times they are."

"I will send Varun to examine the needles and ask questions."

Durra just nodded.

**Durra**

That evening, after supper, Varun showed up at the door. Selek let him in and he explained that he had been sent by T'Pau to examine the needles. He obviously had no idea what that meant. Durra giggled, and held up her knitting, showing him the needles. He was amazed. She dug down in her bag and found another set of needles, in a different size and handed them to him. She explained that needles came in many sizes, depending on the heaviness of the yarn, and how tight and thick the finished fabric was to be. Varun was quite intrigued, just as Selek had been when he first saw her knitting. Further digging produced her needle sizer - a square of lightweight metal with different sized holes in it, with a number etched beside each hole. She explained that the number was the traditional 'size' of the needle that was that diameter, but that they were also sized by the diameter of the needle. If you did not know what size a needle was, you inserted it in each hole until you found the first one that it would not fit through. The proper size was the last one that it fit in. Both men were intrigued now, as she had never explained this to Selek.

Varun noticed that the knobs on the ends of the needles he held were different than the ones on the needles she was using, and she explained that the shape was not that important - the purpose of the knob was to keep the stitches from slipping off the back end of the needle. The knob could not be too big, however, or it would interfere with holding the needles. He felt how smooth the needles were, and examined the shape of the pointed end. He asked how sharp they should be. "Oh, not sharp at all. You wouldn't want to stab yourself with them, after all. But not too dull, or they will not slip through the stitches easily. Here, let me show you."

And she picked up the blanket square that she was working on and worked several rows, while he watched in total amazement. "I have never seen anything like this. You are creating fabric from this yarn."

"Yes, and you can make many things this way. This is part of a blanket for my son's bed. You can also make sweaters, and hats, and socks, and mittens, and scarves. Of course, most of these things are not much use in a desert, except at night in the winter time, when it does get chilly."

He nodded, understanding. "May I borrow your sizer for a day, so that I may copy it?"

"Certainly. Just, please, don't lose it, for I would have to order another from Earth."

"I do promise not to lose it or damage it in any way." He looked so solemn that she reached over and tapped his hand with one finger.

"I am sure that you will not."

He relaxed then. "If I could also borrow these needles that do not have any yarn on them? I will return them tomorrow after measuring them."

"Certainly. I am not using those for this project at all."

He rose then, and took his leave.

When Varun returned the next night, he showed her the copy of the sizer that he had made, and she was astonished. She could not tell the two apart, the duplicate so closely approximated the original. And then he gave her back her needles, and showed her the ones that he had made. He had etched the size into the end of the knob, and rubbed ink into the indentations, so that the size showed plainly. She felt the needles, and was amazed at the smoothness. She congratulated him, saying that he had done an excellent job. And then he asked her which size he should make for the classes. She looked at him in confusion. Classes? Yes, he assured her. T'Pau had said there would be classes, and he was to make the needles. She laughed then. Of course, if T'Pau said there would be classes, there would definitely be classes. She picked the best size needles for the scrap yarn that she had, and he thanked her and went away.

Three days later, T'Boh came scurrying in just after her morning class left, and told her that T'Pau had said that they would start their knitting lessons the next morning. She and T'Sura would bring honeycakes. Durra had her help gather together all the little balls of scrap yarn, and put them in a big bowl on the table, ready for each person to choose from.

Thus began the morning knitting sessions. Each weekday morning, just as her class was leaving, the other women would show up at her kitchen door, with their knitting bags tucked under their arms, and plates of goodies in their hands. She would put the teapot on, and everyone would sit around the kitchen table and practice. It took no time at all for them to become proficient, and then she taught them to read patterns. She brought out her selection of patterns, and they spent one morning going through them in delight. And then she showed them her yarn catalog, from her favorite yarn supplier on Earth, and together they made a huge order, which the others waited for eagerly, practicing new techniques with the scrap yarn while they waited.

When Selek returned home from work one day with a large box balanced on his shoulder, she knew exactly what it was. It had only taken two months to get here! Selek explained that it had come to the Embassy, and from there on the shuttle. She told him after supper to go and tell Elinor and the others that the yarn was here. Soon the kitchen was full of excited women, going through the yarn. Each one picked the colors that she had ordered, and tucked them into her knitting bag. Tomorrow real projects would be started!


	26. Chapter 26:On the Way Again

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-six - On the Way Again**

**Somewhere in Space**

**Early November 2264**

**Sybok**

He checked the board again, and turned away dejected. This ship was at the far end of its trading loop. When they docked in two days time, and did their trading, they would be heading back in the other direction. He would have to find another ship, again. He liked this ship. It was clean and well maintained. The food was good. The crew was friendly. He did not want to leave. If it were not for his need to rejoin his family, he would just stay here. But it was not to be. He headed for the captain's cabin to announce his intentions.

With his belongings in his duffle, and his pay in his pocket, he headed off the ship for the last time. Several crew members waved or spoke to him as he left. He would probably never see any of them again. It was depressing.

He made his way through the noisy, crowded trading sector, and moved into the slightly calmer district where there were restaurants and transient housing. There he found a public terminal and began his searches. This port was not quite as large as the one where he had found the ship that he had just left, and there were not so many ships in port. And only two has posted openings, neither of which he could fill. There was nothing for it. He would have to find some sort of work here on the station until a ship arrived, heading in the right direction, with a open crew slot that he could fill. He entered another search, and then another. Eventually, he found a restaurant needing a dishwasher. Not his preferred work, but it would provide for a place to sleep, and food to eat, until he found what he needed.

Every day, he searched the boards. He checked each new ship that came in. Days went by, and then weeks. It was three months before there was a ship heading in the direction he wanted to go. He signed on as cook's assistant. And took it thankfully, even where he found himself mopping decks and doing laundry. But he was glad when they put into port and he found a larger freighter, going in an even better direction, needing a cargo handler. He quickly switched ships, saying a friendly goodbye to the cook, who wondered where he was going to find another helper so strong.

He found his new room, left his duffel there, and reported to the cargo bay, where he spent the next week offloading, onloading, shifting about, and stabilizing cargo. And then they were between the stars again. Heading in the general direction of the planet where his family now lived. This room even had a small comlink. He spent many of his off-duty hours searching the news channels, looking for any further news of his people, his family, but found little that was new. Until quite by chance, late one evening, he saw a face staring out at him that caused him to gasp. That was his father! He was an ambassador now - he had more search terms! He pulled the article up again, and paused the frame on his father's face. He was much greyer now, the stresses he had been under must be responsible. But he still lived! This article was only a few months old.

He lay back on his bunk. Father, brother, grandmother, cousins. He had family. They had survived, at least this many. It was a relief. His journey was not in vain.


	27. Chapter 27: Sarek's Fires

**AUTHOR'S WARNING : THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Sarek's Fires**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid November 2264**

**Sarek**

He followed Elinor into the kitchen when he had dressed, finding her putting the breakfast on the table. He seated himself and began to eat what she had put before him, but he found his appetite was lacking. He forced himself to eat a little more, but his stomach rebelled, and he stopped. She looked at him in question, but he just shook his head. She rose and cleared the table, and he went to stand behind her, burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. Her scent filled him, made him feel more than he was. She was his. He rooted about, rubbing his cheeks against her skin. She made a soft sound, almost a sigh and leaned back against him, rubbing her bottom against his lok. With a small shudder, he drew back from her, straightening up. It was time he must be off to the Government Building.

He walked down the dusty pathway, finding that he had reached the building with little memory of the walk. He shook his head, trying to clear it. All he could think of was her. He sat behind his desk, and looked at the papers stacked there, and had no idea what he was to do with them. Her scent, that he had rubbed from her skin onto his cheeks, floated about him, and his skin tingled, his nerves flared at odd intervals. He rubbed his forehead gingerly. He must focus. He was reading the top page for at least the third time when one of his associates stopped in the doorway to ask him a question. He snarled at the man to go away. The man drew back, looking at him oddly, and then nodded, withdrawing.

He sat, staring into nothing, thinking of her soft skin, the lovely tumbling curls that adorned her head. He thought of her lovely green eyes, and the soft sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks. From some place deep inside, a great tide of possessiveness welled up. When Selek stopped in his doorway, the words which unexpectedly tumbled from his mouth were "You cannot have her."

Selek looked at him oddly. "Of whom are you speaking?"

Sarek shook his head once more. Why could he not think? His hands lay on the desktop, trembling. He stared at them, trying to think why they should tremble so. When Selek spoke again, he realized that the other man had stepped close to him. "I believe you should leave the office, Sarek,"

Leave the office? That was indeed a good idea. He could go home, and she would be there. He could have her on the breakfast table. Or perhaps on the couch. There was a new rug on the living room floor, he might have her there. He rose from his seat, and left the room, his nerves on fire. Selek watched from behind him, and followed, just far enough behind that he was not noticed.

When he reached home, he went straight to her, and buried his face against her neck once more. The scent rose up and grabbed him, setting him on fire. He growled at her, to let her know that he was ready, and pulled her close against his body, to quench his fire with her coolness. She leaned back against his arms, and cupped his face between her hands. "Is it time, Sarek?"

He looked at her, her words finally registering. Time. Yes, it was definitely time. He spoke, finding his voice hoarse. "Yes, Elinor, it is time. The fires burn brightly."

She nodded at him, then dropped her hands and pulled away from his body, going straight into the bedroom, and retrieving something from the closet. He stood in the doorway, blocking her as she sought to leave. He would not let her leave him, he would have her now.

"Move, Sarek. I must go to Healer House."

He struggled, knowing somehow that what she said was right, although he found it very difficult to think. His body yearned for her, and was hard and ready, now.

When the door chime sounded, it shattered what little control he had. He snarled, and stormed to the door to battle whoever dared to interrupt. On the doorstep stood Selek and Durra. Why were they here now? He snarled at Selek, not wanting him anywhere near Elinor, who was sliding past him, into Durra's waiting embrace. The two women hurried off, and he found himself yelling at Selek, demanding to know why he was interfering. He bared his teeth, and clenched his fists, wanting nothing so much as to tear into this interloper. It was not until Selek spoke for perhaps the third time, repeating the same words, that they registered. Ritual. Yes, it was time to prepare for the ritual. Elinor would be bonded to him.

He gathered the shreds of his control and turned back into the house, staggering. He went, and washed his body, making it clean for her. And then he went into the bedroom, and dressed himself in the clothing laid out. Selek must have done this, for there had been nothing there before. He lifted the silver cuff, thinking of the one like this that he had had made for Spock, and given to him on the day of his own bonding. He clasped it about his wrist, and the cool metal brought a semblance of control, but he knew it would not last. He walked through the house, and Selek rose from one of the chairs in the living room, attired in formal clothing. There was a light tap at the door, and there stood Durra.

The two of them led him off, down the dusty path, across the sands toward the line of low hills, where the community's place of marriage was. He struggled, hearing the hum of low voices, but hardly able to process them. He pulled his control about him, tight, trying not to stagger. And then they were there, in that circle of stones, and there was the gong, and the hammer. He rang the gong, and waiting, panting, until he felt her cool hands over his, and then together they rang it again. The feel of her hands, the sound of the gong, the light touch of her calmness, helped him not to fall on her, there in front of everyone, but to cross the sands to kneel before T'Pau, to speak the ancient words, to wait while T'Pau laid her hands upon their faces and joined them more fully than they had been before. He felt himself fill with her, felt her love for him, and he blazed, aflame, his body hot, his mind on fire.

She led him across the sands, and into the dimness of the cave, and removed his clothing, and led him to the padded bench against the wall. And there she touched him, and tasted him, and gave herself to him, and the fires embraced him, and she was his.

He awoke, finding himself alone, and panicked. Where was she? He cried out her name, and she came from the dimness, and touched his face, and he was relieved. And then the sight of her bare body, and the scent of her, made the flames rise again, and he pulled her down into his arms, his lok rising between them, hot and heavy, ready to impale her again. She moved against him, enflaming him more, and he growled at her, his hands moving over her body, kneading her breasts, groping between her legs to ensure that she was wet and ready to receive him. He growled louder, and lifted her body, bringing her over his face and pulling her down, his mouth greedy upon her, while she moaned and bucked against him. And when he could wait no longer, nerves burning with fire, he pulled her down his body and empaled her. He thrust hard into her body, and she convulsed about him, clenching against his flesh with the muscles deep inside her body. He rose up into the white hot heat of ecstasy, flying with her into that place where they had been before.

When he woke again, she still slept. He rooted against her, wanting. He rolled her over, and moved his face over her entire body, inhaling, tasting, finding the secret places that he knew so well, making her ready for him again. And when he quivered and shook, his lok oozing lubricant, and he could not control himself any longer, he sank into her body, and quenched the flames. And was filled with heat, and light, and joy, and love, the ecstasy flowing back and forth between them, growing and growing until it could not be contained. And all about them, the silver glow of their bond shone brightly, binding them so tightly together.

He was only partially in control of himself. He knew this, but he could not seem to stop himself. He growled at her, biting her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, her thighs, while she shuddered and cried out beneath him. And then she began to bite him back, and he cried out at her, begging for more, and she crawled over his body, biting him, her nails piercing his skin, until he began to come apart, and then she was there, her body leaning over his, and his weeping lok was sheathed inside her body. It was as it should be. She was his, only his. He shook with it, with the intensity of what he felt. And it was good, so very, very good.

When he lay his head upon her belly, all his muscles soft with completion, at first he did not truly comprehend what it was that he saw, that he felt. He went entirely still then, and listened, and was overcome with emotion, so full, so wonderful. When she expressed concern, he drew her hand down, and laid it over that bright spark, and showed her their son. And she smiled through tears, so happy that it filled him up, and he laid there and treasured her, until he realized that he was thirsty and hungry, and so must she be. He rose and lifted her up, and they dressed, and stepped outside, meeting the healer there, who checked them, and pronounced him rid of the fires. The healer knelt and laid her hands against Elinor's belly, and sensed the life there, and approved. And then they were walking down the pathway, back to their home, sated and content. T'Pau would be pleased.


	28. Chapter 28:New Classes

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - New Classes**

**New Vulcan**

**Late November 2264**

**Tarel**

He sat in his small office and organized the data that he had collected. There were four thousand adults living here in this town, and almost one thousand of them had had their education interrupted by the disaster that had struck Vulcan. Some had been only a few months away from their secondary schooling certificates. Others had been as much as three years from that goal. Younger ones had nearly all gone into the school system as soon as it started up, even if they might be a year or two older than their classmates. It was the ones who had not had the chance to return to school that he was charged with helping. The ones who had been required to go to work, to support themselves, because there were no relatives left to help. The ones who had had the care of elderly relatives thrust upon them, or of younger siblings, who had no one else responsible to care for them. These people had been six years without education now. And most of them yearned for it. When all these had achieved their certificates, then he would start the university level courses. He thought it would take less than two years, even at the slow rate he must take, because these people had only limited time in the evenings to devote to learning, no matter how much they craved it.

He had only a handful of students left in the mathematics class. It was time to start another, or maybe two. He had said the next would be the history of Vulcan, and then a general science course. He saw no reason why he could not start both of these at once. They were sufficiently different that the students should have no problem in focusing on both, even with the limited time they had to devote to it. He would hold the history class on third-day evening, and the science course on fifth-day. Yes, that would work well. And when the last of the students had finished the mathematics course, he would start something else. Perhaps physics.

**T'Sura**

She was at the market when she heard people talking about the new classes. She hurried right to the bulletin board in the social center, to read the announcement. Two classes! History and science! She was so excited she almost allowed it to show. She hurried to Sarek and Elinor's house, to see whether Elinor had heard. As Elinor was just putting another issue of the newspaper together, she was very glad that T'Sura had come to her. She rose and headed off to the education complex, to try to get a quick interview with Tarel for the paper.

T'Sura headed for home, and found T'Boh in the kitchen, beginning to put lunch together. When she told her of the new classes, T'Boh clapped her hands, and then looked mortified. T'Sura could not help it, she giggled at her sister. They could hardly wait for Varun to get home, so that they could tell him of the new classes. There was no question that he would escort them. They were both confident.

**T'Pau**

She heard the girls in the kitchen, so excited about the new classes. She had always felt so bad that they had not finished their certifications, had not had a chance to attend university. These classes were a great relief. And soon they would have a university here, she was sure of it. It could not be too soon, in her opinion. Not too soon at all. Perhaps she should have that new teacher to dinner again soon. Selek had promised to help with the computers, and she knew Sarek was also interested, even though he had said nothing. Yes, she would need to hold another dinner, very soon.

**Tarel**

He finished signing the last of the certificates for mathematics. He input the names into the computer and watched the graphs being filled in. There were some who had very few certificates lacking. He must choose a new course that would assist those few. It would not do to make them wait, when they could finish in such a short time. He checked against their requirements. Yes, Physics would do nicely.

It was time. He stood and exited his office, crossing to the large classroom where the history class would meet. Good. There were at least two hundred people there. Excellent. He stepped to the podium, and addressed them, telling them of the scope of the class. There were excited breaths drawn all about the room. These people were hungry for learning, and he was going to assist them. It was fulfilling, so much more fulfilling than spending his days in a lab for the furtherment of some large corporation. He had chosen wisely.

As he spoke, his eyes roamed over the people in the seats before him. Many faces he recognized from the mathematics class. Some he recognized from having been invited to dine with their families. When his eyes found one particular face, perhaps they lingered longer than was absolutely correct. That one face drew him, called to him. He must put this from his mind. He must pay attention to his lecture. But that was not the last time that his eyes lingered on that face that evening.

**T'Sura**

The history lecture was fascinating. He had started as far back as anything was known. She hung on his every word, listening intently. He had such a wonderful voice. She thought that she could listen to him talk about almost anything. She brought herself down with a stern thought. She was here to learn, not fantasize. His brows had such a wonderful curve to them. She would like to run her fingers up that curve. What would he do if she did? No, no! Pay attention. Learn!

**Tarel**

On fifth-day evening, when he entered the classroom, he was astounded. There were over four hundred people in the seats, with no more than a handful of empty seats. If all of these stayed with the course, it would fill a large number of the empty places in the graphs of student course completions. He laid his materials on the podium and began, full of joy that he had this many interested students. And as his eyes swept the room, they lingered, once again, on a certain face, concentrating so hard on listening, obviously so ready to learn. Her younger sister was already bonded, surely she was promised as well. He must not dwell on this now, he had a course to teach. But he could not keep his eyes away from her. Would she be in the physics course as well, when he started it in two weeks?


	29. Chapter 29:A Discussion About Computers

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - A Discussion About Computers**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid December 2264**

**Tarel**

He received the invitation to dine with maat S'chn T'gai, and accepted, trying not to appear too eager. Those people were very interesting to talk with, and the food had been exceptional. And there was that older sister…. Well, he had best not think of her. Surely she was promised.

On the appointed evening, he appeared on their doorstep just as the two couples who did not live in the larger house were arriving, and they all went in together. Once again, he found himself sitting next to the older sister. Perhaps she was _not_ promised. There was certainly no unattached male present. It would not do to speculate. He concentrated on his meal, finding the food much to his liking. There were some vegetables served, however, that he was not familiar with. At his query, he was told that these vegetables originated on Earth, and had been brought here by Selek's wife, Durra, when she moved to New Vulcan. Sweet potatoes. He wondered whether there were also sour potatoes. The spicy sauce with the chopped peanuts in it was absolutely delicious. He ladled a large helping over his second serving of sweet potatoes. Durra gave him a tiny grin, which he had much difficulty in not returning. He found one corner of his mouth twitching, and her eyes twinkled at him. Perhaps he should focus on his plate. It would not do to make Selek irritated by appearing too interested in his wife.

After the meal was finished, the men adjourned to the living room, while the women cleared the table and quickly washed the dishes. Then they came to join in the conversation. It was all about computers tonight. Tarel was telling Selek and Sarek what he wished the school system's computer to do, to aid the students. They both nodded at all the right places. And then they began to ask him very specific questions, about memory size, and processor speed, and operating systems and programming languages. The others listened raptly, but were not sure what everything meant.

When Tarel said that he had found a forgotten storeroom partially full of spare parts, both Sarek and Selek expressed a great desire to see it. Arrangements were made for them to come at week-end, when they had a free day, to inspect what Tarel had found. Varun asked if he might come as well, and was welcomed.

The women had all pulled out their knitting, listening while they worked. When the conversation stopped for a moment, Tarel asked what they were doing. Durra explained that this was a handcraft from Earth, that she had taught to the others. She showed him the squares that would soon be a blanket for the bed her son would sleep in when he was born. And then each of the others showed him what they were working on, and explained what it would be. He was fascinated. He also noticed that the work the others were doing was much simpler than the multi-colored pictures that Durra was creating. He supposed that must be because this was a new skill that they were developing. Like everything else, one must start with simple things, and work up to harder ones.

T'Sura got up and went into the kitchen, and returned with a tray containing a teapot and cups. Tarel quickly rose and held the tray for her, while she poured and served. She set the last two cups down on the small table between the chairs they had been sitting in and then took the tray from him to carry it back into the kitchen. She gave him a small dip of her head to acknowledge his help, and he felt something very strange then. He was not sure what it was, but it was nice. Very nice.

He sat back down, and sipped on his tea, and the conversation continued. He mentioned that the school had almost no software which could be used interactively by the students. They needed some sort of program which could be adjusted so that each student could study at his or her own pace. He knew that such software existed, but the educational department had no funds for its purchase.

At this, T'Sura hesitantly interrupted. "Is it very difficult then, to learn to write these programs?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "For one with a good grasp of mathematics and languages and logic, it should not be difficult at all."

Sarek nodded. "Spock wrote his first program when he was four years old. It was not extremely complicated, but it was efficient, and did what it was supposed to do. If this is something you wish to learn, I do not see why you could not do it."

T'Sura's eyes lit up. "I think I should like it very much. Could you teach me, to'zot?"

Sarek nodded. "Between Selek and I, I believe we can teach you. Which evening do you have free?"

"First-day and fourth-day."

Tarel leaned forward again. "There will be a new physics class starting on First-day next week."

"Well then, I only have Fourth-Day free." T'Sura's eyes sparkled with light. Talen thought she was most attractive, especially when she displayed such interest in things.

Sarek and Selek both agreed that they would spend fourth-day evenings with T'Sura, teaching her about computer programming, to see whether it was something that she was truly interested in, and had an aptitude for.

"I will have a class every evening! I cannot believe it. I am learning so many new things."

Tarel nodded. "And you have very few certifications before you will have completed your secondary certificate. I believe that this instruction in computer programming can also be used in that capacity. If so, then all you will lack will be the formal study of the Vulcan language, including all the written forms. This class will be held in the new year, after the history class is completed. You should have your certificate before spring comes."

T'Boh reached over and clasped her sister's hand, and T'Sura squeezed back. This was so exciting! T'Pau nodded at her, quite content. This was very good news, indeed.

It was not long after that that Tarel excused himself, saying that he still had much to do to prepare for the new courses. Varun rose and escorted him to the door, telling him that they were all satisfied with his presence among them. Tarel left, heading down the dusty path to the building where his rooms were, feeling better than he had felt since reaching New Vulcan. He was doing what he had come here to do, and making new friends at the same time.


	30. Chapter 30:The End of the Year

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty - The End of the Year**

**New Vulcan**

**Late December 2264**

**Tarel**

He read the invitation again, to be sure that he understood it. It was quite an honor to be invited to participate in a clan's year-end gathering. He had not expected this. He went straight to his desk to compose a reply, using the fine paper that was made here, that he had purchased in the marketplace. It was a delight to use the old Vulcan script, and it flowed and sang over the paper, the ink thickening in the curves. He would do as much honor to them in his reply as they had done by inviting him.

**T'Pau**

She received the teacher's reply with satisfaction. He had done it properly, too, with pen and ink on fine paper. He had a very precise hand, the flourishes and swirls were meticulous. She was pleased. She summoned T'Sura and T'Boh and informed them that there would be a guest at the year-end gathering. She watched T'Sura as she divulged this, and saw the flicker on her granddaughter's face. Well and good, then. She was sure there was interest there, and that young man was a very good choice, as far as she was concerned. She would have no qualms whatsoever about taking him into the clan. However, both Tarel and T'Sura were shy to the point of resembling stones, so there would need to be some stimulation, she was sure of that. Just what, she was not sure yet. She must think about it.

**Durra**

As her pregnancy advanced, she found it harder and harder to get about. And she tired so much easier. Even with all the help that Selek gave her, she was finding it difficult to keep up. As each family reached the end of their course, she closed out that time slot. This did help. She had started with fifteen classes, not counting the one that she was giving to the family members. Now she had only ten, and two of those would be finished this week. Another two weeks, and they would all be over. She would not start any more until her son was at least two months old. And she thought she would start with only one class a day, adding the others slowly.

She had been a bit leery of this year-end gathering, but everyone assured her that nothing was expected of her, other than her presence. She thought that sitting with the others, and just talking, would be nice. But first she thought she would take a nap. She called to Selek, and he came and lifted her from her chair and followed her into the bedroom, where he helped her to settle down in the bed. And then he removed his shoes and curled himself about her, his warm hands cradling her swollen belly. She sighed happily, and nestled back against him, asleep almost before she knew it. He lay there, cherishing her, feeling the bright glow of their son, the hazy awareness growing more each day as his birth approached closer. When the baby began to kick and move about, he sent calming thoughts, knowing that Durra needed her nap in order to be awake this evening. The baby slowly calmed down, moving slower. It was a wonder, one he did not think he would ever tire of.

**Elinor**

She had been given the responsibility of making the nibbles that would be served in the living room after dinner, and she was quite nervous about it. Although Sarek assured her that she was an excellent cook, and that anything she made would be appreciated, she was still anxious. She had spent much time going through her collection of cookbooks, before she had picked the recipes to use. She had wanted a variety of tastes, but nothing that would clash with the other items. And now she had spent all day preparing. Each variety of nibble had been packaged separately, and placed in the stasis unit. Now it was time to shower, and put on her clean clothing, to get ready. As she passed from the kitchen to the hall, Sarek looked up, questioningly. She grinned at him. "I'm going to take a shower now." He rose quickly from his chair and followed after her, to her great delight.

**T'Boh**

She had been helping T'Sura all day, and now the food was almost finished. T'Sura told her to start setting up the table. First she checked to be sure that the correct number of chairs were around the table, and then she got out the fine cloth that they saved for special occasions and spread it carefully over the table. Next were the matching napkins. She went into the solar and carefully clipped some greenery and a very few blooms, and carried them into the kitchen, arranging them in a colored glass vase. This she set in the very middle of the table. She took the matching candle bowls and set them halfway between the vase and the ends of the table. Back into the kitchen to find two candles of the right size and shape. These went into the candle bowls. T'Sura came and looked, and agreed that it was just right.

Now they got out the best dishes, and set plates and small bowls on the table, and the fine tableware, made of several different metals, carefully crafted. Next were the dishes of condiments, the two baskets of seeded bread rolls, one for each end of the table, and the serving pieces. Looking over what they had done, they agreed. It was the best they had ever done. Smiling slightly at each other, they turned to go and dress.

She found Varun already in their bedroom, stripping off the clothing he had worn to clear the yard and repair a small crack in one of the stones in the pathway. He would need a shower. She approached him, and he pulled her into his arms, burying his face against her neck. "Will you shower with me, a'duna?"

When had she ever refused him this? She giggled at him, and he growled softly at her, teasing. And then he stopped, standing very still, as he felt their son moving against his body as they stood so close together. He knelt down, his hands cupping the soft bulge of her belly, his forehead resting there as well, feeling the bright light that was their son. He spoke softly, telling their son how treasured he was, how they anticipated his birth, and she felt such an upwelling of love and happiness that she could not contain it all. He rose to his feet again, and carefully undressed her, leading her down the hall to the bathing room. She would need to remind him that they only had a limited time tonight, else they would be late for their company.

**T'Sura**

She washed quickly, and then stood before her closet, trying to decide what to wear. Not her best dress, certainly, for that was much too formal. Nor probably her second best dress, for the others would not be dressed so. Her third best, then, would be appropriate. And she could do her hair up, and put the little jeweled sticks in it. And perhaps the set of little bracelets that matched them. She smiled to herself and began to dress.

When she was finished, she went to her grandmother's room to see whether she needed any help. T'Pau was already dressed, about to leave her rooms for the public part of the house. She made T'Sura turn about before her, while she looked her over. "You have done well, child. Your appearance is most pleasing."

T'Sura blushed softly, not used to such praise. T'Pau took her arm, and they walked slowly down the hall to the living room, where T'Pau settled into her favorite chair, just as the door chimed. There were Durra and Selek, and Elinor and Sarek were coming down the path as well. And there, there was Tarel, just entering through the gate. Everyone was here. And by the time they were all inside the house, T'Boh and Varun were coming from their sitting room, as well.

Varun assisted T'Pau in rising and they headed into the dining room, T'Sura and T'Boh stopping in the kitchen to carry the cold dishes from the stasis unit. Elinor set the packages of nibbles for after dinner on the kitchen counter, and helped them to carry things. The hot dishes came last, and Elinor set the padded rests on the table for each one, to protect the finish on the wood. And then they all sat down. T'Pau raised her hands, and spoke the year-end blessing on the clan. They all joined in the response, even Tarel.

And then the food was moving around the table, and people were eating, and the room was silent. When he had tasted all the dishes, Tarel asked quietly what the sauce was on one dish, and Durra explained that it was finely pounded peanuts with hot peppers and other spices. He had never tasted anything like it. It was quite wonderful, although he did not express his feelings so strongly. He merely complimented the cook. T'Sura blushed softly, her cheekbones and eartips turning a lovely shade of green. She said the recipe and instructions on how to make the sauce, came from Durra, and he should thank her, so he did just that.

When everyone had finished eating, the men retired to the living room, escorting T'Pau and Durra, and the other three women quickly cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink to soak. Tonight they would let them go and enjoy the company of the others. After all, it was year-end.

After supper had settled a little, they brought out the nibbles, placing them here and there around the room. Everything was new to everyone except Sarek, and there were many questions about what was in each one, and how they were made. T'Sura caught Tarel's eyes on her when she was talking excitedly to Durra and Elinor about the recipes, and she blushed again. She did not notice that her grandmother was watching as well, nodding as she did.

The discussion lasted for several hours, and she was sorry when it began to break up. But she could tell that Durra was tired, and thought perhaps T'Boh and Elinor must be as well. She was the only young woman in the room who was not expecting a child in the new year. She felt a yearning, but suppressed it. Soon enough, her grandmother would find a mate for her, and she would create a new life for the clan. As these thoughts passed through her mind, she found herself glancing at the teacher seated across from her, wondering what arrangements he had made for himself. Surely he was old enough that his time would come soon? Within the next few years, surely.

This was not a proper line of thought! She must stop this now. She rose and joined her sister and Varun in thanking the others for coming, and for their contributions. T'Pau turned to Tarel and thanked him for joining the clan in their celebration of another year completed. She wished him fortune in the coming year, and each member of the family added their wishes to hers. The teacher stammered out his thanks for being invited, and stated how much he had enjoyed it. And then they were all leaving. T'Boh and Varun went into their wing, and closed the door. She accompanied T'Pau to her rooms, making sure she needed nothing before going into her own wing. She went into the small bedroom that she was using until she had a bondmate, and sat on the edge of the bed, remembering the evening. The very lovely evening. It had been just fine.

**Tarel**

He walked back to the establishment where his rooms were, reflecting on the evening. He did not think that T'Sura was promised to anyone. Surely if she was, that man would have been there tonight. It would have been extremely rude for him not to have been present. He thought over what he had heard about this clan, about how Varun had been taken in, as a clanless and fortuneless man, and given the hand of the younger sister, adopted into the clan as a full member. He marveled. It was true that he, too, was now clanless, but he was not entirely fortuneless. He had used his years on Earth to good advantage. His character was spotless. He had a good occupation. He was not unpleasant to look upon. He would have to approach the men of the clan, carefully, and see what their opinion was. He was most definitely not brave enough to approach T'Pau without having some indication of what her reaction would be. But he found himself thinking more and more of the slender, shy woman with the thirst for knowledge, that had her now attending classes every night of the week. He could approach Sarek and Selek about the programming lessons, that is how he would start. His mind made up, he entered his rooms, and prepared for bed. He lay there for a short time, remembering the curve of her ears, the glow on her cheekbones when she was discussing the recipes with the others, her gentle manner, her appearance in her finery, subdued and yet so appealing. He sighed and attempted to clear his mind for sleep. It would not do to become too entangled before he knew whether his suit even had a chance. Not at all.


	31. Chapter 31:The First Newborn

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-one - The First Newborn**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2265**

**Selek**

He awoke, alarmed. He wasn't sure why. He lay still, and realized that his alarm came from Durra. He carefully bent his head down, until his forehead touched hers. She was awake, laying very still. Her heartbeat was faster than normal, and he could feel residual pain. Why was she in pain? And then it hit him. "Durra, have you had a contraction?"

"Yes." Her voice was not much more than a whisper. "Just now. I didn't mean to wake you."

He rubbed her back with one hand, and brushed the side of her face with the other. "I will share this with you. I would not leave you to do this alone." He felt the immediate rush of relief and love from her, and sent her calm. He noted the time that he had awakened, so that he could calculate the time elapsed when the next contraction occurred. "Try to go back to sleep. It may be some time before another contraction occurs."

"I don't really think I can sleep now." Her voice trembled a little.

"Do you want to get up?"

"No, no I think I just want to lay here, and have you hold me. At least for a while. Until something else happens."

"Then that is what we shall do. Do you wish to talk, or just lay quietly?"

"Talk to me." Her hands were clutched now in the front of his tee-shirt, and he could feel her anticipation, and nervousness, as well.

He immediately began to talk, in the most soothing tone he could, rubbing her back softly, trying to ease her into calmness. It did not seem to matter what he spoke of, she just wanted to hear his voice. So he spoke to her softly, of the first time he had seen her, and how he had been struck senseless at the sight of her. She giggled at him, then, and relaxed. He continued, telling her of his feelings those two days at the wedding there in Africa, how he had felt as he began to know her, how appealing she had been to him. She wiggled a little closer to him, and he felt the firm bulge of her belly against his body. And then it happened, and he felt it all, felt the tightening, the ache across her lower back, through her lower belly. She tried to keep from tensing up, and began the slow, even breathing that T'Nara had had her practice. He held her quietly, and sent her love and calmness, and spread the pain out, so that he shared it with her, lessening her burden. And when it had passed, he spoke softly to her again.

"Durra, that was five minutes since the first. And it lasted for twenty seconds."

She nodded against him. And she spoke, hesitantly. "How does our son do?"

He slipped his hand down from the side of her face, to cradle her belly, searching for their son's lifeforce. "He shines brightly. He senses that something is happening, but he does not understand what. He understands very little at this point. He does not feel any pain."

She sighed then, her concerns satisfied. He returned his hand to the side of her face, caressing, and she nuzzled into his hand, relaxed and happy. He continued to speak then, telling her how unhappy he had been, that they had not had a chance to speak again on the last morning he was in Africa, and how lonely he had felt when he returned to San Francisco and she was not there to talk to. How wonderful it had been when she arrived, and he knew that he would see her every day for a whole month. She drifted, lulled by the sound of his voice, by the love she could feel surrounding her, until the next contraction hit. She breathed slowly, willing herself to relax, and he moved his hand across her back, rubbing out the tenseness.

After half an hour had passed, she became uncomfortable, and wanted to move about. He turned on the lamp on the small chest beside the bed, and helped her to stand. She walked slowly about the room, holding onto him, and it seemed to help her. And when the next contraction came, he supported her while she concentrated on her breathing.

After a while, she wanted to lay back down, and he helped her back into the bed. He covered her with the sheet, for she did not seem to want more over her, and told her he must go, and call T'Nara now. She nodded, her face paler than he had ever seen it, and he hurried off, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary away from her side.

T'Nara arrived just as the sun was beginning to light the sky, and she chased him from the room while she examined Durra. And then she summoned him and told him to bring cool water for her to drink, in small sips. He hurried off to the kitchen, and came back with a tall glass, three-quarters filled with cool water. Durra smiled thankfully, and took one small sip, and then he set the glass on the small chest, beside the lamp.

T'Nara told him to bring more pillows, if they had them, and he went and fetched all they had, and she instructed him how to arrange them, so that Durra's upper body was raised, and then she rolled the blanket up, and slid it under Durra's knees so that her legs were bent instead of straight. Durra sighed then, obviously more comfortable.

He went into the kitchen, and came back with two chairs, putting one on each side of the bed. T'Nara nodded at him, accepting his thoughtfulness, and he settled into the other, reaching for Durra's hand. When the next contraction came, it was much stronger, and he spent more attention on spreading out the pain, drawing it away from her. T'Nara laid her hand on Durra's belly, monitoring the strength of the contraction, and also the condition of their son. She nodded, pleased. Things were going well.

He sat, and held her hand, and brushed her hair back from her face, and talked softly to her. The contractions came closer together, and became longer. And then the door chime sounded. He looked up, startled, and T'Nara motioned to him to go and see who it was. He did not want to leave Durra, but he rose and hurried to the door. When he opened it, there stood Elinor.

"We saw the bedroom light on, and all the rest of the house dark. We were concerned."

"Durra is in labor."

"I will help." She was very firm about that, brushing past him into the house. Since he did not know how to stop her, he went to get another chair.

He returned to the bedroom, to find the two women sponging Durra off with damp cloths. She was smiling, and talking to them, enjoying the coolness. He placed the third chair near the first, and circled around the bed again, sitting back down in the chair that he had left.

Periodically, T'Nara had Durra get up, and walk about. And it was about an hour after Elinor had arrived, when he was supporting her as she walked, that she exclaimed suddenly, and he felt the warm rush of fluid down her legs. Quickly the women came to dry her off, and Elinor brought her a clean nightgown, and they settled her back on the bed. The next contraction was much harder, and lasted much longer. T'Nara looked at him over Durra's head, and he could tell that things were speeding up.

He went then, and brought out the kit that Durra had prepared, and with the women's help, he got the waterproof sheet under her, to protect the mattress. And there were the special blocks to put under her knees, to lift them higher. Durra began to pant, and T'Nara hovered over her, monitoring more closely now. Elinor had the glass of water, and made Durra take another small sip. And then Durra wailed, once, before catching her breath, and struggling to return to that slow even breathing that she had done before. T'Nara pulled down the sheet, and examined her closely. And then she instructed him that it was time for him to support her. Durra leaned forward, with the two women helping her, and he removed the pillows, sliding into the bed behind her. She leaned back against him, and he ran his arms down her sides, so that she could grip his hands. She squeezed hard, and panted, and made small sounds of discomfort. He could feel how hard she was working.

T'Nara was monitoring her constantly now, and Elinor washed her forehead with a damp cloth, speaking softly to her. When the next contraction came, Durra squeezed his hands hard, and took a deep breath, as T'Nara spoke gently to her, telling her to push hard now. He felt the mighty force of her muscles, as she strove to push their son from her body. She relaxed, panting, for a minute, and then the next one took her, and she was squeezing, and pushing, and so focused. It did not take long at all, before she was pushing almost continuously, and T'Nara was telling them that she could see the head descending now. Elinor found the small tools that T'Nara had brought, and unrolled the case for her, laying it on one of the chairs.

And then Durra wailed again, louder this time, and her body tightened up and she bore down so hard that he thought she might have broken one of his fingers, and T'Nara was saying how well she was doing, and one more push like that would cause the head to emerge. And she was correct. As soon as the baby's head was clear, she was suctioning out his mouth and nose, putting out her hand and telling Elinor which tool she wanted. And then Durra bore down hard once more, and T'Nara was lifting up their son's body, and he was screaming loudly at the feeling of cool dry air on his wet body.

He was overcome with joy. He felt as though he might cry. He struggled for control as T'Nara laid their son on Durra's belly. She put out one hand, to touch his face, and tears fell down her face, but she was smiling so widely. The baby thrashed out with his arms and legs, and Selek slid one hand from Durra's embrace, and moved it just enough that he could lay his hand on his son's body, sending love and soothing to him. And with both of his parents touching him, the baby quieted.

T'Nara clipped the cord and cauterized it, and put a light bandage over the stump. And then she carefully lifted him, and laid him at the foot of the bed, and Elinor came and washed him gently, while T'Nara worked at Durra's body, completing the delivery. When the healer was satisfied, she told him to get up off the bed, and he carefully did so, turning to put the pillows back behind Durra. Then Elinor handed him his son, and he stood there in awe, looking into his face, so full of emotion that he could not understand how he could control it. Elinor and T'Nara helped Durra into another clean nightgown, and settled her down in the bed comfortably, covering her with a clean sheet and a light blanket. And then he handed their son down to her, and she held him close, her face alight with joy.

He went into the nursery, and came back with the cradle, setting it beside the bed. It had been made up, ready for use, for several weeks. When Durra began to drift off, he gently lifted his son, and laid him in the cradle, covering him with the soft blanket she had there. And then he sat back down in the chair beside the bed, and looked at the two of them.

Eventually, Elinor came to him, and asked whether he wanted anything to eat. He shook his head, and then he realized that he had a task he must complete. He asked her if she would stay a while, and she smiled and told him that that was her intention. And so he took clothing with him, and went into the bathroom, and took a quick shower and dressed. And then he went in and dropped a kiss on Durra's forehead as she slept, and went off down the dusty path, to the main house of the clan.

When he rang the door chime, T'Sura came, looking at him in puzzlement for only a short moment, and then her eyes lit up in joy and she almost pulled him into the house and headed him toward T'Pau's sitting room. The matriarch looked up as he stepped into the room, and he could see her lips twitch, as though she wished to smile. He crossed the room, and knelt before her. "I have news for the clan. My bondmate has this morning been delivered of a healthy son. A new generation starts for the clan."

T'Pau took his hands in hers, and was quiet for a moment, and then spoke to him, in a tone of voice he had never heard from her before. "Bless thee, Selek, and thy wife and child. I am glad to hear your news." She paused for a moment, and then cocked her head slightly. "I trust that all went well?"

"Durra is well. T'Nara said she did as trained. There did not seem to be any complications at all. She sleeps now, as does our son."

T'Pau nodded. "She must rest today, and not have visitors. Tomorrow I will come and see my new great-grandson. But she must stay abed, and not rise to prepare for my visit. I will send T'Sura and T'Boh each day to clean, and do the laundry, and they will bring your meals. Do not be concerned for any of this, but only for the care of your wife and son."

He nodded, overcome, and then rose, and retreated. When he had returned to the main room of the house, both T'Sura and T'Boh were there, asking what they could do. He told them that they must ask T'Pau, and that he must return now, so that Elinor might go and rest, for she had been with Durra for many hours. And he left that house, and returned to his own, and went into the room where she slept and sat and watched her, and marveled at what had occurred that day.


	32. Chapter 32:Physics is Very Interesting

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Physics is Very Interesting**

**New Vulcan**

**Late January 2265**

**Tarel**

He was browsing in the market place when he heard familiar voices. He kept his back turned, and listened, although this was fairly rude. But they seemed to be discussing _him_, and he did not want to embarrass them.

T'Sura was picking up vegetables and looking them over carefully, and talking to her sister at the same time. "I think that Physics sounds very interesting. The first lecture was intriguing. I can hardly wait for the next. What do you think of this one? Is it big enough?"

T'Boh looked critically at the plomeek root her sister had in her hand. "I am not sure. See if there is a slightly larger one. I found the lecture interesting as well. But it did not cover much that we had not already learned. I am hopeful that the next lecture will include more new material."

Tarel was listening more closely now. This was interesting.

T'Sura found another, larger plomeek root and turned it over, checking to be sure that it was sound everywhere. "This one should be large enough. New material will be interesting, I am sure. How did Varun like the class?"

"Yes, I think that one is sufficient. Varun has a special interest in physics, because of calculating the stresses on the various supporting structures of the buildings, so he is looking forward to the next class. He is hopeful that some of the examples will include such things as tresses and rafters."

"I can see why that would be helpful to him, yes. What is next on our list?"

The two sisters moved off down the row toward another stall. Behind them, Tarel sidled down the lane as well, thinking hard. He could easily include some building examples in his next lecture. It would not be difficult at all. What else would they like to hear?

"What do we need in the way of fruit? Do we have enough for a nice diced salad?"

"I do not think so. I believe we only have a few of those red Earth fruits left, cherries I think they are. Varun took several pieces of fruit with him this morning. We need to buy several varieties. How about a melon of some sort?"

Tarel waited for them to mention the physics class again, shaking his head when the owner of the stall he had stopped in front of queried how he might help him.

"Well, the simple calculations are still interesting. Levers are especially interesting for some reason. The idea that you can exert such a small force and achieve a much larger output is just fascinating."

Tarel perked up. T'Sura found leverage interesting? He would have to devote more of the lecture than planned to that concept then.

"I will be glad when we get to some of the other forces, like centrifugal force. Such cleaver ideas, I wonder how they were ever thought of."

"I do not know, but if we do not purchase this fruit, and the bread rolls that grandmother wants, and hurry back, her lunch is going to be late. We have dawdled far too long."

"You are correct. Here, let us purchase this and these, and then go and get the rolls."

The younger sister then haggled briefly with the proprietor of the stall and the two young women hurried off to the bakery section. Tarel stood looking after them thoughtfully. They had given him some ideas. And he was very glad to know that both young women found physics so interesting.

When he met with Sarek and Selek to continue their review of the spare parts and other equipment that he had found, he burned to ask questions. But he could not just blurt out what he wanted to know. That would not do at all. Somehow he must maneuver the conversation around to the desired subject, without seeming to be interested in it at all. He was not sure just how he was going to do that.

The two older men were sorting the parts into different bins, explaining what they were doing to him as they worked. He paid close attention. Occasionally, Varun asked for an explanation of some term that they used, but mostly he just lifted things for them, without actually touching the delicate computer parts. When Sarek expressed the wish for proper bins to store the remainder of the items in, Varun asked specific questions, and drew out a small sketching pad, making notations. When Tarel objected, saying that there was no budget for such, Selek brushed him off, saying that he had a new son who would be attending school in a few years, and would need the computer equipment. And both Varun and Sarek added that they would soon have sons as well. Quickly thinking, Tarel used these statements to ask his first question.

"Varun, if it is not too personal a question, how did you come to be betrothed to T'Boh? I was not here on New Vulcan at that time."

Varun looked at him for a moment, and then replied. "It was T'Pau's choice. She was offered to me in my time of need, and I was very grateful. I found T'Boh pleasing, but had not assumed that she would be available to me, as I had no clan left, nor any fortune. T'Boh was such that she should have demanded a high bride price."

Tarel agreed. T'Boh was indeed a pleasing young woman with many accomplishments. And then he noticed that both Sarek and Selek were looking at him over the top of the stack of parts that they were sorting. His ears flushed and he turned aside, fumbling with a stack of manuals, trying to regain his composure. He missed seeing the look that passed between the two older men. Sarek nodded to Selek, who spoke quietly.

"T'Pau has decreed that neither of her granddaughters will marry out of the clan. They are both to stay with her. That is why the house was increased, with the two separate wings added. She has reserved the right to choose qualified men, who she feels would be valuable additions to the clan, as their bondmates."

Tarel looked at Selek with some astonishment. "She will adopt the selected suitor into your clan?"

Varun nodded, agreeing with Selek. "This is what she did to me. She offered me membership in the clan, with all children from T'Boh remaining as part of the S'chn T'gai clan. And I was glad to accept. I have family now, when I did not before. It is most satisfying to once again belong."

Tarel felt his way very carefully now. "Then she will not accept offers for T'Sura?"

"Not if it means that T'Sura would go away to another clan, no. She will not agree to this. She insists that she will choose a man who is suitable for T'Sura, just as she did for T'Boh." Sarek watched Tarel carefully as he made this statement, seeing the younger man's ears twitch slightly. He glanced back toward Selek, and nodded, ever so slightly. Selek looked back at him, his eyes twinkling. Each of them would go to T'Pau separately, and report this conversation, and T'Pau would act soon, he was sure of it. The young man may have thought that he was being cautious, but both of the older men saw right through him.

Tarel was quiet for a moment and then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Suppose that there was a man whom T'Pau would approve of, who was willing to swear allegiance to your clan, but who was able to offer for T'Sura, what would T'Pau likely do then?"

Selek looked at the young man, who seemed very nervous now. "If there was a suitable man, who T'Pau thought would be amenable to T'Sura, who was without clan, and willing to join ours, I do not believe that she would ask a bride price, but rather a contribution to the clan coffers, such as the rest of us make. We contribute a portion of our wages to the clan, for the upkeep of those members who cannot work themselves, and to invest for future uses."

Talen nodded, taking in this information. He could do that. It would be no hardship at all. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself. Surely T'Pau had nothing against him, for she had invited him to participate in family functions three times now. Hopefully, her opinion of him was more than satisfactory. He must carefully consider what he would do next. And for now, he must pay more attention to the current task. He turned back to the pile of small boards that were being sorted, still unaware of the attention of the two older men. Nor did he see the look that passed between them and Varun.


	33. Chapter 33:Naming Ceremony

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Naming Ceremony**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid February 2265**

**Elinor**

She sat at Durra's kitchen table and went over the list with her. She thought they had everybody that T'Pau had said must be invited. It seemed like an awful lot of people. She wasn't at all sure that they were all going to fit into the big house. Of course, they would have T'Boh's sitting room open, as well as the main living room, and the dining room and solar. T'Sura said they would put the dining table against the wall and use it as a buffet, and people would just walk around with plates of food in their hands and talk. So they didn't need enough chairs for everyone. That was good, because even if their brought the chairs from Durra's house, and hers, and added them, it still wouldn't be enough. Not nearly enough.

Very, very carefully, she wrote out a sample invitation. She set it aside to dry, and turned to Durra. "How are we going to get all these done?"

Durra smiled. "One at a time. Don't worry. T'Sura and T'Boh will be here shortly to help. They can check the guest list first, and then your penmanship. And then all four of us can start writing the silly things."

Elinor giggled. "Just don't let T'Pau hear you say that."

T'Sura came in the kitchen door, followed by T'Boh. "Don't let grandmother hear what?"

Durra giggled now. "I called the invitations silly things. I don't think your grandmother would appreciate that."

T'Sura's lips twitched and her eyes danced. "You are entirely correct. On both counts. There is no reason to invite anyone who is not a close friend of the family. We are no longer on Vulcan, with generations of social engagements traded back and forth. I like the simpler side of this new place. I'm glad things are changing."

T'Boh didn't say much, but she was nodding. Then she slipped away to peek at the baby, coming back to sit at the table with the other women. Elinor took the guest list and moved it in front of the two younger women. "Check this out and be sure we haven't forgotten anyone your grandmother wants to be there."

Two heads bent over the list, and there were a few whispered questions, and then T'Sura looked up. "Perhaps there are one or two names missing. I will add them." She took the pen and ink and added a few lines at the bottom of the list. She looked at T'Boh, who nodded her agreement. Elinor sighed in relief. And then she passed over the sample invitation, and held her breath while they read it. Both young women nodded, and T'Boh gave a slight grin in her direction. They were ready to start then.

Elinor put a stack of the special paper in the middle of the table, and got out three more pens. The ink bottle was set in a shallow bowl, just in case. The guest list was divided into four parts and the paper carefully creased and torn, so that each woman had her list right in front of her. Each of them made one careful copy of the sample, and then they had one right in front of them and the work went faster. There was very little talk around the table today, and no snacks. There was serious work to be done, and none of them wanted to take a chance on soiling the invitations.

It was with a great sigh of relief that the four women sat back with all the invitations completed. When they were thoroughly dry, they would be folded, and the names written on the outside. But that would be done after lunch. At the sound of the baby's cry, Durra got up and went into the bedroom, to change his diaper. She came back into the kitchen and settled into her chair, and flipping a soft blanket over her shoulder, began to nurse him. The other women could hear his excited slurps and see his fists waving.

T'Boh covered her mouth with her hand, because she could not help smiling. "He is very vigorous in procuring his nourishment."

Durra laughed. "Oh, he certainly is. He flails about and kicks his legs, as though that will make the milk come faster."

Elinor giggled. "I'm sorry, but I just had the most inappropriate picture pop up in my mind."

Durra grinned at her. T'Boh's ears turned green. T'Sura just looked mystified.

Elinor and T'Boh picked up the stacks of invitations and carefully carried them into the desk in the living room, and T'Sura began to pull food from the stasis unit. There was a casserole in one of the ovens as well. The table was set in no time at all, and by the time the baby was fed and burped, and sound asleep again, lunch was ready. Durra carried her son back into the bedroom and laid him in his cradle, and went to eat.

After the table was carefully cleared off, and wiped down, the invitations were carried back in. Now it was time to fold each one, and seal it with a tiny dab of wax, and then write the recipient's name on the front fold. Each one must be checked to be sure that the correct name was written on the outside. To have the names not match would be a great mistake. As each one was finished, the name was crossed off the list. This part did not take nearly as long as writing the invitations had.

When they were finished, they divided the stack into six parts. Each of the three women would deliver one part, and the three men of the clan would deliver the rest. Elinor and T'Boh and T'Sura took off with their stacks, and Varun came in shortly, and retrieved another stack. Sarek and Selek came in together, and left again very quickly, but not before Selek had kissed his smiling wife.

The ceremony was two days later, in the late afternoon. Durra had time for a nice nap, and then rose and showered and dressed. Selek had insisted on ordering new robes for her, even though she now had several very nice sets of formal clothing. He had been so insistent on the matter that she had just let him. The dressmaker already had her measurements from very early in her pregnancy, and the robes had fit perfectly - and they were a lovely color as well, one which went perfectly with her skin tone. Well, she had know that he had liked that gold dress on her. She smiled to herself as she dressed. That dress hung in the back of the closet, and she probably wasn't going to get to wear it again any time soon, but she would be able to wear the underwear that went with it in another week or two. He was going to be pleasantly surprised one evening. She was planning on it.

Selek came from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and pulled his own clothing out of the closet, his lips twitching as he looked at her. "You look lovely in that color, Durra."

"I think I figured out that you like this color on me."

"I have very fond memories of a dress just that same color. I believe that you were wearing it for me for the second time on the night that I declared koon-ut so'lik."

"You have a very good memory, my husband." She leaned in close to him, and nuzzled against his neck, just long enough to make him sigh at her. "I know, I know, we must get ready. But I'm almost ready. I just have to change Senek and dress him."

"You are satisfied with this name?"

"Yes, I really am. It reminds me of yours, and also, the man who bore it before was a very learned man who did much good. It is a very satisfactory name."

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I will bring you a damp cloth to wash our son with, and then fetch his new clothing."

She smiled at him, and placed one of the small waterproof pads on the bed, lifting their son out the cradle and laying him there. She quickly stripped him, and he was laying there, with only a diaper laid across his body, when Selek returned with the damp cloth and the stack of new clothing. Swiftly, she washed her son, who laid there looking at her with wide eyes. It took only moments to dress him. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her gown and nursed him, while Selek finished dressing. She laid a fresh diaper over her shoulder before lifting Senek to burp him. It would not do at all for her to get burped-up milk on her new clothes.

Selek took his son, cradling him against his chest, while she fastened the front of her robe again, and then they were ready to go. They went out the back way, and slipped into the large house through the solar door, finding T'Sura and T'Boh just in the process of finishing setting up the buffet table. Elinor came through from the kitchen and saw them, and hurried them down the hall, and into T'Sura's sitting room, where there was only a bench and a meditation corner. This room would not be furnished until T'Sura was bonded. Durra sat down on the bench, and waited patiently. She could hear people coming into the house, and the murmur of voices got louder and louder, until she saw T'Pau coming from her room on Sarek's arm. T'Pau saw them waiting there, and Durra would have sworn that the older woman smiled at her. She must be seeing things.

Sarek escorted T'Pau into the living room, and the murmur of voices stopped immediately. T'Pau's voice rang out loud and clear. "You have been invited here today to share in a great moment in the life of this clan. Today is the naming day for the first child of Selek and Durra. They will now present their son."

At this signal, Durra rose, and walked down the short hall beside Selek. When they reached the living room, they stopped beside T'Pau. Selek held out their son, presenting him to T'Pau, as though she had never seen him before. "T'Pau, mother of our clan, I present my son Senek, firstborn of my loins, for your approval."

T'Pau looked at Selek. "And who is the mother of this child?"

"My bondmate, Durra, who stands by my side."

Carefully, T'Pau took the baby, and looked into his face. "I see new life for the clan. This child is strong and healthy. I hereby accept him as a full member of maat S'chn T'gai. His name will be Senek, as given by his father." She bent, and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, and then raised him high enough that everyone in the room could see him. "This is my will." She lowered the baby then, and passed him to Durra, who laid him against her shoulder, and rubbed his back, to calm down the slight fussiness that had occurred when he was moved about so much. Selek placed his hand in the small of her back, and steered her towards the chair which had been placed against the back wall of the room, where he helped her to seat herself, with the baby in her lap. He stood beside her chair, his hands behind his back, proud and tall, as people began to come forward, to make their obeisance. It seemed to go on for far too long. The only bright part of the long, tedious process was when Tarel appeared. Durra smiled at him, and he commented on how bright Senek seemed for his age, watching everyone with his eyes.

At long last, the parade ended, and Durra relaxed with a sigh. Many of the people had already left, appearing only because T'Pau had commanded their presence. Those left were actually friends of the family. Selek bent down and told her that he would bring her something to eat and headed for the dining room. She sat there, cuddling her now sleeping son, and T'Boh and T'Sura came over, bringing kitchen chairs with them. They sat down, and when Selek returned, T'Sura carefully took the sleeping baby, and held him against her shoulder while Durra ate. Selek returned to the dining room to fill a plate for himself.

Across the room, where Tarel stood talking to Sarek, his attention was caught by the sight of the young woman holding the baby, rubbing his back softly. The corners of her mouth were turned up slightly, and her eyes were soft and happy. She was beautiful. He realized that Sarek had said something to him, but he had no idea what it was. He apologized, and had the feeling that somehow Sarek was laughing at him. He did not know why this would be so, but still he felt that way.

On the opposite side of the room, in a comfortable padded chair, T'Pau was watching the young teacher watch her granddaughter. She was highly pleased, both by what she saw, and what both Sarek and Selek had told her about the incident in the storage room. Yes, this was progressing nicely. She had not been mistaken, not at all.


	34. Chapter 34:Another Good Ship

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Another Good Ship**

**Somewhere in Space**

**Late February 2265**

**Sybok**

He liked this ship. He liked the other people working on it. His duties were not onerous, and there was a nice gym to work out in. The food was even good. He found that he was more content than he had been in years. This was the second ship he had found that he would have been content to stay on, if the pull to rejoin his family had not been there.

He made friends. He found someone to play chess with, and then to spar with, something he had not experienced in far too long. There was even an attractive young female who flirted with him, rousing feelings long subdued.

He was able to stay on this ship for six months before its course deviated too much from his destination. It was with great regret that he said goodbye to his new friends and carried his duffel off the ship and into the main concourse of the trading hub. He found the job board and searched. Nothing. Not even anything going sideways to his desired route. So he looked for work that would tide him over. He found work in the spaceport, as a cargo handler. Work he was familiar with, work he came highly recommended for.

He found a room. One he could afford. He found places to eat, a place to hang out in the evenings. He met others like himself, between postings. And each day he searched the boards. And then one day he realized that he had a severe problem, one he was not equipped to handle here. Fortunately, on this world, there were places where one could hire almost anything.

He made the correct contact, explained what he needed, paid the price asked with no questions. He was transported to a small cabin, tucked into a wooded area, and there he found the companions he had requested. Even paying for the service, he knew better than to request only one. He had no wish to injure his companion, only to quench the fires that were burning higher and higher.

He remained in that cabin for a week, and managed not to seriously injure any of his companions. He was transported back to the spaceport, tired and worn, and resumed his life there, avoiding questions as to where he had been, and whether he had been ill. And there were still no ships.

He had been there six months when a ship docked, going almost cross-wise to the route he wished. But it would get him marginally closer to where he wanted to go. He took the job quickly, before anyone else could find it. He collected his pay, packed his meagre belongings, and boarded the ship. He was relieved to find that it was another good ship. He would have endured much to get back moving again, but this time it would not be necessary.

He managed to stay on this ship for nine months, and immediately found another, tacking back in the direction he had come from, but at an angle that again took him slightly closer to his target. He persevered. He would not be dissuaded from his objective, even with the latest ship proved a great step down from the previous one. He would endure this, for whatever length of time it took. He would prove his worth to his family, so that they would accept him back. And this knowledge contented him.


	35. Chapter 35:Resuming Classes

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-five - Resuming Classes**

**New Vulcan**

**Early March 2265**

**Durra**

Selek carried the cradle out to the classroom for her, and then gave her a long goodbye kiss, leaving her breathless. He whispered in her ear then, before he left, asking her to please wear that lingerie for him again tonight. She laughed to herself as he walked out. He really, really liked that set of gold silk and lace panties and bra. And enjoyed taking it off of her, very, very, slowly. His intention to be very careful with her had not lasted, not at all.

She sat and nursed their son, and once he had been burped, laid him down in the cradle, covering him up with one of the soft blankets that had been given to him as a gift. Then she spent some time organizing things in the classroom, getting ready for her first, and only, class of the day. She was starting three classes this week, all in the morning. In another two weeks, she would add in the other two morning classes. Two weeks after that, if she was not too overwhelmed, she would start adding late afternoon classes. She was leaving the early afternoon classes for last, feeling sure that she was going to want an afternoon nap for some time yet.

She unlocked the classroom door, and there was the family, coming up the walkway. They came in, and immediately noticed the cradle sitting beside her desk. Shyly, the woman and her daughter came and peeked at the sleeping baby. And then everyone settled down, and class began.

When she had ushered them back out, she locked the door again, and settled down at her desk to take notes. At 1130, she rose and went in to prepare lunch. When Selek arrived, just as Senek woke up, she had the food on the table, and picked up their son to change and feed him, while Selek carried the cradle back to the bedroom. She sat at the table and talked to Selek while Senek nursed, and Selek watched, always fascinated at the vigorous actions of his son, his tiny fists clutching her breast, his mouth sucking strongly, his feet even kicking. He worked hard for his meal. She handed him over to his father to burp, fastening up her tunic while she watched as Selek tenderly held his son against his shoulder, his strong hand moving so gently against their son's back. He was such a good father, the love shining softly in his eyes.

When Selek was ready to return to work, he carried the baby into the bedroom and laid him in the cradle. He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling at the side of her neck, and told her to be sure and rest well this afternoon. She giggled at him, so glad that she was completely healed from childbirth. It had been difficult, waiting.

When he was gone, she slipped off her shoes and lay down on the bed, just to rest for a few minutes, which turned into almost two hours. Well, she would definitely be well rested tonight. She grinned to herself, and went to brush her hair and freshen up. T'Sura and T'Boh would be here shortly, to see whether she needed anything from the market. Another few weeks, and she would venture out with them, but she felt that Senek was still too young to carry out.

By the end of the week, she was sure that three classes were all that she could handle right now. She almost contacted the other two and postponed them, but decided to wait. Maybe by the middle of the next week she would be more used to the routine. And sure enough, that was true. But she did postpone the afternoon classes by two more weeks. She did not want to tire herself.

When T'Sura and T'Boh arrived in the mid-afternoon, she tied the bright cloth that Nyota had sent her about her body, and nestled her young son inside, and accompanied them to the marketplace. It was the longest walk she had taken since Senek was born, and she was definitely tired by the time they got back. But she felt good, nonetheless. It had been very nice to be out and about again. Very nice indeed. T'Boh settled down in the chair beside her, slightly flushed. Her body was swelling more now that her pregnancy was into the third trimester. T'Boh laid her hand on her belly, rubbing gently, trying to soothe her active son. T'Sura sat and watched, fascinated, until her sister took her hand and laid it over the area where her son was protesting his confinement. Durra watched the expression on T'Sura face, and T'Boh's heavy lidded pleasure. Senek awoke, and she lifted him out of the cloth sling, and went to change his diaper, then sat back down at the table to nurse him and talk to the two younger women. Elinor peeked in about then, and came to join in their conversation. It would not be long before her child began to be felt as well. The clan was growing by leaps and bounds.


	36. Chapter 36:Working Up Nerve

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Working Up Nerve**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid March 2265**

**Tarel**

He had put this off as long as he could. He must do something before T'Pau decided on another. If he did not speak up and make his wishes known, and lost her, he would not be able to live with himself. Seeing her wed to another, bearing another's children, was something too awful to even contemplate. He sat himself down at his desk, and drew out the fine paper, and the sharp pen and the ink bottle, and carefully composed a short note, asking respectively for an audience. When it was dry, he folded it and sealed it, and wrote T'Pau's name on the outside.

He showered, and dressed carefully, and took the note, and headed down the dusty path toward the house with the two wings. When he came to the door, he straightened himself up, swallowing down his nervousness, and rang the chime. T'Sura herself came to answer, and he handed her the note, saying nothing. She looked at it in confusion, and then asked him to come inside, and wait, while she took the note to her grandmother.

He stood in the living room, too nervous to sit, and waited. T'Boh stuck her head out of the kitchen, and nodded to him, and went back inside, leaving him alone again. And then T'Sura was back, and beckoning to him. She led him to the door of her grandmother's sitting room, and left him there. Once more he swallowed and attempted to calm himself, then he tapped lightly on the door.

"Enter."

He stepped into the room, and crossed to stand in front of her, dropping down to his knees in supplication. "T'Pau, matriarch of maat S'chn T'gai, I beg a boon of thee."

She looked down at him sternly. "Rise and seat yourself in that chair." She motioned to the chair sitting facing her.

He did as she ordered. He laid his hands on his thighs and breathed deeply. "I come to make a request, and an offer."

She raised one eyebrow slightly. "What is it that you request of me, young teacher?"

"First I would acquaint you with my circumstances. When I was about to graduate from the Vulcan Science Academy, I was approached by two universities from Earth, and offered graduate studies there, if I would perform certain research for their benefit. I did accept, and journeyed to Earth, where I obtained a Master's Degree from Oxford, and a Doctorate from MIT, doing research there in their laboratories, that they retained the rights to. And after that, I was employed by a large corporation at an extremely large salary to perform research for them, and direct a small staff. I was successful in all these endeavors. And so it happened that I was on Earth when devastation came to Vulcan and my entire family was lost." He was silent for a moment, and she did not interrupt him. "In addition to my parents, and my sister, my betrothed was lost as well. I was ill for several weeks, and then recovered."

At this point, T'Pau interrupted him to ask a question. "You were betrothed at the usual age?"

"Yes, t'sai, at the age of seven."

"And how did you fare with the girl chosen for you by your parents?"

He dipped his head, not wishing to meet her eyes, but finally he straightened up and looked her in the eyes. "She was my parent's choice, and made in order to improve their house. I never found anything in her that called to me. We spoke very little in childhood, and never once I left Vulcan. I rarely felt her presence in my mind. She was not interested in the same things that I was, t'sai."

T'Pau nodded, her face thoughtful. "And her passing, did it wound you?"

"I do not believe that it did. The loss of my parents and sister pained me much more."

"I have interrupted you. Please continue."

Slightly more at ease now, he continued. "I thought of leaving immediately when the new colony was formed, but I was in the middle of important research, that would benefit many, and did not feel that it was the proper time to desert it. When the research project was properly terminated, I did approach the counsel here, requesting a place in the educational system. I was aware that a new university did not exist yet, but felt that I might begin to prepare the brightest students for this eventuality. The educational department agreed, and made me an offer. Although it was much less than I was earning at that time, I eagerly accepted. It was then, and still is, my desire to assist my people in setting up a new university, one in which the surviving students may learn and grow."

"This is a worthy objective. The classes that you are offering to those whose education was interrupted are very well received. Will not some of those achieve their certification soon?"

"Indeed they will, and this brings me much satisfaction. To have been able to assist them in this way is very fulfilling."

T'Pau sat watching him, wondering how long it would take him to get to his request. But she would not hurry him. No, she would listen with great interest to everything he had to say.

He seemed to be waiting for something, so she nodded to him, and he gathered himself together and began again. "I have been here on New Vulcan now for seven months, and find that I am much more content here than I ever was on Earth. These are my people and my customs, and I am comfortable here. I will stay on New Vulcan with my own people, and not go back to Earth, even though I have had many offers of employment since I left there." He watched to see her nod before continuing. "But I find that there is still something lacking. Something which would improve my life even more." He took a deep breath, gripping his thighs hard, trying to project calm and containment. "I find that I lack a companion through life, and that having one would greatly benefit me. During these past months, I have been fortunate to have met and begun to admire your granddaughter, T'Sura, and I would offer for her, if you would accept me." And then he was quiet, his heart pounding, as he waited to hear what she would say.

T'Pau looked at him, no expression on her face. And then she began to speak. "I have made a vow, that my granddaughters would stay here, in this house, and this clan. That whoever was selected for their bondmates must agree to join our clan, and forsake his own. Would you agree to that?" She watched him closely.

"T'sai, there are none yet living from the clan I was born into except myself. I have no clan to take her to. If you would accept me as part of your clan, I would gladly accept."

She nodded, still expressionless. "And how would you treat my granddaughter? Would she be property to you? Would you force her to stop her education and tend to your children with no other choices?"

"Ah, no, t'sai! Never! I would treat her gently, with great respect and admiration. And I would encourage her to continue in her education plans until she was satisfied that she had learned all that she wished to learn, even if that took years." He swallowed again, and then continued. "If she agreed to give me children, I would be overcome with joy. I would raise them here, with her sister's children, as members of this clan, where they would know the comfort and closeness of kin."

Now T'Pau was satisfied, but she did not show that. "And if my granddaughter was not taken with you, what would you do then?"

His ears twitched, and his cheeks flushed green. His voice faltered. "If...if I presented my suit, and she was not agreeable, then I would withdraw it. I would not force her, t'sai, never."

"And what contribution would you make to the clan in return for the gift of our daughter?"

"I have monies, and investments, on Earth, that can be transferred here. I would turn them all over to you, to use for the benefit of the clan, only holding back enough to buy her a proper bridegift. And I would contribute the first part of my wages from the educational department for as long as I work there, no matter how my wages might grow in the future."

"This is more than acceptable, S'gan F'nu Tarel. I will accept your suit on behalf of my granddaughter, T'Sura. However, you must now obtain _her_ agreement, for I will not force her, either. You have my permission to speak with her, and to walk in public with her."

Once again, he fell to his knees, and clasped his hands together, and held them out to her. "I thank you, T'Pau, for your graciousness and consent."

She laid her hands over his for a moment, and then motioned him to rise. "I am tired now, Tarel, and wish to rest. Please advise my granddaughters that I will require a moment's assistance. And then you may begin your suit with T'Sura."

Stunned, he rose and backed from the room, hurrying to the kitchen to repeat T'Pau's request. He stood in the living room, not quite sure that he was not dreaming, until T'Sura came back down the hall, with a soft expression on her face, and led him out the door, and down the path, into the soft morning light. And they walked side by side, not touching, for that would not have been proper, and hardly speaking, for they were both too overcome at that moment to be able to form words at all.


	37. Chapter 37:Koonut So'lik

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Koon-ut So'lik**

**New Vulcan**

**Late March 2265**

**Tarel**

He looked forward to the times when he met with T'Sura and they walked on the dusty paths and spoke together. He had told her of his childhood, and she had told him of hers. He had accounted for all of his education, and spoken of the research that he had done on Earth. She had asked many questions about this, and they had conversed for many hours on this subject. She had told him, very frankly, how she had missed learning during the years that they had been here on New Vulcan. Her uncles had provided her with books to read, and there had been occasional interesting discussions, but they traveled often, and had not always had time for her and her sister.

They had discussed the things that her uncles were teaching her about computers, and she had gotten very excited, finally blushing and holding her hands over her face, apologizing to him for her exuberance. He had very softly told her that he would never chastise her for becoming enthusiastic about learning something new, and she had looked at him with such warmth in her eyes that it had been his turn to blush.

They had discussed the human women that her uncles had brought to the clan, and how interesting they were to her, and her sister, because of the many differences. She had made good friends with them, and so had her sister, and they looked to them as older sisters now. He had never had a Human friend that was that close to him, although he had had friends with whom he played chess, and gone to lunches with. His time on Earth had been fairly lonely, he realized. He was not quite certain why that was, but suspected that his native shyness was accountable for part of it, as well as his reluctance to discuss his private business with relative strangers.

She spoke of how Varun had come to be part of their clan, and the suddenness of it. She had noticed that T'Boh looked at him with interest, but they had really had no time to form a real friendship before his Time had come upon him, throwing them together with no warning. In the months since then, they had grown very close. She could see in Varun's eyes how he felt about her sister, and T'Boh made no secret of how she felt about him. She was glad that her sister had such a relationship with her bondmate. Shyly, she expressed her wish for the same type of relationship herself. He found he could only agree with her. A sterile marriage, such as most Vulcans had seemed to have had in the past, held no appeal for him. Her lips twitched when he said that, and a light green flush spread across his cheekbones, and the tips of his ears.

It had been almost three weeks now that they had been walking about, and speaking together. He hoped that she had an idea where this was leading. She did seem very comfortable with him. He certainly hoped that he was reading her correctly. She had informed him that Varun and T'Boh had invited them to a private supper in their quarters in two days, and he had readily accepted. And now he must locate Varun and speak with him. It was extremely important.

He entered the builder's hall, and spoke to the woman at the information desk there, finding where Varun's crew was working this week. He thanked her solemnly, and left, seeking out the indicated construction project. He arrived just as they began their lunch break, and Varun, seeing him, waved him over to where he sat in the shade of the growing building. He lowered himself to the ground, but refused the share of his lunch that Varun offered. "Thank you, but no. I have lunch waiting me in my office, where I will go after I have spoken with you." He sat there, silent, for several minutes, until Varun looked pointedly at him, raising one eyebrow. He sighed then, and hesitantly spoke. "I am sure that you are aware that T'Pau has given me permission to speak with T'Sura and to walk with her in public."

"Indeed I am, and I am glad of it. T'Sura is happy, T'Boh assures me of that."

Tarel's heart gave a lurch on hearing this. This was a good thing to know. "T'Sura informed me that you and T'Boh have invited us to a private dinner in your quarters in two days."

Varun nodded, his mouth full. When he had finished chewing, he spoke up. "T'Boh suggested this, and I agreed. We wish to show you that we are in support of your suit."

Tarel flushed slightly, but responded before he lost his nerve. "I was hoping that this was the case. I would ask you a great favor."

Varun watched the face of the man who was fast becoming his friend. "If it is something that I can do, I am sure to agree."

Tarel took a deep breath. "Will you be my formal witness when I declare Koon-ut So'lik?"

Varun lips twitched and his eyes danced. "It would be my great delight to do so. May I tell T'Boh?"

"Only if she promises not to breathe a word to T'Sura. I wish to see her reaction to my words."

Varun nodded. He could understand this entirely. He had not had this opportunity with T'Boh, and he would be sure not to compromise Tarel's situation. "It will be as you wish. After the meal, then?"

"Yes, while we are sitting and talking afterwards. That is what I wish."

"I believe that soon you will become a new member of the clan, as I have done, and I can call you brother." Varun's face was alight with happiness.

"That would be most pleasant." Tarel looked intently at Varun. "It is my wish to call you friend at this time."

Varun nodded. "This is most acceptable."

The two men sat there companionably for several minutes more, while Varun finished his meal, and then Tarel rose, and thanked him, and headed for his office, and his own lunch.

The next two days passed swiftly, and Tarel found that it was time to prepare for the event that he both looked forward to and dreaded. He cleaned his body thoroughly, and dressed carefully, in a set of robes that was not quite formal, but verged on it. And then he took the small box that sat on his dresser and put it in his pocket, patting it gently to be sure that it was secure, and would not be lost on the way. He left his rooms, and headed down the dusty path to the house with the two wings.

When he knocked at the door, Varun opened it, and motioned him in. The two men walked through the main living room, and into the open doorway into the sitting room that was part of Varun and T'Boh's wing. There was a square table sitting there, with four chairs around it, and T'Boh and T'Sura were setting out hot dishes on padded mats that they had placed there. When all was ready, they motioned to the men to seat themselves, and took the places between. As hostess, T'Boh took the plates and filled them, passing them about the small table. And then they sat, in silence, as was common among Vulcans. When the men were full, they expressed their compliments to the women, for the food had been quite good. And then they rose, and adjourned to the more comfortable couch and chairs in the other part of the room.

T'Boh lit the lamps, as the light had dimmed considerably. And then they conversed, on a number of topics, while Tarel's nervousness grew. Finally, he glanced at Varun, who nodded determinedly at him. Gathering his courage, he rose, and went to stand before T'Sura. With great boldness, he took her hands in his and drew her up from her chair. He could feel something very like electricity flowing between them as he held her hands. It was exhilarating. He looked into her eyes and spoke slowly, clearly, wanting there to be no doubt as to what he meant, no misunderstanding of his words, of his intentions, at all.

"S'chn T'gai T'Sura, at this time do I declare koon-ut so'lik to you, here in front of witnesses. I have your grandmother's permission to do so, but it is your agreement that I seek. If you will accept me, please tell me so now."

T'Sura's eyes shone brightly, and the corners of her mouth curved up. When she spoke, her voice was so soft and warm that it caused chills throughout his body. "S'gan F'nu Tarel, it is my great joy to accept your offer, here in front of witnesses."

He was filled with such a lightness of spirit that he thought perhaps he might float away. He opened his shields, only slightly, and felt her presence then, for the first time, so shy, so happy. He glowed with it, overwhelmed. Suddenly remembering the small box in his pocket, he let go of her hands with one of his, and brought out the box, opening it to show her the delicate bracelet within. She gasped in delight, and he brought the bracelet out, carefully wrapping it around her wrist, and fastening the clasp.

Varun and T'Boh were there then, and T'Boh enveloped her sister in her arms, hugging her and whispering in her ear. Varun laid one hand on his shoulder, and he felt the warmth and friendship that was offered there, completing the wonder of the evening. And then T'Sura reached out, and touched his hand again, with her two fingers, and spoke, almost in a whisper, telling him that they must go to T'Pau.

He was not sure that that was what he wanted to do right at this moment, but he conceded. They crossed the living room, and went down the short hall to the door of T'Pau's sitting room, Varun and T'Boh behind them. T'Sura knocked gently on the door, and T'Pau responded that they should enter. Drawing a deep breath, he opened the door and drew T'Sura in with him, the other two following behind. He crossed the small space and knelt before T'Pau, T'Sura beside him.

"T'sai, I have followed your instructions, and walked and spoken with your granddaughter, T'Sura, as you advised me, and I have now, before witnesses, declared koon-ut so'lik to her, and she has accepted me. I come to you now for your agreement and blessing."

T'Pau observed the glowing faces of the two young people before her, and leaned down, clasping their joined hands between hers. "S'gan F'nu Tarel, will you now declare your allegiance to maat S'chn T'gai, forsaking the clan to which you were born, and cleaving now to ours?"

"This I will do gladly, T'Pau."

"Then I accept your suit." She raised her hands, and laid them lightly against the two faces before her, opening their minds to her. Carefully, she set the betrothal bond, and felt the wonder and joy that they felt when the bond sprang gently to life between them. "The bond is set. When the time is right, it will be completed. Go now with my blessing. Tarel, you now have the right to touch her, but I expect you to be chaste with her, and not despoil her."

"I would do no such thing, T'Pau, for I have far too much respect for her."

She nodded at him, knowing much more than he about the forces that they would now be susceptible to. She watched them rise, and pass from the room, Varun and T'Boh following them. She would have to get Sarek and Selek to find out when his Time was due to come, in order to plan further. She sat back in her chair, pleased. This had worked out exactly as she had wished, and her granddaughter was obviously pleased and content. Now that she was taken care of, more time could be devoted to searching for others who might be brought in to strengthen the clan. But tomorrow would be soon enough for that.

And on the small porch at the front of the house, the two young lovers-to-be stood so close to one another that it would have been difficult to insert anything whatsoever between them, their hands clasped palm to palm for the first time, their eyes only for each other.


	38. Chapter 38:Fluttering

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Fluttering**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid April 2265**

**Elinor**

She gave Sarek a good-bye kiss, and headed into her office as he went out the front door. She had the next issue of the newspaper almost finished. Her list of businesses that she had not visited was growing shorter. She was beginning to put more interviews, more small news items in. She always ran a piece about any new classes that were starting, and this issue had an interesting piece in it about some new crops that were being tried - plants which were not native to Vulcan, but it was hoped that would provide variety in the diet on New Vulcan. Not all normal Vulcan food crops had been salvaged - some had never been exported to other places, so that no seeds or rootstock were available. The Healers had done a very ambitious study on what substances were needed in the daily diet, and what deficiencies had been introduced by the changed substances in the water and soil of the new planet. A number of Terran fruits and vegetables had already been introduced, as well as a drought-resistant strain of wheat, and now they were expanding to those of other planets in the Federation as well. She thought this piece would cause much interesting conversation.

She finished proofreading the article and checked the layout. It looked like she needed just one more small piece to finish off. Maybe she would walk down to the social center and see if anything had been posted on the bulletin board there. She was just rising from her chair when she felt something very strange. She stopped, placing her hand on her belly, holding her breath. There it was again! So gentle, almost a tickle, tiny, tiny little movements. A happy grin spread over her face and she glowed with the feeling of intense happiness that spread through her. She felt Sarek's query in the back of her mind, and shared with him what had just happened. She felt his desire to be there with her, to experience this for himself. He would have to wait until end-shift, and he was not entirely happy about that. She almost laughed, it was so unlike him to be irritated.

She gathered up her carrybag, and walked down the dusty path to see whether Durra needed anything from the market. She got to hold Senek, and burp him, and talk with Durra for a few minutes before she headed out again. She had not told Durra what had happened, wanting to wait until Sarek had experienced it before sharing with anyone else.

T'Sura was just exiting the large house when she came even with it, and the two women walked side by side, talking with each other. Once again, she admired the lovely bracelet that Tarel had given T'Sura as a betrothal present, and T'Sura blushed, as she always did. Elinor could see how happy T'Sura was now, her face glowing with it. Tarel was certainly the right man for her.

They did their shopping, and T'Sura accompanied Elinor into the social center, to see what might be posted. Ah! There was something! A merchant was requesting to know who might have interest in imported yarns and other hand-craft supplies. There was a sheet to sign on, and Elinor and T'Sura both signed it, and then added the names of Durra, T'Boh, and T'Pau as well. It would be very nice to be able to buy yarn in the market, instead of ordering it all the way from Earth. Elinor made note of the merchant's name and the location of his business, and headed right there when they left the social center, bidding goodbye to T'Sura. This was exactly what she needed to complete this issue.

She managed to get back home, write the last article, finish the layout, and print off one copy before it was time to start end-meal. She laid the proof copy on the table, where Sarek could read it, and began preparations. She had the casserole in the oven, and two vegetable dishes as well, and was working on a fruit salad when Sarek walked in and embraced her from behind. She leaned back against him, her temple resting against his cheek, just as she felt those soft flutterings again. He inhaled deeply, and moved one hand down the soft curve of her belly, resting over the place where she was feeling those tiny movements. Together they stood here, full of wonder and joy, until they ceased. She knew that the movements would get stronger, and more frequent, as time went by, but today they were so new, so wonderful, that she was not sure how she could contain it. And he was there, supporting her, full of wonder himself.


	39. Chapter 39:Certification

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Certification**

**New Vulcan**

**Late April 2265**

**T'Sura**

It was the evening of the Certification Presentation and she was so excited that she was having trouble presenting a calm face. She was dressed in her second best dress, with her hair done up with the jeweled sticks, and she was fidgeting, wishing it was time to leave already. She would go and see whether her grandmother needed any help, that is what she would do. She walked the short distance down the hall, and tapped on the door to T'Pau's sitting room. She heard her grandmother call out for her to enter, and slipped in. T'Pau was already dressed as well. She beckoned her forward, and took her hands, squeezing gently. "You have done well, my granddaughter. I am pleased with you. Come, it is time we should be going."

They left T'Pau's sitting room, and there in the living room were T'Boh and Varun, ready to leave as well. And as they got to the front door, there were Sarek and Elinor, and Selek and Durra, with Senek in the bright cloth that she carried him in. Together they all paced down the dusty path to the social center, where many benches had been set up. At the front of the large room was a small upraised area, with a podium to one side. And there was Tarel, standing there, looking so wonderful in his dark dress robes.

They found a vacant area large enough for all them, and seated themselves. It would not be long now, almost everyone was here. Not very long after that, Tarel stepped out to the center of the small stage, drawing everyone's attention. The small amount of conversation that had been going on stopped immediately. All eyes were on him.

"I will call out the names of those who have completed all the necessary work to be certified as having completed their basic education. As I call out your name, please come and ascend the stairs there on the far side and form a line here on the stage." He then turned and went back behind the podium, where he had a PADD with all the names in order. He began to call the names, giving time between each one for the named person to rise and approach the front of the room. When each one had ascended the stairs and moved into full view, then he would call the next name. There were fifty names called, and T'Sura was the thirty-ninth. She wondered whether he could tell how fast her heart was pounding.

When all the people were standing on the stage, Tarel turned back to the audience. "These people have given up their free evenings in order to obtain the necessary instruction to allow them to complete their interrupted education. They are a great asset to this community, as are those who are still striving to meet the certification requirements. Let us do honor to them." He then motioned, and everyone in the room rose to their feet, bowing their heads gently to honor the students. After a moment, he made another motion, and everyone sat down again. Now he picked up a stack of documents from the podium and walked across the stage, handing one of the plastic-paper sheets to each student. T'Sura grasped her certificate with great joy, beaming brightly. Tarel brushed her fingers very lightly as her handed the paper to her, and the corners of his lips twitched slightly, his eyes beaming at her.

When everyone had their certificate, he once again presented them to the room, and then he walked down the steps, motioning them to follow him. As soon as the stage was clear, a group of people came and set up tables, and laid out drinks and platters of food, as well as stacks of plates and cups and forks.

People began to circulate throughout the room, giving quiet congratulations to the students. A few at a time, they went up onto the stage and filled a plate and a cup, and returned to the benches to sit and eat. T'Sura found herself swept away by T'Boh and Elinor, looking at the food and wondering if she could really eat now. She was so excited it did not really seem possible, but her sisters were filling her plate up for her. She followed them back to sit on the benches, and eventually Tarel found his way to them. Everyone seemed to want to stop the teacher and thank him for what he was doing, and it took him much longer than he desired to make his way across the room. Varun slid over slightly, making enough room for Tarel to sit down beside T'Sura. She looked at him, almost smiling, and he looked back, his lips quirking up on one side.

She still had the plate in her hands, but she had eaten nothing from it. She handed it to him, and he began to eat, pausing now and then to accept the good wishes of some community member. There were a few glances in her direction, but no one asked questions. That would not have been polite.

When they were walking home, Elinor came to stand beside the two of them. "T'Sura, how do Vulcans make betrothals known?"

T'Sura stopped, trying to find an answer. Finally she looked at Elinor in confusion. "I do not know, Elinor. I can find no memory for an event of that type."

Tarel was searching his memory as well. "Most betrothals are done when the children are young. It is a family thing, known to those in the two concerned families. It was not generally made known publicly."

Elinor persisted. "But what about when a betrothal was made between two adults, as I know did happen. Then was it made public?"

Here Sarek interrupted. "There were some families who did announce such publicly, usually by posting a notice in some public place. Why do you ask?"

"I think I should start a column in the newspaper, telling of such things. Don't you think the people in the community would want to know?"

Now everyone was thoughtful. It did seem like something people would want to know. All heads turned in T'Pau's direction, to see what her reaction would be. She was looking very thoughtful. She pursed her lips, still not speaking, and then nodded her head, just slightly. "It is a good idea. It might also be newsworthy to announce births in this way. Our people need to learn to celebrate joyful happenings more publicly. There has been too much secrecy in the past. There are too few of us to remain that way. We must take joy where it occurs. Do this. Start with T'Sura and Tarel. I give my permission."

Elinor grinned at T'Sura's flushed face. The girl was happy, she could tell. Soon everyone in the community would know that Tarel had spoken for her. And Tarel's lips were definitely curled up now.


	40. Chapter 40:First Program

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty - First Program**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid May 2265**

**T'Sura**

Sarek patiently explained variables to her. This was just algebra. It made perfect sense. Then Selek worked with her, showing her assignment statements, which were equations. They posed no problem, either. She was able to compose very short sequences of statements that changed the values of the variables in many ways. She was delighted.

The next week, Sarek taught her about loops and counters. And she learned to iterate. She beamed. And then Selek showed her if-then-else logic statements and she would have jumped up and danced about in her excitement, if that had been at all acceptable. Of course, it was not, so she hid her smile behind her hand, and giggled, helplessly. And then she wrote several more sequences of statements, to show them that she understood what she had been taught. Tarel walked into the computer lab just as she was finishing, and saw how delighted she was. As the lesson was over for the evening, he told the older men that he would walk her home. Her excitement was infectious, and he was buzzing with it by the time they reached the house with the two wings. It occurred to him, that if they furnished the sitting room in what would be their wing of the house, they would have somewhere to sit and talk. He would take her shopping the first chance he got.

The following week, she was given a short description of an objective, and told to write the program for it. Her uncles sat back and watched, not volunteering anything. They did, however, answer any questions she had. The first time, when she executed her program, it did not do what she expected it to. And so she began to learn to debug. That in itself turned out to be fascinating. The walk home that evening consisted of her excited explanation to Tarel of how to find the errors in a program and fix them. He listened in adoration. And then remembered that they still had not bought any furniture. When he suggested that they go shopping the next morning, her eyes got big, and he could feel her reaction, all the way down to his toes. His ears turned quite green, but he did not back down, not in the least.

Their shopping expedition yielded a couch, two matching chairs, three small tables with lamps to set on them, with cushions and curtains to coordinate. The room was not filled, but al least there would be somewhere to sit. T'Pau came and watched as T'Sura told the delivery men where to put the furniture, and she did not even accuse him of spoiling T'Sura, as he had feared she would. She only nodded, her eyes twinkling, and told her granddaughter that she approved of their choices. If she realized why he had purchased the furniture, she said nothing, although she did give him a very long look before returning to her own sitting room.

The lesson that week was on matrices, and how they could be used for data storage. She found new ways to set up loops, and new uses for counters. It was wonderful. And then there were subroutines. What marvelous things those were! And passing in variables and how that differed from passing in values. Such cleverness!

And when they reached the house with two wings, they went straight into their own sitting room, and turned on the lamps, and sat on their own couch, and talked until T'Pau came and stood in the doorway, and said that it was past time that he left. He rose, and bowed to T'Pau, and touched T'Sura's fingertips with his own, and left, walking on air.

The following lesson was on displaying data on the screen, and how to retrieve data from the keyboard, as well. She was enchanted and absorbed. She was so deeply into these new commands that she did not even notice when Tarel arrived, and her uncles left. It was not until he came up close behind her, and breathed against the skin of her neck that she became aware of his presence. And then she became very aware of it, everywhere at once. She lifted wide eyes to his, and found him staring back. What was this that she felt? Did he feel this, too? And then she felt through their soft bond that he did indeed feel what she did. With trembling fingers, she followed the shut-down procedure that she had been taught, and rose from her chair, sliding her hand through the crook of his elbow and walking down the dusty path with him, full of something new and wonderful, wanting nothing so much as to feel his warm breath against her skin again.

And the following week, she put it all together, and wrote a real program, which had the user input data, and give instructions on how it was to be manipulated, and then displayed the results. She was entirely ecstatic, and both her uncles actually smiled at her. Tarel was quite impressed, and only too delighted to be her guinea pig, testing the program repeatedly, until both Sarek and Selek grinned at him as well.

She was a real programmer! She could begin now, to write the types of programs that the school needed! Her uncles would help her if she ran into problems, but she could come here now, and work, even when no one else was here. All that remained was for Tarel to write the specifications. He said they could begin that tomorrow morning, if it was convenient. How could it not be? She overflowed with happiness.

And the walk home was joyful, and the sitting on the couch, touching hands, was even more so. And T'Pau left her sitting room door standing open that evening, because she could feel the waves of pleasure rolling off those two, who had not yet learned to shield those feelings.


	41. Chapter 41:Music Night

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-one - Music Night**

**New Vulcan**

**Late May 2265**

**Tarel**

Tonight was the night he had been invited to join the clan for their usual music night. He supposed that this would now become a regular part of his routine. As he usually enjoyed music, this would not be a problem at all. He picked up the small case contained his vluhn and headed down the dusty path toward the house with the two wings.

When he arrived, it was to find most of the clan already gathered in the solar. There were comfortable padded wicker chairs scattered about, as well as a number of floor pillows. Considering his instrument, he selected one of the floor pillows, comfortably near the chair where T'Sura was sitting, and crossed his legs, making a supportive nest for his vluhn.

Sarek was seated in one of the chairs, with his ka'athyra braced on his leg. Selek was beside him, another ka'athyra in his hands. Varun also sat on a floor pillow, with his kol-chak in his hand. T'Boh was seated on another floor pillow beside Varun, with a small table before her with a kusek set upon it, the kwul-vel laying beside it. Varun had arranged her so that she could lean back against the wall if her back began to bother her. Elinor was seated in one of the chairs, with what he recognized as an Earth guitar on her lap. Durra did not appear to have an instrument, but that may have been because she had her infant son secured in a cloth sling across the front of her body. T'Sura did not have an instrument, either, which was more surprising. Normally, all Vulcan children learned to play some sort of instrument.

T'Pau came in and seated herself at the end of the room, in the last chair. They were apparently ready to begin. Durra opened her mouth and uttered a perfect tone, holding it for a long time. Tarel was amazed, and then realized, belatedly, that everyone was tuning. He hastily tapped on the surface of his vluhn and adjusted the tuning screw very slightly.

Sarek mentioned a song that had been sung by school children all over Vulcan and everyone nodded. The first notes rolled off the ka'athyras and then the kol-chak joined in, weaving through the melody. The bright, sparkling tones from the kusek appeared here and there. The guitar added a different sound, one he had never heard in this song before. He knew the beat pattern for this song quite well, having learned it before he was six. And then Durra and T'Sura began to sing, and he almost forgot to play. Their voices were beautiful, weaving in and out around each other, harmonizing with the instruments. He had not heard anything like this in years. By the time the song was over, he was brimming with emotion. He struggled to control himself, and felt T'Sura's hand lightly on his shoulder, feeding him her calmness.

Selek selected the next song, one much livelier. The vluhn had a much larger role in this song, and he joined in gladly. They went about the room, each one choosing, until it was Durra's turn. The name she uttered was not known to him, but the others reacted, smiling. He laid his palm flat on the surface of his vluhn, to be sure that he did not accidentally touch it, and settled back to listen and learn. It was immediately apparent, even before any words were uttered, that this was an old, old song. When the words began, Durra and T'Sura singing together this time, he had to focus, because they were in Ancient Vulcan, long unspoken. It was a love song, beautiful and pure, and the women's voices were astounding. When it was finished, everyone sat silently, until he worked up his nerve to ask a question. "Where did you learn this song?"

Sarek answered him. "The music came down through our clan, from long ago. My son Spock's bondmate managed to learn the words through her studies. They performed this song several times while they were at StarFleet Academy, and I had the fortune to hear them perform it on the Enterprise. I determined that this song was much to important to let die out, and taught it to the others here, so that we could perform it together."

Tarel dipped his head in respect. "It was a good thing that you did, osu Sarek. It is a most beautiful song. I am privileged to be allowed to learn it and to play it with you."

There were a few more songs then, but soon Elinor and T'Sura rose and went to the kitchen, carrying back a teapot, and cups, and plates of honey cakes. And not long afterwards, people began to drift away. He helped T'Sura to collect the empty cups and plates, and carry them to the kitchen, and then he stood and dried the dishes as she washed them. Varun lifted T'Boh carefully from the floor, and supported her as she made her way back through the house. Sitting on the hard floor was no longer easy for her, with the bulge of her growing child interfering.

By the time the dishes were all put away, they were the only two still in the main part of the house. He took her hand, and led her down the hall, and they sat on their own couch and talked, until the sound of T'Pau, clearing her throat, made it obvious that the hour was late.

"-"

Vluhn = Vulcan drum

Ka'athrya = Vulcan harp

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute

Kusek = a set of small bells secured in an frame

Kwul-vel = striker or mallet (literally strike-thing)


	42. Chapter 42:Talk Among Men

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-two - Talk Among Men**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2265**

**Tarel**

He answered the summons from Sarek and Selek, uncertain what they wanted. Varun was there as well, telling him that T'Sura was with T'Boh this evening. Sarek shut the door to the hallway, and they were alone there, the four men. He hoped he had done nothing wrong, for he had no idea what was wanted of him, or why it would take all the other men of the clan to deal with. He seated himself in one of the armchairs and waited.

Varun sat in the other armchair, and the two older men sat at the ends of the couch. After a moment, Sarek cleared his throat. He looked somewhat uncomfortable. "We are here at the insistence of T'Pau. She wishes to know when the full bonding will occur." He looked at Tarel, waiting for an answer.

Tarel's ears flushed green. His eyes went from one of the older men to the other, and then slid around the room. Finally, he managed to choke out a short answer. "I do not know, osu."

Sarek sighed. "You do not need to address me so, Tarel. You are a part of this clan now. Simply address me as Sarek." He waited until Tarel nodded before continuing. "I take it then, that this will be the first time this event occurs for you."

Tarel nodded. He was having much difficulty with this whole conversation. This was not something he was used to discussing, at all.

Selek steepled his hands in front of his face, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "This does present some logistical problems. We shall need to attempt to estimate when it shall occur."

Tarel goggled at him. Estimate? Could this truly be done?

Selek looked at him now. "Did you have older brothers or cousins?"

"No, osu. I mean, Selek. I was the oldest male in my clan in my generation."

"That is unfortunate." The older man sighed. "I do not suppose that you have any idea when your father or uncle experienced this."

He was about to shake his head when he realized something. "I was born slightly more than a year after my parents' bonding. He was 33 when I was born."

The two older men looked at each other and nodded. "How about your cousins? Do you have any knowledge of such for them?"

He thought hard. "I had a female cousin who was born when I was ten. I remember that the year before my uncle disappeared for more than a week. He was seven years younger than my father, so he would have been 35 then." He thought some more. "My mother had a brother who was seven years younger than she was. His oldest child was born when I was four, so he would have been 32 then. Does this help?"

Sarek nodded. "Indeed it does. You have now established three near male relatives who appear to have experienced their first Time between the ages of 32 and 35. It is likely then, that you will follow this precedent. And you are now 31, correct?"

"Yes, I will be 32 in two months."

Selek looked at him sharply. "Two months?"

"Yes. Why?"

"T'Pau has given us some information as well. As you are aware, T'Sura is a year older than T'Boh, who has obviously already reached sexual maturity, given that she conceived during Varun's time. T'Pau has informed us that T'Sura has also reached this objective, but only recently. It is not unknown for there to be such discrepancy in ages, or even more, depending on individual body chemistry. Also, it is usual that ovulation does not occur every month during the first year of sexual maturity. T'Pau has forecast that T'Sura will next ovulate in approximately two months."

There was silence in the room. Tarel felt vaguely uncomfortable to have the others discussing T'Sura's biology like this. He was not at all sure that it was proper. On the other hand, he knew that they were concerned about the two of them, and had their best interests at heart. Finally, he gathered his courage and asked the question that he most wanted the answer to. "Is there some relation between T'Sura's condition and mine?"

Both the older men nodded. Sarek, however, was the one who spoke. "It often happens, that when the female ovulates and it is near the correct interval, that the male will enter his time, the pheromones that she secretes at this time stimulating his own hormonal secretions."

Tarel realized then what the significance was. "In two months, I will be within the time frame that we have established for my close relatives."

Sarek nodded at him.

"How will I know whether this event will affect me?"

"If you can smell a change in her, then most likely it will affect you. If this occurs, you should come immediately to one of us and notify us, so that we may begin preparations."

Tarel nodded, understanding. Varun was looking at him, very thoughtful. He turned to Sarek now, and spoke. "I did not know this. But I did observe a change in the natural scent of T'Boh, the day before I awoke, burning with fever."

The two older men both nodded, absorbing this information. "So it occurred for us, as well."

Tarel looked at the others, stunned. All of them had been spurred into their time because their bondmates had ovulated? How was this not known? It occurred to him then that there was much that was not known, not shared, about this event, that so affected all Vulcans. Two months, then, and it was possible, no, probable, that he would enter his time. He was not sure whether he was ready for this. Not sure at all.


	43. Chapter 43:Clan Business

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-three - Clan Business**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2265**

**Sarek**

As the eldest son of the clan matriarch, it was his responsibility to call the meeting to order. Everyone was sitting quietly in comfortable chairs, teacups in hand, waiting for him to start. He cleared his throat gently, and all eyes turned to him, even T'Pau's. "This is the regular quarterly business meeting of maat S'chn T'gai. We have only a few items on the agenda tonight. First, there is the matter of the investments Tarel is turning over to the clan. Selek and I have evaluated these, and find them to be sound investments, which have earned a good rate of return. Our advice is to retain these investments as is, and roll the dividends into the clan coffers for normal expenses. This will increase the yearly budget by a considerable amount, which, of course, will vary from year to year. The floor is now open to questions on this topic."

Varun lifted one hand, and Sarek nodded at him. "Is there any strictures on these investments? Are we bound to hold them for a specific time before selling them?"

"None whatsoever. We could sell them at any time, if need be."

Varun nodded. He had no more questions.

T'Pau lifted her hand, and Sarek nodded at her. "What is the average rate of return that we can expect if we do not sell and reinvest?"

"Over the last five years, these investments have returned an average of twelve percent annually. This is an extremely good rate. Tarel has been reinvesting this money, so that the size of the investments has grown."

T'Pau looked slightly startled. "This is indeed a good rate. It would be foolish to sell these investments at this time, especially since they can be sold at any time."

Sarek nodded at her, agreeing. He looked about the room, to see whether there were any more questions. "Then we shall put it to the vote. Those in favor of retaining these investments as is and rolling the quarterly dividends into the clan coffers please raise your hands." He looked about the room, noting that all hands were raised. "The vote being unanimous, we shall proceed to the next topic. Here, in the clan center, we have a table which is large enough to seat ten people, with ten chairs which match. As there are now nine adults in the clan, this is not enough to allow us to invite guests. It has been requested that we buy an additional table which will seat four people, with four matching chairs, similar to the one that Varun and T'Boh purchased, but in a style matching that already in the dining room. This table could be placed at the end of the current table to make one long table or set in the solar, or it could be placed next to one end of the current table, making an 'L' shaped table. This topic is now open for discussion."

T'Sura raised her hand and Sarek nodded at her. "If we do this, we will also need to purchase the appropriate table linens to match the ones that we already use for formal dinners."

Sarek nodded at her. "This is a very good point. Can you draw up a list of what will be needed?"

She lifted a small PADD. "I have the list here."

Sarek's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled at her. "Very good, T'Sura." She passed it to Tarel, who passed it to Durra, who passed it to Selek, who handed it to him. He glanced at it, seeing that she had been very specific about fabrics, weaves, colors, patterns, and sizes. This was excellent. He nodded at her again, and she blushed slightly.

He looked about the room. "Is there any further discussion?" No one raised their hand. "Then we shall bring this to a vote. All those in favor of purchasing a new table with four chairs and the necessary table linens, please raise your hand." Again, everyone raised their hands. "Very well. Tarel and T'Sura are assigned this task. A chit for this purpose will be drawn against the clan coffers and issued to the selected vendors when an agreement is met."

Now he looked around the room again, meeting each person's eyes. "At our next meeting, we will discuss the annual budget. Please think ahead on this matter, and be prepared for the discussion." Everyone nodded back at him, aware that this was an important matter.

"There is one last item on the agenda. Sometime in the near future, we must prepare for Tarel and T'Sura's bonding. Everyone should be prepared with the proper clothing. If there is a problem with this, please see either Selek or myself. Healer House has already been notified that this event will occur sometime soon, possibly within a few months. Also Varun and T'Boh's child will be born soon, and there will be the usual naming day ceremony, with many outside of the clan invited. Durra and Selek have accepted the responsibility for planning this event. If they ask for your help, please do whatever you can to assist them." He looked about the room once again. "If there is anything to discuss at this time which has not been mentioned, please speak up now." No one said a thing. "This meeting is dismissed."

He rose, and carried his teacup into the kitchen, followed by the others. T'Boh ran water in the sink, and began to wash the cups, with Varun drying them. Elinor took a damp cloth, and wiped off all the tables in the living room, to be sure that nothing that might have been spilled would leave a spot or ring. Selek began to move the extra chairs back into the other sitting rooms, and he went to join him, with Tarel right behind. In only a few minutes, all evidence of the meeting had been removed, and the house was back to its normal condition.

He offered T'Pau his arm, and escorted her back to her own sitting room, and then returned to find Elinor ready to leave as well. Selek and Durra followed them out the door, and down the dusty path. Another meeting successfully concluded. The clan's business was running smoothly, as usual.


	44. Chapter 44:Greatly Anticipated

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-four - Greatly Anticipated**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2265**

**Varun**

He was directing the work of his team, placing the rafters of the building they were working on, when he felt it. Slowly he moved to where he could place one hand firmly on the corner post on the building, and then he opened the link to T'Boh a little wider. He could sense many things from her, excitement, anticipation, surprise, and the lingering feeling of discomfort. He sent a soft query her way, and she acknowledged that she had felt a sharp cramp. Perhaps it was nothing. She did feel cramps from time to time. He told her to go straight to T'Pau. He closed the link back down to the normal trickle they used while he was working, and turned his attention back to his team.

From time to time during the morning, he felt slight twinges. Apparently T'Boh was still having cramps. She should spend more time sitting down and resting, instead of trying to assist T'Sura with the housework. Their son would be born soon, and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to be active.

When it was time for mid-meal, he passed out the boxes which had been delivered, and settled down in the shade of the building to eat. He had barely started when he saw Sarek and Selek advancing through the piles of construction materials. He motioned for them to sit down beside him, but they remained standing, confusing him.

Sarek looked at him strangely. "Have you not felt your bondmate's discomfort?"

"She is having cramps again. She is trying to do to much. I shall have to speak to her and tell her to rest more."

Both of the older men raised one eyebrow high. It was almost like a mirror image. Then they looked at each other, before looking back to him. Sarek spoke again. "She is not having cramps. She is in labor. Your son will be born this day."

He looked up in astonishment. "She did not inform me of this."

Selek looked down at him, sighing. "Perhaps you have the link shut down too far. She has informed us that this is normal for you when you are on a construction site, to avoid possible accidents."

He was troubled now. Did he have the link shut down too far? He opened it back up and was immediately consumed with pain. He gasped, clutching at his abdomen. The two older men nodded. Now they both squatted down beside him. "The pain is not in your body, it is in hers. She requires your assistance to endure this."

"But….but….this is not done. The healers are there, surely. They will care for her."

Selek reached out and poked one long finger against his chest. "The healers did not put that child in her body. It is your responsibility to ensure her safety and security during this time."

Sarek nodded, in complete agreement. "You must come with us and give your bondmate the comfort of your presence. You must share the pain with her, so that she is not overcome."

Befuddled, Varun rose from the ground, his lunch forgotten. He turned to where his crew sat, a small distance away. "I must leave you unattended for the remainder of the work-shift. Continue with the placement of the rafters." He only waited for their acknowledgement, and then he turned to accompany the two older men back to the clan house. While they walked, they told him what to expect, and what would be expected of him, in return. Why had no one told him of this before? He was greatly confused.

When they reached the house with two wings, the two older men escorted him to his own sitting room, where he found T'Pau and Durra and Elinor seated. T'Pau told him to go immediately to T'Boh, as she was waiting for him. Dazedly, he went down the hall to their bedroom, where he found T'Nara and another healer. T'Nara immediately told him to go to the bathing room and scrub himself with hot water and soap. And she handed him a jumpsuit to put on afterwards. T'Boh was propped up on pillows, her hair sticking damply to her forehead, while she panted softly. He hurried to do as he had been told.

When he returned, T'Nara pointed to a chair, sitting beside the head of the bed. "Hold her hands. Help her to breathe. Absorb the pain, so that she can concentrate." He did all of this, seeing the great concentration on T'Boh's face, feeling the great expenditure of energy as the muscles of her abdomen contracted. Durra slipped into the room, with a glass of cool water, and went around to the other side of the bed, holding the glass so that T'Boh could take a small sip. And then she went into the bathing room, and returned with a damp cloth, and washed T'Boh's face. T'Boh smiled at her, and then she grimaced and made a strange sound, and her belly domed up. T'Nara was there immediately, running her hands over that large dome, and then she lifted the sheets, and examined T'Boh's body. "It is time."

He had no idea what that meant, the the other women in the room obviously did. Durra and the other healer tilted T'Boh forward, supporting her body. T'Nara removed all the pillows which had been supporting her, and waved her arm at Varun. He did not know what she wanted him to do. She looked at him, and sighed. "Up on the bed, behind her, to support her."

Quickly, he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind T'Boh, his legs on either side of hers. He moved his hands down her sides, so that they lay on her thighs. The other women gently lowered T'Boh, until she rested against his chest. Her hands went out and grasped his, tightly. The healers were busy now, bending T'Boh's knees up, removing the sheets, laying small instruments at the foot of the bed. Durra disappeared and returned in a few moments with a pan of warm water and several towels. T'Boh was clutching his hands very hard. When she gasped, and began to pant heavily, she tightened her grasp even more, squeezing his hands so hard he thought perhaps she was cutting off the circulation. Belatedly, he remembered the instructions he had been given, and opened the link as wide as possible, trying to draw off her pain, offering her support, gratitude, and love. He could feel her tension ease as he did so.

Her hold on his hands lessened, and then tightened again, and he found himself telling her to breathe, his face tilted down close beside hers. T'Nara laid her hand on T'Boh's belly again, and told her it would not be long now, as she could see the crown of the head. And then T'Boh wailed, and he tried once more to dissipate her pain, telling her to breathe, and not letting her feel the pain in his hands as she grasped him. T'Nara told her to take a deep breath and push, and T'Boh did as she was told, and then the healers were bent over the bed, and he could hear suctioning noises, and then a thin wail. Was that his son?

T'Boh took another deep breath and pushed hard again, her face turning a much darker green with her exertions. He was sure now that he could feel nothing with his hands, except the pain from the bones grinding together. And then T'Nara was lifting up a small body, and laying in on T'Boh's suddenly much deflated belly, and there was their son, covered in blood, and other things, and wailing mightily. He could barely breathe. He was filled with wonder, and he could feel T'Boh, full of joy. A tear trickled down her cheek, and he gently kissed it away. And then T'Nara reached over and took one of his hands, and showed him how to hold the pulsing cord and gave him the small laser tool, to sear it with. The connection between mother and son was broken. Durra came, and lifted their son up, and carried him away to the dresser, where she had set the basin of warm water. While they watched, she bathed their son, and put a diaper on him, and wrapped him in a blanket. And then she brought him back, and laid him in T'Boh's arms, while the healers were still working on her. She laid back against him, her head on his shoulder, and marveled at their son. And then she tilted her head back, and looked up at him and asked him to name their son. He looked at her, unsure. "Do you not wish to help in the decision?"

"No, this one is yours to name, my husband."

"We have discussed names, T'Boh."

"Yes, but we never reached a decision. So now it is time to decide." She looked at him, her eyes dancing.

He looked at the small bundle in her arms, and his son opened his eyes and blinked at him. And suddenly he knew exactly what his name should be. For that look had been very familiar to him. "He looks very like my grandfather. May we name him Sovak?"

She looked down at the bright eyes of her son, and ran one finger down the side of his face. "Are you Sovak, my son?" The baby blinked again, and twitched, and made a small sound. And then the corners of his mouth curved up at her. "Well, I think he likes that name. Sovak it is."

And Sovak's father sat there, overwhelmed with emotion, unable to say even one word.


	45. Chapter 45:Test Run

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-five - Test Run**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2265**

**Tarel**

He had written out the specification with the help of Sarek and Selek, and T'Sura had worked hard on the program. They had taught her to handle files, so that her program could be adapted very easily to many subjects. And he had quite willingly been the 'guinea pig' - testing the various functions of the program for her, and showing her where it did not act in the way that he expected. And now she said that it was ready for testing with a few selected students, and she had written a user's manual, which he found to be very professionally done. She blushed and admitted that Elinor had helped her with the wording and format here and there, but he did not fault her for this at all, rather complimenting her on knowing when to ask for help, and who to ask. She glowed at him then.

When he had selected the students, and set up the times when they would use the program, he came and informed her, and she vibrated with excitement. They sat on the couch, and talked, and he caressed her hands, and felt the tingling shocks that ran between them, lighting up his nerves. Walking back to his quarters that night, he wondered that he did not glow, because he was so full of so many different emotions that he was having trouble keeping them all in control.

He had picked students of different ages, but ones who already understood the uses of the computer system that the school district had installed. All of these students were bright, and ahead of their age group. The oldest were the four boys (really no longer boys - almost young men) who delivered Elinor's newspaper. They were certainly the most enthusiastic about the opportunity, barely able to conceal their delight at being chosen for the test group.

On firstday, the students came, in four different groups. Each student was given a copy of the user's manual, and told to familiarize themselves with the working of the program. He moved about the small lab, monitoring, and was amazed that each student was deep into learning by the end of the session. They would read a section of the manual, enough to get started, and then go back to it when they needed to understand a message, or which option to choose next. He could hardly wait for the day to be over, so that he could tell T'Sura what a success it was. He had to force the four delivery boys to shut down their terminals and leave, for they had not desired to do so at all.

That evening, after end meal, he presented himself at the door of the house with two wings, and T'Sura glowed when she saw his face, knowing immediately that the program had been a success. She drew him down the hall, and into the sitting room that they had furnished, and they sat upon the couch while he told her of all that had happened today. She clapped her hands together, and then blushed, so overcome with happiness that she could barely contain it. And then he took her hand, and turned it over, so that it was palm up, and laid it on his thigh, and covered it with his own hand, palm to palm, and fingertip to fingertip. She drew in a small breath, almost gasping, and her eyes drifted almost closed. His other hand drew small motions on the sides of her fingers, tantalizing her. He could feel her, so clearly, submerged in sensation, dazed with feelings she had not felt before, suspended in delight, hazy with arousal, for that is surely what she was feeling now.

And then she lifted her other hand and brought it slowly across her body, and touched it lightly against the hand that was making the small movements, her fingers moving gently upon his skin, setting his nerves afire. He must have made some small noise, because her eyes flew open and stared into his. They were wide, and dark, and her skin was flushed, and she was beautiful. He was on the verge of doing something, although he was not entirely sure what, when he heard the footsteps in the hall. Immediately, her hands flew back into her own lap, and he laid his upon his thighs, breathing deeply, trying to compose himself.

"Is the discussion over for this evening?"

"Yes, grandmother. The testing of the program is going very well, and the students are making good use of it."

"That is very good. I am sure that the teacher has chosen his test students wisely. But now, perhaps it is time for the evening to end."

T'Sura stood. "Yes, grandmother. I will escort Tarel out."

T'Pau nodded, and turned, headed back to her own rooms, and Tarel rose, his loose robes hiding the heavy swelling that ached for her. This had not been a problem before, he had always been able to control his reaction to her. But tonight there had been no possibility of control, none at all. And he ached.

T'Sura led the way down the hall, and he followed. She stepped out through the door, and shut it quietly behind them, and he stood so close to her. She tilted her face up, and their foreheads gently touched, and she sighed, her eyes drifting closed again. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, and she reached out and laid hers on the sides of his waist, and leaned, ever so slightly, so that their entire bodies touched. He could feel her soft breasts, pressing against his chest, and her belly was against that swollen, aching part of him. There was a hitch in her breathing then, and she made a tiny little moan, and he twitched against her, unable to stop himself. His breathing quickened, his heart pounded, and he moved his body, only a little, rubbing that ache against her to hear her moan at him again. And then she made a tiny, tiny sound and drew herself back from him, and dropped her hands, and he let her, and removed his as well, and the only place they still touched was their foreheads. And then she sighed and stepped back, and he bade her goodnight, his voice very low and husky, and she raised one hand, the fingers trembling slightly, and touched his cheek, and then she was slipping back inside the house, closing the door so silently that no one could possibly have heard.

He straightened himself up, and took a deep breath, trying to control himself, and headed down the dusty path to where his quarters were. But he could not stop thinking of her, and the way her body had felt against his, and the ache did not go away, nor the swelling dissipate at all. When he was inside his rooms, with the door locked, he walked into his bedroom and removed his clothing, and lay upon his bed, and touched himself, thinking of her, until he felt the hot gush of fluid out of his body, and the tension drained away. This was new as well, and something he had not done since his body had begun to mature, many years ago, and he had been filled with curiosity about how it functioned. Somehow, he felt that this would not be the last time that this occurred, and begin to feel that it could not possibly be too soon for the fires to claim him. He was ready, right this minute.


	46. Chapter 46:Excitement

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-six - Excitement**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2265**

**Durra**

T'Sura helped her with the menu for the presentation ceremony gathering. She made out a long list of the necessary ingredients, and bought all the non-perishable ones a week in advance. T'Sura put them all together in one section of the kitchen cupboards.

All the women, and occasionally one or more of the men, sat at the kitchen table and wrote out the invitations. And then the men delivered them.

She helped T'Sura to clean the public rooms of the clan house, and then the men carried all the extra chairs into the living room and spaced them about, mostly against the walls. They also moved the dining room table against the far wall, and carried those chairs into the living room as well. The last day everyone would eat at the table in Varun and T'Boh's sitting room.

The day before the gathering, she went to the clan house and helped T'Sura with the cooking. T'Boh helped some, sitting at the kitchen table mostly, and chopping or peeling or mixing. She was still a little uneasy on her feet. She said everyone was catering to her too much, so she was not regaining her strength fast enough. She might have been right, but no one paid any attention to her. When Sovak began to fuss, she went and changed him, and brought him back to the kitchen so that she could talk to the other women while she nursed him. Senek woke up from his nap, and crawled in from the pallet in the solar, holding Durra's pantleg to haul himself to his feet. He stood there and grinned, showing his new white teeth, and all the women laughed at him.

By end-meal, all the food was ready, and either stacked in containers in the stasis unit, or set out in covered containers on the counter, depending on what it was. The men carried in the food that they had purchased in the market on their way home, and everyone sat around and talked for a while afterwards. She noticed that Tarel and T'Sura disappeared shortly after they finished eating, and smiled to herself.

**Elinor**

She had wanted to go and help with the food preparation, but she had felt cranky and out-of-sorts, her back aching, and Durra had told her to stay home and rest. She was finding it harder and harder to rest, with the baby kicking hard every time she tried to lay down. It wasn't until Sarek came home, and tucked her hand into his elbow, and slowly walked her down the dusty path to the house with two wings, to join the others for end-meal, that she relaxed and felt better. And later, she needed his help to soothe their son, so that he did not keep her awake all night. She didn't know how hard a full-human fetus could kick, but a half-Vulcan one could kick HARD. And he seemed to want to kick all night long recently, leaving her very tired.

The next morning, Sarek helped her to shower, and then sat her on the side of the bed and worked on her hair, first drying it as much as he could, and then brushing it until it shone, and her wild curls were somewhat tamed. He truly seemed to enjoy playing with her hair, and it always left her feeling so relaxed, and so loved, that she never objected at all.

When her hair was finished, he knelt there, on the floor, between her knees, just looking at her, and then reached up and gently stroked her puckered nipples while she moaned softly at him. He spread her knees gently, and ran one finger down through her red curls, while she clung to his shoulders and moaned some more. It seemed so long since they had been able to do much more than this and she wanted him so badly. He lifted her, laying her back on the pillows and tasted her until she sobbed at him, and then he lay there with his face against her thigh, stroking her skin softly until she was calm again. He sat her back on the edge of the bed, and stood before her, his lok hard and dark green, and she petted him, and squeezed him, and ran her tongue over him, until he was growling hard at her, and then she took him into her mouth and sucked hard while he shook. Afterwards, he went and brought a damp cloth, and cleaned them both up, before beginning again to dress her.

When they were both dressed, he put the silver cuff on his arm, and stuck two jeweled sticks in her hair. She exclaimed when she realized that they were new, and that they matched the ring with the emeralds in it that she wore on her finger. "Oh, Sarek, these are so lovely. But what are they for? It's not my birthday or Christmas, or anything."

He looked down at her glowing face, and ran his fingers gently over her skin. "I meant to give them to you after our son was born, but I could not wait. I wished to see you wearing them."

And she smiled all the way down the path, and into the clan house, where he sat her carefully in one of the wicker chairs in the solar, where she could watch Senek as he played. Varun brought the cradle there, and sat it beside her, with Sovak sleeping peacefully inside. And the others began to set out the food, the plates, the forks, the cups, the pitchers of cold water and fruit juice, getting everything ready.

When it was time for T'Pau to make the presentation, Sarek came and lifted her from the chair, and walked her to the kitchen door, where they could listen, but still be close to where Senek played. And it was while she was standing there that she felt the first pang. Sarek turned to her, but she shook her head, her eyes wide. She would not spoil this day for Varun and T'Boh. And it would be hours yet, she was sure.

After T'Pau had finished speaking, and T'Boh was holding Sovak, sitting in the large armchair, where people could come and pay their respects, with Varun standing behind her, Sarek helped her back to her chair, and sat down beside her, holding her hand, and watching her, to be sure that she did not try to hide what was happening. She assured him that she would not, and would keep their link open wide, so that he was assured that she was speaking truly.

He stayed with her until all the guests had left, and being assured that she was in no great amount of pain, went to help with the cleanup, telling her in no uncertain terms to summon him through the link if she needed him. She smiled at him, telling him that the pains were still fifteen minutes apart, and it was not even time to summon the healers yet. She was not sure that he was convinced.

**Tarel**

It had been a long day, and T'Sura was tiring, he could tell. He stationed her at the sink, to wash dishes, which he carried to her in great stacks. And then he stood beside her, and dried them, and put them away in the cupboards. He was standing quite close to her, and he leaned over even closer. She smelled very, very good tonight. He took a deep breath, savoring it. When he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) he saw Sarek standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at him very strangely. Suddenly he remembered what Sarek and Selek had told him. He bent his head again, and inhaled, and thought hard. He did not remember ever smelling this particular scent on T'Sura before. "T"Sura, are you wearing anything with a fragrance?"

"No, Tarel, I am not. Why do you ask?"

"It is of no importance." He laid the dishtowel down, and told her he needed to check on something, and turned to walk toward Sarek, who drew him down the hall toward T'Sura's wing of the house.

"Have you smelled something unusual tonight, Tarel?"

"Yes, indeed I have, Sarek. Something I have never smelled before."

"And what does it smell like?"

"Something very pleasant and inviting, but I cannot place what it is."

"And how does it make you feel, to smell this?"

Tarel's brow crinkled. "I am not sure. Interested in smelling it. Wanting to smell it again." He paused, and then continued, a little slower. "It was as though I were memorizing that scent. Does this make sense?"

"Yes, indeed it does. You have smelled her as her fertility came upon her. Your body has indeed memorized this scent. It is unique to T'Sura, and no one else will smell just that way. The next time you smell that particular scent, it will trigger your time. I cannot say exactly when that will be, because T'Sura does not appear to be ovulating every month yet, but it cannot be far off now."

"Should I tell her of this?"

"I think it would be preferable to leave that to T'Pau. I will see that she is notified. And now I need you to perform a service for me, if you will."

"Certainly, Sarek."

"Please go to Healer Hall and ask for T'Nara, and inform her that Elinor has commenced her labor. I will take her home now."

Tarel looked at Sarek with wide eyes. "She has commenced her labor during the ceremony?"

"Yes, and it is time now that the healers come and assist her. Will you go?"

"Of course I will. I will go and inform T'Sura where I am going, and then I will go there immediately." And so he did.

He went and came back as quickly as possible, for there was still much to do to return the clan house to its correct state. He dried more dishes, and put them away, and then helped Varun to move the large table back where it belonged. And then the chairs all needed to be moved as well. Selek was carrying their chairs back to their home, and said he would carry Sarek's back as well. Durra had left Senek with T'Boh, and gone to assist the healers with Elinor.

When all the furniture was back where it belonged, and the floors were swept, and the linens carried to the laundry room, T'Sura breathed a sigh of relief, and took his hand, and pulled him down the hall into their sitting room. He gladly sat down on the couch beside her, and took her hands in his, and stroked them softly. They sat quietly, talking about the day, and about what was happening in the house just down the pathway. And she took one finger, and drew upon his hand, touching all his fingers, and stroking his palm gently, causing him to feel as though he were on fire. And he felt her, through the light bond that was between them, happy, and excited that she could make him feel so.

T'Pau did not come out to send him home this evening, and he supposed the excitement had tired her out, and so he became bolder, and tilted his head down toward hers, so that their foreheads touched, and drew his fingers lightly down the side of her face, so that she sighed, so softly. And then there were footsteps in the hall, and Varun was approaching, a slight frown upon his face, and Tarel rose with a sigh, and said goodnight, and followed Varun to the door. He did not even get to hold her on the small porch this evening. But perhaps that was for the best, considering. She had smelled very, very good tonight.

**Sarek**

He paced about the living room until Durra came to fetch him. And then he listened to T'Nara's instructions, and did as she told him, washing himself thoroughly, and donning the light protective clothing that she gave him. And then he went, and assisted them in putting the water-proof sheet on the bed, to protect the mattress, and sat in the chair beside the bed, and held her hands. Durra was coaching her to breathe, and occasionally gave her a sip of water, or wiped her face with a damp cloth, but she held his hands tightly, and he would have been able to tell when each contraction occurred, just from the intensity with which she squeezed his hands. At length, she gave a moan, and began to pant, and T'Nara pulled back the sheet and examined her. And then she nodded, saying it was time, and he found himself on the bed, positioning himself so that he supported Elinor's back and head, and she could relax and draw strength from him. She grasped his hands, and squeezed hard as she bore down, pushing as T'Nara instructed her. They had her knees raised high, and the nightgown tucked back, and he could see the muscles in her abdomen clench tightly as she worked hard to expel their son.

It was not long after that, when she wailed loudly before she began to pant again, and there was a long, hard contraction while she held her breath and pushed so hard that her face turned very red. And then T'Nara and the other healer were there, between her legs, with the suction, and a small cloth, and he heard a thin cry. His heart pounded in his side, and he felt a surge of joy that he could not contain. Elinor gripped his hands even tighter and pushed hard again once more, and they were lifting up the body of his son, and laying it across her belly. So much hair! Black, and wavy, and he almost could not tell whether the ears were pointed or not until her hand gently brushed the hair aside, and fingered the delicate ears, unfurling the points, much as Amanda had done when Spock was born. There were ten fingers, and ten toes, and delicately arched eyebrows, and this was most definitely a male child. Elinor was crying softly, tears of happiness and joy, and their bond sang with it. They had a son. An active and healthy son. T'Nara brought him the small cauterizing tool and showed him how to use it, and placed a small bandage over the stump. And then Durra gently lifted their son, and washed him, and placed a diaper on him, and wrapped him in a blanket and brought him back, to lay him in Elinor's arms.

She smiled down at their son, and caressed his cheek with one finger, and he opened his eyes and looked at them, wide-eyed and aware. And she began to croon softly to him, calling him Sapok, and so Sarek knew which of the names he had suggested that she had decided on.

When the healers were finished, he climbed from the bed, and they lowered her down, positioning her comfortably on the bed, with pillows under her head. And he took their sleeping son, and laid him in the cradle, and sat in the chair beside the bed and watched them both sleep, so full of wonder and joy that he did not even notice when the healers left.


	47. Chapter 47:The Yearly Budget

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-seven - The Yearly Budget and Other Matters **

**New Vulcan**

**November 2265**

**Sarek**

It was time for the annual budget meeting, and it made perfect sense to schedule it after Sapok's formal presentation. They would all be gathered there together, and all the chairs would already be in the main living room, and there would be enough food left over for them to have afterwards. It was entirely logical, and he did not at all understand why Elinor was miffed at him. He would have to ask Durra for an explanation.

He settled Sapok down in his left arm, and his sleeping son turned slightly, nestling down against him. He offered his right arm to Elinor, and she took it, but she still was not entirely happy with him. He filled the link with contrition, and she just sniffed, but she was not as angry as she had been. They walked down the dusty path to the clan house, and when they were inside, he settled her down in the solar, until it was time for them to present their son, and went to help the others with the preparation. Senek was playing happily there, and Varun brought Sovak's cradle in as well, and all the clan's children were there together.

When the guests began to arrive, he joined Elinor in the solar, and found her with a blanket over her shoulder, nursing their son. He missed the sight of Sapok's fists clutching at her breast while he lustily nursed, but well understood why she had covered herself. T'Boh slipped in, to watch Sovak and Senek, and he took Sapok and held him against his shoulder. T'Boh hastened to hand him a small cloth to cover his formal robes with, and he slipped it under his son before patting his back to make him burp. It was amazing what a large sound could come from such a small body.

Elinor straightened her clothing, and stood, laying the blanket she had been using in the chair, and tugged at the cloth to remove it. And then she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they headed into the main room, where T'Pau waited. His mother's eyes gleamed as they presented their son to her, and she held him proudly aloft, showing everyone what a large and healthy baby her son's new bondmate had produced. Elinor had difficulty in concealing her smile, her eyes twinkling at T'Pau's obvious pride in her new grandson.

He sat her down in the cushioned armchair, and laid Sapok in her lap, and then he stood behind her as the guests began to file past, offering platitudes and well wishes. He wished this part of the evening were already over, for he truly did not enjoy this sort of thing, having to endure far too much of it in his duties as ambassador.

People wondered about the room, small plates of food in their hands, and spoke with one another, and eventually they began to take their leave, offering the traditional naming day felicitation as they left. When only the family was left, everyone relaxed, all at once, and Durra began to giggle. And then they all came, and settled down in the living room, with Sovak in his cradle beside T'Boh's chair, and Senek crawling all around the room, until he found his father, and crowed happily. Selek picked him up then, bouncing him on one knee, and the meeting officially started.

Carefully, Sarek explained each item on the budget, and how the amount for that item had been determined. There was much discussion on some of the items, and very little on others. This was the way it always was, although the items causing the most discussion were not always the ones he thought they would be.

It was when they came to the last item that the most discussion of all was generated. Up to this point, T'Pau had not spent any money attempting to find prospective or missing members of their clan, but now that Tarel had pumped money into the clan coffers, she wished to do so. The amount of money that would be spent in this way, and the exact manner in which it was to be spent, elicited many comments. He knew how badly she wished to find what had happened to Sybok, and he was not entirely without this wish himself, but the amount she wished to spend seemed far too high. Eventually a consensus was reached, and T'Pau must be content with less money than she wished. The others were cautious, and he could not blame them.

When all were in agreement, and the discussion was concluded, Elinor rose from her place and went to stand before Sarek, who looked at her questioningly. "Sarek, now it is time for you to accept some honors. Today you have reached a plateau - you are one hundred years old! And we are going to honor you for that, whether you like it or not." Her face was smiling, but through the link he could feel her determination. He sat there and said nothing, not sure what else to do. And then T'Boh and T'Sura disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with a cake on a platter, with a veritable forest of tiny candles on top of it, all aflame.

"You intend to set me on fire?" But the corners of his mouth were turned up, and everyone knew that he was joking.

Elinor leaned over him, and spoke softly. "You must blow all the candles out with one breath in order to get your wish."

He looked at her, and suddenly his blood burned. He well knew exactly how long it had been since their son's birth, and where she had gone this morning. He turned to the cake and took a deep breath, and blew so hard that most of the candles fell over. Durra was laughing out loud, and T'Boh and T'Sura were giggling, with their hands over their faces. And Selek had a big smile on his face as well. The cake was taken, and set on the big table, until they had finished the cleanup.

They turned once again to returning furniture to its normal locations, and cleaning up after their guests. And when all the dishes were washed and dried, and the floors swept, they gathered at the dining room table and helped themselves to left-overs, using disposable plates and forks, so that there was no more dish washing to do. And everyone had a big piece of the birthday cake.

And then people started drifting away to their own quarters, and Tarel walked T'Sura down the hall to their sitting room, where they sat on the couch and talked softly for some time, their hands intertwined where no one could see. Tonight, they were cautious, and rose and headed for the door before anyone could object, and stepped outside into the soft darkness, to stand close together on the small porch, leaning gently against each other, and making small sounds of happiness, until he knew that he must go.

But when Sapok was sleeping in his cradle, Sarek carried it down the hall to one of the small bedrooms, and closed their bedroom door, and got his wish.


	48. Chapter 48:Time at Last

**Author's Note: The Last Part of this Chapter is rated M.**

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-eight - Time at Last **

**New Vulcan**

**December 2265**

**T'Sura**

She felt slightly odd this morning, but she could not say why. The weather was a bit cooler, now that it was late in the year, perhaps that was it. She dressed and went into the kitchen to begin breakfast, and T'Boh joined her shortly, setting Sovak down on the solar floor to play. Varun came and gave him a small wooden toy which he had carved, and began to set the table, keeping an eye on the small boy while he worked. When they had the food almost ready, he went and escorted T'Pau to the dining room.

After they had eaten, while they were all still sitting around the table, T'Pau asked them what they would be doing that day. Varun said there were some minor repairs to the house that needed to be made, damage from the windstorm of the previous week. When he had finished that, he would check the other two houses, to see whether they had suffered any damage as well. T'Boh said she had laundry to do, the bedding from Sovak's cradle, and many diapers. T'Sura said she was going to the market, to that new handcrafts store, to purchase some yarn. She asked T'Pau whether she needed any yarn while she was there. T'Pau asked for a small amount of light green yarn, to knit a winter sweater for Sovak. T'Boh's eyes sparkled at that, and she told T'Sura how much yarn was needed.

And then T'Pau asked T'Sura whether Tarel would be visiting that day. "This afternoon, grandmother. We are going to discuss the additions he wishes to make to the teaching program." T'Pau nodded, looking oddly at her granddaughter. And then she rose, and returned to her own rooms.

T'Sura put on her light jacket, because the wind was blowing again, and took a carrybag and set out for the handcraft store. First she picked out the yarn for her grandmother, and then she looked very carefully at the yarns that were spread out, finally choosing three complimentary colors, in the amounts that Durra had told her to buy. She was going to knit a sweater vest, with a pattern in it, for Tarel, to keep him warm in the unheated lab during the winter months.

She was on her way home again when Tarel came up beside her, and she turned and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "You are early."

"I found that I could not wait any longer to be in your presence."

His words made her happy, and she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, to help her to brace against the growing wind. The wind blew across her face, and right into Tarel's nose. And he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her. She looked at him, not certain what was wrong, and observed him, inhaling deeply. And then he bent his head down, until he was almost touching her, and growled softly at her. She was astounded. He had never done this before. She looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, wondering how to react. He inhaled again, his nose almost against her. And then he stood back, and told her to hurry home. She could only gape at him, not understanding at all. At his insistence, she turned at hurried away, looking back over her shoulder to see him still standing there, watching her.

**Tarel**

As soon as he caught her scent, his blood began to heat. He knew that scent, and he knew what it meant. He watched her walk away from him, puzzled, and stood there, feeling his hands beginning to tremble. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned and headed for Sarek's home. He rang the chime and waited. When Elinor came to the door, he refused to enter, saying only that he needed to speak with Sarek. He waited on the steps, feeling his blood beginning to burn, until Sarek appeared, puzzled, urging him to come inside. "I dare not, Sarek. I must away to Healer House. T'Sura has initiated my time. The fires begin to consume me." He shook slightly, standing there.

Sarek stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "I will accompany you. We will need to stop at your lodgings and procure your formal robes." Tarel nodded, not trusting his voice to speak again at the moment. They set off down the dusty paths, and once in his rooms, he went straight to the closet and drew out the robes he had been saving just for this occasion. Sarek took them from him, and they headed now for Healer House.

When they entered, the healer at the reception desk came straight to him, and laid her hand on his forehead, and nodded. He had indeed entered his time. She took the robes from Sarek, who told her who the family was, and said he would go straightway and inform the clan matriarch, who would see to the bride. The healer nodded, and drew Tarel away, saying they would prepare him.

**Sarek**

He left Healer House and headed straight for the clan house. When T'Sura answered the door, he said he must speak with T'Pau immediately. She stepped aside and he went straight to his mother's rooms, knocking lightly on her door before entering. He found her with the new yarn that T'Sura had purchased for her in her hands, marveling over the softness of it. But when he told her what he had just done, she set the yarn aside and told him to bring T'Sura to her immediately, and notify all the others. He went back into the hall, and found T'Sura and sent her to T'Pau, and then went through the open door from the living room into the sitting room that belonged to Varun and T'Boh, calling their names quietly. T'Boh came from the hall to inquire what was wanted, and he told her quickly. She told him that Varun was outside doing repairs, and to send him for the woman who would care for the children while they were gone before he came to change. This he accomplished quickly. And then he turned, and headed for Selek's house, and delivered the news there. They would take their son to the main house as well, for the same woman would care for all the children.

At last he was free to go and inform Elinor. Quickly they bathed and dressed, and gathered up supplies for their young son and set off for the clan house, to gather in the living room until all were ready. T'Pau came out with T'Sura, who was pale but excited, and they headed for Healer House, and then the woman who would care for the children arrived, and shooed them out, and they set out across the sands toward the range of low hills where the community's place of marriage was.

**T'Sura**

When T'Pau told her that Tarel was already at the Healer House, and that her bonding would be today, she could scarcely believe it. And then she realized why he had acted so oddly that morning. T'Boh came and herded her to her room, and made her wash quickly, and helped her to dress in her best dress, and put her hair up. And then they both went to assist T'Pau.

When they went down the hall to the living room, everyone else was already gathered there. She had no time to think or do anything, as T'Pau hurried her off, out the door, and down the pathway to Healer House. When they went in the door, a healer came hurrying forward and sat that the groom was already on his way, and they could leave now. The healers were ready. And so the party set off, and she reeled with excitement, hardly knowing what she was doing.

When they reached the small chamber carved from the rocks, from where they would enter the rock-circled place of marriage, T'Pau checked her out, and tucked a stray strand of hair that the wind had loosened back into place. And then she held her granddaughter's hands, and assured her that all would be well. She heard the gong sound then, and her heart sped up, and she trembled slightly. The healers lined everyone up, and the ones with the racks of small bells began to shake them, moving forward into the open area. T'Pau followed, crossing to the ornate chair provided for the clan matriarchs to use. More healers filed out then, and at last it was her turn.

She advanced across the sands, to where Tarel stood, clad in his fine robes, the mallet clutched in his hands. And she laid her hands on his, and together they rang the gong again, their eyes locked on each other. She could feel him vibrating, the heat pouring off of him, and through the slight betrothal bond, she could feel the lick of flames along his nerves, the desire he felt for her. She shivered, just a bit, her eyes wide, and suppressed the urge to throw herself upon him right there, knowing that that was not her thought, but his. He dropped the mallet in the sand, and she took his hand, and tugged, and drew him across the sands to where T'Pau sat. They dropped to their knees, there in front of her, and she laid her hands on their faces, and suddenly there was calm. And then they turned, and faced each other, and she placed their hands upon each other's faces, and laid her hands on them again, and told them to recite their vows. And then she did something, T'Sura could feel it, opening up inside her, and she was full of Tarel, and he was full of her, and it was magnificent.

T'Pau told them to rise, and bid her take her bondmate into the caves, and preserve his life, and bring forth new life for the clan. She took his hand again and led him across the sands, to where the healers stood before the entrance to the cave. And then they were inside, where the light was dim, but there was no wind. And they were alone, together, and bonded, and T'Pau would not come this time and force him to leave.

***-**** WARNING - SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL BEGINS HERE ***-***

There was a shelf there, where the healers had said it would be. She slipped off her sandals, and set them against the wall of the cave, under the shelf. And then she knelt, and removed his, and placed them beside hers. She next removed all her jewelry, and the fancy hair sticks, and laid them on the shelf as well. And then she felt his hands, running through her hair, undoing all the fancy braids that T'Boh had put there. He spread her hair out about her face, falling down over her shoulders, and whispered to her, that she was beautiful. She blushed, and he ran one finger over her cheekbones, tracing the darker green that had appeared there, telling her again that she was beautiful. And then he bent, and put his lips against her ear, and took her earlobe into his mouth, and sucked on it. Heat began to build, low in her belly, and she moaned softly at him. His tongue ran up the side of her ear, and found the dainty pointed tip, and caressed it, and her whole ear was on fire now, as she moaned louder. She wanted to do that to him as well, wondering if it would feel the same to him. No sooner had she had the thought than he was turning his head, dipping it down where she could reach, making a sound than almost begged for her attention. Tentatively, she laid her lips on his ear, breathing softly, and he groaned aloud. She ran her fingers up the side of his ear, and traced all the lines with the tip of her tongue, and the intensity of the groan increased. And when she took the tip of his ear in her mouth and sucked lightly upon it, he growled at her, like he had done earlier.

She drew back, trembling. They were both still completely dressed in their finery. The healers had told her to strip down as soon as possible, and she had forgotten. With trembling fingers, she removed the overdress and folded it neatly, laying it on the shelf. The long full skirt followed, leaving her standing there in a soft shift that fell to her ankles. She turned to him, and saw his eyes, much darker than she ever remembered them, watching her every move. She unfastened his overtunic and drew it off, and folded it upon the shelf. Then she undid his trousers with shaking fingers, and drew them down his legs, and off over his feet, and folded them, and laid them on the shelf. He was now standing before her in his undertunic, which fell half-way to his knees. When she removed that, he would be nude before her. She licked her lips, nervously, and saw his eyes following the movement. She unfastened the seals of his undertunic, and drew it off his body, revealing him to her for the first time. She stared, fascinated by the dark hair swirling over his chest, down the center of his body, leading her eyes to his lok, large and very dark with the blood that filled it. Surely that was too large to fit in her body!

And now she drew her shift off over her head, and folded it and laid it on the shelf and stood before him, with his eyes on her. His hands drifted forward, touched her softly, his fingers gliding over her skin, making it burn, filling her with heat. He moved forward, until their bodies were almost touching, and then he bent, and fastened his mouth upon her neck, and she moaned at the feel of it, clutching at him, as their bodies met, skin to skin, and his heat burned her from head to toe. She cried out, from the waves of desire that washed through her from him, and he picked her up and carried her to the padded bench against the wall, where he laid her down, and covered her body with his. It was wonderful.

He touched her, and tasted her, and used his hands and his mouth to arouse her, until she writhed beneath him, moaning, her hands pulling him towards her, not knowing what else to do. And then he moved, so that he was between her legs, and she could feel that hard hot length against her belly, and it made her cry out, and surge up against him, and he growled at her, louder now, and moved again, and then she felt him, prodding at her entrance. She moved her body, spreading her legs apart to grant him access, and slowly he filled her, stretching her until she cried out from the feel of it, the glorious wonder of being so stretched, so full, of feeling him, inside and out. And then he began to move. He slid out, and then back in, and then out again, and she wailed at him, as something built, low in her belly, the tension causing her to buck against him, wanting something that she could not define. And he was murmuring at her now, calling her words from the old, old language, and telling her that she was his, and he would always keep and protect her. And then he thrust hard, pushing so deep inside her, and she wailed out, her muscles squeezing against him, and the world exploded into a million shining pieces, bright and wonderful, as he roared at her, and filled her with his hot semen.

And it was the first time.

The second time, he spent even more time preparing her, using his teeth upon certain parts of her body until she begged him for release. And he gave it to her, glorying in her, growling as she spasmed about him, filling her body again.

The third time, he laid upon his back, and hoarsely told her to pleasure him, and she traced the curves and planes of his body, and ran her fingers through the silky black hair on his body, and cradled his testicles in her hands, and examined his lok so carefully that he groaned and gasped and eventually raised her above him and lowered her down onto it. This was new and different and she was not sure what to do, but when he filled his hands with her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers, she began to move upon him, and it was wonderful. And she discovered that she could vary the speed and depth of his thrust by the way she moved her body, and that was glorious. And when they shattered apart this time, she collapsed upon his chest, and they slept, tangled up with each other.

The were other times, until she began to tire, wondering how long this went on. And then he lay his head upon her body, panting, trying to recover, and stilled, holding her hips with his hands, rooting against her belly with his face, and laughing aloud. She did not know what to make of this, until he pulled her hand down, and she felt the bright shining spark there, and gasped, overcome. And he was covering her with caresses, breathing her name, and murmuring over and over that they had made a son.


	49. Chapter 49:A Gathering of Mothers

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Forty-nine - A Gathering of Mothers **

**New Vulcan**

**January 2266**

**Durra**

The morning knitting and tea group was meeting at Elinor's house this week, because she was feeling almost herself again and wanted them to come there, so she could repay everyone for all the help they had given her and Sarek the past weeks, since Sapok was born. So Durra gathered up her almost-one-year-old son and her knitting bag and set off down the dusty path the short distance to the other house.

Once there, she let Senek down to toddle around the kitchen, and helped Elinor set out the tea things. She was delighted to see that there were sweet potato tarts and couldn't help popping one right in her mouth, while Elinor grinned at her. By the time they had everything on the table, and Elinor had fetched her knitting, the other two women were coming in the door.

T'Boh lifted Sovak out of the bright cloth that she had wrapped around her, and set him down on the floor. Senek came toddling right over and plunked himself down his cousin, babbling happily. Just then Sapok began to fuss, and Elinor went to change him and bring him into the kitchen. While she sat nursing her son, the usual conversation began. T'Sura poured the tea, and everyone chose something to nibble on.

T'Sura looked very happy, and Durra was sure that she knew why, but she was not going to spoil the younger woman's surprise. It had not happened yet, that the bride had not gotten pregnant during the fires, not in this clan, and she expected that T'Sura was just bubbling with her secret.

The women chattered about new recipes that they had tried, and told Elinor about two new stores that had just opened, and T'Sura gave them an update on the programs she was writing for the schools. And they all commented on Senek's new tooth, and T'Boh showed them where Sovak had one, about to come through the gum. "He is biting me! I have decided to wean him completely, but he is not at all happy about that." She waited a minute, and then continued, her eyes sparkling. "But Varun is." All the other women laughed out loud.

And then, when all the other news had been stated, all eyes turned to T'Sura, who blushed and giggled. "Yes, yes, it is true, I am with child. It will be a son. Tarel is very happy." She got hugs and smiles, and then realized that now that everyone else knew, she must go and tell T'Pau. They all told her to wait until Tarel got home, that the two of them should go together. And then they all talked about where was the best place to buy a cradle, and little soft sheets, and blankets, and baby clothes, and diapers. And how many diapers was enough? Many, many. Durra told her about the place where she had purchased the sandals that were padded and could be adjusted, saying that they had been so comfortable on her swollen feet that she could hardly believe the difference. And Elinor told her about the shop that had made the most comfortable adjustable skirts and trousers, and overtunics that did not dip in the front or back.

It was a good morning, and they all enjoyed it. And just before time to start mid-meal, they all packed up and returned home. Senek fell asleep, clutching his mothers tunic, and did not even wake up when she put him in his own bed when they got home.

**Tarel**

When he got home that evening, T'Sura had fresh clothing laid out for him, and she hurried him through washing up and changing, and then took his hand and led him down the hall to T'Pau's rooms. He knocked gently on the door, and T'Pau bid them enter. They crossed the floor, and knelt in front of her. "We have news, t'sai. There will be another son for the clan in a year's time."

T'Pau's lips quirked up and her eyes sparkled. "Everyone is having sons. Our clan is growing strong. I am content."

Tarel was content as well. He had a bondmate who was perfect for him, and a close friend, and older relatives who were concerned about his welfare. And now he would have a son. What more could a man ask for?


	50. Chapter 50:We've Found Something

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty - We've Found Something **

**New Vulcan**

**February 2266**

**Sarek**

The message from Spock came in only an hour before the time set for the quarterly clan meeting. It seemed like a perfect coincidence. It would be very interesting to see how T'Pau reacted to the news that Spock had passed on. And the rest of the clan, for that matter.

When Elinor was ready, with Sapok in the bright cloth sling, they headed down the dusty path to the clan house. Once there, Elinor settled down in one of the cushioned chairs, near T'Boh and began to chat while he made sure that everyone was ready. T'Pau was the last one to join them, as usual. He waited until she had settled herself before calling the meeting to order.

First they discussed old business, confirming that all debts had been paid. And then they discussed what would be paid out of clan coffers the next quarter, and all agreed. And Tarel rose and formally announced that T'Sura was pregnant, while she sat and blushed. Next he gave the report on their investments, and the dividends they had recently received. Then Tarel gave a short report on the status of the computer systems in the schools, presenting a formal letter of appreciation from the school department director for all the help that the clan had given. Now they were down to the last two items. And he was the only one who knew about the last one.

T'Pau rose, and gave her report. She had hired an investigator, who had gone back through the very old records, and had determined the direction that Sybok had gone in when he left Vulcan. He had actually been able to follow his actions for three years, before he ran out of expense money. They would have to wait until the third quarter for him to resume his work, for she would not spend her entire budget the first month of the year. They now knew that he had taken on manual work to support himself, and that he lived among other races, without any contact with other Vulcans. At least during those three years. The members of the clan were silent, thinking. This was a hard way of life that he had adopted, when he had been used to a life of privilege while he was growing up. It must have been difficult for him to adjust to. But he had not come running back home. This showed much strength of character. It would be interesting to see what else might be turned up in the future.

And now it was time for Sarek to reveal what Spock had told him. He rose, standing still before the others, looking about the room. "I had a call from Spock earlier this evening. He had an important message for the clan." All eyes were focused on him now. "Two months ago, the USS Yorktown intercepted an Orion slaver ship and rescued ten adults and twenty-five children. All were taken to StarBase 13 for medical examinations and identification. Some of the children turned out to be related to the adults, but not all. It appears that there were some women who were either sold or died before the ship was captured. All thirty-five of the freed slaves were DNA-typed, and those records were compared to others in the system. Three of the children proved to have had one parent, most probably the mother, who was Vulcan. One of those was from maat S'chn T'gai. There is a three-year-old girl who belongs to us, and appears to have no other known relatives."

There were small gasps all around the room. T'Pau's eyes bored into him. "Spock has already contacted the medical personnel on StarBase 13 to procure visual identification of this child. He has asked me to determine what the clan's wishes are in regard to her." Now he sat back down, his report at an end.

Immediately, there was a babble of sound, as everyone began to speak at once. T'Pau raised her hand, her expression severe. All sound stopped immediately. She turned to Sarek, and spoke. "You will contact Spock immediately, and inform him that this child is to be conveyed to New Vulcan at the greatest possible haste. She is ours and we will claim her."

He nodded, having already determined that that would be T'Pau's decision. "I shall do so immediately upon my return home. When he has determined how she will be conveyed to us, and when she will arrive, I will inform the clan."

T'Pau looked at him more calmly now. "Does this child have a name?"

"She has been identified only as Saavik."

"Saavik. This is a Romulan word, is it not?"

"I believe that it translates as 'wild cat'. It would appear that the other half of her DNA is Romulan."

"She will be undisciplined."

"I am sure that that is true. She has been a captive, and maltreated. She will most likely be malnourished, possibly without speech, almost certainly without any sort of manners."

"We must consider how best to help her attain that which is rightfully her heritage. There are many questions to consider. But for now, we must await information from Spock."

This was certainly true. They could not adequately plan until they had more information. All around the room, people looked very thoughtful. This was a totally unexpected event, one which none of them had ever anticipated. It was a much quieter group than normal that rose and went to their separate homes.

When he was back in his own home, and Elinor was busy putting Sapok to bed, he sat at his desk, and initiated a subspace call to Spock. "It is as I suspected, sa-fu. T'Pau will accept this child based on her DNA structure, without needing to know anything else about her. She wishes to have the child conveyed to New Vulcan as soon as possible. It would also be extremely helpful to us in preparing for her arrival to have access to as much information about her as can be obtained."

"I shall relay your wishes in this matter immediately. I shall request all data that was collected from the adults who were recovered which may bear upon her history, and all the medical findings. I will transmit them to you when I receive them. I do warn you that she may not be in good health, and may not be well socialized."

"I am aware of these things, my son. She may well prove to be a trial to us, but she deserves all we can provide her."

Spock nodded, fully in agreement. Sarek bid him farewell, and turned to find Elinor standing behind him. "Who is going to care for this young child, Sarek? She will need much attention, and all the women of the clan except T'Pau have babies, or will soon."

Sarek gazed at her. He had not thought quite that far ahead. "I do not know. We shall have to wait on further information to determine what type of care and instruction she will need." His eyes unfocused slightly. "Somehow I believe that T'Pau will take on this responsibility herself."


	51. Chapter 51:Bring That Child Home

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-one - Bring That Child Home **

**New Vulcan**

**March 2266**

**Sarek**

When Spock called with additional information, he called an emergency meeting of the clan. Everyone hurried to meet in the main living room, and even T'Pau was there before the meeting was scheduled to start.

"I have had a subspace call from Spock. The three half-Vulcan children who were rescued have all been claimed by the clans of their mothers. They will all come to New Vulcan in a group and will be here in approximately three weeks. He was not able to get any better estimate of the time than that. So we must plan now how we will take care of this child. She is malnourished, and has been badly beaten at some time in the past, for she has scars on her body." There were soft gasps around the room when he said that. "She resists any effort to get her to bathe or wash or brush her hair and often tears the clothing that is placed on her. She hoards food. She had a violent temper. She appears to speak only some muddle of Standard and Romulan, and not much of that. Spock is working with the personnel who have been taking care of her, to ensure that she receives adequate medical care until she arrives here. But our responsibility now is to see that she has a safe place to stay, and people around her who will offer her love and respect and firm discipline. I believe the first thing we need to decide is where she will stay, and who her primary caretakers will be. This is open to discussion."

T'Boh looked around. "The only available bedrooms are the unused small bedrooms in each wing of this house and the other two houses."

T'Pau's brows were drawn together. "I do not think that any of those rooms will work. If she is this poorly disciplined, we do not want her in close proximity to infants until she learns control. The noise generated alone would keep an infant disturbed."

T'Sura turned to T'Pau. "There is the storage room. It has almost nothing in it."

"But it is too small, even for a child."

Now Varun spoke up. "But that room is so situated that it would be very simple to extend it further back. Only the back wall would need to be torn down and rebuilt further out. The side walls already exist. And of course, the floor would need to be built in the added part. This would be a job that could be completed in a week."

T'Pau was nodding. "And it is right next to the original bathing room, which I am the only one using now. This is an excellent suggestion, Varun."

Sarek nodded. "It has been suggested that we expand the storage room in the clan house into an appropriate sized bedroom. Are there any objections?"

No one spoke up. He turned to Varun. "Please draw up plans and submit an estimate." When Varun protested, he held up a hand. "Your crew needs to be paid, Varun. The clan will pay for this job. If you wish to donate your own time, that is acceptable, but we cannot force your entire crew to donate theirs."

Varun nodded, agreeing. While people were sitting there, speaking softly to each other, he rose and went into the sitting room of their wing, and returned with his sketch book and began to sketch while the main conversation resumed.

T'Sura spoke up next. "We can take the bed and dresser I was used before I was bonded, and put it in that room. But we should buy a new coverlet and curtains, in a fabric more suited for a child." There were several voices that agreed with her.

T'Boh spoke up next. "And we should provide some playthings. She will probably never have had any. Not too many, but something to stimulate her mind." T'Pau looked at her, and nodded, and several others as well.

Durra spoke next. "We need to speak with Healer Hall and have a healer assigned. It might be a good idea to ask for a children's specialist to handle all the children in the clan, so that she does not feel singled out, but a part of what the other children are doing." There was immediate agreement, and Selek said he would attend to this the very next day. And create a chit so that the two sisters could go shopping.

Varun spoke up then. "Before the shopping starts, we should make a decision about the window in the room. I can put two standard windows in the back wall of the room, or I can put an extended window, with a small ledge in it, that can be padded, so that the child has a place to sit and think, or read." There was an immediate and unanimous decision that he should put the extended window in. He told T'Boh that he would get her the measurements the next day, so that she and T'Sura would know what size curtains to get. He thought it was the same as two sets of standard curtains, but he must be certain before they went shopping.

Elinor spoke next. "This child will have very little clothing. Only whatever StarFleet has been kind enough to furnish for her. We should have some things ready for her, but then we should let her choose some as well, as soon as she is able to do so."

T'Pau agreed. "She must learn as quickly as possible that she now has choices, and begin to learn how to make them. She must know that she will not be forced in anything, except when it involves acceptable behavior." She turned to Sarek. "Please ask Spock to query her sizes."

Sarek nodded his assent. And then he spoke again. "I believe we have covered where she will live adequately. Of course there will be more questions, and more things which are thought of when she is actually here. But the question still remains, who will care for this child?"

T'Pau did not hesitate for one moment. "I will care for this child. I am the only woman in the clan who is not already a mother, or expecting to be one. This is my responsibility as clan matriarch. I will, of course, require assistance from time to time, and it will be necessary for all of you to interact with her, so that she becomes familiar with you, and learns that she can trust you. I would guess that in the beginning it would be best if only the women are close to her. It may take her some time to trust men." There was much thoughtful murmuring at that, and all agreed.

"We are agreed then? Everyone understands their part?" He looked about the room, and saw every head nodding. "We will bring Saavik home then, and make her welcome here."


	52. Chapter 52:Taming the Wild Cat

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-two - Taming the Wild Cat**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2266**

**Sarek**

He had the medical records, and all the other data that Spock had been able to collect, as well as one poor image of the small girl. Apparently she had refused to cooperate and had moved every time anyone attempted to capture her image. There were tangles of black curls, and tiny dainty ears, and very skinny arms and legs. And that was about all he could tell. He printed everything out, and took it to T'Pau, who sat and read it all. And then he checked the newly-finished bedroom, seeing that it had been painted a soft blue, and there was a thick pad in the window ledge, covered in the same fabric as covered the bed and hung as curtains - almost the same blue, with small animals and flowers scattered over it. And there was an afghan folded at the foot of the bed, that he had seen all of the women working on. Each had made a panel, and then they had been joined together. It was a gift from all of them to Saavik. There was a dresser, and he knew there were some clothes in it, and there was a bin on the floor, containing some colorful blocks in different shapes, and a small doll, and some toy dishes. Nothing breakable anywhere in the room. There was a small lamp, attached to the wall, over the head of the bed. Not a lot, but they did not wish to overwhelm the child.

While he stood there, looking, T'Sura came in with something in her hands. He stepped back to give her room, and she spread a soft blue rug on the floor beside the bed. "There. Now the room is ready for her. Do you think she will like it?"

"I cannot say, T'Sura. We know so little of her. I believe that at first she will be very uncontrolled. We will need to be very patient with her, and very quiet, and tell her continually that we love her. And she will not believe us, not for a long time, I fear."

T'Sura nodded. "Durra has told us the same things. We shall all have to be very patient."

**T'Pau**

The day finally came when the shuttle would land with the three rescued children. She dressed carefully, but not in one of her best dresses. And then the whole clan met, and walked together to the shuttle landing field, to meet the newest member of their clan. The women stood in front, and the men behind. They had left the babies at the clan house, in the care of the woman who usually helped out when needed. At long last, the shuttle door opened, and two StarFleet medical personnel stepped down. They stood outside the shuttle door, and made gentle motions with their hands, and soft coaxing sounds, and eventually, three tousled heads poked around the corner of the doorway. One by one, the children were coaxed out, and came to stand beside the people who had been caring for them. The woman knelt down, and spoke quietly to the children, and touched them gently, and they clung to her. And then the man was reading off the names. The boy went in one direction, and one of the girls in the opposite, pulling back to look behind them. And she went forward, and knelt down, and offered her hands to the last girl, who glared at her. "I am T'Pau. I am matriarch of your clan. We will take care of you from now on, little one. Will you come with me?"

The child stomped her feet, and folded her little arms across her chest, refusing to take T'Pau's hands. Her brows were drawn together, and her face held a ferocious scowl, but she said nothing. T'Pau tried again. "All of your kinsmen and kinswomen have come to welcome you. We have a new room, created just for you, with new paint, and new curtains, and clothing, and even some toys. Will you not come and see it?"

The woman in StarFleet uniform said something to the small girl, and then stood up. The girl's lips quivered, as though she would cry, but then she stuck out her chin, and marched forward, her back straight as a ruler. She walked right past T'Pau, and stopped in front of the others, looking them over. T'Pau rose, and followed her. She reached down, and took one of the girl's hands, and led her away, telling her that she would meet the others when they arrived home, and were out of the wind.

The days that followed were a constant battle. In order to give Saavik a bath, it was necessary to get into the tub with her, and hold her down, forcibly wetting and soaping her body. And she yelled the whole time. No one could figure out why. So they just kept it up, two each day, because one person could not hold her still and wash her at the same time. And the whole time, they talked softly to her, and told her that it was important to keep her body clean in order to remain healthy. Washing and brushing her hair was even more difficult, as it was full of snarls, and any little pull caused her pain, which made her scream, and try to roll herself into a ball. It was Durra who finally succeeded, singing a soft lullaby while she combed the girl's hair. Saavik's fingers rested lightly on Durra's lips, and she cocked her head to one side, listening. And then she made small noises, the first that had not been screams or curses, attempting to copy what Durra was doing. After that, they all sang to her, and she slowly became calmer, and easier to bathe.

And then there were the pitched battles over clothes. She would tear them from her body, and throw them on the floor. T'Pau and whoever was helping that day would calmly retrieve the clothes and put them back on her body. Most days they dressed her five or six times before she would retreat to the window ledge, curled up in a ball, and sulking. But they could not keep the sandals on her feet at all.

They had feared that she would be impossible to train to the toilet, but for some reason that took only two days to accomplish. In this she seemed to be fastidious, and if no one responded to her tugs and pulls, she would run to the door, pounding on it. The first clear word that she said was 'vazh'. The second was 'pekh'.

Selek had the bright idea of putting small, packaged food items in her room, after they had had to thoroughly clean it several times, because she had hidden food under the bed, or in her covers, or in the closet or dresser drawers, which had spoiled, causing a great stench. She quickly understood that this food was acceptable to have in her room, and stopped hiding food in her clothing and secreting it in her room.

Teaching her to use eating utensils was another matter entirely. The first time she was seated at the table, she began snatching everything within reach and cramming it into her mouth straight out of the serving dishes. Her hands were gently but firmly removed and cleaned, and a serving of each dish was placed on her plate. And then the fork was firmly placed in her hand. She looked at it as though it were some loathsome thing and threw it on the floor, diving into the food on her plate and shoveling it up with both hands. Her hands were gently but firmly constrained, cleaned, and another fork placed in her hand. Again the fork went on the floor. She was plucked up from her chair, bent down over the fork, and forced to pick it up. She was marched into the kitchen, put on the small stepstool, and shown how to wash and dry the fork. And then she was marched back to the table again, and set in her chair, and given the fork. She stuck her lower lip out, and pouted. It did her no good whatsoever.

The same lessons were repeated over and over and over again. By the end of the first month, she slept in the bed every night, wearing her nightgown most nights. And she took a bath, every day, with only some fuss. And let her hair be brushed, as long as the person doing the brushing sang to her. And allowed them to dress her in simple clothing, as long as they did not try to put the sandals on. But her table manners were still appalling.

Vazh = urine

Pekh = feces


	53. Chapter 53:I Am The Oldest

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-three - I Am The Oldest**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2266**

**Selek**

When he entered his home after his day at Government House, his 17-month old son came running and launched himself at him. He scooped him up and lifted him high over his head, while Senek gurgled and chortled, tremendously happy. He settled the boy down on his hip and walked into the kitchen, where Durra had the meal almost on the table already. He would have no chance to assist her with the preparation tonight, then. She did ask him to clean up their son, who had been into everything this afternoon. Indeed, his hands and knees where quite soiled. He took him into the bathing room, and washed his hands and face, while Senek sputtered at him, enjoying the whole thing. And then he carried him back to the kitchen and sat him down in the tall chair that Sarek had crafted in the new workroom Varun had built onto the back of their house, where the small storage room had used to be. He was glad to see Sarek once again enjoying the craft that had always been his.

After end-meal was over, he washed the dishes, while Durra dried them and put them away. Senek wandered about, occasionally plunking down on the floor and pulling open one of the lower cupboards. The third time that he had to remove a pan and its lid from his son, who was enthusiastically making a very loud noise, he remarked that they needed some type of closure for the cabinets that Senek could not open. Durra agreed with him, but did not know where to get them. She suggested that she might have Elinor put a piece in the newspaper about this need, to see what kind of reaction they would get. He agreed that this would be interesting.

After Senek had his bath and was dressed in clean pajamas, it was story time. And as usual, the small boy fell asleep, leaning against his father's chest, in the middle of the third story. When Durra would have taken him to put him in his bed, he shook his head at her, not ready tonight to give him up just yet. He sat there, thinking, softly stroking his son's softly waving hair, until she sat down on the footstool that he was not using and reached out to touch his cheek gently.

"What are you thinking about, love? You're very quiet tonight."

"I am considering the differences between this universe and the one in which I grew up. There are so many things which are similar, and yet there are many differences as well. Sometimes it is disconcerting."

"Saavik."

"Yes."

"You knew her, then."

"Indeed I did. But she was older when she was rescued in that universe. I find myself wondering what changes that will make in her life. And there are more people now, involved with her every day, caring for her. Surely that will have an effect."

"And you do not want to say anything, to influence the others."

"Nor do I wish to influence in any way what happens to her in this time and place. She should be free to develop as she is meant to here, and not confined to what I know about how she was there."

Durra nodded, thoughtful. "I will say nothing to the others. I do understand what you are saying. She was such a damaged child, and is still very wild. I think it will take much time yet before she seems like a normal child, and there will always be something of this damage inside her, even years from now."

"Yes, I am certain that that is correct. But I think she will fare better this time." And now, he felt better as well. He handed his son to his bondmate, and rose, and stretched, and went to prepare for bed. And when she entered the bedroom after tucking their son in, he discovered that she was wearing his favorite lingerie. He admired it greatly before he removed it from her quite willing body.

**T'Pau**

This was the evening of the quarterly clan meeting, the first one that had been held since Saavik had joined them. The child was standing in the hall, watching the people assemble, her eyes wide.

"You may join the clan, Saavik, but you must be presentable. You must wash your hands and face, and put on your sandals."

The lower lip stuck out at once, and the little arms crossed on the chest.

"You do not have to join the meeting. It is your choice. But you cannot attend unless you present yourself properly. Everyone else is wearing sandals except the small babies. Are you a baby?"

"I am not! I am a girl!"

She stood and looked down at the belligerent child. And then she went, and opened the door to the bathing room, and stood there. Saavik slowly walked forward, and went to stand beside the sink, and allowed her hands and face to be washed and dried. But she did not want to go and put her sandals on. So T'Pau left her there, and went to take her place in the cushioned chair reserved for her. When she saw Saavik sliding past the doorway, she rose again, and took the girl's hand and led her back to her bedroom.

"You must put your sandals on if you wish to attend the meeting. Otherwise, you will need to stay in your room until we are finished."

Saavik glowered. Her lower lip was pushed far out. She flounced down on the bed, but she did not put her sandals on. T'Pau returned to the living room, and seated herself again. When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head. Saavik stood against the wall, her sandals in her hand. Perhaps this was close enough for tonight. This in itself was a major step forward. She turned to Sarek and nodded slightly. They were ready to begin.

As usual, expenses were dealt with first. They were holding well to the budget. Various members of the clan offered status on their doings. Durra explained that she had decided to remain with one morning class and one afternoon class, leaving her more time with her son, and to assist in Saavik's care. Elinor told about the requests from the other settlements to be included in the newspaper. She was considering what to do about this, and had reached no conclusion yet. Varun rose and stated that he had been allowed to add another four-man team to his crew, and would now be able to handle small jobs at the same time as the larger construction projects. There were a number of quietly stated congratulatory remarks at that. Very few of the builders had acquired sufficient status to be able to take on two jobs at once. And then T'Pau rose, and offered the next news of the search for Sybok. The investigator she had hired had been able to continue to trace his movements, for another three years, before running out of money again. He had acquired cargo handling skills during those six years, and now had a reasonable chance of finding work wherever he went. However, he did not seem to be headed in any particular direction, or with any particular goal in mind. He went wherever the next job took him, and did not seem to be perturbed at finding himself in a strange place with no further job prospects. It was somewhat disheartening to hear. He was not carousing, or involved in violence, and he was most definitely not involved in any criminal activity, but he seemed to have no focus, either. They were quiet, thinking about what had been discovered, not sure how to interpret this news.

When there was no more business to discuss, the meeting was adjourned, and Tarel and T'Sura brought out the tea tray and some small pastries. And Saavik edged closer, until T'Pau looked at her, and down at the sandals she still carried in her hands. The small girl frowned, and then looked at the pastries, and sat down and put on her sandals. Around the room, there was much notice of this, but no one commented. Once she had her sandals on, she came and stood at T'Pau's side, and T'Sura handed her a small plate and fork, with two of the small pastries on it, and she stood there quietly and ate them with the fork. There were several soft sighs, but no other notice was taken, except that T'Pau's hand went out and gently caressed the small girl's hair, only once.

After the tea things were cleared away, and while everyone was still sitting there talking, Saavik slowly walked around the room. She stopped before Durra, who had Senek sitting on her lap. She held out one hand and looked at Durra, obviously wanting something. Durra looked at her. "What is it that you want, Saavik?"

"Who?"

"This is Senek. He is my son, and Selek's. He is your kinsman, just as we are."

Saavik tilted her head, looking from Selek to Durra to Senek. "How old?"

"He is one year and five months old. About half as old as you are."

There was a look of deep concentration on the small child's face as she began to move again. She stopped next to Varun next, who held his sleeping son. "Who?"

"This is Sovak, who is my son, and T'Boh's. He is nine months old. He is also your kinsman, as is everyone in this room."

Saavik continued her circuit of the room, stopping next in front of Elinor, who leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. "This is Sapok, who is eight months old. He is my son, and Sarek's."

Saavik now looked at T'Sura, who was the only other woman in the room. She came forward, and hesitantly reached out, gingerly touched the slight bulge of T'Sura abdomen, looking up at her questioningly.

T'Sura solemnly looked down at the small girl. "That is my son, and Tarel's, who will be born after the new year. He will grow much in the coming months, and you will be able to watch as he does."

Saavik's forehead furrowed. She struggled hard for words. "Why inside?"

"Because that is how a baby grows, safe inside its mother, until it is big enough to be born."

Saavik looked all around the room, and then crossed to stand before T'Pau. "I am oldest."

T'Pau looked down at the small girl. This was a great leap of logic for her, the first that she had ever displayed. "Yes, you are the oldest child in the clan at this time. That is so."

"I am the leader."

T'Pau gazed steadily at her. "If you wish to be a leader, then you must act like a leader. You must set an example for the younger children."

Saavik considered this. "What is example?"

"An example is something or someone who shows how things should be done. In order to be a good example for the younger children, you must keep yourself and your room neat and clean at all times, and act properly. You must not yell for no reason, or throw things about, or destroy things that belong to others. And you must eat neatly, and wear proper clothing for what you are doing."

Saavik looked all around, and all the adults nodded their heads at her. "Hard."

"Yes, being an example is hard. It may take you a while to learn all these things, and do them all the time. This is acceptable, Saavik, as long as we know that you are trying."

Saavik looked down and stuck out one foot. "Sandals."

"Yes, you put on your sandals. That was very well done, Saavik. I am pleased with you."

The small girl's eyes lit up. "Pleased?"

"Yes, pleased."

And Saavik turned all around in a circle, smiling at everyone. "Pleased. Saavik pleased too."

And none could deny her.


	54. Chapter 54:An Opportunity

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-four - An Opportunity**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2266**

**Selek**

He immediately noticed when the healers arrived at the house next door. He was outside, in the yard, making minor repairs to the stone wall around the yard, so that Senek could come out and play in the yard without Durra worrying about him. He tried not to be obvious, but when the litter was carried out, with the covered body on it, he knew that something serious was wrong. He stepped through the gate, and went down the path to where another healer stood alone. "Pardon, but may I inquire what has happened?"

"The woman who lives here has died. Her bondmate has collapsed. We will be taking him to healer house. It is not known whether he will survive or not."

"Are there relatives to be notified?"

"No, there are none."

"What will be done with the house?"

"I suppose it will be sold. I am not sure. We must wait to see whether he survives or not, and what condition he is in if he does."

He nodded and returned to his own yard, to finish the repairs. Later, he walked past the now empty house to Sarek's house, and told him what had happened.

It was three days later when they learned that the man had survived, but was now an invalid. He wished to sell his house, to provide for his support in the hostel that the healers ran, next to Healer House. They immediately called an emergency meeting of the clan.

**Sarek**

"The house between Selek's and mine is now empty and for sale. The proposal is that we buy this house for the clan, even though we currently do not have any particular need for it."

Varun nodded. "This is an excellent idea. The house could be repaired if necessary, and the stone wall expanded to include all three houses. There would then be a large play area for children."

Tarel agreed. "It makes sense to buy it when it is available. Perhaps at a later date, the two houses between Sarek's house and this one may become available as well. We should also buy those houses when possible."

No one disagreed.

"Because of the large influx of cash and investments given to the clan by Tarel, we can afford to do this. I will begin negotiations in the morning."

Elinor looked around. "We could keep it as a guest house for the time being. Simply furnished. So that if anyone came to visit we would have somewhere to put them."

T'Pau nodded. "Yes. This is a good idea."

**Varun**

After the house was officially theirs, he went to inspect it. He found nothing serious that needed fixing, only some minor painting and varnishing would be necessary to make it look like new. There were still several pieces of furniture in the house, and upon querying, it was discovered that these were included in the sale.

While he and Selek and Sarek labored to tear down the side walls of the stone fences around the two previously owned houses, in order to use the stones to build the back wall behind the new house, the women went through the house, taking all the curtains and linens that they found to the clan house to launder. And then they cleaned the house thoroughly, so that it was ready for the crew to come and paint. They also inventoried what they found in the kitchen.

When the back stone wall was completed, and ran clear across the back of all three lots, they had very little stone left to use for the completion of the front wall. Elinor informed them that there was a new business, that she had on her list to check out, that provided building stone. Not having to go and search for every stone themselves would save them much time. They went to check it out, and returned with a cart laden with stone. While he went to return the cart, the other two men began on the wall. By the time he came back, they had a good start on it, each working on one side of the path to the front door. He set the gate posts in place and constructed the gate, and Tarel came and helped to hold it in place while he attached it to the posts. Then Selek began to instruct Tarel in the art of constructing a stone wall, while he assisted Sarek. By the end of the end-week days, they had the stone wall complete. His crew would come early on First-day to begin the painting.

**Durra**

When all the painting and varnishing was complete, and the walls and floors shone, the women carried the curtains and linens back, and hung the clean curtains in the windows. They folded all the linens and stored them in the linen closet. And then they washed all the dishes and pots and pans they found in the kitchen. In the late afternoon, the furniture delivery man showed up, and assembled the bed in the bedroom, placing a small chest next to it. Now they could make up the bed.

They needed to buy a lamp for the bedroom, and two armchairs and a table and lamp for the living room. And some better towels. They would supplement the dishes in the kitchen, which were already an odd assortment, with odds and ends from the other kitchens. By the end of the week, the house was ready to use, even though there was no one to use it. It would stand there, clean and ready, until they had need of it.

And now there was a large yard, fully enclosed, where the children could safely play. Saavik was marching around it, looking at everything very closely. Senek was toddling along behind her, gurgling with glee. Sovak was crawling about, not steady enough on his feet yet to follow the other two. Sapok sat in one place, watching everything that was going on. It would not be long before the two smaller ones were following the two older ones. Things would get very lively indeed when that happened.


	55. Chapter 55:Interested

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-five - Interested**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2266**

**T'Sura**

When the door chime sounded, she went to see who it was. They were not expecting anyone, so she was puzzled. She opened the door, and found a strange man standing there. "May I help you, sir?"

"This is the home of S'chn T'gai T'Pau, is it not?"

"That is correct, yes."

"I should like to speak with her please."

"May I ask what it is about?"

"It is about clan business. I would like very much to speak with her, please."

"Come in, and be seated. I shall go and see whether she will see you. I will need your name." She waited expectantly.

The man sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room, holding himself neatly, sitting straight. "My name is Kwi'glan Parik."

She knew she had never heard that name before. She went down the hall, and knocked on her grandmother's door, and when she heard her say 'enter', she opened the door and stepped in. "Grandmother, something strange has happened. A man I have never seen before has come to the door and asked to speak with you on clan business."

"Did he give a name?"

"Yes, he said his name is Kwi'glan Parik."

T'Pau's brows drew together. "I do not remember ever meeting anyone by that name. I am not sure I have even met anyone from that clan. I believe their holdings were on the southern continent. How does he appear?"

"He is neat and clean and well behaved. He is sitting in one of the chairs in the living room waiting to see whether you will speak to him or not."

Despite herself, T'Pau was curious. "Bring him in. I will hear what it is that he wants."

T'Sura went back to the living room, and beckoned to Parik, and he rose and followed her. She escorted him into T'Pau's sitting room, and then left. T'Pau had not told her to bring tea, so she did not. T'Pau would summon her if she changed her mind. She went back to the kitchen, where she had been making fruit salad, and found Saavik with the sharp knife in her hand. "Saavik, you know that you are not supposed to handle the sharp knife."

"I wished to help you."

"Then you may take the peelings and stems and seeds and put them in the compost barrel."

Saavik wiggled and danced about. She loved to put things in the compost barrel. She held out her hands, and T'Sura carefully laid the small pile of refuse there, and Saavik walked carefully over to where the compost barrel was set into the wall. She pushed the button that opened the panel and carefully tilted the contents of her hands down into the barrel. Then she pushed the button that made the barrel revolve, and stood there, with her hands over her mouth, giggling. T'Sura watched her, her lips twitching.

**T'Pau**

In T'Pau's sitting room, T'Pau looked at the man standing there. She was certain she did not know him. She motioned to the chair on the other side of the small table, and he carefully seated himself. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I have heard that maat S'chn T'gai has accepted certain clanless men into the clan as full members."

"Yes, this is true."

"I should like to apply to be so accepted."

She looked at him in consternation. "We are not in the habit of accepting total strangers."

"What must I do, then, to convince you of my worthiness?"

She spoke sternly now. "We have accepted two young men, those who bonded with my granddaughters. These are the only ones who have joined us."

Parik looked thoughtful. "Are there other unbonded women in your clan?"

"Only myself."

He nodded. "Then I shall court you." His eyes sparkled.

T'Pau was totally taken unawares. She stared at this man, unable to form a single word. And then she recovered herself, and drew herself up straight. "I am not available for courting."

"Is there some reason why not, t'sai? You seem to be in good health, and have all your wits about you. Why would you not wish to be courted?"

Why indeed? She had never thought of this before. She had been alone now for forty-eight years. It had taken her three years to recover from Skon's untimely death. Only her duties as matriarch of the clan had kept her going when the bond between them was severed so suddenly. Was there any reason why she should not let this man court her?

She looked straight at him. "Please tell me something of yourself."

"I am the last member of maat Kwi'glan. I am proficient in many trades, because my occupation on Vulcan was to support the museums and exhibit halls of my region. I can rebind books, real books, and even make paper. I can repair broken glass so that no one can tell that it was ever broken. I can repair and strengthen old cloth, so that it may be exhibited without further damage. I can repair furniture. I am an excellent calligrapher, as well as a fair artist. I have repaired damage to many paintings. I was born in the year 2145, on the southern continent of Vulcan, and I was bonded at the age of seven, as was customary then. When the proper time arrived, the bond was completed, and my bondmate bore me a son and a daughter, both of whom grew to adulthood, and had children of their own. When the devastation occurred, I was on Earth, teaching a seminar at a museum there. My entire family was consumed. I collapsed and was taken directly to the Embassy in San Francisco, where the healers where successful in restoring me to full functionality. During the time that I was under treatment there, I did go through the fires, with the help of the healers there. They have not come again, although I am certainly young enough that they should not have stopped." He paused, looking at her, as if to say, 'what else would you like to know?'.

She was stunned. This man had excellent skills. He should be sought after. Why had no one offered him a place? He did not appear to have any detrimental social habits. His appearance was pleasing. It was true that he was twenty-three years younger than she was, but this was not an insurmountable problem.

It was while she was sitting there, trying to decide what to do, that Saavik came skipping into the room. She stopped when she saw the man sitting there, and looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Saavik, you are being impolite."

"I am not offended, t'sai." He turned to the small girl. "I am Kwi'glan Parik. I have come to see your matriarch on clan business."

Saavik drifted closer to the stranger. "What is business?" Her small brows were drawn together.

"Business is something that needs to be discussed, in order to reach an agreement. I am trying to get your matriarch to agree to something that I have suggested."

T'Pau watched the interchange before her. Saavik did not seem the least disturbed by this strange man, and was speaking longer with him than she had yet with any of the clan's men. Her decision made, she turned her eyes to the man sitting across from her. "You may come to afternoon tea on next firstday. I promise nothing after that. We shall see how it goes."

Parik rose from his chair, and gave her a low bow. "I am grateful for your acceptance, t'sai. I will see you on firstday." And he turned and left the room.

Saavik approached her chair, and leaned against her knees. "Nice man. Can I have tea with him?"

T'Pau laid her hands upon the wild curls on Saavik's head. "Yes, my child. You shall have tea with us." And now she must determine how to explain this rash decision to the rest of the clan.


	56. Chapter 56:Books! Books!

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-six - Books! Books!**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2266**

**Sarek**

He opened the small packet that had come to his office in Government House, and found within two small children's books. The first consisted entirely of pictures, with no text whatsoever. Most of the pictures were simple objects - a chair, a bed, a ball, a plate, a fork. What an excellent teaching guide this would be for Saavik. Any of the clan members could sit with her, and prompt her to name the objects in the pictures. The second book was a collection of simple stories, most of them about children. The book was printed in Standard, but many of the stories in it were familiar to him. Spock and Nyota had done very well in picking out a gift for Saavik. He slipped the books into the small case he carried back and forth between his home and his office, and folded the wrappings to be carried to the disposal slot at the end of the hall. He would show these books to Elinor when he got home, and after end-meal, they would take them to Saavik.

**Saavik**

When she finished eating, she carried her plate and glass and fork to the kitchen, as she had been taught. And then she asked if she might go out into the yard to play.

"Not now, Saavik. No one is free to accompany you. Later, after the cleanup is finished."

She stuck out her lower lip and pouted. She wanted to go outside and walk around and look at the plants and sift the soft dust between her fingers. She went into the solar and plastered herself against one of the windows, looking outside with longing. If the doors were not so heavy, she would go out by herself, but she had already determined that she could not open them alone. And Sovak was barely walking, and not able to help her at all. She looked through the glass with great longing, and sighed deeply.

She was so consumed with longing that she entirely missed the conversation in the kitchen. The conversation about the necessary stone wall around the yard, that had been postponed several times. There were now two walking children in the house, and they needed a place to play out-of-doors. Varun and Tarel promised to ask Selek and Sarek to help, and to start the project as soon as possible.

She was still staring out the window when T'Boh came and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Saavik, please come into the living room. Your kinsman Spock and his bondmate Nyota have sent you something."

She turned wide eyes to T'Boh. "Sent me something?"

"Yes, sent it across space, from where they serve with Starfleet on the starship Enterprise. Come and see what they have sent."

She started to run, and then remembered that she was not supposed to run inside the house, and slowed down to a sedate walk. Beside her, T'Boh made a soft comment, praising her for remembering. When she got to the living room, she found Sarek and Elinor there, along with Varun and Tarel and T'Pau and T'Sura. Sovak was toddling about the room, going from one adult to the next, patting their knees and laughing. Sapok was sitting on the floor near his mother's feet, laughing at Sovak.

Sarek motioned for her to come to him, and she went slowly, still not certain about being close to the big men. She remembered all too well how big men could hurt you if you got in their way. So far none of the big men who called themselves her kinsmen had hurt her, but she still did not feel safe around them. She stopped when she was as close as she thought she should be. From this distance she had a chance to run if he should reach out to hit her. Sarek did not look like he intended to hit her, but one could not be too careful.

"Saavik, my son Spock and his bondmate Nyota have sent you a gift. They have chosen something that they thought you would like." He lifted a small package from his lap and held it out where she could reach it. It was wrapped in bright paper and there was a ribbon bow on the top. She had never seen anything which looked as pretty as this did, not even the curtains on the window in her room. She hesitantly took the package from him and held it in her hands not sure what she was supposed to do next.

"It is very pretty, Sarek. Please, how do I thank them?"

From beside Sarek, Elinor made a soft sound, and then she held out her hands to Saavik. "Come here, little one."

Saavik hesitantly went to Elinor, carefully skirting around Sarek. Elinor wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up into her lap. "See, Saavik, the paper and the ribbon are here because this is a gift. To see what the gift is, you must remove the paper."

Saavik looked at what she held in her hands more closely. Now she could see the edges of the paper, where it was folded around whatever was inside. "Show me." She thrust the package at Elinor. Elinor turned the package over, so that the ribbon was on the bottom, and showed her how to peel the small seal off, that was holding the edge of the paper down. Now she could unwrap the paper. When the paper was off, she carefully folded it, and laid it on the small table between the chairs, with the ribbon on top. And then she looked at what she held in her hands. Two flat things, with bright colored pictures on one side. What were these? She turned them over in her hands, wondering what she was expected to do with them. And then Elinor was speaking again.

"These are books, Saavik. Have you ever seen a book before?" Saavik shook her head. "This one is full of pictures, and the other one is full of stories. Here, let me show you." And Elinor took the first flat thing and lifted one side of it, and it opened out wide. Saavik's eyes were just as wide. "See, here is a picture. Do you know what this is?"

"This is a chair."

"Very good. What is on the next page?"

A page must be the thin things inside the book. The next picture was a bed. "This is a bed."

"Yes it is. Very good. Now let us turn the page and see what is next." Elinor lifted the edge of the page and turned in over on top of the first page, and there were two more pictures.

"Here is a fork. And this is a glass."

"Wonderful, Saavik." Slowly, page by page, they worked through the book, while the other adults watched. When they had finished every page, Saavik took the book and held it close to her chest, and held the other one out to Elinor. Elinor took the book, and opened it up. "This book has stories in it. When you are all ready for bed, someone will read you one. Only one story each night. Do you understand?"

Saavik looked at her. "What is a story?"

"Oh, my, hasn't anyone told you a story yet, Saavik. Well, you are going to like stories. But you will only get one when you are in your nightgown, with your teeth brushed, and your face and hands washed, and your clothing in the laundry container. Do you understand?"

Saavik nodded. A story was a reward, then. She was very curious about what it might be, but she was not ready to put her nightgown on yet. She climbed down from Elinor's lap and went over to T'Pau, handing her the picture book. "Show me the pictures."

T'Pau looked at her. "Is that the polite way to ask for something, Saavik?"

Saavik stuck out her lip and glared, but the desire to see the pictures again overcame her temper. "Please show me the pictures, grandmother."

T'Pau's lips quirked up and her eyes twinkled. This was the very first time that Saavik had called her grandmother. She lifted the small girl up onto her lap, and began to turn the pages, while Saavik told her what each of the pictures was. When they had finished the book, Saavik climbed down, and went directly to T'Boh, who repeated the process. Next was T'Sura, who had trouble sitting Saavik on her lap, but finally managed. When Saavik climbed down this time, she hesitated, looking around. Finally, she slowly approached Tarel and held out her book. He quietly offered his hands, and she allowed herself to be picked up and set on his knee, and then he turned the pages, and quietly asked her about what she saw in the pictures, asking her for details which the others had not requested. She was fascinated, as he drew her out, asking about small details in the pictures. She chattered at him for some time, and then quietly climbed down, and settled by his feet, turning the pages again, looking at the pictures by herself now.

T'Pau turned to Sarek. "Spock and Nyota have chosen very well. This gift was an excellent choice for Saavik."

"I will tell them that you approve, and also how much Saavik has enjoyed looking at the pictures. I am sure she will enjoy the stories, as well."

T'Pau nodded. "I am sure that you are correct."

Later than evening, when the sky was dark, with only scattered stars showing, Saavik washed her face and hands, and brushed her teeth, and took off her clothing, putting it all in the laundry container in her closet. And then she put on her nightgown, and climbed into her bed, taking her books with her. T'Pau came in and sat on the edge of the bed, and took the story book, reading the first story aloud while Saavik listened in amazement. When the story was finished, T'Pau closed the book and laid it on the small chest beside the bed, reaching also for the picture book. Saavik held tightly to it, not wanting to let it go. "You do not want to damage the book Saavik. It will be safe, here on the chest, until tomorrow."

Very reluctantly, Saavik let the book go. She lay there and looked at it longingly. Books were wonderful things, and she did not want hers damaged at all.

In the days that followed, Saavik carried her books everywhere with her. She even tried to carry them outside, when Durra came to get her, to let her play in the yard with the stone fence. She was not happy to leave them behind at all, only the yearning to play in the yard overriding her desire to carry the books about.

And she handed the books to the adults at all hours of the day, demanding stories and page-turning. When she did not always get her way, because the adults were often busy, she screamed and stamped her feet on the floor. And then T'Pau would come, and take the books, and lay them on the table in her sitting room. The first time this happened, Saavik lay on the floor and screamed, pounding on the floor with her fists, and kicking. Everyone simply walked around her, not paying any attention. And there was no bedtime story that night. After that, she did not make so much fuss, but it was some time before she stopped screaming if no one would read to her when she wished it. It was not until T'Pau told her that they would not buy her any more books until she behaved better that she stopped throwing fits. She really, really wanted more books. More books would have different pictures and different stories in them, she was sure. More books would be wonderful. So she stopped screaming and stamping and making scenes and began to ask quietly for someone to sit with her, and share her books. And when they said they were busy now, and would she wait until later, she learned to answer yes, and wait. Waiting was hard. But when she had managed not to throw a fit for a whole week, Varun came in one day, from his work building a new house, and handed her a new book. And she looked at him with wide eyes, and asked if he would look at it with her, and they sat right down on the floor and looked at all the pages together, right then. And she was not afraid of Varun anymore.


	57. Chapter 57:Expanding the Newspaper

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-seven - Expanding the Newspaper**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2266**

**Elinor**

There had been many requests from people in the other four settlements to have coverage of their businesses and events in the newspaper, and to have it distributed in their areas. She had given this serious thought, and discussed it with Sarek, and now she had made up her mind. In order to do this, she would have to hire someone in each settlement, to provide her with articles, and to print and distribute the newspaper. And to do that, she would have to charge for the paper. So far, she had avoided that, bearing the cost herself. But she could not afford to do that any longer. So she sat at her desk and wrote a very careful article, explaining why she would now be charging, and announcing that she would accept applications for reporter/circulation agent from the other settlements. This article would go in the next issue, and she would then accept subscriptions. Her four delivery boys would be very busy, collecting, and keeping records of which houses got the paper now. She would explain this to them the next time they came to pick up papers.

Sarek brought her a large, clear sheet of thin plastic, and affixed it over the large map of the settlement. As subscriptions began to come in, she carefully marked the location of each one. She was amazed at how quickly they came in. The delivery boys showed up early the next week, and studied what she had done, quickly memorizing the houses that were not marked. And they all returned, two hours later, bearing more subscriptions and showing her where each was, so that she could mark them. When they had begun delivering, people had come out of their homes, waving credit chits in the air, wanting their papers. She almost laughed aloud.

And she got several applications that week, as well. She read each one carefully. None of them had any experience at all with writing of any sort. Nor with printing, or did it seem that they knew anything at all about using a computer, which would be absolutely essential. Sarek had ordered both the computer and printer that would be necessary for all four of the other settlements, and she wanted to get people lined up before they got here, so that she could have only one training session for all four people.

These people did not seem to know anything about distribution, either. She was trying to come up with a gently worded rejection letter, when she got a message on her computer that absolutely delighted her. This applicant obviously knew her way around a computer, and also knew how to write, for she included a birth announcement and a betrothal announcement, as well as a review of a new merchant, with her application. She quickly wrote back, telling the woman to come for a personal interview soon, but knowing that she would hire her even without meeting her.

She included all three of T'Wila's short pieces in the next issue, under a banner for that settlement. And there were already twenty subscriptions there. They had to print the copies here and put them in the inter-settlement mail pouch, for the equipment had not arrived yet, but T'Wila handled it well, having conscripted her two nephews as delivery boys.

The three subscriptions in towns without agents were folded and addressed and sent as mail. There wasn't anything else she could do at this point.

The very next issue, she went to two full pages, printed on both sides. The response was terrific. She got thirty new subscriptions from the other settlements. She really, truly needed people in those towns soon, but she had not yet received any applications that she could accept. And then, Parik came and knocked gently on her door, and said that he had a friend in one of the other settlements, who could perform the actions she required, but was afraid to apply, feeling that there must be more qualified people who had already applied. She gratefully told him to have his friend send her an application immediately, and soon found that she had filled half her open positions. Hopefully, by the time the equipment arrived in two weeks, she would have the other two slots filled.

She put her request in the next issue, again, and also introduced her two new agents. She got a flood of responses this time, and actually had several people she called in for personal interviews. She sighed in relief. Things were indeed going well, and she knew Sarek was relieved that she was no longer spending her own money, derived from the sale of her apartment on Earth, to finance the newspaper. The amount she was asking for a subscription was paying for paper, and ink, and the new agents' salaries. The next time she raised the rate, she would begin to pay the delivery boys, who had reported to her, that with the paid subscriptions, some people had begun to give them small amounts, as well. They were astounded. She told them they could keep whatever they received, and they exchanged looks of incredulity, that she did not want that money as well. She watched them leave, smiling softly. Those four boys would never leave her service, until they were completely grown and finished with their education, and had taken on full-time jobs. She would have them around, helping her for several more years. This thought filled her with happiness, for she had grown quite fond of all of them.


	58. Chapter 58:Preparing a Nursery

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-eight - Preparing a Nursery**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2266**

**T'Sura**

She stood in the doorway of the first small bedroom, the one she herself had used before her bonding. It was empty now, the furniture having been moved into Saavik's room. So now she must decide how she wanted it to look, what sort of curtains it should have, what color the walls should be. She must make her decisions, so that Varun's crew could come and do their work, and then she and Tarel could do the rest, so that there would be a place for their son, when he arrived.

Sarek was at work on a cradle for her, he had shown her the beginnings, and she had been overcome with joy that he would do such a thing. But that would go in the bedroom she shared with Tarel, and be moved into the main part of the house when necessary, during the first few months. And then it would be set aside, and saved until the next time it was needed.

She moved into the center of the room, and turned slowly about, visualizing. A soft color, nothing too bright for a baby's eyes. Saavik's room was blue, so she did not want to use that color. And she was not partial to pink. Yellow might make the room too bright. Perhaps a pale green? She went into her closet, and found a dress in that color and came back and hung it over the curtain rod and stepped back, thinking.

Tarel moved into the doorway behind her, watching. When he made a small movement, she turned and saw him and went to him, extending her fingers, which he caressed with his. "What are you doing, T'Sura?"

"I am trying to decide on a color for the nursery. What do you think of this color?"

"It is quite nice. Will you leave the woodwork white?"

"Yes, I think so. I have the catalog of baby furniture. Will you sit with me after supper and help me choose?"

"I shall certainly do so. And if you wish, I will go with you to choose curtains and such. Or you may ask T'Boh or any of the other women to go with you."

"I think I would prefer your assistance, my husband. I think I would like that very much."

And so they found themselves, seated on their couch, looking through the pages of furniture that could be ordered from off-planet, or built to specification by the furniture makers here. And they chose a crib, and a changing table, and a dresser, all of white wood, with carvings of animals on the flat panels, rubbed with the light green that they would use on the walls. And he carried the order the very next day to the furniture maker where he had purchased the other furniture for their wing of the house.

And when all the furniture was delivered, and set up, it was time to shop for the curtains, and sheets, and a pad for the changing table, and blankets. They found just what they wanted, a soft white fabric with pale green sketches of animals on it, as though it had been made especially to complement the furniture that they had purchased. And they took them home, and Tarel hung the curtains, and T'Sura made up the crib, and they put the extra linens on the shelves of the changing table, along with the large stack of diapers they had purchased. And now the only thing lacking was clothing for their son, but they did not have to worry about that, for Durra, and Elinor, and T'Boh all came, bringing both some things that their sons had worn, and some new things, and the drawers of the dresser were soon filled. T'Pau brought in the last armload, and put it away herself, while T'Sura watched, and delighted over the small things that her son would be wearing soon. She was ready, and she was content.


	59. Chapter 59:Stranded

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Fifty-nine - Stranded**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2266**

**Sybok**

The ship he was on was going to do a complete reversal and head back in the same direction it had come from. This would take him further away from his destination, so he packed his belongings, cashed in his pay chit, and headed off into the trade center once he had helped to unload all the cargo.

He quickly found the jobs board, and found that there were no outgoing ships, except the one that he had come in on. In fact, that was the _only_ ship in port at this time. Ah, well, he would look for jobs here in the trade center then. He had done that before. He found a small room to rent, at a low price, and left his duffle there, and went looking about. It was with great good luck that he was walking past the terminal cargo storage area when he heard loud voices. Looking about, he observed two men in the midst of a violent argument. After several more exchanges, one of the men turned and stomped away, and the other stood there, staring after him, and then sighed heavily and slumped down on a crate. He sidled over in that direction, and quietly asked if there was something he could help with.

"The only experienced cargo handler I had, and he's just gone and joined a crew. Going to ship out tomorrow. And where am I going to get a replacement? Where I ask you?"

He lost no time at all in offering his experience chip, and was hired on the spot. And at a greater salary than he usually earned on the ground. He would not have to wash dishes or scrub floors or sweep sidewalks this time. And he would be able to afford good food, as well.

He soon learned that this terminal handled all sorts of freight, most of it from one continent on this planet to another. There did not seem to be a lot of off-world trade. He began to see that he might be here for some time. He found a bar, where he met some other people, stranded here as well, and had people to talk to, in the evenings. He found a place where he could exercise, and managed to stay in shape. He even found a center where there was video entertainment that interested him, and often spent an evening there, watched historical enactments and other entertainments.

He worked hard, and his supervisor was well pleased with him. And every day, he read the incoming notices, but all he found were inter-systems freighters, bringing ores from the asteroid belts and the moons, and food from the lush planet next in towards the sun. There was nothing from out-system at all. He would not fret. Eventually there would be something. The ship he had arrived on testified to that. He would bide his time, and accumulate credits, and be ready when the time came.


	60. Chapter 60:Another Year, Come and Gone

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty - Another Year, Come and Gone**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2266**

**T'Sura**

She really couldn't help with the preparations much this year. She sat at the kitchen table, and peeled and chopped, but she found that she could not stand and help with the cooking at all. Saavik ran here and there, trying to help, all excited. It was entertaining to watch her, and anticipate how she would enjoy the evening. Next year she would have her own child to hold when they sat around and spoke of all the things that had happened during the year. It would be wonderful, she was sure.

**T'Boh**

More of the cooking responsibility fell to her this year. Durra and Elinor both came to help, but could not stay all day, leaving their own children to their husbands to care for alone. Perhaps next year, they should bring all the children here, to the solar to play, while the men and women worked together to prepare for the evening's events. But when she turned around, she realized that the men were already gathered, bringing the extra chairs from their own homes, and rearranging the furniture in the main living room, so that there would be comfortable seating for all. And next they were in the dining room, arranging the tables, and lining up the chairs, and Tarel had gone to bring out the linens, and everything was progressing well.

**Durra**

When Senek awoke from his nap, she changed his clothing, and gathered him up, and Selek's ka'athyra case, and headed down the path to the clan house. She sat Senek down in the solar, and set the ka'athyra case up where he could not reach it, and went to help T'Boh in the kitchen. T'Sura was taking a nap. Elinor would surely be here soon - and there she was, coming in now, Sapok on one hip, and her guitar case and Sarek's ka'athyra case precariously held in her other hand. She hurried forward to take the instruments from her, and Elinor sighed and then grinned. She set Sapok down beside Senek, and almost instantly, Saavik was there as well, speaking to the small boys, Sovak toddling along behind her.

Things got very busy then, with people carrying food to the table, and plates, and tableware, and glasses. Saavik's head peered over the top of the table, her eyes wide. From somewhere, Parik appeared, and drew the small girl away from the table, gathering all the children back into the solar and settling down with them, telling them something that had all their eyes wide, and their attention focused tightly on him.

**T'Pau**

Eventually, everyone was gathered around the tables. The children were all seated in the tall chairs with restraints that Sarek had crafted, each one sitting between their parents. Saavik sat at her right, with Parik was on the other side of the small girl. There were fourteen people around the table this year. It made her heart glad to see how the clan was growing. She waited until all the children were in place, and their parents attention was turned to her before rising, to give the year end blessing on the clan. And then she seated herself, and began to pass the dishes around the table. Not much was said for some time, only quiet murmurs of parent to child, as everyone sampled all the good food. And when everyone was full, and the children's hands and faces had been washed, and the food moved out of their reach, Sarek rose and recounted all the events of the past year. So many things had happened, but the greatest of all had to be having Saavik returned to the clan, to be loved and raised by relatives, even though they did not know, and probably never would, exactly who her mother had been. It did not matter. She was theirs, and she knew it. And there, sitting on the other side of her newest granddaughter, was someone and something totally unexpected. A man who had come and declared that he would court her. She still did not entirely understand this, but she had become very used to having him around. And all the children loved him. This was a gentle man, and quiet, but with a lively imagination, and a sly sense of humor. Her life had changed in many ways this year, and none of them were bad.

After the recounting of the year's events, the table was cleared, the dishes piled into the sink to soak, the linens carried to the laundry room, ready to be washed the next day. And everyone adjourned to the living room, settling down in comfortable chairs, the children roaming freely about the room. The instruments were brought out from their cases, and Durra provided the tuning note, and then they began to play, with Durra and T'Sura singing, and occasionally everyone singing. Parik listened in delight, and when it was his turn to suggest a song, he brought up an old song, a duet, and T'Sura clapped her hands in delight, joining with him in the duel of words which left everyone with twinkling eyes and twitching lips. He had a lovely, deep voice, with true pitch, and was a joy to listen to.

When the children began to nod, and lean against their parents, Tarel and Varun went to their wings of the house, and came back with blankets, which they spread upon the floor, laying the small boys and one small girl down. They wound up in a heap, tangled around one another, and Tarel gently covered them with the second blanket. Now the adults sat back, and drank tea and talked, enjoying one another's company. After some time, T'Boh and Elinor arose and went into the kitchen, and carried out the little trays of savory nibbles, passing them around the room. And then they sat back down, and the conversation when on for some time more. And then the men arose, and picked up their sleeping children and carried them away to their own beds, their wives beside them. And Parik picked up Saavik, who mumbled sleepily at him, and T'Pau followed them into Saavik's room, changing her quickly into her nightgown, and tucking her down into her bed.

And after that, she went across the hall to her own sitting room, and Parik followed her, and closed the door behind him. It was time for their private year-end celebration. She would even encourage him to touch her fingertips again, for it had been quite pleasant when he had done it before.


	61. Chapter 61:Another Son for the Clan

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-one - Another Son for the Clan**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2267**

**Tarel**

When he left for the school in the morning, he thought she felt odd, but she assured him that she was fine, only feeling some muscle spasms, which had been common for the last two months. He insisted that she leave the link between them wide, although she protested that this would make it difficult for him to concentrate on his work. He silenced her with touches, and light kisses. She sighed and agreed. He left, wondering whether he ought not to have stayed.

**T'Boh**

She crossed the main living room, her son on her hip. T'Sura had not come to sit in the kitchen and talk to her this morning. She was worried about her. She found her sister seated in her favorite chair, looking slightly pale. "Are you ill, my sister?"

"No, I am not ill. I have been having some muscle spams, but other than that I am fine."

She looked at her sister, noting her pale face, her fingers tight upon the arms of the chair. "T'Sura, are they just muscle spasms, or are you having contractions?"

Her sister looked up, startled. "Contractions? Could these be contractions? How can I tell?"

She shook her head and went for T'Pau, who came quickly, and laid her fingers gently against T'Sura's swollen abdomen. The older woman frowned slightly and then reached out and took Sovak. "Run quickly to Healer House and fetch T'Nera. These are indeed contractions. Stop and send Elinor and Durra here on your way." She turned back to T'Sura. "Tell Tarel to come home now, child."

T'Boh turned quickly and headed out, stopping only to grab a jacket on the way. She hurried down the path to fetch first Elinor and then Durra, who stopped only to grab jackets, and their sons before hurrying to the main house.

She flew along the path to Healer House, and told the woman at the front desk that she was there for T'Nera, who came quickly and told her she would be there shortly with her assistant. She turned and headed back to the clan house, and found Parik on the path. "Oh, Parik, please go to the school lab and get Tarel. He must come quickly, for T'Sura is in labor."

"I shall go there immediately and fetch him. Do not worry." He gave her a small touch on the shoulder and turned and went in the other direction, while she hurried back to the house where everything was happening.

When she arrived there, it was immediately obvious what she must do. She gathered up all the children, including Saavik, and took them into the solar, along with Saavik's newest story book, and sat down on the floor with them, and began to read stories, keeping all the children's focus on her. Saavik sat with Sapok on her lap, and the Senek was by her other side, with Sovak in her own lap. It was a cozy scene that Parik found, when he returned with Tarel, who he had found leaving the building the lab was in. He went into the kitchen, and returned with fruit and small cakes for the children, as well as napkins. Between the two of them, they kept the children occupied in the solar, while events unfolded elsewhere in the house.

**Tarel**

He had been right. He should have stayed at home. He carefully picked T'Sura up, and carried her into their bedroom, setting her down carefully. While T'Pau and Elinor helped her to undress, he showed Durra where they had placed the items they had prepared, and helped her to carry them back to the bedroom. Between the two of them, they got the waterproof sheet on the bed, under the regular sheet, so that it was ready when T'Sura was dressed in her nightgown. By the time the healers arrived, T'Sura was propped up by pillows, covered with a light sheet, and the empty cradle was sitting by the side of the bed. Towels and cloths that the healers might wish to use where stacked neatly on the bedside table, and the lights were turned on and directed so that they did not shine in T'Sura's eyes. The healers were pleased with their preparation, and sent him away while they examined her, telling him to return with a glass of cool water for her to sip on.

When he entered the kitchen, T'Boh looked up at him, from where he sat on the floor with the clan's children. "I am getting cool water." T'Boh nodded, and went back to the story she was reading. He returned to the bedroom, where his son would soon be born, not wanting to miss a thing.

He looked about the room, crowded now with women, and went to get chairs, and bring them in, setting one close on either side of the bed, and the others further back, against the walls. The healers nodded their thanks, and T'Pau sank down into one, content to watch, now that the healers and the other women were here. He sat on the far side of the bed, where he would not be in the way, and held T'Sura's hand, and soothed her, and tried to pull away the pain that he could feel across their bond. She sighed in relief then, and relaxed, and the healer T'Nera nodded at him, pleased.

**T'Sura**

She had felt silly, that she had not realized what was happening, but no one would let her, soothing her, and helping her to ready herself. When she was laying back against the pillows, with soft props under her knees to make her comfortable, and Tarel at her side, holding her hands, and soothing her, she relaxed and let herself anticipate what would happen soon. In only a short while she would be holding their son in her arms, and the thought made her so happy that she did not really mind the pain, and besides, Tarel was there, pulling it away from her. She did everything the healers told her to do, and sipped on the cool water from time to time. And in only a few short hours, he was there, squalling loudly as he lay upon her belly, while Tarel leaned over, counting out the tiny toes and fingers for her. It was wonderful! Durra lifted him carefully, and washed him gently, putting on a diaper and wrapping him in a soft blanket and handing him to Tarel, who sat and looked at their son with such a besotted look on his face that she almost laughed aloud. And then he laid their son back in her arms, and she softly worked at his ears, helping the points to unfurl. After that, Tarel asked her which name she had decided on, and she looked down at this wonder that she held. "Sebak." She said, and she could feel Tarel's contentment. T'Pau nodded, this was a good name, and not too close to the ones chosen by the other families.

And then she was so tired. Tarel took their son, and laid him in his cradle, and the healers left, saying they would return each day to check on her. T'Pau rose and came and leaned over, and brushed her hand against her cheek, thanking her, so that her eyes sparkled with tears that wanted to come. And Elinor and Durra came and gave her hugs, and said they would come as they could, to help with the laundry and chores until she was up and around. And last T'Boh slipped in and hugged her tightly, and looked at her new son, and asked his name. The last visitor she had before her eyes closed was Saavik, tiptoeing in, being so quiet and controlled. The small girl looked at the new baby in the cradle, and made a soft sound, and knelt down there beside him. "Oh, T'Sura, he is beautiful."

She smiled at Saavik, and told her that later, after he was a bit older, she would be able to hold him, if she was very good and very careful. And Saavik's eyes sparkled almost as much as her own. She let herself drift away then, into sleep, the soft touch of her son's mind so new to her that she could do nothing but marvel at it. She was only faintly aware that Tarel sat beside her, watching them both, his heart flowing over.


	62. Chapter 62:Three Reunited

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-two - Three Reunited**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2267**

**T'Pau**

Although the initial meeting had been set for the clan house, it had been decided to change the location to the vacant house between Sarek and Selek, so that the children would have the whole enclosed yard to wander in. T'Boh and Elinor had brought light refreshments, and set them out on the kitchen table, and said they would bring the other children later, if that seemed correct. She still was not sure how the three would react to seeing each other again. She had been in touch with the matriarchs of the other two clans, and found that they had had similar problems to the ones she had had with Saavik. So now they would see how the children reacted to one another.

The door chime sounded, and she went to answer, and there was the other small girl, and her caretaker. She motioned them in and watched Saavik, to see whether she would recognize the girl, or not. The other girl had a tight hold on the hem of the tunic her caretaker was wearing, and the thumb of her other hand was in her mouth. She stood very, very quietly, looking all around, and then her eyes lit on Saavik, and got very wide. The thumb came out of her mouth, and a strangled sound followed, and then "SAAVIK!"

Saavik had been standing slightly behind her, not sure who the other adult was, and had not immediately recognized that there was another child in the room. Now her head jerked about, and she stared at the other girl, her mouth working without any sound coming out. And then she moved forward, jerkily, until there was very little room between her and the other girl. "Murra?" One hand went forward to lightly touch the girl's cheek. "Murra!" And then the two girls were wrapped around one another, holding tightly.

Perhaps they should have done this sooner, she thought as she watched them clutch at each other. Perhaps they would have taken comfort from each other. Or perhaps it would have made it more difficult to teach them proper behavior. They might have clung to each other and resisted the attempts to teach them what was expected. It was difficult to know.

When the door chime sounded again, she reluctantly left off watching the reunion of the two little girls and went to open the door. There stood the small boy and his caretaker. She stepped aside and welcomed them in. The small boy's eyes were drawn immediately to the two girls, still wrapped around one another and jabbering away in some pidgin that was incomprehensible to T'Pau and the other caretakers. He moved across the room in slow, jerky steps until he could reach out and touch the girls, who turned to see who was there and exploded with shrieks and wild cries. The three locked themselves around one another and there was a torrent of sound and then sobbing cries and they held each other and rocked, back and forth, while their caretakers watched, stunned.

One of the other women, the one who had come with the other girl, spoke softly. "I have spoken with the woman from StarFleet who accompanied them here. She says that these three apparently looked out for one another on that slaver ship, sleeping together, and stealing food for each other. Their relationship must have been very close. Perhaps we have been wrong to keep them separated so long."

"I believe that you are correct. The extent of their dependence on each other was not something that I was aware of. I am not accustomed for children so young being without adults to care for them. Even on a slaver ship, I had assumed that some adult would have watched over them."

The third woman now spoke up. "At night, when he thinks no one can hear, he calls their names. But I did not realize that they were all the family that each had ever known. We must allow them to see each other more often."

There was no disagreement. They left the children alone, and went into the kitchen, and sat at the table, drinking tea and talking quietly. Eventually, there were three small faces, streaked with tears, that appeared over the edge of the table.

"Would you care for fruit juice? And perhaps some honey cakes?"

Big eyes and nods answered her question. She went to the stasis unit and took out the pitcher of fruit juice, and got down three cups. She poured out the juice and handed each child a cup and a honey cake, and then opened the back door and let them outside. They sat on the step at the back door and consumed their snack, bringing back the empty cups. And then they went back out the door, and Saavik led them around the yard. They did not go far from each other at all, hands wound in hands or clutching corners of clothing. They were quiet now, their cries and shrieks used up, only every now and then one would turn and look at the others, and repeat their names, and reach out to touch their faces.

The caretakers occasionally would go and stand outside the door, and observe. The children did not play, as others might have, but only walked about, and looked at things. One might bend down, and examine something in the dry soil, or touch the fine stonework of the wall, but they did not run or play any game that was recognizable. They only observed, and clung to one another.

After they had been in the yard for an hour, Parik came in, and asked quietly whether he should bring the other children over. There was a quiet consultation, and it was agreed that perhaps this time it was best to simply leave them alone, to let them be with each other. Another time, they would bring in the younger children. And so he went out into the yard, and knelt beside them, and talked quietly to them, and at length, he brought them back to the step by the back door, and sat down there with them, and told them a story, while they listened with wide eyes.

Eventually, it was time for the visitors to leave. Although she was afraid that there would be shrieks, and pounding of limbs upon the ground, and other remonstrances when they were told this, there were only tiny gasps, and little choked sounds, and tiny tugs against the sleeves of the others. And then they straightened up, and raised their chins, and said their polite goodbyes, although tears rolled slowly down their cheeks.

All the caretakers hastened to assure them that they would be allowed to play together again soon, but it did not look like the children believed this, not at all. And so she went into the kitchen, and found a piece of wrapping paper there, and a marker, and went back to the table. She divided the paper into three pieces, and drew out on each a calendar for this month, with the days numbered. And she drew a circle around the number that was today and showed it to all three, explaining what it was. And then she drew another circle around another day, two weeks away, and told them that they must mark off one day each night at bedtime, and on the night that they marked off the day before the second day with the circle around it, they would know that the next day they would see each other.

Each child took one of the pieces of paper, and held it as though it were something precious. And the visitors left, with no further crying, and Saavik took Parik's hand and told him he must come and fix her paper to the wall in her bedroom, so that she could look at it as often as she wished. And so he did, putting it at just the right height for her to gaze upon it. And then he taught her to count the days, so that she would understand how long was left. And after that, she insisted on counting everything.


	63. Chapter 63:You Want to Fool Around?

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-three - You Want to Fool Around?**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2267**

**Selek**

When he returned home from government house, and went into the kitchen to assist Durra with supper preparations, he stopped still when he was only a foot away from her. He knew that scent, knew it well. "Durra?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and gave him the sweetest smile. And he could feel her delight, over their link. She had been prepared for this reaction then. He was stopped from further consideration of what this meant, by the sudden attack on his body by their two-year-old son, clamoring to be picked up. He bent down and lifted the boy up, setting him in his favorite location astride his shoulders, while Senek laughed and wiggled about. Durra told him to go and wash up, and wash his son's hands and face as well, that supper would be on the table by the time he finished.

His attention was taken up by his son all during the meal. Although the elevated chair, with tray and restraint straps, that Sarek had crafted made meal time so much easier, still one had to be constantly on the lookout for flying food. He had no idea why small children liked to throw their food on the floor, but it seemed to be something that they all did. And they hadn't yet figured out how to cure him of it. Saavik got quite put out when she observed it, saying that SHE wasn't allowed to throw food on the floor, which was quite true. This was a problem in definite need of a solution.

After supper was Senek's playtime, and exercise time, and he must continue to wait to speak with Durra. And then there was the washing up, and changing into pajamas, and the bedtime story. When Durra brought out the book they were currently reading, he got another big whiff of that lovely scent she was producing, and made a low sound, and she grinned at him. He subdued himself, and read his son a story, and tucked him into bed. And then he went in search of his wife.

She was not in the kitchen. The dishes had been washed, and the light turned off. She was not in the living room, and somehow, the lights in there had been turned off while he was in the kitchen. She was not in the bathing room, either. That left only one logical place, and indeed, she was in their bedroom, and the lights were turned low, and she was wearing what she was well aware was his favorite set of lingerie. She had planned this well.

"Durra, we need to talk."

"Absolutely not. We already talked this to death. Now is not the time for talk."

"I believe you agreed to wait another year." His eyes attempted to bore a hole in her.

"I did no such thing. You insisted, but I never agreed. Now come over here. I'm waiting."

He stood his ground, looking at her, and then sighed, such a very un-Vulcan thing to do. "You will have your way in this, will you not?"

She smiled and wiggled her body on the bed. "Oh, yes. Absolutely nothing you can do about it. Unless you want to go sleep on the couch, that is."

She knew very well that he would not be sleeping on the couch tonight. From that first whiff in the kitchen, what followed next was bound to occur. He had been able to think of nothing else at all, for all that time. He turned to the closet, and hung up his trousers, for they could be worn again. The tunic and underwear went into the laundry container. And then he turned, and she got a good look at him, and sat up and wiggled. He was totally lost, and she knew it.

"***** WARNING - M-RATED MATERIAL FOLLOWS ***"

He walked to the side of the bed, and she reached out, and cradled his testicles in her hands, rolling them about in her fingers, and bent her head, and licked his lok, from base to head, causing him to groan, and wind his fingers through her wiry curls. "Ah, Durra."

"Given up, have you?"

"You are well aware that I cannot resist you when you are in this condition. Ah, yes." He groaned again as her tongue continued to tantalize him. She had her hands on his buttocks now, pulling him toward her as she continued to assault him. When he was panting, and quivering, she stopped and lay back on the bed, a vision in scraps of golden silk and lace.

He knelt on the bed, and hovered over her, kissing and caressing until she was moaning and writhing beneath him. First the bra came off, and he lavished her breasts with attention, sucking on her nipples, and rolling them between his fingers, hefting the soft weight of them in his hands, while she moaned and sighed. And then the panties came off as well, and he kissed and licked the skin of her round belly, slowly working his way down, his hands running over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before finally spreading her apart and burying his nose between her plump lower lips. Heaven. He took another deep breath, pulling that marvelous scent deep into his olfactory glands, before beginning to taste her.

She cried out now, pushing her hips up against his mouth, her hands grasping the sheets on either side of her as she focused entirely on the sensations that he was causing. The sounds she made enflamed him more, and he began to shudder, his lok twitching and jerking about, leaking lubricant now. When he could withstand it no longer, he moved, and placed himself between her knees, and slid his hands under her buttocks, lifting her up and sliding into her waiting wetness, while she gasped and moaned, and clenched her muscles about him.

He tried to control himself, but he was on fire now, and she was the only cure. He began to pump, in long slow strokes, and she wailed at him, urging him on. He increased his pace, and she pushed herself up to meet his every downstroke, her nails digging into his sides now, as she tried to pull him even closer, even deeper into her body. And then he felt her stiffen, bow up beneath him, hold still for one impossible moment, and then convulse about him, her small muscles clenching so tightly that he came apart, filling her with his thick, hot semen, as was her intention.

When he could think rationally again, he carefully rolled them over, so that she was on top. He ran his hands over her body, while she sighed and moaned, still catching her breath. And then she rose above him, her knees clutching against his hips, and began to move, to rock her body against his. He raised his hands, and cupped her breasts, and watched her face as she showed him her ecstasy. And he bucked beneath her, driving deep inside, and she cried out again, shuddering with the intensity of her release, sweeping him along with her into the white hot light, the joy and love.

This time, she collapsed onto him, and drew in deep, ragged breaths, and he soothed her with his hands, still feeling the little shocks that ran between them. And she turned her face to his neck and whispered against his skin. "Did it work?"

And laughter bubbled up out of him and he hugged her close against him. "Durra, k'diwa, you know that it is too soon to tell." He nuzzled against her hair, and she snuggled closer, sighing happily.

"We can try again in the morning. And tomorrow night as well."

The link between them was full of happiness and love. And he was certain that she would not allow him to rest until he told her what she wished to hear. Nor did he have any wish for her to.


	64. Chapter 64:Headed in the Right Direction

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-four - Headed in the right Direction**

**Somewhere off near the far side of the Galaxy**

**April 2267**

**Sybok**

He was first aware that there was an out-system ship in port when he was called to help unload it. He managed to talk with the cargo handler on the crew while he was working, and found out that the ship was short-handed. And it was headed in the right direction! The minute his shift was over, he headed for the public terminal where the jobs board was, and checked the listings. Yes! They needed another cargo handler. Immediately, he inserted his ID chip in the slot on the terminal and pressed the 'transmit to ship' button.

He waited, on edge, for 2.63 minutes, until there was a chime, and the word "Accepted" flashed on the screen. And then his orders began to print, and the sheet of plastic paper extruded from the slot at the bottom of the terminal. He quickly took it, and folded it carefully, and put it in his pocket, and headed back to the cargo depot, where he asked for his pay. The supervisor was devastated, and begged him to reconsider, but he was adamant. Reluctantly, his pay was counted out and he departed.

He headed straight for the room he had rented, and packed quickly. He stopped to pay the final amount owed on his room, and then he headed for the port facility, and dock 13, where the ship he was now crew on was waiting. He presented his ID chip and orders to the guard at the gangplank, and was met at the top, shown his new quarters, and immediately put to work.

It turned out to be another good ship. There was a large library, and an excellent gym, and the food was good. And it had just reached the end of its long route arc and was headed back in the direction he wanted to go. He would be able to stay on this ship for some time. He relaxed. He made friends. He availed himself of the library, the gym, the track around the cargo hold where crew ran daily, to keep up their muscle tone. He played chess with three different crewmen. It was a good life. And every day, he got just a little closer to where he wanted to do.

He was able to stay on that ship for almost a year. And found another within three days of signing off. Not headed so straight, this time, but still in the general direction he wanted to go. But it was not so nice a ship, not so well kept up, and the food was almost intolerable. He held in his displeasure. He would endure. They were headed to a more populated area of space. He would have more opportunities soon. He knew patience. He meditated and waited. Surely things would be better soon.


	65. Chapter 65:Save Me

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-five - Save Me**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2267**

**Parik**

It was the night after the second meeting of the three rescued children that he awoke after only two hours of sleep. He lay there in his bed, not sure at first what had awakened him. Perhaps it had been something that one of the children had said or done? No, he had already discussed the entire visit thoroughly with T'Pau, so that could not be it. But at the thought of T'Pau, his body suddenly surged with heat and arousal, and he knew what the problem was. He sat up, on the edge of his bed, and looked at his hands, which shook in the moonlight streaming in the window. He still was not accustomed to moonlight. It was strange.

He sat there, fevered, and shook, and wondered what would happen to him now. T'Pau had not yet consented to be his bondmate. She had not initiated even a light bond between them. He knew that she relied on his judgement, in areas where she did not feel that she necessarily had sufficient knowledge. And she trusted him with the clan's children. And she had touched fingertips with him on a number of occasions, which grew more common as time passed. But they had never touched palm to palm, and they had never experienced a meld. He did not know what her decision would be, and it was much to late to look elsewhere.

He lay back down upon his bed, and tried to compose himself. It would not do at all to become agitated now. He must remain calm. And wait for daylight.

When others began to move about in the building where he had his lodgings, he rose, and cleansed his body, and dressed himself in his best trousers and tunic, and brushed his hair with hands that refused to be steady. And then he composed himself as best he could, and headed for the clan house. He arrived there just as Tarel and Varun were leaving, and they took one look at him, and knew exactly what the problem was. Both men turned and re-entered the house, and took him straight to T'Pau's sitting room, where they stood beside the door when she allowed him entrance.

He crossed the room, and knelt before her, and extended his hands, clasped together, toward her. He attempted to speak, but all that came out was a harsh rasping sound. He swallowed heavily and tried again. "T'Pau, the time has come. You must decide now whether my courtship of you has been sufficient to convince you that I will be a good bondmate for you." His voice failed again, and he swallowed, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His hands shook, even clasped together.

She laid her hand lightly on his forehead, and felt the heat there, and looked down at him. He opened his mouth again, and tried mightily, but it took him three tries before words came out. "I would swear fealty to your clan, if you would have me. I have little in the way of fortune, but I have skills and could contribute to the clan." He raised his eyes, and met hers, and said one last thing. "Save me, T'Pau, for you are the only one who can."

**T'Pau**

She was not ready for this day. She had managed to convince herself that it would not come, which had been foolish in the extreme. She had kept putting off making this decision, and now she had no more time. None whatsoever. This was a good man, and one who was gentle and kind. All the children of the clan trusted him, even Saavik. He assisted with whatever he was asked to do, and did not flinch from tasks which were not pleasant. Everyone in the clan liked him. Why then did she hesitate? Was it because of the length of time that she had been alone? Was she fearful that she was not strong enough to handle him?

She had never felt anything from him that would suggest any violence whatsoever in his behavior at any time. When they had touched fingertips, all she had felt had been an extension of the personality that he showed to everyone. There was no deceit, no attempt to hide anything. She should have allowed a deeper meld. There were many things she should have allowed. She realized now that she had spent much more time and thought on the men her granddaughters were bonded to, than she had on this one that had courted her for months now. This was entirely her fault.

And now he knelt before her, and the fires were upon him, and she had not made up her mind what she would do. And it was not fair to him that she had not done this, nor did he deserve to wait there while she struggled to make up her mind. He must be in painful torment, and she was torturing him further, to no point. There was her honor to consider, as well. She had allowed him to court her, to become a member of their clan in all but name, without giving him any indication of what her decision would be. And now he had no other option, for his time had run out.

Her mind made up, she reached out and clasped his hands in hers. "Swear then." And he did so, his voice hoarse, and trembling. And then she beckoned for Tarel and Varun to come, and assist him to Healer House. She rose, after they had left, and left her sitting room, to find T'Boh and T'Sura. There were many things to do. The other members of the clan must be alerted. The woman who came to care for the clan's children when needed must be fetched. And she must cleanse her body, and dress in her finery. And surely there were other things that needed attention, but she was having trouble focusing her mind for some reason.

Time passed quickly then, with people hurrying, more quickly than was seemly. And Elinor accompanied her to Healer House, so that she did not have to walk there alone, before returning to join the others in the walk across the dusty ground to the low hills where the community's place of marriage was. It was strange to accompany the healers on that walk with no young woman beside her. In all the times that she had made this walk, or the similar one on Vulcan, she had never made it alone. The first time, she had been accompanied by the woman who was the matriarch of her clan, and since she had become matriarch, she had always been accompanied by the woman who would be the bride. And now she was matriarch and bride and elder, all rolled into one. She was not sure how this was done, but done it would be.

She found herself once again in the waiting area, where the stone benches were. And heard the gong peal forth. And walked across the dusty circle to where he stood, wavering on his feet, the mallet clutched in his hands, his eyes foggy with fever, but locked to hers. And when she laid her hands over his to raise the mallet and sound the gong again, for the first time she felt the entirety of his mind, opening to hers, and it was good. Very good indeed.

When the echoes of the gong died away, she took him by the hand, and led him across the sand to stand before the chair where she usually sat. And she knelt, pulling him down beside her, and laid her hand on his face, and he raised his hand, shaking, and laid it against her face, and it was as though they had done this many times before, for he felt as though he were a part of her. It was then that she knew that she had made the correct decision, that her body and her heart had already made the decision that her mind had only made this morning. And when she reached within him, and set the bond, she felt his joy, and it became hers as well.

They rose, and crossed to where the healer stood beside the entrance to the cave, and went inside, into the dim coolness, and there he showed her that even when the fires consumed him, he could be gentle, and kind, and that he loved her. She had not expected this. It had been long indeed since she had experienced this, but she found that all the necessary actions were there, buried in her memory, and that her body knew exactly what to do.

And when the fires passed, and he was once again himself, they rose, and dressed, and walked back across the sandy ground to the settlement, their fingers locked about one another's, and he went, and brought his possessions, and moved into her rooms, and it was as it was meant to be. And Saavik was delighted that she now had a grandfather.


	66. Chapter 66:Allow Us to Assist You

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-six - Allow Us to Assist You**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2267**

**Sarek**

He was in his office, almost ready to leave for the day, when the call from Spock came through. StarFleet had found a mining colony, whose ship had become disabled. The miners had been starving, completely out of supplies, with no way to obtain more, and no way to summon help. They had been rescued. There were seven Vulcans among them, and one was T'Shar T'Dena, who must be a relative of Tarel's mother. He listened carefully to all that Spock had been able to find out, and thanked him, and said he would call him back the next day. And then he left to speak with T'Pau.

When he had repeated everything that Spock had told him, T'Pau summoned Tarel into her sitting room, and the information was repeated again. And then T'Pau asked him whether he wished to extend the protection of the clan to this woman, a relative that he had not known survived. He felt to his knees before her, and thanked her profusely, and she nodded, and turned to Sarek, and told him to contact Spock and convey their desire to accept this woman into their clan. He told her that he would contact Spock the very next day, and send their invitation, and await an answer.

**T'Pau**

She had decided to meet this woman alone. They had very little information on her, not even knowing her age. For some reason, StarFleet had not sent a complete dossier on her. It did not matter, they would accept her anyway. They had agreed, and they would honor their commitment.

The shuttle landed, and the door was opened by one of the crew, who descended the stairs, and reached up, to offer assistance to the passenger. A young woman appeared in the doorway, and on her hip was a small boy. Nothing about a child had been mentioned. This did not matter in the least. The clan could always absorb another child.

The woman descended the stairs, and walked forward, stopping a short distance away. Her back straight, and her chin high, she announced herself. "I am T'shar T'Dena, and this is my son Denar."

"Welcome to New Vulcan, child, and welcome to maat S'chn T'gai as well. Will you come with me?"

"There is something I must know first. My child is only half Vulcan. Will he be accepted? Or will you reject him for this? I must protect my child."

T'Pau looked at her kindly. "This clan would be the very last to reject your child on that basis, child. He is as welcome as you are. Now let us go where we can sit out of the sun and talk quietly with one another."

She led the way down the paths, away from the shuttle landing field, toward the houses owned by the clan. When they got to the stone wall that enclosed the three houses, she stopped at the middle gate. "These houses belong to maat S'chn T'gai. The one on the left is where Selek and his bondmate and child live. The one on the right houses my son Sarek, and his bondmate and young son. And this one is empty. We would have you stay here, while you recover your health, and decide what you wish to do next. There are children of the clan who will be glad to befriend your son, and the adults will wish to speak with you, and assist you in learning of job opportunities, if that is what you wish. But for today, it is only the two of us who will speak together."

She opened the gate, and moved through it, and waited until T'Dena passed through as well, and then shut the gate firmly. "When the gates are properly shut, the yard is safe for children to play in. Often all the children of the clan play here together." T'Dena said nothing, and T'Pau headed for the front door of the house. She opened the door, and entered, waiting until T'Dena stepped inside before closing the door.

"The clan purchased this house when the bondmate of the previous owner died, and he became an invalid. We repaired and painted it, and furnished it simply. If we had know there was a child, we would have furnished the second bedroom as well, but we were unaware of this. Someone will take you to the furniture makers tomorrow, so that you may choose furniture for his room. And linens and clothing, and toys as well."

T'Dena stared at her, and something in her eyes warned the older woman. "Come, come into the kitchen and sit down. The women of the clan have left the makings of tea here. Let us sit and talk. You may let your son down, so that he may become familiar with the house. In case of need, the bathing room is there, the first door on the left side of the hall."

T'Dena nodded and carried her son in that direction. T'Pau headed for the kitchen, and filled the teakettle with water and set it on the heating surface. And she took two cups from the cupboard and set them on the table, and the teapot as well, on one of the small padded mats that the women knit. She found the tealeaves, and measured them out, and then she opened the stasis unit, to see what had been left. Ah, honeycakes with seeds on top, and some fruit as well. And there was cheese, and bread rolls, and a vegetable casserole to finish cooking. They had indeed done a good job, but she had expected no less. She took a small plate, and set some of the honey cakes on it, and sectioned some fruit and added it to the plate, and set it on the table. And then she found two more small plates, and two forks and placed them on the table as well.

As she was lifting the teakettle from the heating surface, T'Dena entered the kitchen, and set her son down on the floor. Carefully, the older woman carried the hot water to the table and filled the teapot, putting the lid on it before returning the hot pot to the heating surface. And then she seated herself, and motioned to another chair, and T'Dena sat as well. When she saw the food on the table, she turned to her son and asked him if he hungered, and he came running then. She lifted him to her lap, and fed him fruit, one piece at a time, waiting for him to chew thoroughly before offering another. And when he had eaten several pieces of fruit, she allowed him to have half a honey cake, which made him laugh, and clap his hands.

T'Pau watched, and approved. When Denar had been set back on the floor, she looked at T'Dena. "Will you tell me of your son?"

The younger woman looked at her, and very obviously steeled herself. "I graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy, and was offered a membership in the mining consortium. The boy to whom my parents had bonded me as a child had suffered a severe accident, and was barely living. His mind was completely broken. But his parents had refused to release me from my bond, saying that he might still recover, and when his time came, he would need me. I saw no possibility of a meaningful life for me on Vulcan, with this broken person constantly hanging over my head, and so I accepted what was offered to me. I took with me my knowledge, and a sum from my parents, to purchase my share of the consortium. We were gone from Vulcan for three years when the devastation occurred. I felt my parents die, and my brother. I did not feel anything at all from the broken one who had been my bondmate. It was as I knew, his mind was gone. The seven of us, who were from Vulcan, comforted each other, and we all recovered. None of us had had bondmates we were close to, that perished. We continued with our mining, and found several good strikes, enriching the consortium, returning to each of us several times over what we had paid to join. But no one seemed to realize that it was necessary to secure the services of someone who could tend to the ship."

She paused now, and drank some of her tea, before resuming. "It was while we were on the planet before this last one that one of the men began to pursue me. I was lonely and it was nice to have someone to talk with in the evenings. He assured me that when we returned to the more populated part of the galaxy, he would do honor to me, and formalize our union. And I believed him, and trusted him, and bore him a child. But when we were rescued, he refused to acknowledge his child, even faced with the DNA scans that StarFleet performed. And so I consulted with the legal representative they sent to assist us, and had all his parental rights rescinded, and his name stricken from my child's records. Denar is my son, and that is all that matters."

The older woman nodded slowly. "Then that is all that shall matter to us. You may use your own clan name for him, or you may give him the name S'chn T'gai. This is your choice. We will abide by your decision."

T'Dena looked at her, not believing what she heard. "You would do this for him? Allow him to take your name?"

"Yes, child, as we have done for all those who have come to be part of our much reduced clan, here on New Vulcan. Those we accept become part of us, and are entitled to all the privileges of the other clan members."

T'Dena slipped from her chair, and knelt at T'Pau's feet and held out her hands, and T'Pau clasped them tightly, and acknowledged the young woman's strangled vow of loyalty. And she gathered her up, and held her close, while she shook and clung to her, until she could control herself again.

When T'Dena once more sat in her chair, she passed over the plate of fruit and honeycakes. "And now you must eat something, child, for I know that you suffered greatly after your ship was disabled. There is some food in your stasis unit, but we would be much pleased if you would come tonight, and eat with the clan in the clan house. Someone will come for you if you will agree."

And the younger woman nodded, and ate some fruit, and two honeycakes, and drank her tea. When she had finished, T'Pau led her about the house, and showed her what was there. She showed her the empty bedroom that would be Denar's, and repeated that on the next day, someone would come and take her to purchase things for this room. T'Dena only shook her head, hardly believing what she heard. When T'Pau showed her the small laundry room, with the storage room behind it, she was amazed. And she was properly impressed with the bathing room, as well.

"You must settle in, and complete the regaining of your health. And when you have decided what it is that is lacking in this house, you must come and tell me, and we shall see whether the funds are available. The other young women in the clan have been given assistance as well, so do not feel that you are being singled out."

T'Dena nodded, and agreed to come and eat in the clan house, and T'Pau said she would have one of the couples who lived in the houses beside her to come and fetch her, and her son, and told her to rest, as her son was beginning to show signs that he was in need of a nap. She let herself out of the house, and walked slowly back to the clan house, glad that they had been able to come to the aid of this young woman.

When she reached her own sitting room, there was Parik, putting his tools away in the new desk they had ordered for him. So she sat down, and told him of the newest members of their clan as he worked, and then he went, and spoke to Durra and Elinor for her, telling them to bring T'Dena and her son with them to the clan house this evening. And she went into the kitchen, to help T'Boh and T'Sura prepare additional food, so that there would be plenty on the table. Sarek must build another of the high chairs, she must remember to speak to him about that. And she had forgotten to get Denar's exact age, although she thought he must be slightly younger than Saavik.

Soon she must speak with T'Dena again, and get the information she would need to fill out the clan book. She mourned the loss of the book that had perished with Vulcan, with over four thousand years of records in it. They had retrieved some data from the records at the Embassy on Earth, and a few from other sources, but they had no more than three hundred years of information, and it was patchy. Kaiidth. This was a new world, and they did what they could, and they were flourishing, so she had no reason to complain.


	67. Chapter 67:Xeriscaping

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-seven - Xeriscaping**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2267**

**Elinor**

When Selek came home from Government House, he had something interesting to tell her. A company had just applied for, and received, a license to import plants suitable for xeriscaping. She was very impressed. She wrote down everything he could tell her, determined to write about this company in the very next issue of the newspaper. There were so few plants native to this planet that made enough show to make them worth planting about the house. She could hardly wait to see what showed up.

On the day when the owner of the new company had agreed to an interview, she carried Senek down to the clan house, and left him with T'Boh. Senek was delighted to play with his cousins, and T'Dena and Denar were there as well. She promised to sit and have tea when she returned, and hurried off to meet the man who had enough courage to bring bright and blooming plants to this colony.

She found the designated shop with no problem at all, and was highly impressed with the proprietor, who obviously knew his business. He told her that the first shipment of plants would be from Earth, and then there would be further shipments, from others planets that had desert areas. Then he took her into the back room of the shop, which turned out to be a large greenhouse, which had not been visible from the street at all. There were rows and rows of small pots, some with plants already growing in them. He gave her detailed descriptions of these plants, and sent her away with as many small pots as she could carry.

When she got to the clan house, she could not figure out how to get in, and finally resorted to pushing the chime button with her chin. Parik answered the door, and immediately relieved her of most of her armload. He looked at what she had, and exclaimed over it, and helped her carry the pots into the solar. Everyone else in the house heard the commotion, and came to see what was happening. She sat down, and explained what each of the plants was. "They will have to grow some more before they can be planted outside. And because they will be kept inside until then, they will have to go through a period were they are set outside for a few hours each day, until they become used to the heat and dryness."

The children all wanted to see the plants, and must be cautioned not to touch. And then T'Sura brought out the tea and tiny cakes, and they all sat around and talked, and even T'Dena added to the conversation. Elinor was glad to see that she was not nearly as thin as she had been when she arrived. And Denar followed the other children around as though he had been doing it all his life.

She left the plants there, with strict instructions not to over-water them, and carried her son back home for his nap. He did not want to leave the other children at all. She finally had to speak sharply to him, and then he bent his head, and came to her, and let her carry him home. She gave him some cheese and a small bread roll, and some fruit salad, before putting him down for a nap. And while he slept, she wrote up all that she had learned, about the plants which should flourish here, and bring color and beauty to the bare yards of the settlement.

On the day when she took the other women to see the shop, only two days after the article ran in the paper, she found it almost completely bare. It seems that she was not the only one who wanted bright plants in her yard. The proprietor was practically beside himself, more excited that she ever remembered seeing a Vulcan store-keeper before. He had realized that he was going to be rich. She just smiled, and told him to save them all plants from the next shipment, which he was only too willing to do.


	68. Chapter 68:Expansion

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-eight - Expansion**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2267**

**Varun**

He came straight to T'Pau with the news he had heard. She immediately called an emergency meeting of the clan. Even Sarek and Selek had not heard that the settlement elders had decided it was time to expand the settlement. There would be new paths opened for residential building. One of these new paths would run behind the path where the clan house and the other houses owned by the clan were. By claiming the lots, and building a wall around them, they could enlarge the space owned by the clan, and would not have to build all the houses at once.

There was much discussion. Selek and Sarek volunteered to obtain the official text of the new plan for the settlement. Tarel said he thought there was a group at the school that was drawing up new maps, although he had not known why. He would attempt to obtain a copy of the new map of this area. The clan voted tentatively to obtain all six lots, starting with the lot behind the clan house, and ending with the lot behind the house where Selek and Durra lived.

T'Dena sat and listened, stunned. This people didn't do things by half-way measures.

The clan would meet again in a week to discuss what they had been able to find out.

At that meeting, there were maps to look at, and proclamations to read, and the stipulations about what must be done to the new lots after claiming them. Sarek filled out the form claiming the six lots, and Varun promised to build the six new gates and compute how much additional stone must be purchased. There would be an all-clan work day the first end-week days after they received word that their claim had been accepted.

The new lots were staked out, and the new gate posts were set in place, and the gates hung. And then the walls were extended down the sides of the two end lots, and across the front to the two end gates. Now it was necessary to demolish the back wall of the stone fence around the clan house, so that that stone could be reused. That would occur the next week. Unfortunately, this left the children who lived in the clan house no safe place to play until the new fences were finished. Saavik was extremely displeased, until T'Dena came and took her and Sovak away to play with Denar and Senek and Sapok. Sebak was not crawling yet, so it was decided not to take him.

The third week, they managed to almost finish the front fence. All that remained was to demolish the back fence that ran across three lots, and use that stone to build across the back of the two lots that did not adjoin other clan lots. That would leave them with a small amount of stone, unused, after also completing the front fence. It was decided to stack that stone neatly in the corner of one of the new lots for future use.

When all the fence was complete, there was a very large play space for the clan's children. And now Saavik could go and visit at all the houses, without it being necessary for someone to come and get her. She was ecstatic. She had to be reminded that she must still ask permission.

Now that they had the lots, and the fence was completed, it was time to consider how and when to build the houses. After much discussion, it was decided that Varun would draw up a plan for a house similar to the one where T'Dena and Denar now lived, with one large and one small bedroom, but capable of being expanded easily. Unless there were other needs that came up, they would use the same plan for all six houses. And they would began to build the first before the end of the year, and build one more each year until all the lots were full, unless there was a reason to escalate the building plan.

Everyone was agreed. And everyone was pleased that they had enlarged the clan space. Those houses might only be used for visitors until the clan's children grew to adulthood, or they might be filled by others who were found, much as T'Dena had been. Which ever was needed, they would be prepared.


	69. Chapter 69:What Shall I Do?

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Sixty-nine - What Shall I Do?**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2267**

**T'Dena**

Her body had recovered from the privations she had endured, and her son was healthy and happy. Her earnings from the mining consortium had been transferred to New Vulcan, and she had passed on a portion of that money to the clan, to repay them for the furnishings in her home, and the clothing and other things that had been purchased for her and her son when they first arrived. She would retain the remainder, and portion it out, as needed, for things she would not otherwise be able to afford. But it was time to consider how she would provide for the day-to-day expenses of the two of them - clothing, and food, and educational toys for her son, and more dishes and lamps and things for the house.

She asked for a meeting with other members of the clan, to discuss what might be done, and how she would care for her son if she were to take on a position that required her to be away all day. T'Pau was quick to call the requested meeting, and all the others gathered, to give her advice and information. T'Boh was quick to offer to care for Denar, calling it no imposition at all. Sarek told her that there were three mining consortiums on New Vulcan, but none of them operated out of this settlement. Selek questioned her about the courses she had taken at the Vulcan Science Institute, and Tarel asked her whether she had ever considered teaching. There was an acute shortage of teachers qualified to teach the higher level courses. And he was the only one now teaching evening courses, to those still seeking to complete their education. In addition, he had a dozen students, who had finished their basic education certification, and were studying toward college-level courses, not wishing to wait until a new science institute could be started, which was still a year or two away.

She considered this carefully. Would she be a good teacher? It would not require her to be away from her son, or to engage in risky behaviors. And it would be rewarding, as well, to assist young people in their learning. She questioned Tarel further about the openings which were available, and what the hours were, and the compensation. And then he offered to sit with her, and help her to put together an application, which would emphasize the knowledge she had that would qualify her for this position, and she accepted gratefully.

And so it was decided. The following week, she took her new portfolio, along with the application, to the director of the educational system, and he sat and read everything she presented, and offered her a position on the spot. She would relieve Tarel in the computer lab for an hour in the morning, and an hour in the afternoon, and assist the students with their studies of geography, and metallurgy, and related subjects. And one evening a week she would teach a class for adults, on these same subjects. She would have ample time to be with her son while he was still small, and when he was old enough to be in school himself, she would become part of the staff of the new science institute, which would be constructed and ready for use at about that time. It was completely acceptable. And a great source of relief.

She went to talk with T'Boh, and then T'Pau, telling them what hours she would be teaching, and making arrangements for Denar. And T'Pau insisted that she must come with Denar, and eat end-meal in the clan house on the evening that she taught, so that she could use her time for class preparation and not have food preparation and clean-up to think of that night.

It was all more than she had expected. And she discovered that she enjoyed it tremendously, and the young students in the computer lab responded to her enthusiasm with their own joy in the learning. The adults in her class listened intently, and asked wonderful questions, which led to topics that she might not have thought to include. Often there were several who wished to stay and talk long after the class was over, and she would have to gently remind them that she had a small child who needed to be put to bed.

With the help of the clan, she had found the right place for herself, and she was thankful for them all. She had not expected to be this content, and treasured it.


	70. Chapter 70:The Time Has Come

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy - The Time Has Come**

**New Vulcan**

**Very late October 2267**

**Sarek**

It was almost the end of his workday when the call came through from the Enterprise. It was not one of their regularly scheduled calls, and at first he was afraid that something might have happened. But when he saw the face of his son, his worries receded. He knew exactly what Spock had just been through, the slightly drawn look, the obvious loss of weight, the look of wonder in his son's eyes, all told him what had happened.

"Greetings, my son. Is all well?"

"Indeed, father, all is very well. I have something to report to you."

Sarek nodded at Spock. "My son, I can tell that you have just recently come through a difficult time. We did not know whether your hybrid condition would sustain this biological imperative or not. I trust that all went well?"

"We encountered no problems. And we achieved the desired results." Spock's eyes shone now, full of delight. The corners of his mouth were slightly upturned, as well.

Sarek could not possible chide him for loss of control. The conception of one's first child was a great thing, which filled the mind with joy, and was extremely difficult to conceal. "I offer congratulations to the both of you. Have you determined yet what the sex of your offspring is?"

"He is a male. His lifespark is very strong and shiny. It is a wondrous thing, is it not?"

"Indeed it is. I do remember when I first felt your lifespark. It was something that we were not sure would ever happen, and we were filled with joy, as I am sure you and Nyota are now."

Spock nodded. "She is much delighted. She...glows. I do not know how else to describe it."

Sarek's eyes gleamed. "That is the correct word. I also observed this in your mother."

Spock absorbed this information, and then spoke again. "Please convey our news to T'Pau. I am sure that she will want to know. She has our permission to convey the news throughout the clan."

Sarek indicated that he would do so, and they spoke of other clan news for a few moments, and then broke off the call. He was still sitting there, thinking, when Selek appeared in his doorway. "Are you ready to leave for the day, Sarek?"

"Yes, yes, I am quite ready." He turned off his comlink and put away the last papers he had been working on, and rose, crossing the room to join Selek. As they walked away, he turned to the other man. "I have just had a call from Spock. He has just passed through the fires."

"He has followed my pattern very closely, then."

"So it would seem, yes. And his bondmate, Nyota, has conceived a son, who Spock assures me has a bright and shiny lifespark."

"Please offer my congratulations to them the next time you speak with them. This is indeed good news. T'Pau will be most pleased, although I am not certain but what she would have preferred a girl child this time. The clan seems to produce nothing but boys." This last was said with a slight humorous sound in his voice.

Sarek nodded, completely agreeing with him. "If we do not start producing girls soon, we will be at a definite disadvantage when we start trying to find mates for our sons."

Selek was quiet for a moment, and then turned to Sarek, very serious. "Is it your plan to bond your sons at the age of seven, as used to be done?"

Sarek shook his head. "No, I do not think so. Having heard your story, and knowing how unhappy my Spock was with that whole process, and how he was forced to wait to court Nyota until he was able to break his bond with T'Pring, I have many doubts about that practice. And it was not wholly embraced by our clan at any time. I believe that I insisted on it for Spock because I wished him to experience everything in as Vulcan a way as possible."

Selek mused over this answer. "I believe your actions and motives were very similar to my Sarek's. The timelines do not differ much in this regard." And a moment of quiet walking, he posed another question. "What then is your intention?"

Sarek spoke slowly, carefully forming his words. "I do not think anything should be done until my children are well into their teens. By then, their personalities will be well formed, and they will have an idea of what they want to do with their lives. They may even have formed an attachment on their own by that point. Surely it will do no harm to wait until then."

Selek nodded, agreeing with all that he had heard. "I think there are many who are re-thinking old traditions. The survivors have been through much, and have had to adapt to what is left to us. There were so many broken bonds, and people have had to learn new ways of choosing bondmates. I do not think that those who chose for themselves, based on personal affiliations, will choose to force an unwelcome alliance on their children."

"There is much truth in that. And there is also the fact that there are only small towns here, and likely to be for some years, until the population has grown much larger. There is very little opportunity for bondmates to live entirely separate lives if they do not find each other's company appealing. There is not even the option in most families for separate bedrooms, as the homes are small. If you are going to spend all of your time when you are not working in close quarters with another person, you want to be sure that that person is very compatible with you."

"I find no quarrel at all with anything you have said. I am sure that this is the way our society is headed. There is every indication that this is so."

The men having reached their own homes, they parted, entering their homes to be surrounded by the bondmates they had chosen, and the children that had resulted from the merging of two lives in love. They could not imagine what their lives might have been like if someone else had had the choosing. Thankfully, they did not have to.


	71. Chapter 71:Plans Approved

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-one - Plans Approved**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2267**

**Varun**

He worked carefully on the plans for the new houses. He knew that the others would want him to include laundry rooms and storage rooms, as well as a nice bathing room, and the two bedrooms. The kitchen should have enough room for a table with four chairs, and the living room should be spacious as well, without being over-large. When he had a design he thought would please everyone, and that could easily be expanded with more bedrooms, he made several copies, and passed them about, asking for comments.

When they had their quarterly meeting, the plans were formally accepted, and he stated that he would flip the floor plan on alternating houses, so that they did not look exactly the same. Also the exterior trim would be different on each house. This statements met with approval from all. The first house to be constructed would be directly behind the clan house. His crew would begin preparing the site the very next week.

During the construction, members of the clan came almost every day to see what was going on. The children had to be forcibly restrained from the lot where the construction was going on, as they were more curious than the adults were.

When the exterior work was all completed, the crew cleaned up the ground around the house, to make it safe for the children again. And then they did the work on the inside, laying floors and smoothing the interior walls, installing cabinets in the kitchen, bathing room, and laundry room, painting and varnishing, and installing the 'fresher in the laundry room, and the ovens and stasis unit in the kitchen. When they were finished, the house was all ready for someone to move into, except for the fact that it was unfurnished.

The clan discussed what to do about that. T'Dena finally settled the matter when she told them how wonderful it had been to arrive and find a house completely ready for her, without her having had to do a thing about it. "It doesn't have to be much. Just a bed to sleep in, and a chair to sit in, and curtains on the window in the bedroom for privacy. The rest can be left until someone is ready to live there."

And so it was done. One plain bed, with mattress, and one set of sheets, one blanket, a set of plain curtains at the window. A simple armchair, with neutral colored cushions in the living room, and the collection of odds and ends of dishes that had started out in T'Dena's home, as she had now purchased herself a new set. And the clan's women quickly came to the conclusion that whenever there was anything new purchased by any member of the clan, whatever was no longer needed would go into one of the new houses, as 'starter' furnishings.

When they had finished with their simple decorating, everyone paraded through the house, examining it. It was a very nice house. There was ample storage, and the windows let in light without creating excess heat in the rooms. They had been well placed. And when the windows were opened, when there was a light breeze, it moved throughout the house, cooling it. Varun was an excellent architect.

And then they locked the house, and waited for someone to need it. The clan would be ready for whoever appeared.


	72. Chapter 72:Bustling About

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-two - Bustling About**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2267**

**Selek**

When he came in the front door, Senek was there immediately, tugging at him, dragging him into the bedroom. There was Durra, seated on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped round her bulging abdomen, breathing slowly. He knelt down before her, and gently touched her cheek, and she sighed. "Two contractions. I think Senek is worried."

"I will take him with me to fetch the other women. I will try to reassure him. Will you be all right while I am gone?"

"Yes, things are still going slowly. There's plenty of time yet."

"Can I assist you in becoming more comfortable before I go?"

"Not yet. I think I just want to sit there for a little while longer." She smiled at him and he could feel her through their bond, happy and excited. There was no pain right now, only tension. He nodded, and rose, taking their son with him, and headed down the path to the next house, leaving Senek there with T'Dena and Denar, as planned. He talked quietly to his son for a few minutes, and told him his new brother would be born today, and he must stay here and play with Denar. Senek nodded, and then turned to Denar, and grinned, and the two boys were off. He thanked T'Dena, and then he went to get Elinor, and once she was headed to Durra, he went to Healer House, and told them what was happening. T'Nara said that she would be there with her assistant before very long, and he headed back to Durra, not wanting to leave her for any longer than necessary.

When he arrived back at their home, Elinor had helped Durra into a soft nightgown, but she was still sitting on the side of the bed. "I think you ought to get the bed ready, Selek. I'm feeling a lot of pressure, just like I did with Senek before my water broke."

He went right away, and got the kit of prepared materials, and brought it back to the bedroom. He lifted Durra, and sat her in the chair that Elinor had brought in from the kitchen, while they stripped the bed, and put the waterproof sheet down, and then put the sheets back on. He took the heavy woven coverlet, and folded it, and put it on the closet shelf, until it was needed again. And then he lifted Durra again, and settled her in the bed, with pillows behind her back, and seated himself in the chair, holding her hands, while she breathed through another contraction. Elinor went and fetched a glass of cool water, and set it on the table beside the bed, ready for her whenever she wanted it.

It was not long after than that T'Nara and her assistant arrived. They checked Durra out, and assessed the condition of the fetus, and declared everything was progressing well. They approved everything that had been done to ready the room, and then sank down on the chairs he brought in, waiting for the next stage.

T'Sura slipped in a bit later, and bent down and pressed her cheek to Durra's and asked if there was anything she could do. Durra said that Selek and Senek had not had their end-meal yet, and T'Sura hurried away, returning soon with T'Boh, and forced him into the kitchen to eat. They told him that T'Dena had fed Senek. He thanked them for their effort, and hurried back to his wife, feeling that she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. T'Nara was examining her when he entered the bedroom, and looked up at him, nodding. It was time then. Quickly he removed his sandals, and went into the bathing room, to scrub himself well, putting on a clean tee-shirt and soft pants. Then back into the bedroom, where T'Nara and Elinor had Durra sitting up, while the assistant removed the pillows. He slid into position behind Durra, and she leaned back against him in relief. He slid his hands forward so that she could grasp them, and almost immediately she took a deep breath and gripped his hands, bearing down against the pain. He encircled her with his love, and drew the pain out, away from her, making it easier for her to focus on her breathing.

Things seemed to happen very quickly after that, the contractions coming closer together, and lasting longer, until his hands were cramping from the tight hold she had on him. But this he hid from her, not wanting her to feel that she could not take whatever support she needed from him. And when she took that deep, deep breath, and pushed so hard, groaning with effort, he knew that their son was being expelled from her body at that moment.

T'Nara laid their son on Durra's belly, and they watched in wonder as he waved his fists in the air, screaming defiance. His head was covered with soft wavy hair, his ears almost hidden in its length. When the cord was severed, Elinor took him, and washed him gently, and diapered him, and wrapped him in the blue blanket that Senek had been wrapped in when he was first born. And he was handed back to Durra, who looked at him with tears sparkling in her eyes, and ran her finger lightly down his cheek, making him turn his head toward her finger, his mouth opening and closing like a little fish.

"What shall we call this one, my husband?"

"I believe you expressed a liking for the name Smark, did you not?"

She sighed softly. "So I did. Is that acceptable to you?"

He looked down at his second son, and the infant opened his eyes and looked right at him. "Smark? Do you accept this name?" And his son looked at him, blinking his eyes, before closing them again and sighing. "I believe he finds it acceptable."

Durra giggled at him. "Smark it is then. And now you must go and fetch Senek, so that he can meet his new brother, while the women finish cleaning me up."

And so he carefully extracted himself from the bed, and pulled a tunic on over his tee shirt, and put his sandals back on, going the short distance to the next house to inform his son that he had a brother. T'Dena was glad that everything had gone well, and in a relatively short time. She promised to come the next day, to assist with the cooking, and he thanked her. He settled Senek on his hip, and walked back home, taking his son into the bathing room and washing him carefully before going into the bedroom where Durra was still holding their new son.

T'Nara and her assistant were just about to leave, stating that they would call every day for the next week, to be sure Durra was healing well and that there were no problems. And then he settled down in the chair next to the bed, and Durra turned back the blanket and introduced Smark to Senek, whose eyes were wide and bright with excitement. "How soon can I play with him, Mama?"

He met Durra's eyes over Senek's head, his own sparkling with joy. He bent his head down to his older son and explained that Smark was very new, and not at all strong yet. He must wait some time to be able to play with him. But in a few days, he would be able to hold him for a few minutes, and in the meantime, he could put out his finger, and Smark would hold it. And so he did, and smiled a great smile to feel his brother's soft mindtouch.

He set Senek in the chair and told him to stay put, and went to get the cradle and set it beside the bed. Then he carefully put Smark in the cradle, and let Senek sit beside it on the floor, watching his new brother settle into sleep. He helped Durra to slid down in the bed and settled her comfortably, pulling the soft blanket up over her, and she closed her eyes and followed their new son into sleep, their older son putting his finger against his lips in warning from where he sat on the floor.

He lifted Senek back on his lap and sat in the chair again, watching the sleepers, until his older son drifted off as well. And then he just sat there, and reveled in being surrounded by his family, full of wonder and joy.


	73. Chapter 73:More Plants Have Arrived

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-three - More Plants Have Arrived**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2268**

**T'Boh**

She was walking past the shop with the imported dry-weather plants when she saw activity at the side of the building. Stopping and looking down between it and the next shop, she saw a large hover-truck, loaded with many boxes with transparent tops. There were three men there, moving the boxes off the hover-truck and carrying them into the side door of the greenhouse affixed to the back of the shop. More plants had come! Quickly she finished her day's shopping and hurried home to tell the other women.

All the children were brought to the clan house, where T'Pau and Parik would watch them, and the rest of the clan's women set off, carrybags over their arms, to purchase new plants before the shop was empty again. The shop owner was delighted to see them, and ushered them into the greenhouse with no delay.

"I have an excellent selection of aloes and agaves from Earth, and these nice hruptiks from Chalton VI, as well as several different colors of mnentos from Hralti IX. These are all suitable for growing in pots indoors, as well as setting out around the foundation of your homes. And there is this small plant here, a kumluy, from Epipidl II, that will spread out, covering a larger area each time it is watered. It makes an excellent ground cover."

T'Sura was gently stroking the fine leaves of the kumluy. "This is very soft. Would it be suitable for children to play on?"

"Indeed it would. It is used for playgrounds on its home planet. It is very strong and sturdy, even though it feels soft. It will stay very short, spreading sideways rather than growing up."

That sealed the sale. Fourteen pots of kumluy found their way into the carrybags. The mnentos turned out to have small spines, so they left those behind. But several hruptiks, aloes and agaves were purchased, to plant on either side of front doors. They also found the new watering cans that the shopkeeper had, and each woman purchased one. They also purchased small planting spades, and some special fertilizers. They left the shop heavily laden and quite pleased.

They went from house to house, planting, the children following along excitedly. When it was time to plant the kumluy, they were careful to spread the plants far apart and warn the children not to step on them until they had had a chance to grow. The children squatted down and felt the soft leaves and were intrigued that one day they would be allowed to walk on this softness.

After all the plants were planted, fertilized, and watered, it was time for mid-meal, and they all congregated in the clan house, telling T'Pau and Parik what they had purchased, and where it had all been planted. T'Pau was most interested in the kumluy, wondering how long it would take to spread out to cover the ground and make a soft place for the children to play. And then she thought to ask if they had planted anything beside the door to the new house. T'Boh covered her mouth with her hand. None of them had remembered that. T'Pau declared that she and Parik would visit the shop after the children had been put down for their naps, and purchase something for that house. She did not state that she was extremely curious to see all those plants for herself, but it was a fact. Parik was not fooled in the least.


	74. Ch 74:Talking About a New Vulcan Academy

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-four - Talking About a New Vulcan Academy**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2268**

**Tarel**

It was after Smark's naming and presentation ceremony, and the clan had finished their cleaning up and were sitting around nibbling on left-overs, and visiting with one another. Sarek turned to Tarel and asked him what he had heard lately about the planned Academy, if anything. "There has indeed been talk. The directors of the educational system want to get started on the planning soon. The directors from the other four settlements will be here next week for long discussions with our director. They are hoping to come up with a plan which can be presented to the communities within a few months."

The attention of almost everyone in the room was now on Tarel, who felt slightly uncomfortable to be the center of attention. Selek looked at him carefully. "Do they intend to open the planning up to public discussion?"

"I am not certain. I believe some parts of it will be, but not all. I do not think those decisions are final yet."

T'Boh leaned forward. "Do you know when they hope to start building?"

"Within a year, certainly. Possibly sooner than that. We have a number of students that are qualified for attendance, and some of them will go off-planet for further education if nothing is done soon."

There were many nodding heads in the room. T'Sura asked the next question. "Will they build the entire Academy at once, and start all classes immediately?"

"I do not see how they could possibly do that. It would be far too expensive. I believe they will begin with one building for classrooms, with a small addition for offices. And teach only the introductory subjects the first year. After all, they will only have a small group of students, all at the same level. Then they can introduce new subjects each year, as a new class comes in, until they have a full four-years of classes. But I imagine that the concentration subjects will be small in the beginning. There will be additional staff to hire, and many other expenses. It may also be necessary to build a dormitory, for not all of the students will be from this settlement."

There were thoughtful looks on the faces surrounding him. There was indeed much to discuss and decide upon before anything could be done. A full plan of development would be needed. Sarek gave further input. "I would imagine that the elders will be called in to consult with the education directors. It will be necessary to coordinate with them in order to obtain the necessary funding. And I believe it will be essential to appoint a coordinator for the academy before going any further."

There was no disagreement. The clan was solidly behind everything that Sarek had said. They were intensely interested in the building and staffing of the Academy, but knew that it was going to be an expensive undertaking. And they were not entirely sure where the funds were coming from. It was entirely likely that there would be some sort of tax to support the building project. So far, there had been no taxes on New Vulcan, but it was unlikely that that could continue much longer. There were too many things that needed doing, and the government had very little source of income.


	75. Chapter 75:Outdoor Toys

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-five - Outdoor Toys**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2268**

**Parik**

He gathered all the men together one evening, saying that he needed to speak to them about the children. They came quickly to see what he needed. "Some of the children are old enough that they wish to play out-of-doors every day that it is possible. And there is almost nothing in the yard but dust and sand and a few rocks. The plants that have been planted are too new to let the children near them, and of course, they know to stay out of Durra's garden, except when she is with them and instructing them on pulling weeds. They need some outdoor playthings."

No one disagreed with him. The question was, what could they do? Vulcan playground equipment had been constructed with the sole aim of physical conditioning and had not been very popular with any of them when they were small. They wanted something that the children would enjoy, and that would be safe for them to play on, and keep them occupied for large periods of time. Fortunately, three of the men had spent considerable time on Earth, and seen the playground equipment there. They would take these ideas, and adapt them, creating something unique and designed especially for the children of their clan.

The ages of the children ranged from Saavik's four years to Smark's 3 months, with the oldest five all at least 2.5 years. And T'Boh would have another son in five months. At this point, Saavik was the only girl child, although surely there would be others eventually. And all the children were active. While the other men talked, Varun began to sketch. They considered many options, and finally decided. A list of materials was drawn up, and Varun estimated what they would cost. Sarek promised a chit drawn on the clan coffers the next day. If they could get the materials delivered in time, they could begin this very end-week.

The first day of end-week dawned bright and sunny. And the hover-truck loaded with supplies arrived right after first-meal. Varun went out immediately and directed the unloading, with the other men joining him shortly. The women kept the children inside, out of the way, although they were teeming with excitement, wondering what was going to be constructed.

Two of the men from Varun's crew appeared about the time that all the materials had been unloaded. In one corner of the rear yard of the clan house, they set up some special equipment. Varun began to measure and mark timbers, with the help of Sarek, and the other men carried them to the crewmen, who used a powered saw to make the cuts that Varun had drawn. When all the cuts had been made, they disassembled the saw and packed it up and unpacked a large drill. Now Varun was numbering the cut timbers, and marking some of them. Sarek carried the marked timbers to the crewmen, who drilled holes at every marking, all the way through the timbers. While that was being done, the timbers were laid out on the ground, in the shape they would be assembled in, with all the numbers showing.

The crewmen packed up the drill, and took out a powered tool of some sort. Selek went to examine it, curious. It appeared to be a giant screwdriver. Curious, he watched what they did with it. Varun had the plans tacked to the wall of the house, and he called everyone over to discuss them, before they began the assembly. His two crewmen came to see as well, and were extremely impressed with what was being assembled.

A number of posts were set into holes in the ground, and quick-drying plascrete was poured in around them. The orientation and distance between them was carefully measured. When this was complete, they began to fasten other timbers to these, aligning the drilled holes so that massive screws could be inserted. Large caps were screwed onto the projecting ends. The entire structure was extremely stable.

By this time, all the clan's children were in the solar, noses pressed to the glass, watching what the men were doing. Somehow they seemed to know that this structure was for them.

Now they took a wide sheet of plasteel, and used a special heating device to turn up ridges on both sides. When it was cool again, they laid in over two timbers which started at a small platform and descended to the ground, and fastened it down in many places.

The next step was to go to two long timbers which were just over the men's heads, and fix cross timbers between them. Then to another long timber, which had had many holes drilled in it. A series of long cables was drawn through the holes, with very large, tight knots at the top, and the bottom ends of the cables were affixed, two at a time, to small sling seats, some with restraints across the front.

The children's eyes were very wide now.

The final step was to assemble a small pitched roof over the highest platform on the assembly. And then the men stepped back and observed what they had done. The two men from Varun's crew asked politely whether they might build something of the sort for their own children, and Varun handed them the plans. They packed up all the equipment and departed. The men picked up the ground around the new playground equipment, and poured out bags and bags of fine sand, chosen especially to made a cushion under and around the equipment. And then they signaled to the women inside to let the children out.

As was to be expected, four-year-old Saavik was the first one outside. She went right up to the new construct and looked it over carefully from all sides, and then went to Parik and demanded that he show her how to use this equipment. In no time at all the children were climbing all over it. Small bodies slid down the slick slide, and screams of laughter and shrieks of excitement echoed all over the yard. The swings were in constant use, even Sebak able to sit in one with the restraints fastened, and someone to gently swing him back and forth. Only Smark was too young to play on the equipment yet. But as soon as he could sit up well, Durra would have him in a swing, Selek could tell. She was eyeing them with sparkles in her eyes.

Saavik discovered the monkey bars, and swung from one hand to another, almost all the way across before losing her grip and falling into the soft sand piled beneath. She immediately got up and tried again, Denar and Senek right behind her. Sebak crawled up the slanted ramp and sat under the small roof, crowing happily and waving his hands about.

The equipment was a huge success. All the women came and thanked the men profusely. The clan stood and watched their children at play, completely satisfied. And if the neighbors were peeking over the top of the stone fence to see what was going on, that was just fine.


	76. C 76:A Bad Ship is Better Than No Ship

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-six - A Bad Ship is Better Than no Ship**

**Somewhere Far Across the Galaxy from New Vulcan**

**April 2268**

**Sybok**

When the ship docked, the first thing he did when he had free time was to go and check to see what other ships were in port. There were only two, and neither had any openings. He checked again every day they were in port, but there was nothing else available, and this ship was still going in the direction he wished to travel in. Disappointed, he went with them. Surely soon he would be able to find a better ship.

These events were repeated at the next three ports. He was beginning to be discouraged. He had thought this sector would provide more opportunity, but there were almost no ships in any port they docked at, and none going in the direction he wished to travel. So he stayed on the ship, and tolerated the food, and kept to himself more than he had before. He was not confident that some of the crewmen on this ship were strictly legitimate.

When they finally reached a large port, he signed off as soon as the ship was unloaded. Surely here he stood a better chance of finding something decent. There were three other ships in port, but none going in a direction even remotely close to where he wanted to go. Resigned, he found lodging and went looking for temporary employment. He found work as a dishwasher within an hour and was put to work immediately. Although not his preferred means of supporting himself, it would pay for his food and lodging while he waited.

And wait he did. Although this port was much busier than any he had been in in some time, none of the ships seemed to be headed in the direction he wanted to go in. He washed dishes for four months. And then there was a ship in port, headed in his direction, and posting several openings. He wasted no time at all, and was walking up the ramp in less than half an hour.

Unfortunately, this ship was only marginally better than the one he had been on last. Was it too much to expect to find a ship that was clean and orderly and well maintained? He actually began to miss Vulcan and its rules of strict logic. At least there, everything was clean and well ordered.

He did the work he was assigned, and traveled slowly in the direction he wished to go. And thought every evening of what he might find when he finally reached his destination.


	77. Chapter 77:An Accident

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-seven - An Accident**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2268**

**Parik**

He had all the children out in the yard playing when it happened. He had only turned his head for a moment, to assist Sebak with his pantlegs, which had gotten twisted when he came down the slide, when he heard the high shriek. Immediately, he whirled about, and saw the two small bodies on the ground beneath the high bars the children loved to swing between. He took two long steps and knelt down beside them, soothing with touches of his fingers against the sides of their faces. Gently he ran his hands down their bodies, checking for injuries.

T'Sura came running out of the kitchen, and dropped to her knees beside him. "What happened? Are they hurt?"

"I am not sure. I was assisting Sebak and did not see what occurred. I do not think there are any serious injuries, but perhaps a healer should be called."

"I will go immediately to Healer House and fetch T'Pil." And she was up and away before he could say another thing.

T'Boh came hurrying out as her sister was leaving, cold damp cloths in her hands. Carefully, they washed the tears from the faces of the two on the ground, and cautioned them not to move until the healer could arrive. The other children hovered around them, staring, and some whimpered a bit. T'Boh turned and offered comfort, her hands touching each child to draw away the fear.

It was not long at all before T'Sura and T'Pil were back. Quickly the healer knelt down and assessed the two still laying in the sand where they had fallen. Recognizing the familiar face, they relaxed and ceased their crying. Her hands straightened out the bent limbs carefully, and checked the small heads for bumps. And after a few moments she straightened up and looked at the other adults. "They have suffered a shock, and have bruises, but there is no bleeding, and there are no broken bones. Have they said what caused them to fall?"

Parik looked at the children. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Senek sniffled a little. "I was swinging on the bars. And Denar wanted to swing too, but instead of following me, he came from the other direction. And then we collided in the middle."

Parik suppressed the urge to smile. It was a typical child's accident, wanting to do something so badly that little thought was given to the outcome of the action. It was not a problem with the equipment. He breathed a small sigh of relief. "And what has this taught the two of you?"

Denar blinked. "That we must all go in the same direction when swinging on the bars. Otherwise we will hurt ourselves."

T'Pil looked at the two boys and nodded her head. "This is an important lesson to learn, and it has many applications. Be glad that you have learned it young, and do not forget it." She gave T'Sura a packet of herbs, and told her to brew a tea, and give each of the boys a cup of it to drink, to help soothe their aches, and that they would wish to nap for an hour afterwards, and then she left.

The children were all gathered up, and taken inside, after industriously brushing the sand from their clothing. Mid-meal was served, and the two injured ones given their tea, and all the children were put to nap upon blankets spread out in the solar. Parik and T'Sura sat at the kitchen table and watched them, and sighed a bit. They were getting old enough, and strong enough, that there would certainly be more accidents. Perhaps it was time to compile a first-aid kit to keep in the solar, handy to the playground.


	78. Chapter 78:Planning the Science Academy

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-eight - Planning the Science Academy**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2268**

**Tarel**

When he heard the plans for the public meetings, he made sure to spread the news among the clan quickly, so that they could make plans to attend. The four newsboys were brought in to watch the children, so that all the adults could go together, to hear the discussions, and to participate themselves.

They gathered at the clan house, and proceeded to the civic center together, filling a whole row of benches. But the Director of Education came and got Tarel and brought him to the small stage, where others sat as well. And then he came back, and brought T'Dena up as well. By the time designated, all the secondary teachers were sitting in the front.

Porval, the Director of Education, made the opening remarks. He talked about the Vulcan Science Academy that had been, and how it had been renowned throughout the galaxy. They could not build on that scale now, they must start with what they could afford, and progress slowly. But they must make a start. There were students who were ready, and more than ready, for this stage of their education, and if they did not want to see them all going to other planets, other cultures, for their education, they must begin, here and now, to build a new Academy.

There were none in the audience who denied this, nor any who truly objected. But there were those who wondered where the funds were coming from. So a long discussion ensued, speaking of all the funds which had been lent from the Federation, and directly from the planets within it, and how these were being paid back, and why and how it was necessary not to borrow more if at all possible. This discussion took a substantial amount of time, and there were those who become somewhat more agitated than was considered good manners, but with carefully worded statements by a number of community leaders, and elders, the meeting settled down.

The subject of taxes was then broached, and an explanation given. There would be a sales tax levied, one percent of the value of all goods and services sold. This would go directly to the Academy, for construction, and maintenance, and salaries of teachers. The discussion on this subject actually took less time. This amount was not felt to be excessive. And the tax would provide enough income that they would not need to borrow for the Academy.

Now the discussion turned to what would be constructed this first year. A multi-purpose building, with enough classrooms to handle the first two years of classes, small offices for the instructors and director, an auditorium large enough to handle 200 students, and a small set of laboratories and work rooms. There was one other addition, which received unanimous support. There would be a small historical room, where items of historical value could be displayed. This would be the start of a national museum. Parik was noticeably interested in this. T'Pau watched him, and was sure that the next day would find him applying for the position of curator, for which he was certainly qualified.

Bids for construction would be accepted for the next month, and then the best bid would be accepted, not necessarily the cheapest. Cheapest was not always best, in fact, it was often worst. Bids must include plans. Varun was making hasty notes.

Classrooms would be furnished simply, with tables and benches, constructed here on New Vulcan. There would be a lectern for the instructor at the front, and some sort of display apparatus, although it had not been decided whether this would be electronic or simply a surface to write on. Everything would be as simple as possible, but also as appealing as possible.

The courses taught the first year would be the same basic courses as had historically been offered to all beginning students - history, mathematics, science, geography, language, computers. Survey courses designed to ensure that the students had a firm grasp of all the basics necessary to the intensive study of their chosen field. Some of the secondary school instructors would teach one course at the Academy until more permanent staff could be hired, but it would be necessary to hire a few new people. Those position descriptions would be the first task of the new director of the Academy.

And that was the next subject. To his great surprise, Tarel was introduced as the new Director. He had had no idea that this was to happen. He was greatly pleased that they felt that he was capable of this, and promised to proceed in a careful fashion. It was then his responsibility to introduce the other instructors on the stage, which he did, mentioning each one's special field. And when he got to T'Dena, he introduced her as the Head of the Physical Sciences Department, and she looked at him in astonishment, but did not refuse.

It was a very interesting evening, and people were still talking as they filed out. As soon as they reached the clan house, Varun went to get his sketch pad and sat right down at the table in their sitting room, sketching as fast as he could. Tarel hovered over his shoulder, giving suggestions from time to time, and when he got to the laboratory section, both T'Dena and Parik were there as well, offering their ideas. By the time the children had all been sorted out, and tea served all around, as well as honey cakes and peanut butter cookies, he had the table covered with sketches and floorplans, and everyone came to see. Not a one of them doubted that his bid would be the successful one, and they were entirely correct.


	79. Chapter 79:The Second Time is Easier

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Seventy-nine - The Second Time is Easier**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2268**

**Varun**

This time he knew what to expect. He had been through this before. So when he felt that first flash of pain from her, he immediately stopped the conference he was having with his three foremen, and told them he must attend his wife, who had just entered labor with their second son. They offered congratulations to him, and assured him that the projects they were working on would continue as planned, so that he would not worry about them while he was otherwise occupied. And he packed up his tools, and his plans, and headed for the clan house, assuring her that he was on his way.

When he reached the clan house, the women already had everything organized. The children were in the yard, with Parik sitting in the shade, watching them. Elinor had gone for the healers, and Durra was sitting with T'Boh, talking to her. He stopped in, to touch his wife's face softly, and assure her that he would be with her quickly, and then he headed for the bathing room, to cleanse his body and put on the simple clothing that they had prepared. When he was clean and dressed, he brought the packet that contained the waterproof covering for the mattress, and T'Sura and Durra helped him to put in on the bed, disturbing T'Boh as little as possible. They had barely finished this when Elinor returned with T'Nara and her assistant.

While the healers were making their assessment, he went into their sitting room, and brought the plain chairs from the table into the bedroom, putting two on either side of the bed. And then he went, and brought the small basin from the nursery, and set it on the dresser, ready to bathe their new son as soon as he was born. T'Nara nodded at him, pleased with his preparations.

T'Pau came, shortly after, to see how her granddaughter was doing, and visited only a short time, not wanting to distract her from her breathing and cause her pain. He escorted her back to the sitting room, and saw her settled there to wait, and Elinor came and told him not to worry, that she was preparing tea, and would fix lunch for the children as well. He thanked her, and headed back into the bedroom, settling down on one of the chairs and taking T'Boh's hands, helping her to breathe, and drawing the pain away, so that she relaxed.

After some time, Elinor came and bent down and asked him if he desired anything to eat, and he told her no, that he would eat after his son was born, and she smiled at him, and went away. T'Boh rubbed her fingers against his, and he felt the warmth of her love for him, filling him up. He lightly caressed her cheek, and then grasped her hands again, and a much larger contraction came, and she struggled to retain her smooth breathing pattern. T'Nara was there quickly, and lifted the sheet, to check and see how things were progressing. She nodded. It was time now for the next stage.

T'Boh was gently supported to lean forward, and the pillows that supported her were removed. Varun slipped off his sandals, and climbed behind her, settling himself down so that he could support her. She leaned back against him, and sighed, and took up his hands again, and grasped them tightly as she bore down, pushing hard to expel their son. He whispered words of encouragement, and filled her with his joy, and drew the pain away, so that she could focus on her task. And T'Nara and her assistant bent down over her body with their small tools, ready to provide the suction to clear their son's breathing passages as soon as he should be expelled.

Durra carried in the warm water, and filled the basin on the dresser, and placed a small stack of clean cloths there, ready for the healers to use. T'Sura peeked in the door, and then left again, and he could hear her speaking to T'Pau in their sitting room. But he paid little attention to them, for T'Boh was pushing hard now, grunting with effort, and T'Nara and her assistant had the small suctioning device, clearing out their son's mouth. And then there was the first loud wail, strong and vital, and he was filled with warmth, and love, and joy, and pride. T'Boh smiled at him, her hair damp upon her forehead, and gave one more strong push. T'Nara lifted their son then, and laid him on T'Boh's belly, and they watched in awe as he wailed and flailed about, loudly protesting his expulsion from his warm, dark home.

When the cord was cut, and Durra had bathed him, and wrapped him up, and brought him back to them, T'Boh rang one finger down the side of his face, wondering. And she moved to gently unfurl the points of his ears, while he sniffled and gaped at them, still unsure of this new experience. He looked very like his brother, Varun thought. His hair was perhaps longer than his older brother's had been at birth, but not by very much. "And what is his name, my wife?"

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, and smiled again, so happy that it overflowed through him. "I think this one is Stohk. What do you think?"

He looked at his new son, yawning widely now, and was pleased. "This is a very good name and I am satisfied with it."

Soon it was time to move Stohk to the cradle, so that the healers could complete what was necessary to finish with T'Boh, and make her comfortable so that she could sleep. He went into the sitting room, and informed those waiting that everything had progressed satisfactorily, and that his new son's name was to be Stohk. T'Pau was pleased. When the healers exited, she went into the bedroom, and bent down, and pressed her cheek against T'Boh's and told her to rest now, and then she sat beside the cradle for several minutes, watching the newest member of the clan sleeping there. She rose then, and patted Varun's arm, telling him that he had done a good job.

The others peeked in, just to catch a glimpse of the newborn, and then everyone left, closing the sliding door into the main living room, to give them time to rest quietly. But Varun went, and retrieved his elder son, and brought him in and showed him his new brother, and sat quietly while Sovak marveled over the infant in the cradle, pulling him down to show him how much hair his brother had, and how his ears were still somewhat kinked. Varun rubbed Sovak's back, and settled down, full of contentment.


	80. Chapter 80:I Am A Grandfather

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty - I Am a Grandfather**

**New Vulcan**

**16 August 2268**

**Sarek**

He was at home this time, when the comlink call from the Enterprise came through, sitting at his desk and working on the clan's budget for the remainder of the year. His almost-three-year-old son was playing at his feet, sitting inside the knee-hole of the desk, pretending that it was a cave. He had several small stuffed animals there with him, and was making strange noises occasionally as he played. He reached across the desk, and flipped the accept button with one finger, and the screen cleared, and there was Spock. He laid down the papers he had been working on, and greeted his son, sure of what the news was that he was about to receive.

"I wish to report that Nyota was this night delivered of a healthy boy child, who we have named Grayson. He is strong and alert, and she is doing well. McCoy informs me that she had a relatively easy time of it, and he expects no complications." Spock's eyes shone, and his lips curved up, almost in a smile.

Sarek's own eyes shone, as well. "I am a grandfather, then. A new title for me. One I hope will be repeated in the future."

Spock's eyes danced. "I do not believe Nyota will be content with only one child. Her family is large and she was hardly an only child."

Sarek nodded in acknowledgement. "I do remember the large number of people at your wedding in Africa. And that nearly all of them were her relatives. I believe she has three sisters, does she not? And a brother as well?"

"Yes, that is correct. And each of them is married, and has several children of their own already. She is the youngest, and has been teased ever since our marriage that she is far behind the others in providing grandchildren."

Sarek's lips quirked up. "All parents wish to have grandchildren, to know that their children are saddled with the same responsibilities as they were. And anticipating the same wonder and joy in their lives."

"It is indeed a wonder and a joy." Spock looked down at his hands, and spread them apart. "He is this long, and his weight is that of a newborn sehlat cub. His hair is black and thick, and waves. I did not expect the waves."

Sarek nodded. "That is from his mother's side, apparently. I have not known of anyone in our clan with wavy hair, except for Senek's two sons, whose mother is Nyota's father's sister."

Spock nodded. "This was my assumption. His eyes are black, but McCoy assures me that newborns only have two eye colors, blue and black, and that this may change. His skin is lighter than Nyota's, but much darker than mine, and his ears are not so pointed as mine, although much more so than Nyota's. He cried strongly as soon as he was born, and after he was bathed and wrapped and given to us to hold, he looked into our eyes, as though he could see us."

Again Sarek nodded. "So it was with you. The healers assured me that you could not truly focus at birth, that your eyes did not function correctly yet, but it seemed to me that you followed me with your gaze from the very beginning."

"His brows are slanted, although not so much as mine, and every part of his body appears perfectly formed. It is amazing that fingers and toes so tiny can have nails so symmetrical. He seems very vigorous, and moved about in agitation until he was wrapped closely in a blanket. His voice is quite strong, as well. I do not think he approved of being introduced to the much cooler air of sick bay, from his warm home inside Nyota's body."

Sarek muffled his amusement. His son was truly besotted. It was highly appropriate and he did approve. Just then, Sapok seemed to realize that his father was talking to some besides him, and raised up from his position on the floor, standing between Sarek's knees and looking at the comlink screen. "Spock!"

"Yes, Sapok, it is I, your older brother. Have you been playing under the desk again?"

"Yes, I have a cave there, Spock. Will you come and play with me there?"

"I do not believe that I would fit. However, it is possible that in the future, I will be able to bring my new son there to play with you."

Sapok looked from father to brother. "Another baby? Spock has a baby?"

Sarek bent his head down. "Indeed he does. A small boy child, just as you were when you were born."

"I want to see him! Sa-mekh, I want to see Spock's baby!"

"I am afraid that that will not be possible just yet, Sapok, for the baby is very tiny, and is still with the healers. When he has grown some, I am sure that Spock will call again, so that we can see what Grayson looks like."

"Gray-son? Is this a name, sa-mekh?"

"Indeed it is. It was one of the names of Spock's ko-mekh. He has honored her by giving her name to his son."

Sapok was quiet, considering this. And then his eyes lit up. "I must tell ko-mekh of Spock's Grayson."

Sarek agreed and moved aside, so that Sapok could exit from under the desk, and watched his son run off at top speed. "See what you have to look forward to, Spock?"

"Indeed. I watch the new young ones of the clan each time we call and see them, and imagine my own son at those ages. It will be interesting to see what the differences are between the children raised on New Vulcan, and those that we raise on the Enterprise."

"So you still intend to stay in StarFleet then?"

"This is our intention, yes. We find the work we do very satisfying, and will continue to support our peoples in this way. There may come a time in the future when we decide otherwise, but for now, this is our life, and our friends are here. We serve to help to explore and defend the galaxy and find much satisfaction in this."

Sarek nodded. "Do not forget, though, that you are always welcome to come here and visit with us."

"We will not forget. And now I must close this conversation, so that I may prepare for my shift."

"Good wishes my son. Congratulations on the birth of your son. Please convey my approval to Nyota as well."

"I shall do so, father." With the customary greetings, they closed the communication.

Sarek sat in his chair and pondered, as his wife followed their son back into his office. "I hear we have news to convey to T'Pau."

"Indeed we do. Would you like to do so now?"

"I do not believe our son will be quiet until we do." Elinor was laughing now, and he was sure she was correct, for Sapok was running in circles around her, repeating over and over that Spock had a son named Grayson.


	81. Chaptr 81:Why Do I Have to go to School?

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-one - Why Do I Have to go to School?**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2268**

**Saavik**

The new school year was starting, and this year Saavik would attend. She was past four years old and it was time. They had had her for two years now, and taught her many things, to wear sandals, and how to speak Vulcan, and not to throw her food about, nor hide it in her room, among other things. She played well with the other children of the clan, and with her two friends who had been in the same slaver ship she was found in, who would also start to school. It was time to expand her experiences beyond the clan.

But Saavik did not see things that way. She had no desire to leave the clan house each day and venture forth into strange surroundings, with strange people. When T'Pau and Parik took her to the primary school, for her entry testing, she refused to cooperate. It was necessary for the both of them to take her aside and reason with her, and for Parik to hold her hands, and send her comfort, before she would agree to participate. But then it became so interesting that she forgot why she had objected.

They sent her out, into the large room beyond the office, where there were all sorts of educational toys, to amuse herself while the adults talked. And she found things there which she had never seen before, which were intriguing, and appealed to her. But still she did not wish to go away every day and be apart from her home.

Parik sat and talked with her, and attempted to soothe her fears. And T'Pau spoke with her as well, telling her of all the things she would learn. But it was Tarel, in the end, who convinced her, by telling her that she would learn to read, so that she would not need anyone to read stories to her any more, but could read them on her own, as often as she wished. After that, she did not argue any more, although she was still not perfectly happy about the situation.

On the morning of the first day of the term, she dressed herself in the clothing that T'Pau had laid out for her, and put the hated sandals on her feet. She went into the kitchen, where T'Sura was serving breakfast, and sat at the table and ate neatly. And then Tarel took her by the hand, and led her down the paths, and took her to the room where she was expected. The teacher introduced herself as T'Veri, and led her about the room, naming each of the other children. Of course, she already knew Murra and Faron, and she settled down between them, not sure about the other children in the room.

There were games to play, to help the children become acquainted with each other. There were eleven children in this year's class, and most of them did not know each other, for they came from almost that many different clans, and had only played with other children of their own clan, or children who lived in houses close to them. And so they were all somewhat reserved in the beginning, and unsure of what was expected of them. But as the days passed, they became used to one another, and learned each other's names, and it all became easier.

T'Veri showed them many things, and taught them the names of all of them, and the names of many colors as well. And then she taught them how to count, and that was a marvelous thing. Saavik went about after that, counting everything in sight. T'Sura and T'Boh giggled behind their hands in the kitchen as she counted all the berries in the basket from the market, announcing that there were forty-seven of them, with a self-satisfied glow on her face. She also counted every single piece of mending leather that Parik had in the bottom drawer of his desk, separating the small pieces into piles of different colors and different textures, and counting each possible combination. Varun offered to let her count the nails and screws in his toolbox next, and she was fascinated to discover that they came in many different sizes.

The adults in the clan watched, and approved, seeing how her attention was caught now, and her imagination completely focused on these new things.

Murra and Faron were still her closest friends, and the ones she always turned to first, but she learned to get along with the other children, at least most of the time, and that it was entirely unacceptable to spit in their faces, or slap them. She was prohibited from playing on the equipment in the yard for a whole week, and learned this lesson well, leaning against the window in the solar with tears on her cheeks as the other children swung and slid and laughed.

But it was when T'Veri began to teach them their letters that she finally decided that she would voluntarily stay in school, much to the delight of her elders. She informed them very solemnly that letters were extremely important, as they formed words, and words formed books, and you could learn everything known in the galaxy from books. And when she was very good, and had not needed to be scolded for anything for a whole week, there was a new book on the window seat in her room, and she sat there with the sun shining on the pages, and picked out the letters that she already knew.


	82. Chapter 82:Freed At Last

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-two - Freed At Last**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2268**

**Sarek**

He was clearing his desk, ready to depart for the day, when his comlink automatically came on, flashing an alert from the news channel. He stared at the screen in blank amazement as he listened to the reporter, telling of the planet StarFleet had found, dotted with forced labor camps. Several thousands sentient beings had been freed, including over three hundred Federation citizens. And about thirty of them appeared to be Vulcan. He was still staring when Selek stopped in his doorway, to see whether he was ready to leave, and all he could do was motion with his hand. Selek came around and peered at the scene on the comlink and gasped aloud. He pointed to one of the faces on the screen. "I recognize that face from my youth."

"Yes. That is Sesuk, cousin to my father. We thought him lost in some space accident. He had chartered a small craft to visit several planets where the clan was contemplating investments, and the entire craft simply vanished. That was 23.56 years ago. It is disheartening to believe that he may have been in captivity for that entire period."

They watched until the scene began to loop, and then Sarek shook himself. "We must call Spock immediately."

Selek agreed with him, and pulled the chair on the other side of the desk around, seating himself in the pick-up area while Sarek keyed in the address of Spock's quarters on the Enterprise. It was no more than a few seconds before the connection was made, and Spock's face looked out at them. "I see you have heard the news. I have already put in a request for identification information. I believe that there must be some of our clan members in this group. Two of the faces seem very familiar."

"We have identified one already. He is Sesuk, one of my father's cousins, who has been missing, and presumed dead, for 23.56 years. We will go back, and watch again, and see whether we can detect the other face you saw."

"That will not be necessary. I have saved the images and will transmit them to you immediately." Spock fingers could be seen moving over the keyboard, and very shortly there was the incoming ding.

Sarek split the screen, and brought up the two images which Spock has sent. "Yes, the first one is Sesuk. The second one is Somok, another cousin of Skon, although considerably younger than Sesuk. And I would say that the boy with him must be his son, for the resemblance is very great. We must go and tell T'Pau. Please keep us informed. We will, of course, provide whatever is necessary to resettle any of our extended clan members here."

Spock nodded. "I had no doubts of this. I will pass on your identifications, and request continuous updates." They closed the connection, and Sarek and Selek proceeded straight to the clan house to inform T'Pau of this newest find.

There was an emergency meeting of the clan that evening, after end-meal. T'Pau asked him to relate what had been in the news flash, and also the following conversation with Spock. Everyone was stunned. Some of these people had been captives, at forced labor, for over twenty-three years? It was almost more than could be understood.

When they had processed the news somewhat, Varun spoke up. "As you know, I had planned to begin the next house on our vacant lots next week. Next month, all of my crews will begin on the building of the Science Academy, and will not be available for other projects until it is completed, early in the new year. Therefore, if there are any additions or improvements that you wish on your own homes, they must be completed before the end of the month. You must let me know immediately. We will most definitely need both the new houses if there are more than two men and a boy who will be coming to us."

There were nods all around, and Durra and Selek indicated that they wished to speak to him after the meeting concluded. They had decided to add another two bedrooms to their house. They wished to keep the nursery as a nursery, and hoped to add at least one, and hopefully two, more children to their family. Since Varun would have all his crews available to the clan this month, this seemed like a good time to proceed.

Sarek and Elinor listened to the conversation, and looked at each other, but decided that they could wait. It would be several years yet before they needed additional bedrooms. Let Varun use his crews to quickly complete the new house, and make modifications for the others.

There were a few requests for simple repairs or modifications, but no one else needed additional rooms at this time. However, the women decided that as soon as the new house was almost finished, they would order the furniture and purchase the linens and curtains that would be necessary. They wanted to be prepared before the latest clan members arrived.

The weeks passed swiftly, and the new house was quickly finished with two crews working on it. A shopping expedition was formed, and Durra ordered simple furniture for the new bedrooms in her home while they ordered the new furniture for the new house. They ordered two chairs for the living room of this house, for there would be a man and his son living there.

**T'Pau**

By the time they were ready, they had a full list of the rescued people. T'Pau and Parik spent long hours with the list, comparing the names on it to the records in T'Pau's much reduced lineage book. And then there was another meeting, while she carefully read off her conclusions. The first identified was Sesuk, cousin of Skon. There was absolutely no doubt about him, and the known birthdate of 2096 matched the information sent from StarFleet. He had already been notified that they had a place for him. He was the now the oldest living member of the clan.

The next identified was Somok, a younger cousin of Skon. He had been born in 2140, and had been in captivity almost as long as Sesuk. The boy with him was indeed his son, named Sytak, and he was not yet twenty. His exact age had not yet been learned, but it was quite evident that he had been born in the forced labor camps. They would eventually get the entire story.

Besides these three, she had identified two others, whom she brought up now. First was Le'cha T'Pena, a relative of Varun's mother. He was shocked and astonished at this revelation, shaking with the knowledge that he had a surviving blood relative. He thanked T'Pau profusely for accepting her, and began to wonder whether there was time to build another house before starting on the Academy.

The last identified was Fu'gau T'Dela, who had proved to be a relative of T'Dena's mother. The young woman looked at T'Pau in shock. She had not seen this woman since she was a very young child. To think that she had been in captivity that long was heart-breaking. She could not prevent a tear from rolling down her cheek, and she choked out her thanks, covering her face with her hands. She knew what it was like to feel hopeless and lost, and then to be rescued. T'Sura reached over and patted her shoulder softly, offering comfort.

Once the list had been revealed and discussed, the question of how they would house all these people was immediately a concern. It was decided that Somok and his son Sytak would have the house that had been built last year, and that another chair for the living room must be ordered immediately. They also realized that they had not ordered kitchen tables and chairs for these two houses, and that must be attended to the next day as well. Only two chairs for each table, as they were beginning to be stretched a little thin, until their next dividends came in. T'Pena and T'Dela would go into the second new house, together. Both of this women were almost as old as T'Pau herself, and would surely find comfort in having another woman who had been through the same ordeal close at hand to assist in their re-integration into society. That left only Sesuk, who was older even than Selek's true age. And was apparently suffering greatly from his captivity. T'Pau was not sure what to do about him, but T'Sura spoke up immediately. "We have an unused bedroom. He will be welcome there. He will not have to go far for meals, and can sit in the solar and heal."

T'Pau approved heartily of her granddaughter's thoughtfulness, and added furniture for that room to the list to be purchased the next day. She almost made sure that they added firepots, small tables for them, and floor cushions to the list of lamps and curtains and bed linens to be purchased. She and Parik would likely have all the children most of the day tomorrow, until all the shopping was completed.

When the week-end days arrived, much time was spent making the new accommodations ready to be moved into. Everything was swept and polished, the beds were made, towels were hung in the bathing rooms, simple food was stored in the stasis units, and the lamps were checked to see that they lit up as intended. Parik even found some books, written since the devastation, that explained many of the changes in Vulcan society, that he left beside the chairs in the living rooms of the two new houses, and in the room assigned to Sesuk. Durra even got her two new rooms ready, while all the activity was going on, glad to have that finished, and rooms ready for use.

When the day came that the newcomers would be arriving, there was quite a crowd at the shuttle field. Every single one of the thirty-five rescued Vulcans was coming to New Vulcan, and had been claimed by some clan, all of whom had welcoming committees there. The large shuttle landed, and the StarFleet representatives disembarked first, looking around at the crowd assembled in astonishment, never having seen so many assembled for a shuttle landing before. One by one, they led the newcomers out, announcing their names, and that of the clan that had vowed to sponsor them in their new lives. Each time maat S'chn T'gai was called, T'Pau stepped forward, and accepted the thick packet that was handed to her, containing records. She bowed her head to the person she was presented to, giving her name, and telling them that their clan members waited to greet them. She conducted them across the open space, and gave them into the care of the person who had volunteered to be their host or hostess this day. That person calmly took them to the back of the group, more out of the public eye, and began softly to tell them what awaited when all the newcomers had disembarked.

It was when all the expected names had been called that the totally unexpected occurred. There in the door of the shuttle appeared a young woman, no an older girl, hesitant and shy. The StarFleet representative went to her, and helped her down the stairs. T'Pau started forth, angry. When she reached the StarFleet representative, she did not wait, but spoke immediately. "This child is ours. Why was she not mentioned to us?"

She received a quick apology. "She was mis-identified from the beginning. It was only when the DNA analysis was completed yesterday that we realized our mistake. There was no time to notify you before we arrived. This is T'Olla, and we hope that you will accept her."

"Of course we shall accept her. She is ours, as is evident from her face." She took the offered packet and turned to the girl. "Please come with me. Your kinsmen await you, to greet you and welcome you here." Her voice when she spoke to the girl was much softer and gentler than when she had spoken to the man in uniform. She led the girl across the open sand, and when they reached the others, Durra stepped forward immediately, and enclosed the girl in her arms. T'Olla leaned on Durra, and if there were tears in her eyes, no one spoke of it. Perhaps there were some in the crowd who thought that Durra's action was improper, but if T'Pau had learned one thing since the destruction, it was that physical comfort was often necessary and proper.

Durra looked over T'Olla's head at T'Pau and spoke softly. "It is very good that we built those two new rooms and furnished them, for now there is a place for T'Olla."

T'Pau nodded. She agreed completely. It was obvious that there was a connection there, and Durra had much experience with girls of this age, from when she taught at the University, back in Africa. This would be a very good placement, she was sure of it.

She turned and led the group off, down the dusty paths to the clan house, and straight into the solar, where the seats were soon filled. When everyone was seated, Parik led the children in from the yard, and they filled all the empty spots on the floor, excited to see all the new people. Tea and fruit juice were served, along with honey cakes and peanut butter cookies. The newcomers looked hesitantly at the cookies, not sure what they were, but observed the small children devouring them greedily and decided to taste. T'Dela leaned over to T'Dena, who was sitting beside her, and asked what they were made from. "The peanut is a plant that Durra grows in her garden, and has introduced to us. Later I will show you how it grows, and how the nut is harvested, and ground to make the peanut butter, which is used as a spread on bread, and in many spicy sauces." T'Dela looked at the cookie with new admiration, and finished it off quickly. Both of the new young people had three.

When the tea things were cleared away, the introductions began. It was surely too much for the newcomers to keep straight. Soon, T'Pau told them that they would be taken to their new homes, and given time to rest, before returning to the clan house for end-meal. Each host or hostess took the small bag that the newcomers had brought with them, and led them off, to show them where their new home was, and explain that they had only simple furnishings yet, so that they would have the opportunity to add their own choices to their homes when they were more settled.

Tarel and T'Sura led Sesuk through the clan house into their sitting room, and down the short hall to the room that had been prepared for him, their son Sebak following along, hanging onto his father's pantleg, curious to see what was happening. He was still unsteady on his feet, but wanted to walk rather than being carried whenever possible. Sesuk was overwhelmed when he saw his room, and almost collapsed onto the small armchair that they had put into the corner of the room, where the light from the window would fall across his lap, so that he could read in privacy and comfort. Sebak came up, and placed his hands on Sesuk's knees, patting him softly, and Sesuk looked at the small boy, and reached out to stroke his hair softly. "It has been long since I have been able to touch a small one. This is a special pleasure for me. Would it be possible to hold him?"

Tarel reached down and picked up his son, and set him on Sesuk's lap, and the two sat and regarded each other solemnly. And then Sebak demanded a story, and Sesuk's eyes twinkled, and he immediately began to tell a tale. The two parents looked at each other, their faces soft, and slowly withdrew, leaving Sebak with his new friend.

Varun and T'Boh accompanied T'Pena, along with T'Dena and T'Dela, to the just completed house, showing them about, and explaining that, although there was some food in the stasis unit, they were expected in the clan house for all their meals for at least a week. The two older women were astounded to discover that the whole house was for the two of them, and almost broke down. They had lived with much too little for far too long, and were not sure how to handle everything that was being down for them. T'Dena told them she would come, and fetch them before end-meal, and left to fetch her son from the clan house for his nap. Varun and T'Boh returned to the clan house as well, and settled their own sons down, knowing that Sovak would be out of sorts in the evening if he did not nap now. Too much was happening too fast for the young boy to process.

Durra and Selek led T'Olla off, down the path to their own gate. When Selek opened the gate, she stood there in astonishment, while Senek charged on through, heading for the door. "I am to live here?"

"Indeed you are. We have just added two new bedrooms to our house, and furnished them, and one of them shall be yours." Selek looked at her kindly, knowing that she must be very confused.

Durra reached one arm around her shoulders, hugging slightly. "You may choose the room you prefer, and later, when you are more settled, you may choose new curtains and a rug and spread, in whatever color you wish, if you do not like what is already there. But now we need to get in out of the sun, before Smark becomes too hot."

T'Olla looked at the baby in the bright fabric sling and smiled. "Will you allow me to assist you in caring for the baby?"

"I would be delighted." Durra smiled broadly at her, and led her into the house, Selek lingering to fasten the gate securely before following them.

Sarek himself, and Elinor, accompanied by their son Sapok, led Somok and his son Sytak to the first of the empty houses, and showed them about. Sytak was wide-eyed at everything and asked many questions. Elinor showed him the stasis unit, with bread and cheese and fruit, explaining that he was to eat when he was hungry, and there would be more food to replace that when it was gone, and a box of peanut butter cookies as well. Sytak's eyes lit up at that, and he gave her a tentative smile, which she returned.

T'Pau sat in the now empty solar, Parik at her side. "We need a larger room. This one was very crowded." Parik nodded his agreement. In the kitchen, Varun overheard, and came in to speak with them.

"I believe that no one remembered to order new furniture for the clan house dining room."

T'Pau looked up, startled. "I am sure that you are correct. Will there be enough seating?"

"We can bring in the table and chairs from our sitting room. I believe that will be enough. But it will be crowded. We did not anticipate the clan growing so quickly. We need a larger room."

T'Pau looked about. "But where would we build it? We cannot go sideways because of the wings. And we cannot go backwards, because of the children's playground."

Varun looked at her, and gave a very small smile. "We shall go upwards."

Parik looked at him, and his eyes twinkled. "Over the living room, and kitchen, as well as the dining room and solar. A very large room, suitable for year-end gatherings, and music night, and naming-day celebrations, among other things."

Varun nodded, "That is my plan, yes. Unfortunately, I will not be able to start on it until after the Academy project is completed. But I will draw up plans and sketches now, so that we may discuss it this evening." With that, he turned and headed for his own sitting room, where his sketch pad sat on his desk.

T'Pau leaned back in her chair, and gave a small sigh of contentment. The clan functioned smoothly, absorbing all who came to them, and finding solutions to all the problems that presented themselves. She was content. Parik slipped his hand over, and linked his fingers about hers, and they sat there companionably in the quiet room, resting for the busy evening ahead.


	83. Chapter 83:Academy Rising

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-three - Academy Rising**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2268**

**Varun**

On the first day of the new month, all three of his crews met at the vacant lot where the new Academy would rise. Their first assignment was to erect a temporary building which would be their headquarters during the construction. It contained a small sanitary cubicle, and a drinking fountain, as well as a small stasis unit for their lunches. There was a small table, with a number of chairs and some benches against the wall. It was not fancy, but would give him a place to store plans and sketches, and for the men to leave their tools when not in use. There was a secure lock on the door.

Once that was complete, they began leveling the lot and staking out the foundations. It had been decided that the building would be built of the same rammed-earth blocks as all the other buildings, but, like Government House, it would be faced with thin slabs of polished rock, taken from the hills on the far side of the settlement. Another company was already at work, drilling out the rock and polishing the slabs. It would take them several months to prepare enough of the slabs to cover the entire outside of the building. A third company was preparing the rammed earth blocks, and would soon be stacking them on one corner of the lot. The timbers for the skeleton of the building, and the roof rafters were being cut to his specifications, and would be delivered in stages, with the rafters coming last. The massive carved doors for the front of the building would not be complete until almost time to hang them.

The final plans that had been approved had one large, two-story building, entered through the massive double doors, with a large foyer in front of an auditorium with stepped rows of seating, so that no one's view would be obstructed. These two spaces would be two-stories high. On either side of that, there was a double row of classrooms, the second story identical to the first. On the left side of the central building, there was a one-story addition consisting of instructor's offices and laboratories. On the right side was another one-story addition containing the computer labs and other specialized instructional equipment.

Each crew foreman was given a specific task to complete, and Varun oversaw the whole thing, ensuring that all the necessary materials were delivered on time, and that the men had all the tools that they would need. He also found someone to come in and clean the headquarters building once a week, and negotiated for the box lunches the men preferred. He worked hard to keep the expenses down, so that the men would have a nice bonus when the project was finished. When he had no other duties to attend to, he assisted on whatever phase of the construction was in progress that day.

Slowly the framework of the building rose, sturdy timbers bolted together solidly. When the rafters had been fixed into place, it was time for the rammed earth blocks to be carefully arranged in rows, spiked down to hold them firmly in place. Each layer was sprayed with a fixative, to protect them from the weather. All of the plumbing and electrical work would be done next, from inside the building. Then the interior walls would be applied, after the roof had been put in place. Windows and doors and floors would follow. And then everything would be painted and varnished, and the rock slabs applied to the outside of the building and the permanent doors hung at the front entrance. The furnishing of the building would follow, and it should be ready for occupancy at the time the first term was scheduled to start in the early fall.

**Tarel**

While Varun worked on the actual building, Tarel coordinated all the firms which were contributing, as well as seeking to staff the Academy. First he must determine what courses must be taught the first year, and ensure that he had instructors for all those subjects, and then he could see what else he might have budget for. He was still working out of his small office in the secondary building, hardly larger than a closet. Sometimes it was very frustrating. And he seldom had time to spend in the computer labs with his students any more, which was even more frustrating.

**Durra**

It did not take her very long at all to determine that neither T'Olla nor Sytak had ever had any type of instruction at all. Since she had not yet started offering Standard classes again after Smark's birth, the classroom was sitting empty. That did not last long. She had the two teenagers there for an hour every morning and an hour every afternoon, correcting their grammar, teaching them arithmetic and letters, and leading them slowly but surely into reading. Basics first. And they proved hungry for learning, just as she had expected. She spoke to all the other adults in the clan, asking for simple materials to give them, history especially. They knew almost nothing about the race they came from, and she would correct that as quickly as possible.

T'Pau came one day, and brought the clan book with her, and showed them the lineages there, telling them about the book that had been lost with Vulcan, that had had two thousand years of linages in it. They stared at her in awe, hardly believing. When Sytak asked, she showed him his own name, that she had entered there, under his father's. But she could not show T'Olla where her name was entered yet, for they had not yet figured out her lineage.

Selek had all the packets that StarFleet had given them, and was struggling with the DNA analysis, trying to discover who her parents had been, and who Sytak's mother might have been, and from what race. All that Somok could tell them was that she was a woman furnished to him in his time of need. He had had the care of Sytak almost from the beginning of his life, and did not even know what had happened to the woman. Such had been the life in the forced labor camps. Neither Somok nor Sesuk had been aware of T'Olla's existence until they had been rescued, and could not remember seeing any other Vulcan that they could recognize during their whole captivity. And she could not remember her parents, either, for she had been taken from them when she was quite young. She could not even tell them whether both her parents had been Vulcan, although Selek was fairly certain that they had not. There were many strange notations in their DNA charts, and he had not done this type of work for some time. He would figure it out though, as soon as he could.

**Elinor**

When it was time to deliver the next issue of the newspaper, she had an idea. She had Sytak at her office when the four newsboys showed up, and as she expected, they were quick to introduce themselves. "I am Tavok. I am the eldest. I have the route on the north side of the settlement. This is Pelik. He has the route on the south side of the settlement. This is Narvak, who has the east, and Duron who has the west."

Sytak was so entertained to discover boys his own age that he fairly sparkled. They explained to him in detail how they delivered the papers, and collected the subscription fees. And when they left with their bags of papers, he went with them, returning after two hours, still glowing with happiness. And they came, after that, and fetched him away with them, and taught him the game that involved kicking a ball about a sandy field, at which he became very competent in very little time.

Now all they must do was to find some friends for T'Olla, which unfortunately proved more difficult. But T'Boh and T'Sura made sure to involve her in the shopping, and all the women allowed her to help them care for the infants, and Durra quickly discovered that she was very good with plants, and assigned her the task of watering all the plants which had been planted beside the doors of the houses, as well as the patches of kumluy, which were spreading very well.


	84. Chapter 84:Much to be Thankful For

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-four - Much to be Thankful For**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2268**

**Selek**

He had all the DNA analysis material laid out over his desk, comparing them. He had DNA on everyone in the clan now, which helped. He was beginning to think that it was possible that Saavik had originated on the same planet of forced labor camps where Sesuk and Somok had been held captive. There were similarities in her DNA structure that indicated a strong relationship to Somok. Perhaps she was a child of the fires that he had not been informed of? He would have to check more closely, and verify his findings before saying anything.

And then there were the similarities that he had found between Sytak and T'Olla, but on the other side of their heritage. He did not think they had had the same mother, but if their mothers had been sisters, he would not be surprised at all. They were obviously very closely related. And that DNA was odd. There were high PSI markers there. He could not quite put his finger on the species, but he was beginning to get a very strong feeling. He needed to do a bit more research on that new planet that was seeking admission to the Federation. Betazed? Was that it?

He was not quite ready to share his findings with T'Pau, but he was getting closer. And he had one more responsibility to perform for her, as well. It was necessary to discover when Somok would next feel the fires. They must try to find some compatible, available women to introduce him to well before then. He was not so concerned about Sesuk, whose health was frail at best. It seemed likely that he would not feel the fires in his condition. The healers came to visit with him regularly, attempting to correct the damage done to him by years of heavy labor without the proper nutrition.

There were also special healers, trained more in matters of the mind than of the body, that had been working with the rescued newcomers. It had made much difference in their behavior and outlook. The two older women were becoming more open, and often accompanied the younger ones to the market now, whereas at first they barely ventured out of their house. He had seen them working in the garden with Durra, as well.

He sat and reflected over the past year. So many changes had occurred. The clan had grown to a respectable size again, considering. T'Pau was certainly pleased about that. It was almost time for the year-end celebration, and he thought this would be the most meaningful one yet.

**T'Pau**

She was concerned about the year-end celebration. The clan house was going to overflow. T'Sura assured her that they would have enough seating for everyone, and the new table and chairs for the dining room would be finished in time. She had also found another tablecloth that exactly matched the one they used for celebrations, and could cover all the table surfaces now. But did they have enough dishes? Someone needed to check that.

She opened up the clan book, and turned to the pages in the back, where she was adding in the members that they had adopted, explaining their relationship to existing clan members. Carefully she totaled up the clan membership, counting those on the Enterprise, and all the children already born. She even counted Sybok. Twenty-seven people. From the six left to them after the devastation, seven counting Sybok. Surely they must find Sybok soon. She fretted over him. But there were no more funds currently available to continue the search. She must wait.

She worried about Sesuk. His health was not good. He was content, though, to be free, and surrounded by clan again. He spent his days between his room and the solar, and always welcomed the children who came to bring him small treats and ask for stories. And his advice was always good, although she did not spend overlong with him, not wanting to tire him.

The two teenagers brought her much joy. They were responding to freedom so well, eager for everything they could learn. Durra had managed to find some girls T'Olla's age, from the families to whom she had taught Standard. They came once or twice a week, and took T'Olla out with them, to do whatever girls did here on New Vulcan. She was not sure, but T'Olla always returned happy.

On the last day of the year, the clan house filled with people. There was more food than they could eat, and after mid-meal was over, it was covered and set aside for whenever people might feel hungry again. They had a long music session, with people filling the solar. Sytak was delighted to see all the instruments, and asked Tarel many questions about the vluhn. Tarel promised to teach him to play, and Parik promised to help him construct his own. The boy positively shone after that. T'Olla watched T'Boh play the kusek in awe, and went over later, touching the bells with one finger, delighted when T'Boh showed her how to hold the striker and make the bells sing. Somok was overcome when Varun let him play his kol-chak, and offered to carve one for him. It had been too long since these people had had such things.

The list of things to be thankful for was long this year. Some were small, and some were large. The new plants did not seem so very important when compared to the freed people, but still, they were thankful for them. The playground equipment for the children was such a wonderful thing, and had been widely copied. The beginning of the new science academy was a great relief, for it had been long in coming, and was desperately needed. Saavik's adaptation to the regime of regular attendance at school was a great accomplishment for her. And of course, there were the new babies, Stohk, and Grayson.

Late in the evening, when the children were settling down, and everyone had eaten everything that they could possibly hold, they settled in the living room, in comfortable chairs, and went about the room, with each one giving their list of thanks for the year. It took a long while, and there were times when people stopped, and struggled for composure, but there was no censure here, when emotion peeked out. And there was always a hand to clasp, or a shoulder to lean on, when needed.

There followed a time of conversation, speaking about the challenges of the next year, and the changes it would certainly bring. And then the families began to drift away, carrying their sleeping children. At length there were only the two left there in the room, she and Parik, everyone else having gone. And he reached out, and laid his two fingers upon hers, and smiled at her, and they walked down the hallway to their own rooms, stopping only to check and be sure that Saavik was sleeping in her own bed.


	85. Chapter 85:No Convincing Necessary

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-five - No Convincing Necessary**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2269**

**Sarek**

He was in the bathing room, standing before the sink with a towel draped about his hips, applying beard retardant, when Elinor came up behind him and slid her arms about his waist, laying her face against his back. He almost smiled at her, knowing what she was about, but he kept his face straight, and his thoughts to himself.

"Sarek, there is something we need to discuss." She wiggled against him, her soft breasts rubbing against the skin of his back delightfully.

He looked into the mirror, seeing her eyes peeping up at him, and once again suppressed the urge to quirk his lips up at her. Perhaps he should just let her know that he knew what she was about. "If this is your attempt to persuade me that it is time to add another child to our family, it is totally unnecessary. I am in complete agreement with you." Now he did allow his eyes to twinkle, and his lips to quirk up.

She ducked under his arm, and slid around his body to mold herself against his front, tight between him and the sink. "Sarek! How did you know what I wanted to talk about? I've been trying to keep it to myself."

"You have thought of nothing else for the last three months, since your last injection." His hand cupped the side of her face, and his forehead rested gently against hers. "It has overpowered your thoughts, my wife, with a great hunger that I could not miss."

She sighed and nestled closer against him, if that was possible. "And it's acceptable to you? You don't object?"

"I have no objections whatsoever. The thought of your body swelling with my child again is most appealing."

She sighed happily, and rubbed her face against his, spreading the beard suppressant all over the both of them. He reached past her, and started the water running, and began to wash her face, chiding her gently, while she giggled at him.

It was 14.8 days later when he awoke early in the morning, the lovely scent she was producing filling his olfactory glands and having a large effect on other, lower placed glands as well. Quickly he rose from the bed and went to close the bedroom door, flipping the switch that activated the additional soundproofing at the same time. On his way back to the bed, he dropped his pajamas on the floor.

X0X0X0X0X0X - Warning - Sexual content follows - do not read if you are underage!

He slid back into the bed, stripping the covers down to the foot, and began to nuzzle against the tender, sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned softly, and moved her body about, searching for the warmth of the covers that he had removed. Instead, she found the warmth of his body, stretched over hers, moving against her, rubbing his already engorged lok against her soft belly. He nipped at her neck, and sucked on her earlobes, and rolled her nipples between his fingers, growling softly at her the entire time. Even before she was completely awake, she was moaning and moving against him, her body preparing itself for what was soon to happen.

"Ah, Sarek. Oh, that's nice. Um, yes, oh, there, yes!" She arched against him, and his fingers slipped down between the soft curls and found her wet and ready for him. She spread herself, pushing up against his hand, moaning, her hands roaming over his body, enflaming him even more. Her scent rose about him, intoxicating, and he rolled her over onto her belly, pulling her hips up high. It took only a moment to position her as he wished, and then he slid into her wet depths while she cried out at him, pushing back against him, urging him deeper. He bent over her, placing his hands down upon the bed beside her shoulders, and fastened his teeth on the back of her neck, deep sounds pushing up from his chest, rumbling and growling at her as he thrust deeply into her body. She wailed and bucked against him, her face turned to the side, her knees spread wide, her bottom pushing hard against his groin. Several more deep thrusts and she began to quiver beneath him, tremors running through her, her small muscles clenching about him convulsively. It would not be long now, and he groaned aloud, trying to control himself, shuddering with the sensations she aroused in him. He bit her again, as he thrust hard into her, and she screamed at him, as she convulsed, squeezing him so tightly that his lok exploded, filling her with his hot semen, and all else disappeared in the waves of white hot heat and ecstasy that filled them to overflowing.

When he could see again, and breathe, he carefully moved back, withdrawing from her body, and lay down beside her, lifting her up, and lowering her again, so that he impaled her as she sat astride his body. She was still gasping for breath as he began to move within her once more, and he watched her face as she sighed and moaned and rocked her body against his, filling his hands with her breasts and his mind with her delight. Perhaps it lasted longer this time, or perhaps not, he could not tell. He could only tell that it was wonderful, and she was extremely pleased with him. She lay limply upon his body, her heart pounding against his chest, as he panted, not yet back in control of himself. And then, with one small part of his awareness that was not focused entirely on her, he realized that their son was awake, and wondering where his parents were, and why first-meal was not ready. She caught that from him, and sighed, and would have risen, but he caressed her gently, and laid her down and pulled the covers over her, using one corner of the sheet to clean excess fluids from his own body before pulling his pajamas back on.

He left their bedroom, closing the door behind him, and went to find their son. Sapok was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stasis unit. "Sa-mekh, where is first-meal?"

"I will see that you have first-meal, sa-fu. Is it necessary for you to visit the bathing room first?"

Sapok nodded, and hurried out, and Sarek opened the stasis unit, finding a large bowl of mixed fruit waiting, already peeled and diced. He filled a small bowl, and found a spoon, and when Sapok returned he sat him in his elevated chair and put the fruit before him. While his son ate the fruit, he found a bread roll and split it, and covered it with peanut butter, putting the two pieces on a small plate. Sapok rejoiced when he saw this, much preferring peanut butter to plomeek soup.

When his son's hunger was appeased, Sarek washed his hands and face, and took him back to his bedroom to change into play clothes. Then he went out into the back yard and watched as his son headed for the playground equipment behind the clan house, where a number of the clan's children were already playing. At his loud yell, two other small boys looked up and began to run towards him. Senek and Denar, then. And there was T'Sura, peeking around the edge of the solar, waving to him that she had seen Sapok on his way. He turned and went back into the house, and headed straight for the bedroom again. Surely there would be time for at least one more round before they must get up and bathe and start their day. After all, this was not a work day.


	86. Chapter 86:Progress

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-six - Progress**

**On a Spaceship, Halfway across the Galaxy from New Vulcan**

**February 2269**

**Sybok**

He was in his cabin, on free time. As he often did, he activated the comlink on the small built-in desk, and searched for any news about Vulcan, or New Vulcan, or the the Vulcan race in general. He was still so far away, that any news he found would be far out-of-date, but still, it would be news. But this time, he could find nothing new. He did find a retrospective piece, that dealt with the first five years of the new colony world, called New Vulcan. This was interesting, and did furnish him with a few new pieces of information, even if there was nothing there about his own family.

He was about to shut the comlink down, when he had a thought. He pulled up the file that he had saved, that he carried with him on a PADD each time he left a ship, and uploaded again when he found a new one. The file that showed his progress across the galaxy. He added in the ship he was on now, noting the system where he had boarded it, and indicating its direction of travel. He then shrunk the display down until he could see both his original point, and his destination. Could it be? Had he actually managed to cover half the distance? A few quick calculations, and he had his answer.

It had taken him almost five years, but he had indeed covered half the distance from where he had started to where the new home world was. He sighed. It was a long journey. There had been many delays. If he had been able to continuously stay on the most direct route, with no lapses between ships, he would have covered almost the entire distance by now. But that had not been the case. He must zig-zag back and forth, sometimes seeming to simply draw arcs about the same region of space, neither getting any closer, nor any further away. And there were times when he must sit planet-side and wait, until a ship came that would take him in the direction he wished to go. It became quite frustrating at times.

He had been fortunate, though. Each time he had been stranded, he had been able to find some sort of work, to earn bed and board, so that he did not have to dip into his saved wages. When he finally managed to reach what he was beginning to think of as home, he would have a substantial amount to contribute, to show his dedication, his desire to assist in the support of his clan. Surely this would be sufficient, coupled with the great determination that he had shown, in persevering in his goal of returning. Surely they would not hold youthful indiscretion against him, and bar him from the family. He did worry about that, but there was nothing to be done about it. Whatever decision T'Pau made, he would abide by. If they would not have him back in the clan, he would still be there, with others of his kind. He would manage, somehow.

He sat there, thinking. How would he support himself when he arrived upon New Vulcan? What sort of training did he have that would be useful there? Would they have a spaceport? Surely there would be some sort of facility for receiving goods from other planets, for they had started from nothing, and must certainly have received assistance from the Federation, to re-establish themselves. Would the clan consider manual labor sufficiently respectable for one of their members? He had not considered this before, not at all. But he had left the Vulcan Science Academy after only one year, and had received no education since then. Perhaps it was time to remedy that. After all, he had sufficient free time, for he did not sleep half so long as his crewmates. With that thought, he turned back to the comlink, and began a new search. It did not take him long to find an interstellar distance learning institute, and enroll himself in his first course. First he would review what he had learned before, giving himself a solid background, and then he would begin with new knowledge, and learn whatever he could, for so long as he continued to work his way back to them. He would not appear to them unlettered. Surely the small amounts that he would spend in this endeavor would be forgiven.

His mind made up, he opened the link to the material, and began to study.


	87. Chapter 87:A Very Big Surprise

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-seven - A Very Big Surprise**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2269**

**T'Pau**

It was while she was bathing that she realized why she had been feeling slightly out-of-kilter recently. Her hands were rubbing the slick bath gel into the skin of her abdomen when she felt the tiny spark. She froze in astonishment. She had thought she was too old for this. It had not occurred to her once that it was even possible. Her fingers lingered, and she wondered over the spark, deep within her body, so bright. A daughter. Parik would be delighted, she knew this instantly. She damped down the link, wanting to be present, to see his face when she shared this news with him.

Quickly she finished her shower, and dressed in the clean clothing she had brought into the bathing room, and wrapped a towel about her hair, heading back into their rooms. She entered the bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed, suddenly unsure. Parik turned from where he had been gathering up the laundry and looked at her, sensing that something was not right. He crossed the room to stand before her, and gently inquired whether there was a problem. She patted the bed, for him to sit down beside her, and he did so, still watching her, puzzled that the link between them was so low.

"I have been feeling strange lately. I was not sure why. I thought perhaps that I had some illness, deep inside my body. I was intending to make an appointment with the healers."

He reached out now, and stroked her hands softly, offering comfort. "I shall accompany you. You need not go alone, T'Pau."

She inclined her head, their foreheads touching lightly for a moment. "I have discovered that it is not an illness which is bothering me." Now he looked confused, as well he might be. She took one of his hands, and laid it against her lower belly, holding it there. "We have made a daughter, Parik." She opened up the link again, and was flooded with his joy and astonishment. She felt him, as he felt the lifespark of their daughter, small yet, but bright and shiny.

"A daughter? How is this possible T'Pau? We are no longer young."

"I suppose we are not as old as we thought we were." She was still having trouble believing this. But there was no mistaking that bright spark for anything other than what it was.

"It will still be necessary to make an appointment with the healers."

"Yes. There will certainly be more possibility of problems because of my age. I shall contact them this morning." She was silent for several minutes, just sitting there close to him. "I would prefer not to mention this to the others until after we have consulted the healers."

He nodded, fully understanding her reluctance. If all was not right, they would have hard decisions to make.

**Parik**

The next few days passed in a daze of joy and fear. What if their ages had adversely affected the fetus that they had created? What if something was wrong, seriously wrong? Until they had been evaluated by the healers, they could not be sure that everything was well, even though their daughter's lifespark seemed bright and strong.

Each chance he had, he laid his fingers there, against T'Pau's belly, feeling that lifespark. He could barely believe it, even as he felt it. And she was the same, full of wonder and joy, but also concerned.

When the time came at last to walk together down the path to Healer House, they twined their fingers around each other, and kept their link open, their minds joined. T'Nara led them into a small private room, and asked how she could be of service. There was a slight widening of her eyes when she was told of their news, and perhaps just a slight intake of breath, as well. And then her fingers were pressed there, in that same spot, and her eyes were unfocused, as she read the condition of the fetus growing there.

After several minutes, she straightened up and looked at the two of them. "I offer you congratulations on the daughter you have conceived between you. She is strong and healthy, and is developing appropriately."

He let loose the breath he had been holding, and relaxed, and felt T'Pau do the same. They listened carefully as T'Nara continued, telling them that T'Pau must be monitored each week, and must exercise lightly, and eat properly, and not be under too much stress. At her age, problems were more likely to occur. As as her time drew nearer, there would be more restrictions, for it was a known problem that the babies of older mothers often came earlier than was good for them. They would do all that they could to prevent this.

And then T'Nara looked straight at him, and informed him that he must be circumspect in his dealings with T'Pau, and gentle with her, while such was still allowed, but that the time would come when she would forbid it, and he must accept this. He blushed faintly, his cheekbones and eartips turning green, and assured her that he would follow all of her instructions carefully. He felt T'Pau's amusement through the bond, and tried to stay firmly in control of himself.

They walked back to the clan house through the bright morning sunshine, and were almost there when T'Pau suddenly started. "Where shall we put a nursery?"

He had no answer to that question, other than to tell her that Varun would have an answer, and that there was plenty of time to solve that problem before their child was due.

They decided to wait, the few days remaining before the next quarterly business meeting of the clan, before divulging their news. They were not entirely sure how the younger members of the clan would react. But it was Saavik, who surprised everyone by jumping up and dancing around the room, exclaiming happily that she would have a sister to care for, all her own. She was so excited that it took an hour to calm her down.


	88. Chapter 88:Languages are Important

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-eight - Languages are Important**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2269**

**Tarel**

He had only a few short months to complete all the preparations for opening the new Academy. He must have the staffing complete soon enough to allow anyone hired from off New Vulcan to arrive and become settled before it was time to hold meetings about course content and scheduling. He looked at the list he had made, considering. He knew what he wished to do about certain fields, and now he must set about seeing that his wishes became reality. That decision made, he rose from his chair and left his tiny office, headed back toward the part of the settlement where the clan houses were. But instead of going into the clan house, he continued on down the path, just a short way, until he came to the home of Selek and Durra, and there he knocked at the door. In only a few moments, Durra came to the door.

"May I come in and discuss something of importance with you?"

"Of course, Tarel, come in. Will you come and sit in the kitchen and have tea with me?"

"That would be acceptable." And he followed her through the living room and into the kitchen and sat down at the table there. He waited, while she brewed the tea, and set cups on the table, and a small plate of peanut butter cookies. He quirked up his lips when he saw those, because he was very fond of them.

When they each had a cup of tea steaming before them, he looked across the table at her and began to speak. "As you know, it is my responsibility to hire the staff of the new Academy. The staff will be small the first year, as will the number of students. We will not be offering any elective courses at all, only the required basic courses that all entering students must take."

She nodded, and nibbled on a cookie. He took a sip of his tea, and then continued. "One of the important chairs that is currently unoccupied is that of Head of the Federation Languages department."

She tilted her head slightly to the side, and spoke before he could complete what he had meant to say. "I am familiar with a large number of well qualified professors from Earth and several other planets, Tarel, if you would like for me to make recommendations."

He raised one hand, and she fell silent. "No, Durra, although please keep that thought until later. What I came to speak to you about today, is in fact, whether you would accept that posting. I feel that you are well qualified for this position, and would be a great benefit to our students. And your classes could be arranged so that you would be home with your children as much as possible. I know that you have previously given Standard lessons here in the classroom attached to your home, but you have not begun that again since the birth of Smark, so you would not have to terminate any contracts to begin this position. There would not be heavy duties until just before the Academy opens. Will you consider my offer?" He fell quiet, waiting to hear what she might say.

She sat still, obviously not having expected this. Her eyes were unfocused, and he could tell that she was thinking. "How many languages would you want to offer the first year?"

"No more than three. As few as one would be permissible, however, more would be better. Those who might wish to study languages in depth would need a good grounding the first year."

She spoke softly, as though thinking aloud. "Standard, of course, for it is the Federation Standard requirement, and all the students will not have learned it. And Andorian, I think, and Tellerite. Yes, those three, and if they were an hour each, each day of the week, I would be finished by noon, and could have Sytak and T'Olla here in the afternoon for their lessons." She was quiet again, and then spoke once more. "I would have to make arrangements with one of the other women in the clan to care for Smark and Senek. But that shouldn't be a problem." She made some movements of her hands, as though she were counting something, and then lifted her eyes to his. "Yes, I think I can do this." And then she smiled, wide and bright. "Thank you so much for thinking of me, Tarel. I didn't realize how much I had missed being around all the bright young students until you made your offer. Teaching families Standard has been interesting, but not so much as being in a university environment."

He allowed himself to relax. And he returned her smile, only much reduced from the brilliance of hers. "I am pleased that you will accept. I will have the contract drawn up and bring it to you for your signature, along with a description of your duties. There will be an office for you, but it will not be completed for some months yet, however I am aware that you have a desk and other facilities in your classroom."

She nodded at him. "Yes, I will be quite happy to use my classroom until the building is complete and ready to move into. I will sort through the materials that I brought with me from Earth and see what I have that might be useful. What do you intend to do for textbooks?"

"If you have textbooks that you prefer, please present me with the particulars. We will be ordering most of our textbooks from other planets this first year. We hope to be able to print our own soon, and eventually we will go to electronic versions. But until we can build the factories here, we must wait for that."

She nodded. "Yes, it would be a great expense to purchase the necessary PADDs for every student to have an electronic book for each subject. There is one thing you might consider though. Most of the textbooks published on Earth are available in several formats. You can purchase the right to print your own copies, or to have an electronic copy posted to a restricted website. You might want to consider these options, rather than actually importing the printed volumes."

He looked back in interest. "I was not aware of these options. See, you are valuable to me already. I will go and investigate this immediately."

She smiled at him again, and pressed another peanut butter cookie on him, which he in no way refused, and they sat companionably and finished their tea, and then he took his leave. One more department head confirmed then. That much closer to being ready.


	89. Chapter 89:Warning! Red Alert!

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Eighty-nine - Warning! Red Alert!**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2269**

**Sybok**

It was the middle of ship's night, with only a bare skeleton crew on duty, when the klaxons began to sound. It took several minutes for people to waken, dress and run to their stations. After all, this was only a slow freighter, not a military ship. They could not hope to outrun their pursuers, and were only lightly armed. When the sounds were heard at the airlock, the crew began to panic.

Sybok pushed his way through the other crew members and advanced to the interior side of the airlock. "Come and help me!" He grabbed at the nearest man and pulled him along. "Stand there. Draw your phaser!" He reached for another, standing there and doing nothing, and pushed him to the other side. "Stand there. Ready yourself!"

He had his own weapon drawn and set to stun. He braced himself, pushing against the door with one hand while he held his weapon in the other. Seeing him so well prepared to defend the ship, others began to stand a little straighter. Quickly they organized themselves, so that they were not in each other's line of sight. Several added themselves to Sybok's weight, pushing against the door to impede the progress of those seeking entry. There was a tall, heavy being next to him, from a heavier world than Vulcan, powerful as he, helping to block the door. And on the other side, a squat, thick man, with powerful arms, that he had seen demolish a punching bag in the gym. With the three of them braced against the door, it would not open inwards. All they needed to be aware of now were explosives and beam weapons. But surely the invaders would not want to destroy the airlock and the entire inner atmosphere. Unless they had no intention of salvaging the ship, and then why would they have attacked?

For what seemed like hours, but could not have been more than ten minutes, the assault upon the door continued. But they held firm. And then it stopped, but they did not release their vigil, knowing that this was most likely a feint on the part of the invades. Which it certainly proved to be, when the assault began again with no warning at all. When the door suddenly began to glow, Sybok yelled at the others, and they all began to back away from the door, retreating down the corridor to where it met another in a tee. There they formed up again, all weapons trained on the area in front of the airlock. When the door burst open, and the invaders stormed out, they were met by more firepower than they had been expecting.

There followed a short but intense fight, weapons fire followed by close quarters battle with fists and knives. The invaders had not anticipated any resistance whatsoever. Much less that of three angry men from heavy-gravity planets, much stronger than the typical humanoid. It took almost half an hour, but at the end, the crew stood victorious. The invader ship pulled away, leaving dead and wounded behind, and vanished in a silent burst of light as it went to warp speed.

The dead were stripped of all valuables and unceremoniously dumped out the airlock. The wounded were treated little better, thrust into a make-shift cell and left there with no treatment, as the crew worked furiously to repair the damage to the airlock before it should give way and rupture the ship. Four crewmen donned zero-atmosphere suits and went out the cargo hatch, to make repairs on the hull side, which took them over four hours. But at length, all were back inside, and the ship was safe.

There were numerous slight injuries, and a few more serious ones, but none of the crew died. Supper that evening was loud and boisterous, as they celebrated their escape. And no one ever again complained on that ship, when the captain spent the first part of the profits on armament for the crew.


	90. Chapter 90:Learning to Learn

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety - Learning How to Learn**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2269**

**Durra**

She sat at the desk in her classroom, working on the syllabus for the class in Andorian she would be teaching shortly, while Sytak and T'Olla worked on the history lesson that Sesuk had helped her prepare. He had been a great help to her in preparing course work for these two teenagers, not only telling her what had traditionally been taught in Vulcan schools, but at what levels at what ages, as well as giving her many personal examples to use. The two students were finding the history that he had helped her with fascinating. She smiled softly at them, both heads bent over the maps where they were trying to find the places referenced in today's lesson.

They were progressing well, although they were still much behind others their age here in the settlement. Hopefully, by next year, they would have caught up enough that they could attend the regular school. It did seem that that was possible. They were so hungry for knowledge, for learning, that they seemed to suck up everything that was put before them with very little effort. She knew the methods she used were nothing like those that had been in use on Vulcan itself, and not entirely like those used in the schools here, now, but they were working well with these two, who progressed so fast that she was astounded at times.

Sytak looked up and caught her watching them. "We have identified all the major sites from today's lesson. T'Olla is now drawing on the overlay that you gave us, showing the migration route of the animals that we are studying."

She nodded. "Very good. When she is finished with that, there are math work sheets for each of you, which will be the last lesson for today. If you need any help with them, just let me know."

He nodded, and bent his head again to watch T'Olla as she drew the symbols on the overlay with the fine pen. He pointed to one, and she tilted her head, and nodded, and made a careful correction. The two of them worked very well together. She remembered Selek's work on their DNA, and wondered if indeed their mothers had been sisters. They did look much alike, even for two members of the clan.

She would have to spend tomorrow morning preparing more lessons for them. And it was time to began teaching them Standard, as well. She made a few quick notes, and then lifted her head when she heard quiet murmurs. They had the math work sheets spread out now, and seemed to be having some question about one of the problems. When both heads turned her way, she rose and crossed the room to the table where they were sitting, and began to explain how to solve that particular problem. They were about to surpass her knowledge of mathematics. She would have to get someone else to instruct them in that subject in only a few weeks. Perhaps T'Boh or T'Sura had more knowledge than she did. She must remember to ask.

When the two teenagers finished their work, they brought her everything they had done today, and put all the books back in the bookcase, cleaning up their work area before saying farewell and heading out the door. She put up her own materials, and headed for the kitchen. Time to prepare end-meal. Selek would be home soon, and Senek would be there as well, for he knew exactly when his father came home. And Smark would be awake very soon, so she must get things started quickly.

**Elinor**

She was beginning to feel clumsy. She was only half-way through her pregnancy, and should not feel this clumsy yet, surely. However, it was true that she did. And the long walks in the hot sun were getting harder and harder for her to endure. Maybe she should just hire a reporter to take on those duties, and just be editor. The more she thought about that, the better the idea sounded. She did a quick check of the finances of the paper, assuring herself that it was a feasible idea. And then she sat right down and wrote up the job description, and put it on the front page of the next issue.

When the newsboys showed up, with Sytak in tow, to deliver the issue with the ad in it, Tavok pointed it out to Narvak, and they leaned close together, talking quietly. She watched them, wondering what they were up to, but she did not find out until half an hour after they left with the papers, when Narvak's older brother Pilk, the newly bonded one, knocked at her door with his resume and six sample articles in his hand. She sat him down, and read through everything he had brought, and hired him on the spot. When she handed him his "PRESS" pin, and told him to wear it every time he went on an interview, his eyes lit up and he fairly sparkled. He didn't even ask what the salary was, or whether there were any benefits. She had to tell him, trying hard not to laugh.

When Sarek came home a short while later, she told him what she had done, and he heartily approved. He well knew how difficult it had become for her to shop, with all the shopkeepers who had not yet been interviewed trying to get her to their shops instead of where she wished to go. And he was aware of how the heat had been bothering her the last few weeks. He had been concerned, and now he was relieved.


	91. Chapter 91:I Must Find Work

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-one - I Must Find Work**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2269**

**Parik**

He waited until the quarterly meeting to bring up what was on his mind. "I have been offered the curatorship of the historic room in the new Academy, and I much desire to do this. It is the type of work that I am trained in, and the conservation of those treasures remaining to our people is very important to me. But I have been much involved with the care of the clan's children, and will need someone else to volunteer to assume this duty, in order to free me for the other work."

He was not surprised when both T'Sura and T'Boh stated that they had applied, and been accepted, to attend the Academy, and would not be available for childcare either, and, in fact, would need others to care for their own children, so that they were free to attend.

And then T'Pena rose, and offered to assume this duty, if the clan would accept her, stating that she had had the care of children on the planet where she had been enslaved, and missed the day to day contact with small ones. She was assured that her offer was acceptable, and sat down again, a soft glow on her face. He was pleased. She had been coming more and more often, to sit beside him or whoever was watching the children, and he had seen how gentle she was with them, and that she knew how to administer first aid quickly and easily, without alarming the child who was injured. She was a good choice, and this would give her purpose again, as well.

When this question was settled, T'Dela hesitantly rose, and reported that she had been speaking with one of the seamstresses that the clan frequented, and had done some minor work for her, which had been well received. She asked whether it was permissible to accept the offer of employment she had received. T'Pau assured her that it was, stating that each member of the clan chose their own occupation, according to their own abilities and desires.

Somok sat and took all this in, nodding his head slowly. And then he rose as well, and stated that it was time that he lent his help to the support of the clan, and repaid them for all that they had done to assist him, and his son, and the others that had been enslaved. He must find a new occupation, for his old one would not be useful here and now. The clan no longer owned any spaceships, nor searched for new places to invest on other worlds. They had not gotten to that point yet. He would begin his search on first-day, visiting various people and talking with them. He asked for suggestions, and several people indicated that they would speak with him later.

He noted that Sesuk looked uncomfortable, and had not participated in these conversations, and spoke silently with T'Pau, who agreed with him. And when the meeting broke up, he moved to the side of the older man, and spoke quietly with him, telling him that no one faulted him for his poor health, and no one expected him to find work until he had completely regained his health. Sesuk failed to meet his eyes in the beginning of this quiet discussion, but as he continued, praising Sesuk's stories to the children, and his help in teaching Sytak and T'Olla the history of Vulcan, the other man began to relax, and at length he raised his eyes, and spoke his thanks, and Parik relaxed somewhat, feeling that he had managed to relieve the older man's tension and fear.

**Somok**

He was not at all sure what it was that he could do, here and now. He had much experience in evaluating companies and organizations, to see whether they were something that the clan wished to invest it, but that skill did not seem to be of much value at the current time. He would have to find something that his training and experience qualified him for that he would feel comfortable doing. And that someone wanted to hire him to do, as well. Simply being qualified for something would do no good if there were no jobs in that field, or if others did not find him suitable for it.

And so he began, speaking first with those who had been recommended to him by members of the clan. He talked with the administrators at Government House first, and was apprised of the only current vacancy, which was the Port Administrator. The previous holder of this position had just accepted a job offered by the Federation, to supervise the building of the new SpacePort. He listened carefully to the job description, and felt that he could perform adequately in this job, and left, promising to return in one week and give them his answer.

Next he visited Healer House, where they were in need of a Facilities Supervisor. The size of the buildings that they maintained had grown too much, and now there was need to add on to the facility where elderly Vulcans with no living family resided, and they needed someone full time to handle all that was involved with this. He was much less sure about this position, and expressed his willingness to accept it, if he found nothing else better suited, but did let them know that this was not exactly what he was looking for. He was thanked for coming and speaking with them, and was told to come back if he found nothing else, although they did say that under the circumstances, they would not hold the job for him, which he readily agreed with.

After that, he spoke with the Educational Director, who was looking for someone to perform essentially the same job, only for the schools. Again, he expressed his thanks for considering him for the job, but his feeling that this was just not quite right for him. He began to be a bit depressed. There did not seem to be much more to choose from. The Port Administrator job began to look better and better.

He spoke with the owners of the first actual factory on New Vulcan, the owners of two small exporting firms, and the owner of the plant importing business, but found nothing there that interested him more than what he had already interviewed for. And so he sat himself down, in front of his firepot, and began to consider. The Port Administrator would be a respectable position. He would be responsible for tracking all the ships which landed on New Vulcan, and whether they carried passengers, or cargo, or both. He would be responsible for the cargo warehouse, as well. He would have to inspect the papers of all incoming personnel, and report anything unusual to the Governing Counsel. Likewise for the ships. It would be his responsibility to hire enough people to inspect all the incoming ships, and the cargo stored in the warehouse, and to ensure security for the warehouse. He would need to see to the proper functioning of the computer system that contained the records transmitted from the ships, and also that there were sufficient people to interface with that system, and correspond with the captains of the ships, and with StarFleet. And the salary was sufficient that he could replay the clan for what they had expended on him, and on Sytak, and still have money for their every-day expenses, and to save for Sytak's education, for he wished him to attend the Academy when he was well prepared for that.

And so at length he arose, his mind made up, and dressed carefully, and went back to Government House, and told them that he accepted. He was given a contract to sign, and a packet of materials to read, and the key to an office, with a floor plat of the building where he would work. He would start the very next morning. It was with a much lighter heart that he returned to his home, ready to start the next stage of his life.


	92. Chapter 92:Hanging the Doors

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-two - Hanging the Doors**

**New Vulcan**

**Aug 2269**

**Varun**

Today they were putting the last of the polished rock slabs in place. Tomorrow the heavily carved doors would be delivered and hung, and then the very last of the interior work would be completed and the furniture moved in. Only another two weeks and the Academy would be finished and ready for occupancy, barely in time for the fall quarter to start as planned. He stood back, and watched his crews at their work, and was very pleased at what he saw. This was by far the largest project that his team had built, and they had done an excellent job. He had a waiting list of projects now, with people who had never approached him before eager to have him build for them. He had set aside the month of November to complete projects for the clan, but would not be sitting idle between now and then. And there was the dormitory for the Academy, which must be built before this time next year. He would be lucky to have any idle time in the next year, the way things were looking. Nor, most likely, the year after that, when more classrooms and offices would be needed for the Academy. He was greatly content.

He saw Tarel headed in his direction, and waited to start his daily inspection until the other man had reached him. Together they headed for the main doors, talking about what still remained to be done.

**Tarel**

He was very glad that Varun had been selected as the builder for the Academy. He had had no worries at all in that direction, and had been free to concentrate on procuring the staff, the furnishings, and the textbooks and equipment that would be needed, more than enough to keep his days busy. And now everything was approaching completion. The cargo warehouse at the port was full of crates of furniture for the classrooms and offices, which would start being delivered and set up on first-day of next week. The seating in the auditorium was already installed. All of the lighting in the main building and both additions was installed and tested, as well as the plumbing fixtures. All the the newly hired staff had arrived, and found lodgings. The textbooks had all been printed and would be delivered to the library, along with many references work, the following week. All of the lab equipment and the computer equipment would be installed next week as well. There would be people everywhere, and he would go crazy trying to keep everything straight, he was sure. The following week all the staff would report, and settle into their offices and learn the layout of the buildings, and where all their classes and labs were. Hopefully, anything that needed last minute fix-ups would be found then. And the week after that, classes would begin.

There would be 104 students this first year, more than they had intended, but they had not been able to refuse anyone here on New Vulcan who was qualified and had applied. They had simply not been able to decide on any criteria which would have refused admittance to any of the eager applicants. And they were already receiving applications for next year, including some from the Vulcan colony worlds, and a few from other planets. Those he would have to start going over as soon as the first rush of the opening was over.

**T'Sura**

She could hardly believe that she would actually be attending the Academy. It still seemed like a dream. When Tarel had brought home the two application forms, giving one to her, and one to T'Boh, right in front of everyone at end-meal, she had been astonished, and overcome with joy. And now it was only a matter of days, and classes would actually begin. She had a PADD, to take notes on, and a brand new stylus, and a carrybag with the Academy logo on it. That had been a surprise from Tarel, who said that each student would receive one. She took it out every day, and looked at it, still hardly believing that she was so lucky.

She would be taking three classes this first quarter. The Andorian language, with Durra, Advanced Mathematics, with Tarel, and The Geography of New Vulcan, with a Dr Motok from one of the Vulcan colony worlds, who she had not met yet. She could barely wait for the designated day, to go and pick up her textbooks. Tarel had cautioned her that she must not attempt to read them all completely before the first day of class. She had giggled at him when he said that, even though she knew that he was serious, and that that was exactly what she would have attempted.

**T'Boh**

Varun was so proud of her. He told her so every day. She wished there was some way that he could attend the academy as well, but he was so busy now, that it was simply not possible. But she had overheard Tarel telling him that next year, or the year after, as soon as was possible, they would be starting evening classes, and it would be possible to attend only in the evenings, and still complete one's education. As soon as that happened, she would see to it that he applied, and ensure that he had sufficient free time in the evenings to study. She would not be the only one in their family to achieve this distinction, she was determined.

She had very carefully thought about the classes she would take this quarter. She had finally decided that she would take the same language that T'Sura was taking, so that they could practice together. And the Advanced Mathematics class, as well. But her third class would be different, she had decided on the Introductory Computer class, which T'Sura hardly needed. It would be interesting, and T'Sura could help her if she ran into problems. It was all so exciting, and so very difficult to wait.

**Durra**

She had checked the new textbooks over, and found them to be highly satisfactory, and produced with no errors. She had worked out the syllabi for all three courses she would be teaching, and lesson plans as well. She was as prepared as she could possibly be. She even had one of the carrybags with the Academy logo on it, to carry her PADDs back and forth in every day. And two new outfits as well, at Selek's insistence.

She had spoken with her sons, telling them that she would be away from home every morning, and that T'Pela would be caring for them, but they did not understand how this would be different from most days, when they played on the equipment behind the clan house, only coming home at mid-meal. She hoped that there would not be any problems, and Selek assured her that they would quickly become adjusted to her schedule and would not suffer in the least because of her teaching. She hoped he was correct.

He was delighted that she had accepted the position Tarel had offered to her, telling her that he had always felt some guilt for depriving her of her university position, when she had moved to New Vulcan to be his bondmate. And she had assured him that being his wife, and bearing his children, had meant more to her than a hundred years as a professor would have. He had become quite demonstrative at that, and thankfully their sons had already been in bed asleep. She did remember that night fondly.

It would be nice, to be teaching young adults again. She was really looking forward to it. And Vulcans were so intent on their education, and absorbed knowledge like sponges. Sytak and T'Olla kept her hopping, to keep ahead of them. They had already progressed so far that arrangements were being made with the schools to allow them to attend next year, and complete their certifications with others in their age group, so that they could apply for the Academy for the following year. Everyone in the clan was proud of them, for being so well applied to their learning, and progressing so quickly. But they did need that year of being in a regular classroom, with other students, and meeting more people their own age. Although she would miss spending her afternoons with them, she knew.

But then, about the time that she would have her afternoons free, would be about the time that she would be pregnant again. She smiled to herself at that. There was certainly one good thing about the Vulcan biological cycle, she could pinpoint exactly when their next child would be conceived.

**The Whole Clan**

On the day when the open house was held, they went as a group, and filed through the new buildings, looking at everything. The nameplates were up beside the office doors, and Durra and Tarel had already filled their bookcases, and hung their diplomas on the walls, for everyone to see. Each classroom had a small plaque beside the door, telling what courses were taught there. And the labs were filled with equipment, and all the computers were connected, and the auditorium lights were on softly, with different people taking turns giving short talks, so that everyone could experience what it would be like to attend a seminar or special presentation there. And in the large foyer outside the auditorium, there were tables with fruit juice and honey cakes, and people standing around discussing everything that was to be seen. They went home well convinced that this was an important day for their people, and much looking forward to what would happen next.


	93. Chapter 93:Finding Kin in Strange Places

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-three - Finding Kin in Strange Places**

**New Vulcan**

**Sept 2269**

**Sarek**

He was not especially pleased at the timing of the conference, nor that it was to be held in two entirely separate locations, neither very far from New Vulcan, but far from each other. Elinor's child was expected in little more than a month. He did not want to be away from her when that occurred. He had learned his lesson well when Spock was born. That absence would not occur again if there was anything he could do to prevent it. With that in mind, he consulted with StarFleet, and obtained passage from the planet where the first half of the conference would be held to Earth, where the second half would be held. This was the fastest transportation available. They could return on the normal Embassy shuttle with time to spare, unless something horrible went wrong at the conference. He informed Selek of the arrangements, and found him very satisfied with them. He also thought the arrangements were very strange, and that if they insisted on holding the two halves of the conference on different planets, that a ship should have been chartered to transport all the delegates.

The first half of the conference went by quickly and easily, and they boarded the shuttle that would take them to the Yorktown with no problems. They were on the Yorktown two days, and transferred to the Intrepid. They were there another two days, and transferred to the Enterprise, where Spock met them in the transporter bay. After the normal greetings, he escorted them to the guest suite where they would be staying, and told them of the arrangements he had made, for sparring with his friend Kurik. And about the formal dinner that would be held the following evening. They were glad to hear of the sparring arrangement, and resigned to the dinner. After all, that was part of their job.

That evening they had dinner with Spock and Nyota in their quarters, and got to hold Grayson for the first time. Sarek found that he greatly resembled Spock at that age, except for the shade of his skin, and the smaller points on his ears. Selek was much taken with him as well, and completely surprised when Grayson figured out who he was. They had not expected this from one so young.

Nyota asked about Durra and Elinor, and agreed with Sarek, that he should finish his business as quickly as possible and return to New Vulcan before her due date arrived. "She will be most unhappy with you if you are not there."

"I did learn this when Spock was born. Although I arrived as soon as I could, Amanda was most put out with me. And she never let me forget that I was not there to support her in her time of need, although she was always there for me. It is a hard lesson to learn, and one I have no wish to repeat." He shuddered slightly, and Nyota giggled. Both Spock and Selek took Sarek's words to heart, and silently vowed that they would never be absent from their bondmate's side at that critical time.

The next day, they met the younger Vulcan that served on the Enterprise now, K'shan Kurik. He looked vaguely familiar to both Sarek and Selek, but they could not place him. He was younger than Spock, and would have been no older than his first year at the Vulcan Science Academy when the devastation occurred, so the likelihood that either of them had known him was remote. But he still looked familiar. They discussed this on their way back to their quarters after the sparring match was over, but could not decide why he caused this reaction.

The second sparring match was as vigorous as the first, and just as enjoyable. It occurred to both of them, after this match, that they had never made any attempt to spar with the younger men in the clan. They were not even sure whether those had ever had instruction in any of the Vulcan martial arts. This was an oversight that they would take up immediately upon their return.

The dinner was just as they had imagined it would be, standing around, dressed up, conversing with people they did not know, and striving to be as polite as possible while enduring extremely odd questions from people who knew very little about Vulcan culture. At length, however, Kurik drew near, and introduced the young woman with him as his intended bondmate. His next question however, was one that Sarek had not anticipated at all. "I am very sorry, Kurik, but I do not have the required training to perform a bonding ceremony for you. To my knowledge, the only places where you can obtain this ritual are at the Embassy in San Francisco, and on New Vulcan. You will need to go to one of those two places."

He could see the disappointment on the young man's face. Kurik nodded briefly, thanked him for his time, and turned to leave them, but Sarek stopped, looking at his face even more closely than he had before. He turned and called Selek over to join them. He spoke quietly to Selek, while Kurik and Chris stood there waiting. "I believe I now know why he looks so familiar. I am sure that one of his fore-mothers was from our clan."

Selek tilted his head slightly and looked harder again himself. "I believe you are correct. I think I remember the line now."

As he turned to Kurik, and asked for his parents' names, Spock stepped over to see if there was a problem. He stood there in astonishment as the two older men elicited Kurik's genealogy from him. When they reached his great-grandparents, Selek nodded, and turned to Kurik, speaking directly to him. "And K'shan Kelvar was the son of K'shan Malok and S'chn T'gai T'Mela."

Kurik stood there speechless, while Sarek added that T'Pau would be pleased to hear this. When he could speak again, all that he could think of to say was, "I have a connection with your clan?"

"Yes, indeed, a very definite one. Welcome, kinsman." And both Sarek and Selek extended their arms to him, for the traditional warrior's clasp. Kurik's mouth slightly agape, full of shock, he grasped their forearms, and felt them grasp his. And then Spock was there, offering the same clasp of arms, and welcoming him to the family.

Sarek made a mental note to call T'Pau as soon as possible to pass on this information. This was a true find, and one that would enrich their clan immensely. The thought of her pleasure got him through the rest of the evening in fine spirits.

They had time for one more visit with Grayson the next morning before they transferred off to the Farragut for the last leg of their journey. And the second half of their conference went off as smoothly as the first. On the anticipated day, they boarded the shuttle and returned to New Vulcan, pleasing Elinor no end when they arrived back home a full three weeks before her due date.


	94. Chapter 94:Curls?

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-four - Curls?**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2269**

**Elinor**

The nursery was ready, the cradle was sitting in their bedroom back against the wall where it would be out of the way until needed, the pack of things needed for the delivery was ready, arrangements for Sapok's care in the event that she went into labor in the middle of the night had been made, and she was entirely ready for this new son to be born. She slowly waddled out of the laundry room and into the nursery, carrying the pile of newly washed baby clothing that she had saved from when Sapok was tiny. She put them into the drawers of the dresser, along with the new things that she had purchased, and that the other women of the clan had given her. She had just finished when the door chime sounded. Slowly she made she way to the front door, and there they were, all of them, with their hands full. "What are you bringing me now?" She laughed happily, and stepped back to allow them all in.

T'Boh gave her a tiny smile. "Just some outgrown baby things to help fill up those drawers." The whole group trouped into the nursery, and quickly sorted things out for her, putting everything away. And then it was into the living room, where they sat her down, and made tea, and surprised her with tiny little fruit-filled pastries that T'Sura had made.

She looked around. Everyone was there. "Who's watching the children?"

T'Pena quirked up her lips. "Sytak and T'Olla are supervising, so that we could all come and share with you."

"Well, I'm so glad you did. This is just lovely." She sat back, and relaxed, and sipped at her tea, and had just one more of those delicious little pastries.

Her due date came, and went, and she was still waddling about. Although she knew that due dates were only approximate, still she wished that her new son had paid more attention to his. Her back ached, and she couldn't see where she was walking, and it was very difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sarek gave her a backrub every evening, and also massaged her feet, making her sigh with delight. He nuzzled against her neck, giving her goosebumps, but was otherwise very well controlled. She would be glad when she was all healed from the birth, because she really missed the rest of what they did together. But she was so ungainly right now that she couldn't even imagine how they might manage.

It was a full week after her due date before she started to feel contractions. They were so faint at first that she almost dismissed them, but they continued to come at regular intervals and were soon much stronger. As she stood in the kitchen, debating what to do, her water broke, drenching her clothing and the floor. Sarek responded immediately to her involuntary shock, asking silently what was wrong. _My water just broke, that's all._

_I will be there quickly. Where are you?_

_I am in the kitchen._

_Sit down in one of the chairs and stay there. Someone will come to be with you in a few minutes._

She sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, and in just a few minutes, Durra hurried in through the kitchen door. She gave her a quick hug, and went to fetch something to mop up the floor with. In practically no time, Sarek was coming in the front door, T'Nara and her assistant not far behind. She found herself in the bathing room, being cleaned up and helped into a simple nightgown, and then Sarek lifted her and laid her on the bed, already made up with the waterproof sheet. After being certain that she was all right, he went to clean up and change into the simple clothing that the men of the clan wore when their women were giving birth.

Things seemed to happen a lot faster after that, and Sarek was there beside her, holding her hand, and telling her to breathe through the contractions, pulling the pain away from her so that she could concentrate. And when he settled in behind her, giving her his hands to push against, she bore down hard at T'Nara's urging, and felt their son slipping out into the world. The angry cry that following made tears of happiness come to her eyes. And then their new son was laying across her belly, waving his arms and legs and telling them how unhappy he was to be cold and in such bright light. He was beautiful and healthy and she was overcome.

While T'Nara finished cleaning her up, and Durra bathed their new son, she leaned back against Sarek, while he filled her with love, and pride, and so many intense emotions that she overflowed with them. Durra brought their son back, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, and they held him, while he looked at them, trying to make sense of this new world he found himself in. "Have you decided which name is right for him, adun?"

Sarek's warm voice rumbled in her ear. "I believe this one is Srick, adun'a. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Srick. It is different enough from the other names chosen in the clan that he will not have difficulty knowing his own name. But look at his hair, now that it is dry. It curls."

She could feel Sarek's confusion. "Curls? Vulcan hair does not curl."

She began to giggle. "But this half-Vulcan child's hair is definitely curly. Just look at him, Sarek."

"I am looking. I am seeing curls. Curls." He sounded incredulous.

"But you like my curls."

"Indeed I do, but I did not expect my son to have them." He was trying very hard not to express the shock that he felt, but she could not help laughing.

"Ah, Sarek, it is only hair."

"And he is a most acceptable son." She could feel his pride, very plainly. But the curls were a definite shock.


	95. Chapter 95:Building Boom

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-five - Building Boom**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2269**

**Varun**

He had reserved the entire month of November for modifications to the homes in the clan compound, as well as building the next new house. The list was long - first must come the renovations to the suite of rooms belonging to T'Pau and Parik, and the new gathering room to be built above the center portion of the clan house. And then Sarek and Elinor wanted two new bedrooms added onto their home, and T'Dena had hesitantly asked for two more bedrooms on her house, as well. She must have her eye on someone, to ask that, but he would not pry. That he would leave up to the other women of the clan, who would certainly be full of questions when the construction began. And then there was the new house, the third of the empty lots to be filled. By year-end, it would be furnished and ready for use. He was not entirely certain that he wished for anyone to come and live in it just yet, for the clan was still working with those rescued last, helping them to acclimate to their bettered living conditions.

Today he sat with T'Pau and Parik and showed them the plans he had drawn up. He would extend the house closer to the front lot line, to increase their bedroom in that direction, and take off the far side of that same room to make a short hall. The new bedroom, which would start as a nursery, would be added behind the laundry room, on the other side of the hall. If they wished, he would move the wall separating the sitting room and the bedroom back some, making the sitting room larger. They agreed that that was exactly what needed to be done, and he showed them that sketch, and and they whole-heartedly approved. The addition of Parik's large desk, with all the pigeon-holes and tiny drawers full of all sorts of things to mend and repair artifacts of all kinds, had severely crowded what had originally been a lady's retiring room.

Immediately after he left them, he set his first crew to staking out the outlines of that addition. By the end of the day, they would have the foundation excavation completed. The second crew was already busy putting up fixed ladders to gain access to the roof of the building to begin on the gather room. The third crew was at Sarek and Elinor's home, staking out the addition to that house. He had already met with them to review what they wanted done. That addition, and the similar one to T'Dena's house, would be the simplest two projects. The same crew would do both those jobs.

He spent his time moving between one crew and the next, being certain that each addition was set up according to the plans. When he was convinced that everything was exactly the way it should be, he lent his strength to the crew needing the most help, the one working on the gathering room. They must get the new walls and roof completed from the outside, before cutting the hole and building the stairs and doing all the interior work.

The neighbors could be observed, watching to see what was happening. When it became obvious that a second story was going onto the clan house, even people going down the path before the homes stopped to watch. There were not that many homes yet with second stories. People were curious to see how he would go about it. The crew got used to being watched, and learned to ignore the looks. Although eventually, he did have to put out a small sign, with his name on it, with Builder beneath, so that people would stop asking anyone whose attention they could get who the builder was. The only other time that he had done this was at the Academy construction site, where there had been a similar sign on the small building they had erected to use as an office and break room.

He found that it was extremely nice to already be at home at the end of the work day. But he did have to caution the clan's children that they must not interrupt the men or himself when they were working. His sons, however, came and sat beside him each day when he joined the men in eating their boxed lunches. Although they ate mid-meal with the rest of the clan's children, still they wanted to see what he had, and talk to him while he ate. It was most pleasant.

The exterior of the addition to Sarek and Elinor's house was completed first, and the crew moved inside, to cut the door at the end of the hall, and put up the interior walls, and the electrical lines. The exterior of the addition to the suite belonging to T'Pau and Parik was almost complete as well. It would be necessary for them to relocate soon, so that the interior walls could be knocked down and rebuilt. The only space available for them was the extra bedroom in his own wing of the house, which was really their nursery. They had no other space available in the clan house, and no other house available. They could have moved to one of Selek and Durra's empty bedrooms, but they wished to stay in the clan house, close to Saavik. It would be crowded for a couple of weeks, until they could move back into their own bedroom, but the crew would finish that room first, and then the sitting room, leaving the new hall and bedroom for last.

The new house was going up fast, since this was the third one the crew had built to the same plan. And he had had requests to build this same house for others now. The clan had agreed that he could do so. It was a compact plan, but well arranged, not lacking in amenities, and easily expanded.

Each day, near the end of the work day, he went from one project to the next, checking to see that everything was progressing correctly. It was not long before his four year old son Sovak was following in his footsteps, looking at everything he was looking at. He had to warn him severely about not following him up the ladders. He did want to do exactly as his father. This was unexpectedly pleasing. And he was asking good questions. Perhaps he would become a builder as well, but only after attending the Science Academy. He did want that for his sons, and there did not appear to be any reason why it would not be possible.

He was entirely correct that the women of the clan would have questions for T'Dena when the addition to her house was begun. But he could get nothing from T'Boh on the subject, only that T'Dena did in fact have her eye on someone, but had done nothing about it yet. He would have to wait and see what happened there, he supposed, although he found that he was very curious, as indeed he supposed the women must be as well.

The children had to be repeatedly warned away from the construction of the new stairs, where the kitchen table had previously been, up to the new second story. They were extremely curious. Finally Parik took them all and showed them how easy it would be to fall, because there were no railings yet. After that, they only stood and looked longingly, until finally the stairs were completed, railings and all. On that day, he led them up, and let them all wander about the large room, entirely unfinished on the inside. Once their curiosity was satisfied, they were content to wait until the room was finished, and stayed away from underfoot.

The addition to T'Dena's house was finished, and that crew came and helped to finish the remodeling of Parik and T'Pau's suite, and then all three crews worked to complete the gathering room, which was finished exactly on time, before the end of the month. He gave his crews two days off, before they started new projects next first-day. He walked about, doing his final inspections. Tomorrow evening they would have the first event in the gathering room, and he wanted to be sure that all was as it should be. Sovak followed him, asking question after question, and when they got back to their own suite, he excitedly told his mother everything that he had seen, and everything that his father had told him, much to her delight.

/

Author's Note: I have another obligation and will be unable to post new chapters again until Monday, August 23. Regular new chapters will begin again then.


	96. Chapter 96:We Three

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-six - We Three**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2269**

**Saavik**

None of the clan's other children were her age, but she always had two friends in her class - the very first friends that she had ever had, Faron and Murra. They always sat together, and their teachers had learned when they were in kindergarten not to try to attempt to separate them. Murra had cried inconsolably, Faron had destroyed a table, and Saavik had bitten the teacher. Once was enough. After that, they were allowed to sit together.

It was a fact, however, that after that they were required to meet with a special healer once a week, and sit together and talk to her. She reminded them that they were expected to conform to the normal standards of behavior. Destroying furniture and biting people where not acceptable. She gently taught them how to handle the strong emotions that they felt over being forcibly separated. And she taught them ways to inform those around them of how they felt. She also worked with the teachers, to help them understand the strong bond between these three children.

There were no more incidents of biting and breaking furniture. Nor of slapping or spitting at other children. There were no more blocks thrown, nor papers torn up. However, there were almost daily incidents, at first, of at least one of them raising their hand and asking if they could run around the building. The teachers always allowed it, and the child who did the running was always quieter for a while afterwards.

As they grew and aged, and learned more and more, there were few requests to run around the building. But they still refused to be separated. The three of them wore their sandals all day, every day, and did not complain, but they sat together every day to eat the mid-meal provided by the schools. They learned to walk the pathways at a proper pace, but insisted on holding hands to do so. When they came to the place where they must go their separate ways, they always stood with their three foreheads touching together for just a moment before they turned and walked the rest of the way home.

T'Pau worried about her charge. More at some times than at others, but it was never very many days between bouts of worry. And occasionally she wondered what would happen when these three grew old enough that they should be bonded. Would Falon pick one of the girls and leave the other one out? Would he try to claim both of them? Or would they all three pick someone different? And if they did that, would they continue in their close friendship? And if so, how would their bondmates feel about that? She had no answers to these questions, none at all.

As established from the very first time that they had gotten the three back together, they alternated locations each week, so that every three weeks they hosted the other two children on end-day. The children would sit and talk together, and play on the playground equipment. Sometimes they would work on a craft project, or find an adult to ask questions of. They especially delighted in getting Parik to let them go through the drawers in his desk, asking him what the various materials and tools were used for. They also liked to sit at Sesuk's feet and listen to the stories that he told, of Vulcan as it used to be. There was no more crying when they must separate, but they always formed that close triangle, with foreheads touching, just for a moment, when it was time to part.

T'Pau wondered whether she should bring up her questions to the matriarchs of the other two clans, but she could never decide whether that was a good idea or not. And she certainly had no wish to do anything that might cause Saavik to lose the companionship of her two friends. And so she kept her worries to herself. After all, they were still children. They were not even of the age when children had been bonded on Vulcan. And very few people were bonding their children nowadays.

Sometimes, when Saavik was laying in her bed, with the lights already out, and only the starlight through her window to keep her room from being totally dark, she would think, while she was falling asleep, of how it had been _before_. Before she had been brought here, where she had warm clothing when it was cold, and a soft place to sleep, and always enough food to eat. When all she had had was two other small children, whatever scraps they could snatch to eat, and each other to keep them warm when it was cold. The only good thing about _before_ was the other two children, and how close they had been. How they had looked out for each other, and taken care of each other. Without the other two, she knew that she would not be alive. Nor would they. It had taken all three of them to keep each other alive, warm enough, and fed enough, that they could survive. And no matter how soft her life was now, she would never forget that. Never ever.

Each morning, when they met on their way to school, it was a joy to see their faces again. And each afternoon, when they must say goodbye, it was a pain again, even though they knew they would see each other the next day. None of them truly understood why they could not have been placed somewhere where they could have been together, every day. Not until they were much older did they truly understand that. What they did understand was that the people who took care of them now, cared for them. They felt how much they were loved by the new families that they had. _Before_ there had only been each other to love, and now they had many kinsmen, all of whom loved them. It was a heady feeling.

And eventually, Saavik began to love those other people. First T'Pau, and then T'Boh and T'Sura, and slowly, one by one, all the other members of the clan. She loved the babies from the very beginning. When she was allowed to sit and hold a baby on her lap, she was very, very quiet, and very, very good. Sometimes she would sit beside a cradle and rock it gently, and whisper very quietly to the baby about how much everyone loved it, and watch as the baby went to sleep, wondering what it would have felt like to have been so taken care of when she was little. She could not remember that far back, but she could not remember ever having anyone to take care of her, except her two friends. And they could not remember anyone taking care of them, either. So she took care of all the littler ones, every time that she could, so that they would have many memories of being taken care of, and being loved.


	97. Chapter 97:No, You Cannot Watch

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-seven - No, You Cannot Watch**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2270**

**Parik**

He was very, very careful with T'Pau now. The healers had cautioned him that she could go into labor at any time. The longer it was before her child was born, the better for the child. She had been forbidden to lift anything heavier than the garments that she wore, and to walk only short distances. She was to avoid non-family members who might harbor illnesses that she had not been exposed to, and to rest every afternoon. He knew that she chafed under these restrictions, and that the increased bulk in her body made it difficult for her to be comfortable, but she was following all the restrictions to the letter, and not trying to find ways to get around them. Every evening, the last thing before they closed their eyes to sleep, he laid his hands over her abdomen and felt their daughter, both with his hands and his mind. She was very active at times, but very well behaved when he informed her that her mother must rest. She would settle down and lay quietly until T'Pau rose and began to move about again.

He was filled with excitement and joy over the coming birth. He had never been the father of a daughter before, exempting Saavik. His other two children had been sons, as had T'Pau's. Perhaps Saavik had been the influence, or perhaps not, but he found that he was extremely pleased to now be the father of a girl child. He was not sure that he was active enough to keep up with the demands of a young boy, not at his current age. Although his age was certainly not the deterrent that he had thought it was! He had discovered that he had many of the same thoughts and feelings that he had had a hundred years old. Perhaps his feeling that he was old had simply been part of the depression that he had felt upon losing his homeworld, his bondmate, and his children and grandchildren, all at once.

Every morning, before he left for his job at the historical room of the new Academy, he made sure that she had bathed and dressed and eaten first-meal, and was settled down comfortably, with snacks and drinks and handwork close at hand. Since T'Sura and T'Boh both had their classes in the morning, and Durra and T'Dena both taught classes in the morning, Elinor and T'Pena were the only women of the clan who were available to assist her, and T'Pena had four young children to watch. Elinor did come over twice during the morning to be sure that everything was fine, and had assured him that as the time drew closer to the impending birth, she would check more frequently. And T'Pau would always be able to reach him through their bond. Nevertheless, he worried about her. And he sensed that this satisfied her in some way, so he did not attempt to hide it.

Today was the day that T'Nara and her assistant would come to examine T'Pau. T'Nara had said that she did not want T'Pau walking the distance to Healer House any more, and walking was known to precipitate labor. He hoped that they would come in the afternoon, when he was home, but he knew that they would come whenever it fit into their schedule, and there was nothing he could do to influence that. He made sure that T'Pau was settled, laid his fingers softly over hers for a moment, and left for the Academy, his thoughts still on his bondmate and their child.

**T'Pau**

She felt so large and cumbersome. She was sure that she had felt this way before her sons were born, but that felt so long ago. Sarek was now one hundred and five, and Silek would have been ninety-eight, if he still lived. She had been much younger then, and not so stiff. It had been easier to adapt. Her feet were swollen today. Parik had rubbed them with the herbal cream that T'Nara had given her, but the skin still felt tight and uncomfortable. She set them up on the small footstool and sighed. Parik had left her a carafe of cool water, and said she must drink all of it before he returned, but if she did, she would have to rise and go to the bathing room to relieve herself. Thankfully, Vulcan women were not as discommoded as human women by this affect during their pregnancies, but during the last few months it was a definite problem. She was not used to emptying her bladder more than once a day and it was very irritating to feel that discomfort.

She leaned back against the cushions of the chair and rested her hands upon the bulge of her abdomen. Their daughter was active now, turning about and stretching. There was no point in trying to read while she was exercising. She glanced over at the assortment of things on the table. Perhaps she would finish the blanket she was knitting for the cradle. She picked up her needles and checked to see which row of the pattern she was on, and began to knit, talking softly to her daughter as she did so. The fetus' brain was well enough developed now that it was important to keep the link between them open, and to strengthen it. And so she spoke to her daughter several times a day, keeping her focused in her mind, so that the familial bond grew. Parik did it each morning, and each evening, and she took the middle of the day. When their daughter was born, she would be able to recognize both their voices immediately.

Parik arrived home only a short while before T'Nara and her associate came for her weekly checkup. He helped her rise from her chair and settle down on the bed, so that they could monitor her more easily. T'Nara sat down in the chair Parik brought when she had finished checking the condition of both herself and the fetus. "I fear you will not last a full term, T'Pau. There are signs that your body is preparing itself, even now, for delivery. I had hoped that you would wait another month, but I do not now feel that it will be that long."

"What must I do to ensure that my child is sufficiently matured to live and be healthy?"

"The fetus is well enough developed now that the likelihood of death is quite small, only 5%." At this news, T'Pau closed her eyes for just a moment, and then relaxed and opened them again. "However, the lungs may not be fully developed yet. Another week, even, would make a substantial difference. I am going to ask that you rest even more, and move about as little as possible. Take a long nap every afternoon, and do nothing that will excite you. Limit your visitors to no more than two a day. Meditate often. Keep yourself relaxed and stress free."

Parik was listening intently. She knew that he would enforce everything that T'Nara said, although she had no intention of disobeying. She wanted a healthy child and would do whatever it took. When T'Nara and her assistant left, Parik checked to be sure she was comfortable, and covered her lightly with one of the knitted blankets, and then turned out the lights and left her to nap. She was certain that he would go to each of the clan's families and give them the news. She sighed softly. She would have plenty of time to visit after their child was born.

Two weeks passed slowly. She felt very lethargic now, because she got so little exercise or stimulation. But T'Nara was impressed and delighted that she had managed to avoid labor this long. She said the fetus' lungs were fully developed now, and there should be little to no chance of problems. This was a huge relief. Saavik tiptoed in and kissed her cheek, and tiptoed back out again. She smiled. That child was such a wonder. She was so anxious for the baby to be born, so eager to be able to sit and rock the cradle gently while her new sister slept. She was going to make a wonderful big sister, of that T'Pau had no reservations at all.

It was one afternoon, late in the month, shortly after the children had arrived home from school, that she felt the first twinge. It just so happened that Saavik had come into her bedroom to tell her that she was home, and was touching her when it occurred. Saavik's eyes grew wide, and she whispered "Is is time? Is the baby coming now?"

"I am not sure, child. We shall just have to wait and see whether this is the beginning or not."

Saavik hurried out of the room, and returned quickly, dragging the footstool with her. She set it beside the bed, and settled down, prepared to wait. T'Pau almost laughed. "Suppose you tell me about your day." And then, while Saavik chattered happily away, telling her the details of everything that had happened to her that day, she waited, to see whether there would be more twinges or not. When she felt the second, a bit stronger than the first, some twenty minutes later, she allowed it to cross the bond, and Parik was there beside them in only a moment. Saavik looked up at him and smiled. "Parik, we are waiting to see whether today is the day that my new sister will be born."

He looked down at her and allowed his eyes to twinkle and his lips to quirk up. "Shall I join you then, in your wait?"

Saavik looked down at the footstool. "I do not believe that there is room for both of us on this footstool. You will have to get a chair." So that is exactly what he did, seating himself where he could reach T'Pau's fingers, to touch her and transmit his feelings to her.

When the six twinge occurred, it was strong enough that T'Pau flinched, just slightly. Instantly, Saavik was on her feet. "Grandmother! What has happened?"

"Your new sister has indeed decided that today is the day that she will make her appearance. Please go and tell T'Boh and T'Sura."

Saavik turned and left the bedroom at a dead run. Behind her, Parik shook his head, and then bent down, stroking softly against T'Pau's fingers. "How are you doing, ashayam?"

"I am doing well so far. But I believe I would be more comfortable if my head and shoulders were raised more."

"I will go and get more pillows." Parik left the room and returned very shortly, and proceeded to build a very comfortable support behind her, that she could lean back against. He also put a small pillow under her knees, so that they were supported and her legs were not flat. She found this much more comfortable, and sighed happily, just as Saavik came bounding back into the room, T'Boh and T'Sura right on her heels. At the sight of Parik, sitting there beside her, as she reclined against the pillows, they knew immediately that what Saavik had said was true. Immediately, they began to tell each other what needed to be done, and departed just as quickly as they had arrived.

T'Boh was back shortly, with the package of things that was always kept prepared, ready for the next woman who needed it. Carefully, T'Pau was helped from the bed, to sit in the chair Parik had been occupying, while the bed was stripped down and the waterproof covering placed over the mattress. And then T'Boh helped her out of her clothing and into the simple gown that all the clan women wore during labor. Parik settled her back down against the pillows, and covered her with a plain blanket, and she relaxed until the next twinge came, even stronger than the one before. T'Boh assured her that someone had already been sent to Healer House, and it was no more than ten minutes after that that T'Nara and her assistant arrived.

Once they had examined her, they said that she could talk to the family members for a short while, and Saavik was allowed back into the room. She came immediately and settled back down on the footstool, and asked how much longer it would be. T'Pau reached out and ruffled the child's hair. "No one can know that, child. You must simply wait until it happens."

"May I stay and watch?"

"No, you may not. This is not a group participation event. When the healers tell you that you must leave, you must obey them."

"But why, Grandmother?"

T'Pau sighed. This child was always full of questions. Fortunately, T'Nara had overheard this conversation. She came and knelt down beside Saavik and gently explained to her that sometimes there were things that happened during childbirth that required immediate action, and there would be no time to explain things in the manner that would be understandable to a child. Sometimes there were emergencies, and things that might be frightening to a child, and no one would have time to spend with her, to comfort her or explain what was happening. It would be best if she waited in the living room with the other members of the clan, until after the child was born.

"But I want to be the first to welcome her!"

"No, child, that honor belongs to the mother and father of the child. They are the ones who gave her life, and they will be the first to see her face, and welcome her into the world. That is the way of things. After that, you will be the first one to be called in, if that is what they want. I promise you."

Saavik looked into the face of the healer, and knew that there was no way she was going to be allowed to stay. She sighed heavily and looked back, just as the most intense spasm yet knotted T'Pau's belly. Parik was there instantly, offering his hands for T'Pau to grasp, bending low over her, murmuring words of encouragement. T'Nara rose quickly, and laid her hand upon T'Pau's tight belly. After a moment she removed her hand, and told T'Pau that all was well, and then she took Saavik's hand and escorted her out into the living room, and turned her over to Tarel to watch. "Do not let her out of your sight, for she has expressed a very strong desire to watch the birth."

Tarel looked at Saavik and sighed. Once this child had decided to do something, it was very difficult to prevent. He had his work cut out for him. "Come, Saavik, the women are busy helping T'Pau. You must come and help me prepare end-meal."

This was certainly a novel distraction, and one that worked. Saavik was allowed to peel vegetables with the sharp knife, under the supervision of Tarel and Varun, and forgot all about what was going on in the bedroom. The fact that no more vegetables were actually needed for tonight's end-meal was a carefully guarded secret that the two men shared.

By the time end-meal was ready, and the table was set, and the children called to wash their hands and faces, things were very well advanced in the bedroom. Even though T'Pau's other babies had been born many years before, still her body remembered how it had been, and there was no resistance to the stretching that was necessary. By the time the table was cleared, and the dishes washed, she was bearing down hard, and Parik was drawing the pain away from her and counting for her to breathe, while T'Nara and her assistant had the suctioning tool and the cauterizer laid out, ready for use in a very short while. And while Tarel and Varun were reading bedtime stories, Parik and T'Pau were gazing in wonder into the face of their daughter, who was loudly protesting the treatment she had recently received. She had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, and ears which unfurled to reveal the lovely curves and sweeping points, as well as a thick head of soft, shiny black hair. Her parents gently touched her, sending her their love, and she stopped crying and tried to focus her eyes for the first time. T'Sura carefully lifted her up and took her to where the pan of warm water sat, giving her her first bath, putting a diaper on her, and wrapping her up in a soft pink blanket. Then she was given back to her parents, who took turns holding her and admiring her.

When T'Nara was finished, T'Sura and T'Boh helped T'Pau into a clean gown, and carefully changed the sheets, so that everything was nice and clean. And then T'Boh went into the living room and beckoned to Saavik, who came running quickly, but slowed down when she reached the door to the suite where Parik and T'Pau lived, and tiptoed softly into the bedroom. She went to stand beside the chair where Parik sat, holding the baby in his arms. She made soft cooing sounds, and Parik opened up the blanket, so that she could see all the tiny toes and fingers. She extended one finger, and the baby clasped her own fingers around it, holding tight. Saavik's grin was so wide it threatened to split her face. "And what is her name? Please tell me."

Parik looked at T'Pau, who nodded softly. "Her name is T'Rena."

Saavik looked down at the baby again. "T'Rena. My sister is named T'Rena." And her joy overflowed, even greater than that of the baby's parents.


	98. Chapter 98:Learning Something New

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-eight - Learning Something New**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2270**

**Sarek**

They had discussed this between them, he and Selek, and reached an agreement. There were simply too few of them left who knew this art, and it made no sense to follow the old ways, and only take one student each. No, they would teach all the men of the clan, and the boys, too, as they grew old enough. The two of them would teach together, so that all could learn. And later, possibly, they might include others. But for now, it was something for their own clan, and they would begin today.

He dressed in soft, loose clothing, and kissed his wife, and left the house, walking to the clan house, and ascending the stairs to the gather room. Selek was already there, moving floor pillows and chairs back against the walls. He went to join him, and they had the center of the floor clear before the other men began to climb the stairs. He was surprised to see Sesuk leading the way, but hid his surprise well. If Sesuk wished to join them, he had no complaint whatsoever. And if the older man could only participate to a limited extent, none would naysay him, not while he was in charge.

Parik followed next, with Somok right behind him, Sytak following in his footsteps. Tarel and Varun were not far behind. He lined them up, and began with simple stretches and bends, limbering up their bodies. Selek took the next portion of the instruction, using the equipment they had created themselves, simple bars, with unbreakable containers at the ends, now holding only one unit weight of sand in each. As the abilities of the men increased, more sand could be added.

They moved through exercises designed to strengthen the muscles of their arms and legs for an hour. It was enough, they were all tired. They stored the equipment they had used in one corner of the gather room, and brought the floor pillows back, spreading them out in a row. The firepot and its small table were set in the middle of the room, and the firepot lit. They were about to settle down when they heard footsteps on the stairs. And there, standing at the entrance to the room, hopeful, were Sapok and Senek, with Sovak and Denar hovering behind them. He rose and brought four more floor pillows over to where the others were, and the line was spread apart, so that each boy could sit beside his father, except for Denar, who Sesuk beckoned to him.

When all were settled, he began to chant the first mantra, and all the others joined him, the young boys hesitant at first. They would soon learn. He moved one hand, and laid it gently upon his son's, there upon his thigh, and guided him gently, showing him how to clear his thoughts and relax his body. And when that was accomplished, he removed his hand, and descended into his own meditation.

In the weeks that followed, they slowly led the men from the first, simple stretches and bends, into more complicated ones, and ones where they bent their bodies into complicated shapes and held them there until a specified count of time had elapsed. And slowly they increased the number of times they executed each of the exercises with the weights, until it was time to increase the weight itself. Of all of them, Varun had the easiest time of it. He spent at least a part of each day climbing ladders, lifting beams and trusses, carting blocks of rammed earth about. But he did not protest the slowness of their progress, instead taking that time to learn the slow, constrained movements that would stand him in good stead as they progressed. As expected, Sesuk moved slower than the others, and needed less weight. But those adjustments were made with no show of any kind, and there was no indication whatsoever that anyone thought the less of him because of it.

The boys came each week, and fetched their own pillows now, putting them into place silently and swiftly. One of the men would begin, explaining the concept to be learned or concentrated on that day, and the fathers would assist at each new point, leading gently until their sons had learned what to do and how to do it. At the end of each session, they put their pillows back in the stack against the wall, and took turns being the one to blow out the fire in the firepot and carefully carry it to its resting place next to the pillows.

He watched the boys, as the weeks grew into months, and noticed how they were growing, becoming slightly quieter in their interactions with the adults around them. But they still ran, and played on the playground equipment, and yelled at each other as they did. And he was content.

He spoke with Selek, and they made the decision that they would allow the boys to join in the exercises when they reached the full age of six. Senek would be the first, and when informed of this, he blazed with joy, his eyes shining. He quickly counted the time remaining, and began to come a little earlier, to sit against the wall, and watch what the men were doing. On the day that the new, smaller weights were created in Sarek's workshop, there were four boys watching with wide eyes, knowing that these would be for them.

He felt a great deal of satisfaction in what he was doing. An ancient form of martial arts would not be lost. Even if there were no others left who practiced it, the men of his clan would know it, and pass it down. And if there were no other masters anywhere, eventually they would welcome others who desired this knowledge. But for now, it was something to share with his kinsmen, and to teach their sons. And this was good.

When they judged the time was right, they began to teach the movements of the first kata. They worked slowly, for there was no rush, and let the men perfect one movement before going on to the next. If it took a year for all of them to learn the first kata, it made no difference whatsoever. Neither he nor Selek was one of the old masters, who would send a student away for insufficient progress. And so the men of the clan worked together, and learned something that might have been lost, and grew in confidence, and wisdom, and taught their sons a part of the old ways, that they felt was still good.


	99. Chapter 99:Time to Try Again

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter Ninety-nine - Time to Try Again**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2270**

**T'Dena**

The first time she ever saw him was when he suddenly appeared in her office doorway, two weeks before the Academy's first class started. She was down on her knees on the floor, putting books away in her bookcase and then there he was.

"Pardon, but I wonder if perhaps you could direct me to the office of S'gan F'nu Tarel, the Academy Director? There do not seem to be any nameplates."

"No, they haven't gotten them up yet. I think that's scheduled for this afternoon." She stood, brushing off the knees of her trousers. "Tarel's office is the first one on the other side of the hall, next to the stairs to the upper floor. But he isn't there just now. He went to the shuttleport to welcome some of the next instructors."

A very slight grimace appeared on the face of the man in her doorway, and disappeared just as quickly. "I seem to have missed him. I have just come from the shuttleport."

"That is unfortunate. I believe there were three instructors on your flight?"

"I was not aware that there were any other instructors on the flight I took. I came from Kunel-panu."

"Then you are Dr. Kov-fai Motok, the new instructor in Geography and Geology. I am T'shr T'Dena, instructor in Metallurgy and Mining, and Head of the Department of Physical Sciences." She gave him a small bow, of one respected person to another.

**Motok**

He returned her bow, and then straightened up and spoke again. "I did not realize that you would be so young. That is, I was expected an elder, one who survived the devastation." He stopped, well aware of the icy look on her face. He had done it again, spoken aloud without thinking. "I do apologize. That did not come out the way that I meant it."

She nodded briefly at him. "Your office it the next one from mine towards the stairs. It is unlocked, and Tarel has all the keys. You can get the key from him when he returns to his office." Her tone of voice was no longer friendly.

He tried not to wince. He had made a very bad first impression. "If you could do one further thing to assist me…" His voice trailed off.

She turned back from the bookcase, where she had been headed again, and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I have obtained lodgings in the Transient Instructor's Building, but I do not know where it is. If you could give me directions, I would be most grateful."

She bent to a box sitting on the floor and drew out a long tube, which proved to be a rolled-up paper of some sort. She turned to her still bare desk and began to unroll the paper. "Could you get some of those mineral specimens to sit on the edges?"

He quickly found what she meant in the box at his feet and placed the chunks of various minerals on the edges of the paper as she unrolled it. The paper proved to be a detailed map of the settlement. He bent over it, as she pointed out the shuttleport and the educational complex. "The Transient Instructor's Building is right here." One long slender finger pointed to the building. "It is on the pathway that runs behind this building. Here."

"I see. This is most helpful. Would it be possible for me to obtain one of these maps?"

"You can purchase them from the newspaper office. If you catch the newsboy when he delivers to the Building where you are staying, he will bring it too you, and collect for it then."

"There is a newspaper here?" Immediately the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had made another mistake. But there was no way to bring the words back.

She looked at him coldly. "We are not barbarians here, after all. We have many things, including a newspaper that serves all five of the settlements. It is delivered daily to your lodgings."

"I do apologize. Obviously the information on the colony worlds about the state of things here is not correct. I see that I shall have to do much exploring to discover exactly what the true status is."

"That would serve you well. In the meantime, I suggest that you attempt to conceal your erroneous surprise at what we have."

Now he did wince. Even though it was not looked upon as proper behavior, he could not prevent it. And he deserved the harsh words she had spoken. He spoke some words of conciliation, and backed out of her office. He stopped briefly to check his own office, which appeared to be exactly like hers. And then he went down the hall and checked to be sure that the Director was not in his office yet, before leaving the building to find his lodgings.

He returned to the building mid-afternoon, and met Tarel, and got the key to his office. He went down the hall and set the small duffle he had brought on his desk, and hearing voices, went back out into the hall in time to see T'Dena speaking to a boy of about four years of age. He seemed very excited, and she had a soft look to her that she had not had before.

"Sytak is waiting for me, ko-mekh. He promised. I just had to come and tell you all about it."

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Denar, I understand. But now you must go and catch up to the others, or T'Pena will worry about you. Hurry along now. I will see you at end-meal."

The young boy set off down the hall, nodding at him as he went past, and pushed through the doors at the end. Through the glass in the doors, Motok could see a teen-aged boy standing outside, who took the younger boy by the hand and set off down the path. He turned toward T'Dena. "This is your son?"

"Yes, he is. This is his first day of school, and he is very excited."

"His father must be very proud of him. He is a fine boy." He did not understand why the soft look on her face was instantly replaced with that cold hard look he had gotten before. What could he possibly have said that was wrong now?

"Have you obtained the key to your office?"

This was certainly an abrupt change of topic. Well, he would follow her lead. "Yes, I have, and spoken with Tarel as well. I am quite impressed with him. I had heard of the research that he did while on Earth. It speaks very much of the quality of this establishment that he has been a part of the founding of it from the very beginning."

"Yes, he is very devoted to making it the best educational institution possible. I suggest that you walk about the building and examine it closely in the next day or two, before it begins to be crowded."

"I am certain that that is a very good idea. I shall endeavor to do so tomorrow." When she did not immediately withdraw into her office, he hesitantly asked another question. "Can you tell me where the Academy dining hall is?"

"This year, the instructors are allowed to eat in the Secondary School dining hall, which is in the next building to the east, for mid-meal. First-meal and end-meal should be furnished at your lodgings, I believe."

"Thank you. I was not aware of this. I shall check when I return there. Thank you for your assistance." He nodded at her, and turned and went back into his office, to unpack the things he had brought with him in his duffle. Somehow he had to find a way to make up for the poor impression he had made. It would not do for her to believe that he was such a rude person. Not at all. Especially since she was his superior.

Over the next two weeks, he made himself familiar with the buildings in the Educational Complex. He met the other instructors. He discovered that a student dormitory, with a dining hall that could be used by instructors as well, would be built after the beginning of the new year. He turned in the syllabi for the classes he would teach, and received T'Dena's approval of them. He located the classroom in which he would teach, and saw the plaque on the wall next to the door, with his name, and the subjects he taught. There was also a plaque on the wall next to his office now, much the same as this one. The plaque on T'Dena's wall had an extra line, with her title as head of the department.

And then classes started, and his mornings were occupied with lectures, and his afternoons with labs. He saw her only in passing for several weeks, until things settled down to a routine.

**T'Dena**

Motok seemed to be well liked by his students. T'Sura was in one of his classes, and said he explained everything very well. He always answered all the students' questions, and worked with them in the labs, helping them to understand the work they did there. Perhaps she had misjudged him. But some of the statements he had made had angered her so! They had been so rude. Or perhaps they had not been meant that way, but had only seemed so to her, because of knowledge she had that he did not. She sighed. He really was a nice looking man, and seemed very gentle. Perhaps she should try to make amends.

The occasion arose sooner than she expected. There was a severe windstorm, and the windows were blown out of the doors at the end of the hall. Varun would be very upset over that, she knew. He would be here to repair them as soon as the storm was over. However, Motok had just come through the doors when they blew out, and he was knocked to the floor. When she came to her door to investigate the noise, she saw him falling, and dashed down the hall to assist him. She helped him up, and put her shoulder under his arm, brining him down to her office. She sat him in the chair in front of her desk, and checked him over for damage. "I do not believe you are badly injured. I can find no bleeding. You will certainly have bruises, though."

"Does the wind blow this hard often?"

"Not so often, no. And this is very early. Usually the worst storms are in first-month." She found a soft cloth in the bottom drawer of her dresser, and wet it from the carafe of water she had on her desk, and washed the sand off his face, continuing to talk as she did so. "Varun, the builder of the Academy buildings, will surely be here as soon as possible and repair the doors. He will be extremely upset that the windows blew out. He is extremely careful in his building techniques. The wind must be much stronger that it was anticipated that the windows would have to withstand."

Motok did not say very much, but then she was washing his face, which would certainly make it difficult to talk. She blushed and drew back. "Please excuse me. I am treating you like my young son. Cleaning him up after an accident has become second nature to me."

"I find nothing for you to apologize about. My face was very dusty, and having it clean is refreshing."

She took the cloth and folded it so that the wet part was inside, and brushed as much of the sand and dust off his clothing as she could. And then she retreated to the chair behind her desk and sat down, not knowing what to do next.

Motok picked up one of the mineral specimens off the corner of her desk. "I meant to ask you about these on the day that we used them to hold down the map. I do not recognize several of them. Could you tell me what they are?"

"Ah, those are specimens that I picked up on Ardais IV, when I was working with a mining consortium. I do not think you can find those particular minerals anywhere else."

He looked at them more closely now. "What is the composition?"

"That one is similar to feldspar, but there are some strange inclusions. Besides the silicates you would expect to see, there are some aluminum and copper atoms. It makes the material have a very unusual properties and color."

"Indeed. This is extremely interesting. And this one?"

Before she knew it, they had spent an hour discussing the mineral specimens that she had collected on that planet. Very pleasantly. But it was time for her to head home, and begin to prepare end-meal for her son. Hesitantly, she stated that she must leave.

"I forget, you have a small son at home. I am sure that his father will expect you there to prepare end-meal as well."

She hesitated, and then she looked him full in the face. She must set him straight now. "He does not have a father. His father refused to acknowledge him, even in the face of DNA analysis." She sat there, frozen, waiting for his response.

Motok gasped. He stared at her. "This is not possible. Surely not. A fine son like that? What was the man thinking?"

She quivered. "I...I do not know. It is a long story, and I do not have time to go into it now, nor is this the place. But I must tell you this, so you do not make reference to a father in front of him."

"I do understand. Please forgive my previous comments. I shall not make that mistake again."

She nodded. "Thank you. And I must truly go now and prepare his meal. He will be hungry from playing with his cousins."

"You do have family here, then. Yes. My mother was a cousin of Tarel mother, and the clan that adopted him when he married into it offered me a place as well. As far as we know, we are the last of our respective clans, as well as the clan that our mothers belonged to. Now we are part of S'chn T'gai. They have given that name to my son, for which I will be eternally grateful."

"That is a very respected clan. You are indeed fortunate. I am more fortunate than many, for I was born on Kunel-panu, as were my parents, and I have family still living there. Perhaps some time we may find a more private place and discuss these matters." He held very little hope, however he must ask.

She stood there and looked at him for over thirty-five seconds, before she gave a slight nod. "It would be acceptable to walk in the evening and talk. However, you must give me prior notice of the day, so that I can obtain care for my son."

"It would be acceptable to me if you brought him along."

"I do appreciate this but I fell that perhaps we might wish to discuss things that he is not yet old enough to understand." She paused while he indicated understanding, and then continued. "And I would not have him confused or disappointed."

He grasped what she was saying, and felt his heart leap within him. There was a chance then, to repair the bad impression that he had made. "I understand this. He is very young, and will make attachments without thinking ahead. We must wait until things are clear between us before involving him."

"You understand me then. And now I must go." She picked up her carrybag and headed for the door, key in hand. He followed her, and closed the door for her, and watched as she hurried out the broken door, that someone was already making temporary repairs to.

**Motok**

He wasted little time. He started that very week to arrive at her front door two or three evenings a week and walk about the settlement with her, going slowly down the paths and speaking of many things. He told her of his childhood on Kunel-panu, so different from her own on Vulcan. And he told her of the young woman who had been attending the Vulcan Science Academy, who would have been his bondmate if she had not perished. In return, she told him of the damaged young man who had been the cause of her flight from Vulcan after her graduation, and of the mining consortium that she had joined. Hesitantly, she told him of the man who had enticed her with promises he did not keep, and of the son she had born him, that he had refused to acknowledge. "It was his very great loss that he did so."

She nodded. "I appealed to the Federation representatives when that happened. They instructed me on how to apply to have all his rights severed. There are now no documents concerning my son that bear his name. At first he bore my clan name, and then, before he started to school, he was officially changed to S'chn T'gai. His records appear similar to all the other clan children, except that there is no father's name there."

He felt much trepidation about the next question, but he must ask it anyway. "He is not full Vulcan, is he?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Only in medical matters. If there are factors that I should be aware of, in the event of an accident when he is with me, I should know that."

She stopped then, and looked at him, and raised her hand slowly and touched his cheek lightly. They stood there, not moving, for several minutes, and then she sighed, such a soft sound, and removed her hand, and he reached out and gently placed it in the crook of his elbow, and they continued on down the pathway, not speaking now, only walking together, slowly.

In the next to last month of the year, he noticed that there was construction on her home. He was curious, but he waited for her to tell him what it was. He had not been further inside her house than barely inside the front door, as yet. But she said nothing, so he did not press her. But when the construction was finished, she invited him to come to end-meal, to meet her son, and he gladly accepted.

**T'Dena**

She was uncertain. Motok was an honorable man, and so different from the one who had abandoned her. And she was lonely. She would take things one step further, and see what happened. And so she invited him for end-meal, and he accepted. Before he arrived, she sat down with Denar, and explained to him that they were having company. He remembered meeting Motok at her office, but could remember little else. He had been very excited that day. But when the time came, he was very well behaved, and she was proud of him.

The next week, she allowed Motok to escort the two of them to the new gardens which had been planted around Government House, using all hardy desert plants. They spent two hours walking about there on end-day, and Motok answered every question Denar had, as well as he could, finally confessing that he was not a plant specialist. Her eyes twinkled at him when he said that, and the corners of his mouth turned up, just the slightest bit.

Over the following weeks, they seemed to set up a pattern. One week, she would cook a meal, and the three of them would eat together. And afterward, they would do something, there in her house. They began to teach Denar to play kal-toh, much to his delight. Sometimes Denar would bring one of his books, and Motok would read aloud to him, with Denar sitting beside him. Over the weeks, he gradually moved closer and closer, until he was sitting in Motok's lap. She held her breath when this occurred, and realized that if Motok left them now, Denar would be much harmed. She did not know what to do. Motok had made no advances, asked no questions, made no promises. What did he intend?

**Motok**

He sat in his rooms, before his firepot, and thought. He was thirty-six years old. Although he knew that the men in his family did not come to the fires at an early age, he was approaching the age when it would be much more likely. He had no betrothed. He had left the world where he was born, and all his surviving family, and come here to make a better life, one more to his liking. In doing so, he had left behind all his support system. There was no one here who would make arrangements for him, he would be all on his own. And so he must act. There was no other option. He rose and put on clean clothing, and set off, down the paths to the large clan house. He knocked at the door and asked for an audience with the matriarch and soon found himself sitting in a medium-sized room, with a very interesting desk against one wall, and a small table and comfortable chairs against the other. A very formidable woman sat in one of those chairs, and waved him to another. And then she asked him why he had come.

"I seek your permission to declare to an unbonded woman of your clan. She is of full age to make this decision."

There was only one woman in the clan he could be referring to. She was aware of the meals, and the excursions, and had heard Denar speaking of the man who came to call on his mother. She knew that Denar liked him. And obviously, T'Dena must like him, or she would not be walking about with him, and cooking for him. Before answering him, she asked many questions. She asked about his clan, and his fortune, his occupation and what he could contribute to their clan. She also asked him if he would forsake his clan, and swear allegiance to maat S'chn T'gai, and raise his children in their clan. This he had not expected. He sat back suddenly, and said he must think. She waited, and then he asked some questions of his own. She told him the story of Varun, and of Tarel, and how they came to be part of the clan. And she mentioned as well, T'Dena and T'Dela, and T'Pena, who were all related to each other, and only related to the other clan members through Varun and Tarel. He was silent then, for several minutes, thinking hard. And then he rose, and knelt at her feet, and offered her his hands, and his heart to the clan, and she accepted.

He rose then, and went forth from the clan house, and down the path to T'Dena's home, where she was not expecting him, and knocked at the door. When she opened it, and saw him, she knew that something important had happened. She drew him in, and sat him down at the kitchen table, and made him tea, and sat across from him, waiting to hear what he would say. And when he had told her all that had happened, he knelt at her feet, and declared koon-ut so'lik, and she accepted. And then he touched her, for the first time, and felt her emotions, and he sighed, and was content.

On the first end-day in the third month of the year, there was a large gathering in the clan house, and T'Pau set the betrothal bond between them. And after that, when the three of them went walking, their fingers were entwined. And after Denar had been put to bed in the first of the three small bedrooms in the house, they sat close together on the couch for some time, talking softly, and touching lightly.

/

Kunel-panu = mountain world - a Vulcan colony world which is almost entirely covered by mountains

Kal-toh = a game played with long sticks, building a construct without causing it to collapse

Koon-ut so'lik = declaration of intent of marriage


	100. Chapter 100:Making More Progress

**Maat S'chn T'gai**

**Chapter One Hundred - Making More Progress**

**Aboard a freighter, somewhere in space**

**April 2270**

**Sybok**

He finished the series of courses he had been working on and realized that he had all the basic courses completed, as well as a long string of mathematics and computing classes. He considered carefully. What would be the best choice for his next concentration? Finally it occurred to him. The area where he had the most experience was in the loading and stowing of cargo, and in the organization of cargo in a warehouse or cargo bay. What he needed to go with that practical experience was the courses in management that would qualify him for a supervisor's position. And so he searched the course catalog, and found what he needed, and realized that there was a whole certificate that he could earn. And that changed everything. Quickly he scanned the requirements, and enrolled in all the entry-level courses which he needed, that he had not taken yet. Most of these involved things which he had been doing for years, and he would complete them very quickly. He was focused, he had a specific goal now, and he foresaw complete success here. There was bound to be at the very least a shuttleport on New Vulcan, and very likely by the time he arrived there a spaceport as well. That would be his goal, to be employed there, to work his way up from cargo handler to warehouse supervisor, and eventually to Spaceport Cargo superintendent, or whatever they called it. A very respectable position, and a worthy goal. He set about securing the rest of the education he would need with that goal firmly fixed in his mind.

The ship he was on now, while not the best one he had been on, was a good one. The food was good, the recreational facilities were good, and the crew was honest and friendly. And it was going in the right direction, and would be for the better part of another year. He was quite content. He made friends. He played chess. He had a sparring partner, another man from a heavy gravity planet. And there was a woman who made it known that she would not be adverse to his attentions. He thought this over carefully, but finally decided that he did not want a dalliance. What he wanted was permanence, and he would not find that here. So he regretfully declined, and she acknowledged what he said, and went away disappointed, but not angry. There were times when he wished he had not turned her away, but at heart he knew what he did was correct.

The captain of this ship was a good man, and tried hard to retain good crew, and to keep his ship and his crew out of trouble. He avoided ports known to be hazardous, and refused cargo for those ports, even when it would have enriched him. Sybok respected this man, and if he had not had a destination firmly in mind, he would have stayed in this ship, no matter where it went. But he did have a destination, and an ache to see his family again. He had gotten close enough to them that now, sometimes, he felt a flicker of the familial bond, just enough to let him know that someone still lived, still thought of him. And that was enough to keep him focused, to keep his final destination in the forefront of his mind at all times. He would get there. He had no doubt of that now. It was only a matter of time.

/

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2, will start tomorrow.


End file.
